


Durch die Zeit

by Sinaida



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Slow Build, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, mostly canon compliant until 2x18
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 84,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bei einem Trip mit den „Legends“ ins Jahr 2023 hat Leonard Snart eine Begegnung, die ihm eine Zukunft zeigt, mit der er nie gerechnet hätte. Denn seit wann hat der Schurke eine Chance, den Helden zu bekommen? Vor allem, wenn dieser Held Barry Allen, The Flash, ist? Und dann sind da noch Missverständnisse, mehr oder weniger hilfreiche Freunde und Familienangehörige, ein perfekt geplanter Raubzug, Drama, Küsse, Explosionen und … Zoom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Central City 2023

**Author's Note:**

> Die FF spielt nach The Flash 2x09 und - zumindest dieses Kapitel - spielt zwischen Legends of Tomorrow 1x09 und 1x10.

  


Len vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seines Parkas, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und hob sein Gesicht in den kühlen Wind. Es war Ende Februar, die Luft war klar, aber nicht mehr beißend, schmeckte jedoch immer noch etwas nach Schnee. Es könnte durchaus noch ein paar Grad kälter sein, dann wäre es exakt sein bevorzugtes Wetter. Er grinste schief, mit einem Hauch Selbstironie und sah sich in der von wenigen funktionierenden Straßenlampen und fahlem Mondlicht erhellten Straße um. 

Das Viertel hatte sich kaum verändert. Schmuddelige Häuser von denen Putz und Farbe abblätterte, Graffiti zierte die Wände, und hier und da sah Len zerschlagene Fensterscheiben, nur notdürftig mit Holzlatten vernagelt. Okay, es war deutlich heruntergekommener, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Kein Wunder, von seiner Perspektive aus war er schließlich erst vor vier Monaten das letzte Mal hier gewesen, für die Gegend waren aber bereits sieben Jahre vergangen. Der ganz spezielle Charme der Zeitreisen.

Als der Waverider in Central City im Jahr 2023 Halt gemacht hatte, damit sie einer weiteren Info über Vandal Savage nachgehen konnten – etwas, womit Sara und Ray gerade beschäftigt waren - hatte Len sich kurzerhand zu diesem kleinen privaten Trip entschlossen. Wer wusste schon, wann sie wieder so nahe an 2016 sein würden und damit in einem Central City, das noch als solches zu erkennen war? Denn trotz Zeitreise-Technologie des 22. Jahrhunderts bekam Rip es anscheinend nicht hin, sie zwischendurch mal für ein paar Tage zu Hause, in ihrer eigenen Zeit, abzusetzen. 

Len ging die scheinbar menschenleere Straße entlang, sich wohl bewusst, dass ihm mehrere Augenpaare folgten, Gestalten die sich bevorzugt im Schatten der Hauseingänge und dunkler Seitengassen herumdrückten. Nichts Neues, so kannte er diese Gegend. 

Die Coldgun, die er im Schenkelhalfter trug, war trotz seines Parkas gut zu sehen. Das war ausreichend, um unliebsame Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden und würde ihm Gesindel vom Hals halten. Er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen, keinen Kampf provozieren, er wollte einfach nur …

Ja, was eigentlich? 

Es war kein durchdachter Plan, der ihn hierher getrieben hatte, in sein altes Viertel und – wie er gerade feststellte – fast schon an die Schwelle des _Saints and Sinners_. Dieser Trip war eine Bauchentscheidung gewesen, unüberlegt, etwas, was er normalerweise nie tat und jetzt stand er hier und betrachtete seine Stammkneipe unschlüssig von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite aus. Er war ein Besucher aus der Vergangenheit und konnte schließlich nicht einfach hineingehen und nach bekannten Gesichtern Ausschau halten. 

Ob Lisa noch ab und zu herkam?

Plötzlich flog die Tür der Bar auf und begleitet von Rauschschwaden, zuckenden Lichtblitzen und dem peitschende Beat irgendeines Songs wurde ein Mann unsanft auf die Straße befördert, fast so, als werfe ihn der Teufel höchstpersönlich aus dem Schlund der Hölle. Die Tür fiel krachend wieder zu und der Mann, eindeutig stockbesoffen, richtete sich mühsam auf. Er war bullig und breitschultrig und das zuckende Neonlicht der Leuchtschrift über dem Eingang warf einen rötlichen Schein auf seinen kahlen Schädel.

Es traf Len wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Er sog scharf den Atem ein und zog sich rasch aus dem Lichtkegel einer Straßenlampe zurück. Das konnte nicht sein! War das etwa …? 

Der Mann hob den Kopf, sah kurz in Lens Richtung und jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit Mick verflog. Er brabbelte etwas Unverständliches und verschwand in einer Seitengasse.

Len schloss kurz die Augen und zwang sich ruhig durchzuatmen. Sein Herz raste.  
Es war eine schwachsinnige Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Ein Blick auf einen Mann, der Mick ein wenig ähnlich sah und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Er hätte sich nie von Melancholie und diesem verfluchten Gefühl von … von Einsamkeit hierherführen lassen sollen. Er wusste, dass es Lisa gutging, Gideon hatte ihm das erst bestätigt und das war alles, was zählte. Welchen Sinn hatte es, Erinnerungen an etwas nachzuhängen, das unwiderruflich verloren war? Es war wie in offenen Wunden zu bohren und änderte nichts an seiner jetzigen Situation oder an dieser verfluchten Geschichte, die seinen besten Freund zu jemandem gemacht hatte, der ihn … der ihn hasste.

Das Aufheulen von Polizeisirenen ganz in der Nähe riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien.  
Len zog sich unwillkürlich tiefer in den Schatten der Häuser zurück und lauschte. Dem Geräusch der Sirenen nach zu urteilen, waren die Cops ein paar Block entfernt und entfernten sich weiter. Glücklicherweise fuhren sie nicht in die Richtung, die er nehmen musste, wenn er zum Waverider zurückwollte. Was er jetzt schleunigst tun sollte. Er trat wieder auf die Straße und machte sich auf den Weg, ohne nochmals zurückzublicken.

Ein leuchtender rötlicher Streifen zischte an ihm vorbei. 

Flash? Barry? 

Len blieb stehen, und folgte ihm mit Blicken. Natürlich war Barry in die Richtung unterwegs aus der das Heulen der Sirenen zu hören war. Offensichtlich zog er noch immer seine nächtlichen Runden durch die Stadt, um Verbrechern das Leben schwer zu machen. Kurz darauf ertönte das Splittern von Glas und das Knirschen von Metall auf Metall. Die Sirenen verstummten. Len grinste. Flash hatte das Problem wohl auf seine ganz spezielle Weise gelöst und vermutlich wieder einmal einen Kleinkriminellen als gut verschnürtes Päckchen direkt beim Central City Police Department abgeliefert. 

Hm, ob er selber wohl auch ab und zu noch in den „Genuss“ derartiger Begegnungen mit Flash kam?

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Len eine Bewegung wahr, ein Windstoß ließ seinen Parka flattern und fegte ihm die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht. Plötzlich stand Barry direkt vor ihm, packte ihn und - ein Moment der Orientierungslosigkeit, schneidend kalter Wind, der ihm den Atem nahm, während der Boden unter seinen Füßen wegkippte und sein Magen sich sekundenlang umzudrehen schien. Oh, verflucht, er kannte dieses Gefühl! 

Sekundenbruchteile später fand Len sich vor dem Eingang eines leerstehenden Hauses wieder, nur ein paar hundert Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Reflexartig griff er nach der Coldgun, wappnete sich, Barrys Arm an seiner Kehle zu spüren und gegen die nächstgelegenste Wand gepresst zu werden.

Doch stattdessen lächelte Barry breit und nahm sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. „Len? Du bist zurück?“ 

_Len? Seit wann …?_

Bevor er auch nur seine Gedanken ordnen konnte, zog Barry ihn eine rasche, heftige Umarmung und küsste ihn. 

Len erstarrte. Wenn es 2023 nicht generell üblich war, seine Gegenspieler? Beinahe-Freunde? blitzschnell von offener Straße an abgelegene Orte zu befördern um sie ungestört mit Küssen und Umarmungen begrüßen zu können, dann bedeutete das, dass er und Barry Allen in der Zukunft … ja, was genau für eine Beziehung hatten? 

Die Art Beziehung in der sie zum Stressabbau in dunklen Gassen eine schnelle Nummer schoben? Der Gedanke war nicht ganz abwegig. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Barry attraktiv fand. Nicht nur rein physisch. Barry war eine faszinierende Mischung aus Intelligenz, Courage und Dickköpfigkeit und Len genoss die Herausforderung, die jede Begegnung mit Barry bedeutete. Und was Barry anging - es war eindeutig Chemie zwischen ihnen. Barry liebte das Risiko und den Nervenkitzel, genau wie Len es tat. Sie hatten mehr gemeinsam als lächerliche Vornamen und komplizierte Familiengeschichten.

Barry schien von seiner Verwirrung nichts zu bemerken, er hatte seine Hände noch immer auf Lens Schultern, sichtlich überglücklich ihn zu sehen – was leuchtende Augen und ein strahlendes Lächeln verrieten - als hätte ihm diese Begegnung den Tag gerettet. Barry hatte ihn noch nie so angesehen. Falsch, niemand hatte ihn je so angesehen und der Gedanke, dass Barry auch jetzt im Grunde nicht ihn meinte, war unerwartet enttäuschend.

„Was machst du ausgerechnet _hier_?“, sprudelte Barry hervor, „Du wolltest doch … “ Plötzlich stockte er und betrachtete Len genauer, ließ seinen Blick über Lens Gesicht und den Parka wandern und blieb schließlich an der Coldgun hängen, die das helle Mondlicht provokativ reflektierte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und das Lächeln verschwand.

„Oh“, sagte er, ließ die Arme sinken, wich einen Schritt zurück und bemerkte mit einem eindeutig nervösen Auflachen. „Du bist … du bist gar nicht mein Len.“ 

Lens Herz begann schwer und hart zu schlagen und alles in ihm verkrampfte sich. Mein …? Das klang nicht nach dunklen Gassen und beiläufigem, bedeutungslosem Sex, das klang nach so viel mehr, nach einer ganz anderen Art von Risiko, auf das Len sich nie einlassen würde. Zumindest war er bis eben davon überzeugt gewesen, sich nie darauf einzulassen.

Er zwang das übliche sardonische Grinsen auf seine Lippen und bemerkte in bewusst gleichgültigem Ton: „Bingo, Scarlet. Sieht so aus, als hättest du den falschen … _Len_.“

Er ließ seinen Blick offen über Barrys Gesicht gleiten. Es war hell genug, so dass er Barrys Gesichtszüge deutlich erkennen konnte. Etwas von seiner jugendlichen Leichtigkeit war verschwunden, seine Augen waren ernster, aber er war Barry Allen und verdammt, es tat einfach gut, ihn zu sehen. Zumindest das konnte er sich eingestehen.

Barry schluckte und rieb sich verlegen mit der Hand den Nacken. „Ja, sieht so aus.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Entschuldige, das muss gerade etwas verwirrend gewesen sein.“ Er wich Lens Blick aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, eine klassische Geste um Distanz zu schaffen. „Du bist mit dem Waverider hier? Aus der Vergangenheit? Welches Jahr?“, fragte er schließlich und so wie er die Fragen abfeuerte, hatte es fast etwas von einem Verhör. 

Len entspannte sich wieder. Gut, das war doch vertrauteres Terrain, ihr übliches Spiel, das konnte er auch.

„Top Secret, sorry.“ Len schüttelte in gespieltem Bedauern den Kopf. „Ich müsste dich vermutlich töten, wenn ich es dir sage. Ich habe mich vertraglich zu absolutem Stillschweigen verpflichtet.“ 

„Blödsinn, hast du nicht.“ Barry rollte die Augen. „Ich tippe auf 2016? Die Jagd nach Savage?“ 

Ah, Barry war also im Bilde über ihre Mission. Nicht wirklich verwunderlich.

„Bist du wegen ihm hier unterwegs?“ Er runzelte die Stirn und der Zug um seinen Mund wurde härter. „Ist er etwa in 2023? Das kann nicht sein!“

„Nein, ist er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht, keine Sorge.“ Mit einer betont gelangweilten Geste schnippte Len einen nicht vorhandenen Fussel von seinem Ärmel. „Da du sowieso Bescheid weißt: Der gute Rip ist der Ansicht, dass es eine fantastische Idee wäre uns kreuz und quer durch die Zeit zu jagen und sämtlichen Gerüchten über das Auftauchen dieses Irren nachzugehen. Also sind wir hier und ich nutze diese schöne Nacht für einen kleinen Spaziergang und vertrete mir etwas die Beine.“

„In dieser Gegend?“ Barry sah sich um. Mit seinen Augen betrachtet, war es nur eine heruntergekommene Straße, mit Müll auf dem Gehweg, vernagelten Fenstern und einer zwielichtigen Bar, in der sich finstere Gestalten trafen. Für Len war es ein Ort voller Erinnerungen, schlechte aber auch gute. Eine ganze Menge gute.

Len zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein altes Viertel. Ich wollte mal wieder ‚Hallo‘ sagen“, erläuterte er und merkte im selben Moment, dass er zu viel preisgegeben hatte. Len wusste nicht, was genau Barry in seinem Gesicht sah, oder in seiner Stimme hörte, aber es ließ seinen Blick weich werden, ließ ihn seine defensive Haltung aufgeben und einen Schritt auf ihn zu treten. 

„Sehnsucht nach alten Freunden, ja?“, fragte er und es klang nicht herausfordernd oder spöttisch sondern so, als wüsste er ganz genau, was in Len vorging. Und das erschreckende war - vielleicht wusste er das tatsächlich. Barry hatte schon immer die Gabe besessen mehr in Len zu sehen, als das Offensichtliche und mehr als das, was er andere sehen lassen wollte. Und vielleicht war dieser Barry Allen der Mensch der ihn so gut kannte, wie sonst niemand.

Jetzt war es Len, der den Blick abwandte.

„Hör zu, Len“, begann Barry und die unerwartete Wärme in seiner Stimme ließ Len ihn wieder ansehen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, ohne dir zu viel über die Zukunft zu verraten, aber … du hast mir eine Menge erzählt, von eurer Jagd nach Savage, von dem, was alles passiert ist und …“ Er unterbrach sich, suchte offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten. „Und auch wenn du jetzt den Eindruck hast, dass etwas irreparabel zerstört ist, bitte glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass sich doch alles zum Guten wendet.“

Alles, tatsächlich? Kaum möglich. Len dachte an Mick und den Hass in seinen Augen.  
„Versprichst du mir etwa ein Happy End, Scarlet?“ Er wollte es spöttisch und schneidend klingen lassen, stattdessen war seine Stimme rau und so hoffnungsvoll, dass es beinahe peinlich war.

„Ja.“ Barry nickte. „Ja, das tue ich.“ 

Das Versprechen bedeutete nicht viel, denn es gab nichts Unberechenbareres als die Zeit. Selbst dieser Barry aus der Zukunft konnte nicht wissen, ob nicht allein schon ihre Begegnung die Zeitlinie so geändert hatte, dass aus dem „Happy End“, das Barry kannte, eines mit Chaos und Tod werden würde. Trotzdem nahmen Barrys Worte etwas von dem Gewicht auf Lens Brust, diesem schmerzhaften Ziehen, das ihn seit Tagen begleitete. 

„Danke, Barry“, erwiderte er aufrichtig.

„Gern geschehen.“ Barry sah ihn nachdenklich an, nagte an seiner Unterlippe, schien mit sich zu ringen und holte schließlich tief Luft. „Okay, Len, ich weiß, du bist nicht … du bist nicht er, aber irgendwie bist du es doch und …“ Er fuhr sich sichtlich frustriert mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Und ich kann dich nicht so sehen und einfach nichts tun.“

Len neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und musterte Barry aus schmalen Augen. „Was genau meinst du damit?“

Anstatt zu antworten kam Barry näher, legte Len eine Hand auf die Schulter, schlang den anderen Arm um seine Taille, zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn einfach fest. Len gefror innerlich. Barry musste seine unwillkürliche Abwehr spüren, aber anstatt ihn loszulassen, wanderte seine Hand von Lens Schulter in seinen Nacken, blieb dort liegen, warm und tröstend, während sein Daumen sanft die empfindliche Haut unter seinem Ohr zu streicheln begann. Len schluckte hart. Es war eine katastrophale Idee, das weiter zuzulassen, ausgerechnet jetzt, da seine Emotionen sowieso schon bloßlagen wie ein offener Nerv, und alle seine Abwehrmechanismen zum Teufel waren. Der Druck auf seiner Brust wurde unerträglich, ließ ihn nicht atmen und er musste das hier jetzt sofort beenden, sonst …

„Hey“, murmelte Barry dicht an seinem Ohr. „Es ist okay.“ In seiner Stimme klang der Anflug eines Lächelns mit, während er übertrieben gedehnt wisperte: „Bleib cooool.“ 

Len unterdrückte ein spontanes Auflachen, die Anspannung brach und er holte tief und zitternd Atem. Verflucht das war Barry, nicht sein Feind und es war eine Umarmung, kein Versuch, seine Schwächen auszuloten. Und offensichtlich taten sie das sowieso in der Zukunft, er und Barry, waren auf diese Weise füreinander da, auch wenn es jetzt fast nicht vorstellbar war. Fast. 

Sein Widerstand schmolz, er legte die Arme um Barry und zog ihn enger an sich. Weiches Haar kitzelte seine Wange, es roch angenehm nach Ozon und Winterwind, darunter die wärmere Note von Sandelholz. Barry gab einen kaum hörbaren Laut von sich, wie ein zufriedenes Aufatmen. Len schloss die Augen und ließ sich in dieses ungewohnte Gefühl von Nähe und Zugehörigkeit fallen. Es war erschreckend, wie gut es sich anfühlte.

Als er sicher war, dass seine Stimme ihm gehorchte, sagte er neckend: „Wenn das gerade dein Versuch war, mich zu imitieren, solltest du noch üben.“

„Tue ich“, erwiderte Barry gespielt ernsthaft. „Jeden Tag.“

„Also, du und ich?“ fragte Len einen Augenblick später. Es war erstaunlich leicht diese Frage zu stellen, während er Barrys Herzschlag und jeden seiner Atemzüge fühlen konnte. 

„Ja.“ Das Wort war ein warmer Hauch an seinem Hals. „Du und ich. Ganz offiziell sogar.“

Oh! Er war also nicht Barrys kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis, sondern … 

„Seit wann?“ Er löst die Umarmung langsam, trat etwas zurück, so dass er Barry in die Augen sehen konnte. „Wie hat das angefangen?“ Er und Barry. Captain Cold und Flash. Er bekam es noch immer nicht in seinen Kopf. Wie sollte das im Alltag funktionieren? Len war genaugenommen ein Verbrecher auf der Flucht, Barry arbeitete für das Police Department und sein Pflegevater war ein Cop. Len konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie entzückt Joe West wäre, ihn in seinem Haus zu begrüßen – mit gezogener Waffe in der einen und Handschellen in der anderen Hand. 

„Das sollte ich dir besser nicht verraten.“ Barry zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich habe ich schon zu viel gesagt. Keine Ahnung, wie sich unsere Begegnung jetzt auf deine Zukunft auswirkt.“ 

Len schnaubte amüsiert. „Etwas spät sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.“ Sie hatten eine gemeinsame Zukunft – zumindest in dieser Zeitlinie. Etwas, das er bis eben als komplett absurd abgetan hätte. Aber von Minute zu Minute begann er sich mehr für diese Vorstellung zu erwärmen. 

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Barry wirkte leicht schuldbewusst, lächelte aber. „Das mit dem Vorausplanen war noch nie meine Stärke, das ist eher dein Ding.“ Er wurde wieder ernst und deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. „Ich sollte jetzt wieder ...“ 

„Davonflitzen? Die Stadt retten? Katzen von Bäumen holen?“, ergänzte Len mit freundlichem Spott.

„So in etwa.“ Barry zog sich die Haube wieder über. „Oh, warte …“ Es war nur ein Blitzen in Barrys Augen das Len vorwarnte, schon kippte sein Gesichtsfeld und die Welt um ihn herum verzerrte sich zu Schlieren aus Licht und Farbe, bis er sich, leicht schwindelig, genau dort wiederfand, wo Barry ihn vorhin „abgeholt“ hatte. 

„Verflucht nochmal, Barry!“ Er schluckte gegen die leichte Übelkeit an. „Eine Warnung wäre nett.“

„Wo wäre dann der Spaß dabei?“ Barry grinste schelmisch, seine Konturen verschwammen bereits und seine Stimme klang seltsam verzerrt: „Pass auf dich auf, Len. Wir sehen uns.“ Er zischte davon.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst“, murmelte Len und sah Barry nach, bis der rote Streifen verschwunden war. Er holte tief Luft und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. 

Wodka wäre jetzt ganz fantastisch. Oder etwas ähnlich Starkes. Zeit, Hunters geheimen Vorrat zu plündern.

Dann würde er die Sache mit Mick klären – irgendwie. Denn offensichtlich ließ sie sich klären. 

Und dann musste er Hunter von der dringenden Notwendigkeit eines „Urlaubs“ im guten alten 2016 überzeugen. So schnell wie möglich.

~  
  



	2. Alles Zufall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kurzes Kapitel, hauptsächlich deswegen, weil ich an der nächsten Szene, die eigentlich zu diesem Kapitel gehört, noch etwas feilen muss, ich das hier aber schonmal posten wollte, weil ich sonst weiter jedes Wort umdrehe. ;) Daher gibt es jetzt den ersten Teil als Kapitel zwei und den nächsten dann als Kapitel drei.:)  
> Diese Szene und auch die folgenden spielen wieder in der Gegenwart, also 2016. Aber nach Snarts Besuch in der Zukunft in 2023. ;)

Barry betrat _Macy’s Supermarket_ , winkte der einsamen Kassiererin der Nachtschicht einen müden Gruß zu und wanderte gähnend durch die Regalreihen, vorbei an Frischfleisch und Käse zu den Tiefkühlprodukten. Es war schon wieder so verflucht spät, aber er brauchte heute einfach noch eine Champignon-Peperoni- Pizza. Mindestens eine. Zum Glück kamen die Öffnungszeiten dieses Supermarktes, obwohl er zu keiner der großen Ketten gehörte, Barrys Tagesablauf entgegen. Auch nachdem er seine Runden als Flash gedreht hatte, konnte er sich hier noch schnell einen Mitternachtssnack besorgen.

Er gähnte erneut ausgiebig und rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Er war todmüde und dennoch aufgekratzt, spürte wie ihn die leichte Unterzuckerung ungeduldig und unkonzentriert werden ließ. Vielleicht hätte er doch noch einen von Ciscos Spezial-Powerriegeln verdrücken sollen, nach seiner letzten Tour durch Central Citys miesestes Viertel, aber ehrlich, manchmal konnte er die Dinger einfach nicht mehr sehen.

Pizza war jetzt perfekt. Schwungvoll öffnete er einen der Tiefkühlschränke und stieß dabei mit jemandem zusammen, der direkt hinter ihm stand.  


„Oh, sorry, ich ….“ Rasch drehte er sich um und sah sich Auge in Auge mit Leonard Snart.  


„Snart?“ Unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt rückwärts.  


„Barry.“ Snart musterte ihn ausdruckslos. „Hallo.“  


„Was … was tust du hier?“  


„Einkaufen“, erwiderte Snart knapp. „Zumindest würde ich das gerne, allerdings stehst du gerade zwischen mir und meiner Pizza.“ Er begann zu grinsen. „Buchstäblich.“  


„Oh.“ Tatsächlich, er stand praktisch in der Tür des Tiefkühlschranks, eiskalte Pizzapackungen im Rücken. Die kalte Luft strömte an ihm vorbei und das Plexiglas der Scheibe beschlug bereits. Rasch nahm sich Barry drei Packungen seiner Lieblingspizza und machte dann Platz für Snart, der ihm kurz zunickte und sich dann seinerseits daran machte, den Inhalt des Tiefkühlschrankes zu inspizieren.  


Barry runzelte die Stirn. Es war jetzt bereits das dritte Mal in den letzten zwei Wochen, dass er Leonard Snart begegnete. Zuerst vor dem Waschsalon an der Ecke Fünfte und North, mehr oder weniger im Vorübergehen. Snart hatte ihm mit einem höflichen „Hallo Barry“ zugenickt und erst als er schon ein paar Schritte entfernt gewesen war, hatte Barry realisiert, wer ihn da gerade gegrüßt hatte. Dann der Computer-Shop an der Mainstreet, Barrys erste Anlaufstelle für PC-Zubehör aller Art, wo er gestern beinahe mit Snart zusammengestoßen wäre, als der den Laden verlassen hatte.  


Alles nur Zufälle? Barry legte die Pizza in seinen Einkaufskorb und warf Snart einen unschlüssigen Blick zu. Der schien völlig in die Liste der Inhaltsstoffe auf einer Pizzapackung versunken zu sein und nahm keine weitere Notiz von Barry. Okay, das war sicher auch besser so. Wenn Snart etwas von ihm wollte, würde er schon selber den Mund aufmachen. Mit einem innerlichen Schulterzucken machte Barry sich auf den Weg zum Kassenbereich.  


Es war aber wirklich seltsam dass Snart ausgerechnet um diese Uhrzeit hier auftauchte, Barrys bevorzugte Zeit zum Einkaufen, als hätte er ihn abgepasst. Und diese Begegnungen in der letzten Zeit - alles Situationen, die nichts mit Raub, Überfall oder anderen verbrecherischen Aktivitäten zu tun hatten, nichts mit ihren Identitäten als Cold und Flash, dafür aber mit dem ganz normalen Alltag.  


Barrys Alltag.  


Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Er blieb stehen. War das irgendein perfider Plan Snarts, ihm zu demonstrieren, dass er seine Gewohnheiten kannte? Eine Einschüchterungstaktik? Fantastisch, Cold und seine Rogues im Nacken - das war jetzt das letzte, was er brauchen konnte. Zoom hielt ihn schon genug in Atem. Snart kannte seine wahre Identität und die meisten seiner Freunde, seine Familie - und wenn er jetzt vorhatte, dieses Wissen für irgendwelche kindischen Machtspielchen zu missbrauchen … Barry presste die Lippen zusammen. Er hatte jetzt verflucht nochmal keine Nerven für so etwas. Entschlossen ließ den Einkaufskorb einfach stehen und ging rasch zurück in den Bereich des Ladens in dem er Snart zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er fand ihn schließlich vor dem Regal mit Obstkonserven, eine Dose Ananas in der Hand.  


„Okay, Snart, spuck’s aus!“ Er baute sich vor Snart auf und fixierte ihn. „Was soll das alles, was planst du?“  


Snart zeige sich komplett unbeeindruckt von Barrys Ausbruch. Er legte die Dose Ananas in den Einkaufskorb zu seinen Füßen, hob die Augenbrauen und antwortete: „Wie ich schon gesagt hatte: Einkaufen.“  


Barry schnaubte. „Ja, sicher. Ausgerechnet in dem Supermarkt, in dem ich immer einkaufe. Und was war das gestern, oder letzte Woche? Rick’s PC-Shop? Der Waschsalon? Du läufst mir ständig über den Weg.“  


Snart zuckte mit den Schultern. „Barry, auch ich muss essen und daher einkaufen. Ich wasche tatsächlich auch meine Wäsche. Oder ich brauche ab und zu so etwas wie ein USB-Kabel.“ Der Hauch eines ironischen Lächelns zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. „ Auch wenn das nicht in dein Weltbild von mir als Superschurken passt, aber ich lebe nicht vom Lieferservice und bezahle die Pizzaboten mit einem Schuss aus der Coldgun. Und ich beziehe mein technisches Equipment auch nicht übers Darknet.“ Er neigte den Kopf kurz zur Seite. „Nicht komplett, jedenfalls.“  


Snarts Versuch humorvoll zu sein – wenn es das war, was er gerade versucht hatte – ging an Barry verloren. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, wie auch immer, dann … tu das woanders. Ich will nicht … ich kann nicht …“ Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich kann nicht ständig, auch im Alltag, über die Schulter gucken, weil ich denke, dass einer der Feinde Flashs hinter mir steht und …“  


Hastig unterbrach er sich. Verdammt! Snart gegenüber sollte er besser nicht andeuten, wie sehr ihm das alles im Moment zu viel war. Zoom, der dank seiner Armee von Metawesen allgegenwärtig zu sein schien, der regelmäßig in Barrys Alpträumen auftauchte, der ihm demonstriert hatte, dass er stärker war, schneller, dass Barry keine Chance hatte, seine Familie, seine Freunde zu beschützen. Müde fuhr er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Seine Finger bebten leicht, eine Folge der unguten Kombination aus Erschöpfung, generell zu wenig Schlaf und niedrigem Blutzuckerspiegel. Fantastisch!  


„Barry.“  


Snarts Tonfall ließ ihn aufschauen. Snart musterte ihn, nicht abschätzig oder herablassend, auch nicht wie ein Feind, der versuchte er seine Schwächen zu entdecken, sondern mit so etwas wie … Verständnis in seinem Blick. Es war auf eine völlig neue Weise verunsichernd, derart im Fokus von Snarts Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Snart, ohne Coldgun und Parka, ohne Sarkasmus und dieses sardonische Grinsen, in Jeans und Lederjacke, mitten im Supermarkt. Schließlich fragte Snart ruhig: „Wann hast du das letzte Mal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen?“  


„Was? Was soll …? “ Barry blinzelte entgeistert und versteckte seine Überraschung über diese Frage, die eines seiner aktuellen Probleme auf den Punkt brachte, hinter einem falschen Auflachen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich meine, ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.“  


Snart quittierte die Bemerkung mit einem Nicken und griff nach seinem Einkaufskorb. Dann sah er Barry an und sagte aufrichtig und mit einem Hauch Wärme in der Stimme: „Du hast von mir nichts zu befürchten. Versprochen. Kein Grund, dir auch davon noch den Schlaf rauben zu lassen.“  


Barrys Augen brannten plötzlich und dieses Mal war es nicht die Müdigkeit. Wirklich klasse, unerwartete Freundlichkeit von ausgerechnet Captain Cold und schon hatte er seine Emotionen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er brauchte eindeutig mehr Schlaf. „Ja, weil auf deine Versprechungen so viel Verlass ist“, erwiderte er mehr aus Prinzip als aus Überzeugung, als Snart an ihm vorbeiging.  


Snart blieb kurz stehen und sagte über die Schulter: „Auf die meisten schon. Gute Nacht, Barry.“  


Barry sah Snart nach, wie er in Richtung Ausgang verschwand und holte tief Luft. Okay, das war seltsam gewesen. Mehr als seltsam. Weniger, dass Snart zielsicher aufdeckte, war gerade mit Barry los war, sondern dass er darauf _Rücksicht_ nahm. Als machte sich Snart wirklich Gedanken, wie … wie es ihm ging. Barry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  


Aber wenn er diese scheinbar zufälligen Begegnungen der letzten Wochen objektiv betrachtete, dann waren sie harmlos gewesen. _Snart_ war harmlos gewesen und ausgesucht höflich. Er hatte keinen Versuch unternommen, Barry einzuschüchtern oder gar zu bedrohen, wie ihm jetzt leicht beschämt bewusst wurde. Es war Barrys eigene Zoom-induzierte Paranoia, die ihn gleich das Schlimmste hatte vermuten lassen.  


Denn selbst ihre letzte Begegnung als Cold und Flash kurz vor Weihnachten, von Snart zwar auf super- unverschämte Weise inszeniert, hatte eigentlich nur gezeigt, dass Snart tatsächlich nicht mehr zu seinen Gegnern zählte. Hätte er ihn sonst vor Mardon und dem Trickster gewarnt?  


Wenn sie aber keine Gegner waren, was waren sie dann? Und was bezweckte Snart damit, ihm ständig über den Weg zu laufen? Als wollte er ihm demonstrieren, dass er eigentlich ein ganz normales Leben führte – wenn er nicht gerade mit Coldgun und Parka unterwegs war, um die Stadt aufzumischen.  


Auf jeden Fall ging Barry jede Wette ein, dass es keine Zufälle waren, denn wenn es um Snart ging, entpuppten sich scheinbar zufällige Ereignisse doch letztlich als Mosaiksteinchen irgendeines Planes. Die Frage war nur – welcher Plan?  


Barrys Magen knurrte vernehmlich. Oh, richtig, Essen. Gähnend machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Einkaufskorb. Über alles andere konnte er später auch noch nachdenken.


	3. Kaffee, Kakao oder Cappuccino?

Drei Tage später stand Barry in der Schlange bei _Jitters_ und überlegte gerade, ob er Cappuccino oder doch lieber Latte Macchiato nehmen sollte, als ihn jemand von hinten leicht anrempelte. Er sah sich kurz um und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Vermutlich einfach ein Versehen. Es war schließlich eine  Menge los, wie immer am Samstagnachmittag.

Er schnappte sich sein Handy, las online ein paar Bewertungen über den Italiener, der neulich  im Zentrum eröffnet hatte und lächelte kopfschüttelnd über einige der Kommentare. Anscheinend waren die Spaghetti Carbonara dort der kulinarische Super-Gau. Als er an der Reihe war, bestellte er schließlich einen großen Cappuccino, griff in seine Jackentasche um seine Geldbörse herauszuholen und …  und … „Oh, Scheiße“, entfuhr es ihm.

Die Barista – Madeleine, wie ihr Namensschild sagte –  sah ihn über den Tresen hinweg fragend an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, sorry. Ähm …“ Hastig klopfte Barry die Jacke und die Taschen seiner Jeans ab. Nichts. „Ich habe anscheinend meine Geldbörse … vergessen.“ Besser gesagt, sie war ihm mit Sicherheit gerade eben gestohlen worden! Er reckte den Hals und sah sich in dem vollen Lokal um. Keine Chance den Dieb zu erwischen, wenn der sich nicht selber stellte –  was wohl eher unwahrscheinlich war.

Jemand räusperte sich direkt neben ihm. „Etwas verloren, Barry?“ Die Stimme und der leicht spöttische Tonfall waren unverkennbar.

Snart! Barry fuhr herum. Der Mann lehnte lässig am Tresen und wirkte in dem schmal geschnittenen, kurzen Mantel über dunkelblauem Hemd und schwarzer Hose wie die personifizierte Eleganz. Barry spürte ein leises Flattern in der Magengrube und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich – was angesichts der Tatsache, dass  es höchstwahrscheinlich Snart gewesen war, der ihn soeben bestohlen hatte, eine verdammt unangebrachte Reaktion war.  Aber in den vergangenen paar Tagen hatte Barry Snart und ihre „zufälligen“ Begegnungen nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen, hatte fest mit der nächsten gerechnet und sogar – und wie peinlich war das denn? – angefangen, nach Snart Ausschau zu halten. Auf ein Treffen, bei dem Snart seine Fingerfertigkeit als Taschendieb unter Beweis stellte und er das Opfer war, konnte er allerdings gerne verzichten.

„Verloren?“ Barry hob die Augenbrauen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „So würde ich das nicht nennen.“

In Snarts Blick lag ein ironisches Funkeln und … Barry stutzte. Hatte Snart sich etwa geprügelt? Unter einem Auge waren Restspuren eines Blutergusses zu sehen und seine Unterlippe wirkte so, als sei sie an einer Stelle aufgeplatzt, aber fast schon wieder verheilt. Irgendetwas war daran seltsam.

Snart quittierte Barrys Bemerkung mit einem schiefen, leicht spöttischen Grinsen und steckte etwas, das er in seiner rechten Hand gehalten hatte – Barrys Geldbörse, er erkannte sie sofort – in die Innentasche seines Mantels. Dann wandte er sich an Madeleine und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Barry. „Ich zahle seinen Cappuccino.“ Bevor Barry protestieren konnte – Obwohl, warum eigentlich? Immerhin hatte Snart sein Geld! -  sagte Madeleine herzlich: „Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Und was darf es für Sie sein?“

Nett, natürlich. Barry rollte die Augen. Jetzt hatte es Snart doch tatsächlich noch geschafft, bedient zu werden, ohne sich am Ende der inzwischen beachtlich langen Schlange anstellen zu müssen. Falls _Jitters_ jemals so etwas wie eine Auszeichnung für den Kunden des Monats einführte, stand Snart bestimmt aus unerfindlichen Gründen ganz oben auf der Liste der Kandidaten.

„Hm.“ Snart studierte für einen Moment die Angebotstafel.  „Ich bekomme bitte …“ Er machte eine dramatische Pause und warf Barry einen raschen, süffisanten Seitenblick zu. „Einen Flash. Heiß.“

Barry spürte, wie ihm eine leichte Röte den Nacken hinaufkroch und versteckte seine Verlegenheit hinter einem Hustenanfall. Klar, dass sich Snart so eine Gelegenheit nicht entgehen ließ.

„Kommt sofort.“ Madeleine lächelte Snart nochmals zu und tippte seine Bestellung ein.

Barry massierte sich kurz die Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Okay, was soll das? Hast du deinen letzten Coup in den Sand gesetzt und musst dich jetzt mit Taschendiebstahl über Wasser halten?“, fragte er so leise, dass ihn niemand außer Snart hören konnte.

Snart zückte seine eigene Geldbörse – Ha, wenn es denn seine eigene war! – und zahlte. „Traurig genug, dass es so einfach war. Ich bin enttäuscht, Barry. Jemand der von einem Cop großgezogen wurde, sollte eigentlich wissen, wie er seine Wertsachen in der Öffentlichkeit sicher verwahrt.“

Barry rieb sich verlegen den Nacken, als er sich an Joes zahlreiche Predigten genau darüber erinnerte.

„Oder hast du beim Familien-Rollenspiel zum Thema ‚Wie schütze ich mich am besten vor Taschendieben ‘ einfach nicht aufgepasst?“

 Barry seufzte. „Ja, ja, ich hab’s kapiert, danke für die Lektion.“

„Sehr gern geschehen.“ Snart grinste ihn an.

 „Also, rück‘ mein Geld wieder raus.“

Snart nahm Barrys Getränk in die eine und sein eigenes, das Madeleine gerade vor ihn hingestellt hatte, in die andere Hand. „Geht leider nicht, ich habe die Hände voll“, sagte er mit einem gespielt bedauernden Schulterzucken.

Es war einfach nicht zu fassen! „Snart, wenn …“

„Da drüben ist ein Tisch frei“, unterbrach er Barry und steuerte schon auf einen Zweiertisch im hinteren Bereich des Raumes zu.

Barry runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Glaubte Snart etwa, dass er ihm nachlaufen würde?  Das konnte er vergessen! Andererseits -  er hatte sein Geld _und_ seinen Cappuccino.

Schicksalsergeben folgte Barry Snart an den Tisch und setzte sich ihm nach einem Moment des Zögerns gegenüber. Seinen Cappuccino trank er doch lieber im Sitzen. Er zog die Tasse näher zu sich heran und sagte mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung:  „Meine Geldbörse.“

Snart zog sie aus seinem Mantel hervor und legte sie vor ihm auf den Tisch. „Bitte sehr.“

Rasch durchsuchte Barry die einzelnen Fächer. Er glaube zwar nicht wirklich, dass Snart ihn bestohlen hatte - wenn er das wollte, hätte er es geschickter angestellt - aber allein schon aus Prinzip. Es fehlte nichts. Er zählte ein paar Scheine und Münzen ab – ausreichend für einen großen Cappuccino – und schob sie Snart über den Tisch hinweg zu.

Der schob sie zurück. „Ich zahle.“

„Mit Geld, das du sicher jemandem gestohlen hast? Nein danke.“ Barry machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der anderen Gäste.  „Hast du hier sonst noch jemanden beklaut?“

Snart sah sich demonstrativ um. Dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Nein, kein bekanntes Gesicht dabei.“

Barry musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Außerdem habe ich genaugenommen auch dich nicht bestohlen. Und das hier …“ Snart zückte die Geldbörse, aus der er vorhin bezahlt hatte, und präsentierte sie Barry wie ein Zauberer, der ein Kaninchen aus dem Zylinder holt. „Ist tatsächlich meine.  Zufrieden?“

„Halbwegs.“ Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte Snart die Geldbörse von gestohlenem Geld gekauft oder von den Zinsen gestohlenem Geldes, das er gewinnbringend angelegt hatte, aber deswegen würde Barry jetzt keine Grundsatzdiskussion vom Zaun brechen. Außerdem hatte Snart ihm vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erst die Rechnung für ein ganzes Abendessen aufgedrückt. Und dann war da noch der Kakao kurz vor Weihnachten. Barry stecke die Scheine und Münzen wieder ein. 

„Okay, Snart. Was sollte diese Show dann eben? Ich meine, du nimmt doch nicht meine Geldbörse als Geisel, nur damit ich mit dir einen Kaffee trinke?“, fragte Barry halb im Scherz.

Snart hob die Augenbrauen. „Das war der Plan.“

Barry sah ihn entgeistert an. Snart _hatte_ einen Hang zu theatralischen Auftritten, zweifellos. „Plan? Das ist kein Plan, das ist …“ Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Warum fragst du nicht einfach?“ Kaum war der Satz raus, hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.  Hatte er gerade eben Captain Cold aufgefordert, ihn zum Kaffee einzuladen?

„Was denn, Barry, soll das heißen, du würdest ‚Ja‘ sagen und ich kann nächstes Mal auf derartige Geiselnahmen verzichten?“ Snarts Tonfall war sarkastisch wie immer, aber da war etwas in seinen Augen, das ihn verriet: Es war nicht alles nur Spott und Scherz - die Frage war durchaus ernst gemeint.

Barry atmete rief durch. Okay, Snart wollte mit ihm Kaffeetrinken, nur weil … er mit ihm Kaffeetrinken wollte. Wollte Snart … ein Date? Eines, das irgendwann auf ‚Gehen wir zu mir oder zu dir?‘ hinauslief? Oder war es eher etwas „Geschäftliches“, das ihre Identitäten als Cold und Flash betraf? Nein, das wohl kaum. Das hier war persönlich. Sonst würde Snart jetzt nicht so tun, als ob es seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit erforderte, Zucker in seine Tasse zu kippen und ihn zu verrühren. 

Also ein Date.

Barry waren Snarts Blicke, die manchmal intensiv wie Berührungen über seinen Körper glitten, wenn sie sich als Gegner gegenüberstanden, nicht entgangen. Oder die Art und Weise, in der Snart ihn immer beim Vornamen nannte, mit dieser Mischung aus Spott und Flirt. Bisher hatte Barry es für eine Taktik Snarts gehalten, ihn zu verunsichern – was nie wirklich funktioniert hatte – aber was, wenn Snart schon immer auf diese Weise an Barry interessiert gewesen war und jetzt, warum auch immer, beschlossen hatte, etwas zu unternehmen?

Snart war faszinierend, keine Frage. Und auch wenn Barry tendenziell eher auf Frauen stand, war ihm spätestens seit der 10. Klasse und seinem wirklich peinlichen Verknalltsein in Damian Kendall klar, dass er definitiv auch eine Schwäche für gutaussehende, intelligente Typen mit diesem Bad-Guy-Charme hatte. Snart war quasi der Prototyp davon, das war ihm schon eine Weile bewusst. Aber zwischen relativ harmloser Schwärmerei auf Distanz und einem tatsächlichen Date, war ein himmelweiter Unterschied. Snart hatte leider eben nicht nur diesen Bad-Guy- _Charme_ , sondern er war ein _echter_ Verbrecher, mit allem, was dazugehörte und …

Barry zuckte zusammen, als sein Handy in der Hosentasche zu vibrieren begann. Perfektes Timing. Rasch kramte er es hervor. „Sekunde, ja? Könnte wichtig sein.“ Was es vermutlich nicht war, denn wenn es ein Problem gab, das Flash betraf, hätte Cisco angerufen und nicht nur eine Sms geschickt. Barry warf einen Blick aufs Display. Patty. Unwillkürlich begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen.

„Sorry“, sagte er zu Snart gewandt, der kurz nickte. „Ich will nur schnell … “ Er holte tief Luft und öffnete die Nachricht.

_Hi Barry, kannst du deine Sachen vielleicht heute oder morgen abholen? Melde dich einfach, bin zu Hause, Kisten packen. Patty_

Barry ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Natürlich, was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Patty hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Und er hatte ihr schon vor ein paar Tagen versprochen, dass er vorbeikommen würde, um die Dinge, die er im Laufe ihrer kurzen Beziehung bei ihr hatte liegen lassen, wieder abzuholen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihm die Sachen ins Department brachte. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ein Großteil der wirklich wichtigen Gespräche zwischen ihnen, inklusive des letzten, als Patty ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie ihn und Central City verlassen würde, dort stattgefunden hatten. Bestes Indiz dafür, dass er anscheinend kein Leben hatte, außerhalb der Arbeit und dem Flash-Business. Wann auch?

 „Probleme? Ein Notfall für den Helden der Stadt?“

Snarts leicht spöttische Frage riss ihn aus den Grübeleien. Rasch schloss Barry die Nachricht wieder. Er konnte Patty auch nachher noch antworten und sich mit ihr auf eine Uhrzeit einigen. Denn um mehr ging es nicht, alles andere war schon gesagt.

„Nein. Das war Patty, meine Freundin.“

Snart runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Ex-Freundin, seit kurzem“, beeilte Barry sich hinzuzufügen. „Sie zieht weg aus Central-City.“

Snart lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und spielte mit dem Henkel seiner Tasse. „Lass mich raten, und du bist nicht der Typ für Fernbeziehungen?“

„Nein, das ist nicht das Problem“, erwiderte Barry und rollte innerlich über sich selbst die Augen.  Diskutierte er wirklich mit Snart die Gründe für das Scheitern seiner Beziehung mit Patty?

„Hm.“ Snart musterte ihn mit leicht schräggeneigtem Kopf. „Was ist dann das Problem? Dein  unterbezahlter, nächtlicher Nebenjob als Held?“

„Sowas in der Art, ja“, sagte Barry ausweichend und steckte sein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Mit niemandem. Denn es gab nichts zu reden. Solange es jemand wie Zoom auf ihn abgesehen hatte, konnte er es sich nicht leisten, Menschen, die er liebte, die Wahrheit über seinen „Nebenjob“ zu sagen und sie damit auch in Gefahr zu bringen.  Und da Ehrlichkeit eine Grundvoraussetzung für eine Beziehung war und er nicht ehrlich sein _konnte_ … tja … Patty hatte das einzig Vernünftige getan und das Ganze beendet. Barry fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er spürte Snarts Blick auf sich und zwang sich zu einer gleichgültigen Miene.

Snart sah ihn noch einen Moment länger forschend an, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann offensichtlich anders und  nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.  Als der heiße Tassenrand seine leicht aufgeplatzte Lippe berührte, zuckte er zusammen.

Barry runzelte die Stirn. Etwas war an diesen Blessuren eigenartig, das war ihm vorhin schon aufgefallen, aber jetzt erst wurde ihm klar, was es war. Der Bluterguss über dem Wangenknochen und die leichten Verfärbungen in der Augenhöhle waren sicherlich vor einer Woche noch ein beachtliches Veilchen gewesen. Nur, vor drei Tagen, bei ihrer Begegnung im Supermarkt, hatte Snart keinerlei Verletzungen gehabt. Die hätte Barry nicht übersehen.

Snart hob fragend die Augenbrauen und Barry wurde bewusst, dass er gestarrt hatte. „Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert? Hast du dich geprügelt?“, fragte er, dankbar das Gespräch auf etwas anderes als sein nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben lenken zu können.

„Ja.“ Snart nickte und stellte seine Tasse ab.  „Mit Mick. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod.“

Barry warf einen Blick gen Himmel. Sicher. Der Mann hatte wirklich einen Hang zur Melodramatik. „Witzig, Snart.“

„Das war kein Witz.“ Snart sah ihn an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Sondern ausnahmsweise nichts als die reine, traurige Wahrheit.“

Barry schluckte. Er beugte sich etwas vor und senkte seine Stimme. „Willst du damit sagen, du hast … du hast _Mick Rory_ getötet?“, fragte er mit einem ungläubigen Auflachen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Andererseits, was wusste er schon, mit welchen Methoden die Hackordnung unter den Rogues durchgesetzt wurde? Barry spürte eine leichte Gänsehaut.

Snart beugt sich ebenfalls vor und imitierte Barrys Haltung, so dass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Barry konnte sein Aftershave riechen – herb und leicht minzig – und, wow, waren seine Augen blau, so aus der Nähe betrachtet und … Verdammt, warum musste der Mann auch ein Verbrecher sein?

Snart senkte die Stimme und sagte verschwörerisch: „Ich verrate dir jetzt ein Geheimnis.“ Er machte eine dramatische Pause und Barry schluckte. „Ich habe verloren und er hat mich leben lassen.“  Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert.

Barry spürte die Verlegenheitsröte auf seinen Wangen, dann musste er unwillkürlich lächeln und unterdrückte den  kindischen Impuls, eines der Zuckerpäckchen nach Snart zu werfen. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, immer noch grinsend. „Okay, erwischt. Und wann war euer epischer Kampf auf Leben und Tod?“

„Vor einer Woche, etwa. Warum?“

„Weil davon …“ Barry gestikulierte in Richtung von Snarts Gesicht. „Vor ein paar Tagen noch nichts zu sehen war. Was doch sehr seltsam ist.“

„Hm.“ Snart wirkte eigenartig zufrieden. „Seltsam? Vielleicht.“

Was war denn das für eine Antwort? Bevor Barry nachhaken konnte, ertönte ein aufdringliches Piepen aus Snarts Manteltasche. Snart holte sein Handy hervor und warf einen Blick aufs Display. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er tippte rasch etwas. Dann ließ er das Handy wieder verschwinden. Sekundenlang starrte er ins Leere, während seine Finger ein rasches Stakkato auf die Tischplatte trommelten.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Barry besorgt.

Snart blinzelte kurz, als wäre er mit den Gedanken ganz weit weg gewesen und müsste sich erst wieder erinnern, wo er sich gerade befand. Dann nickte er. „Ja. Aber ich muss gehen. Sorry.“

„Okay.“ Barry verbarg seine Enttäuschung hinter einem raschen Lächeln. „Das Verbrechen ruft?“

„Nein, meine Schwester“´, erwiderte Snart knapp. Er wirkte auf einmal kühl, fast abweisend und angespannt. Alles Spielerische von ihrem Geplänkel eben war verschwunden.

Barry runzelte die Stirn. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Geht es ihr gut?“

Snart stand auf.  „Das werde ich gleich feststellen. Ich habe sie eine Weile nicht gesehen.“

„Du weißt, wenn Lisa … wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten ist, wir können helfen. Cisco, Caitlin und ich.“

Snarts Blick wurde weicher und etwas von der Anspannung verließ seine Schultern. „Ja, ich weiß.“ Er zögerte einen Moment „Danke.“

Barry nickte. Und es war eine reine Bauchentscheidung, die etwas mit Snarts offensichtlicher Sorge um seine Schwester zu tun hatte – Snarts ganz persönliche Achillesferse – und damit mit seiner Menschlichkeit, die Barry sagen ließ: „Hey, Snart, weil du vorhin gefragt hattest …“

Snart hob die Augenbrauen.

Barry rieb sich den Nacken. „Du wolltest wissen, ob ich … wenn du mich einfach fragen würdet, ob ich ‚ja‘ sagen würde, zum … ähm … zum Kaffeetrinken.“  Ah, verdammt, konnte er noch mehr wie ein stammelnder Idiot klingen? Er holte tief Luft. „Ja, würde ich.“

Das rasche, echte Lächeln um Snarts Mundwinkel verschwand so schnell wie es aufgetaucht war und Wärme schlich sich in seinen Blick und in seine Stimme. „Also kann ich zukünftig auf Geiselnahmen verzichten, Barry? Gut zu wissen.“ Er knöpfte seinen Mantel zu. „Wir sehen uns.“

„Ja, bis dann.“ Barry deutete auf Snarts verblassendes Veilchen und grinste. „Und lass dich auf keine weiteren Kämpfe auf Leben und Tod ein.“

„Kann ich leider nicht versprechen.“ Es hörte sich nicht nach einer Übertreibung an.

Barry folgte Snart mit Blicken, als er Richtung Ausgang ging.  Es war erstaunlich, dass er sich hier, in einem Laden, im dem auch Cops ein- und ausgingen, so bewegte, als hätte er nichts zu befürchten. Sehr gewagt für jemanden, der erst aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen und damit praktisch auf der Flucht war.

Barry trank von seinem Cappuccino, ohne etwas zu schmecken.

Okay, und wie gewagt war die Tatsache, dass er indirekt gerade weiteren Dates, mit eben diesem Kriminellen auf der Flucht zugestimmt hatte? Joe würde ausrasten, wenn er das erfuhr. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Snart musste anscheinend nur ab und zu einen Blick hinter seine Cold-Maske zulassen und schon war Barry bereit, sich von seinem Verstand zu verabschieden. Er seufzte. Aber was machte er sich verrückt, sie _hatten_ bis jetzt ja nicht mal ein Date. Und Snart schien im Moment auch ganz andere Dinge im Kopf zu haben.

Barrys Handy vibrierte erneut. Patty, richtig. Sie wartete noch auf seine Antwort. Er sah aufs Display und blinzelte überrascht. Nicht Patty, sondern eine Sms von einer ihm unbekannten Nummer:

            _Kaffee, Kakao oder Cappuccino? Nächsten Samstag? Keine Geiseln, versprochen. ;) Len_

Len. _Len?_

Barry fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Woher hatte Snart seine Nummer? Egal. Aber damit hätten sie dann ein Date. Er müsste nur noch zusagen …

 


	4. Neue Erkenntnisse

Len trommelte mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad, während er an der vierten roten Ampel  in Folge anhielt. Von _Jitters_ bis zu Lisas Apartment brauchte er normalerweise nicht länger als 20 Minuten, heute hatte er aber anscheinend die rote Welle erwischt. Er warf einen  Blick auf sein Handy, das er griffbereit auf den Beifahrersitz gelegt hatte, falls Lisa ihm auf seine Sms antworten würde.  

Oder Barry …

Wenn er denn antwortete.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Barry – nun – interessiert war. Seine Körpersprache, das unwillkürliche, aber sofort unterdrückte Lächeln, als er Len bei _Jitters_ gesehen hatte und sein Erröten in den richtigen Momenten, waren doch sehr aussagekräftig. Der Junge war so leicht zu durchschauen, es war ein Wunder, dass nicht schon die halbe Welt wusste, dass er Flash war. Aber es war Len auch nicht entgangen, dass Barrys  Zustimmung zu zukünftigem „Kaffeetrinken“ eine reine Bauchentscheidung gewesen war, ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser. Sobald Barry das Ganze durchdachte - was würde er tun?

Je mehr Len in den letzten Wochen über seine Begegnung mit 2023-Barry nachgedacht hatte, desto weniger absurd erschien ihm die Idee, dass es tatsächlich etwas werden könnte, zwischen ihnen. Wunschdenken, vielleicht, aber dennoch einen Versuch wert.

Wäre da nur nicht dieses verfluchte implizierte Paradoxon. Würden sie so oder so irgendwann zueinander finden und er musste den Dingen einfach nur seinen Lauf lassen und abwarten? Oder war diese Begegnung in der Zukunft der Auslöser, der die Zeitlinie überhaupt erst in diese Richtung lenkte? Musste er dann nicht die Initiative ergreifen und dafür sorgen, dass es auch genau so geschah?

Diese Fragen bekam er nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und da es immer sicherer war, die Regeln des Spiels selber zu bestimmen, anstatt den Plänen anderer oder gar einem schwammigen Konzept namens Schicksals zu folgen, _hatte_ er etwas unternommen. Dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich scheinbar zufällig in Alltagssituationen über den Weg liefen, war der Anfang und hatte erstaunlich viel Planung erfordert.

Aber die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt, bis jetzt lief die Sache gut.

Sein Handy summte.

Mit einem halben Blick auf die immer noch rote Ampel, griff er hastig danach. Eine weitere Sms. Von Lisa, nicht von Barry. Er ignorierte den leichten Stich der Enttäuschung,  öffnete den Chat und überflog die Nachrichten.

_Lisa: Ich gehe nächsten Freitagabend aus, mit oder ohne dich. Muss aber unbedingt heute noch wissen, ob ich dir einen Platz reservieren soll. Sag Bescheid, ich bin zu hause._

_Len: 30 min_

_Lisa: Soll das heißen, du bist in 30 min hier? Die Sms wird nicht teurer, wenn du dich klar ausdrückst._

Len musste grinsen, antwortete rasch mit einem Daumen-hoch-Smiley und schaltete das Handy dann lautlos. Selbst wenn Barry jetzt zurückschrieb – Len konnte sich im Moment nicht ablenken lassen, er musste den Kopf für Lisa und ihre Pläne frei haben. Denn ihre Sms, die vorhin sein Gespräch mit Barry unterbrochen hatte, war unmissverständlich. Sie würde den Coup, den sie schon seit ein paar Wochen plante, am nächsten Freitag durchziehen.  In knapp zwei Wochen. Notfalls ohne ihn. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihr Plan aussah und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

***

„Wie willst du reinkommen?“, fragte Len und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Grundrissplan, den Lisa auf dem Esstisch ausgebreitet hatte. Das Anwesen – seit Generationen im Besitz der Bellman-Familie, die ihren Reichtum offiziell mit Immobilien, inoffiziell mit diversen kriminellen Transaktionen gemacht hatte – glich einer Festung. Und diese Festung, gesichert mit einer Alarmanlage, Kameras und speziell geschultem Sicherheitspersonal, war Lisas Ziel. Besser gesagt, ihr Ziel war ein Teil der umfangreichen Schmuckkollektion von Mrs. Bellman, die seit zwei Monaten auch noch den Yellow Sun ihr Eigen nannte, einen der teuersten Diamanten der Welt.

Lisa stand an der kleinen Küchenzeile im offenen Wohn-Essbereich ihres Apartments und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit mit Begrüßungen und Small Talk verloren, sondern waren direkt zur Sache gekommen, wie üblich.

Für Lisa waren schließlich nur ein paar Tage vergangen, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Und obwohl es für Len mehrere Wochen gewesen waren, würde  er ganz bestimmt nicht damit anfangen, der Gefühlsduselige in dieser Beziehung zu werden und Lisa mit mehr als den üblichen geschwisterlichen Beleidigungen zu begrüßen. Mit einer Umarmung etwa, um … um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihr wirklich gut ging, um den Horror von Chronos‘ Drohungen, die ihn manchmal in seinen Träumen verfolgten, endlich abschütteln zu können. Er blinzelte und zwang seine Gedanken zu dem Grundriss vor ihm zurück.

Lisa drehte sich zu ihm um, warf ihr Haar über die Schulter und beantwortete seine Frage mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln. „So wie man ein Gebäude normalerweise betritt. Durch die Tür, liebster Bruder.“

Len warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Das hier war keine Kleinigkeit, es war einer der Einbrüche, die sorgfältige Vorbereitung erforderten. Wenn Lisa das auf die leichte Schulter nahm, wurde sie erwischt, landete im Knast oder Schlimmeres. Die Bodyguards der Bellmans hatten keine Skrupel einen Einbrecher einfach umzulegen.

Lisa seufzte und kam zu ihm an den Tisch, die Tasse in der Hand. „Die Alarmanlage samt Kameras wird mit einem speziell dafür entwickelten Computervirus lahmgelegt und …“

„ _Wer_ hat ihn entwickelt?“

„Und …“, fuhr sie unbeirrt fort, „die Bellmans geben an dem Abend eine Party im Hauptgebäude, der Yellow Sun ist hier …“ Sie deutete auf ein Rechteck auf dem Grundriss, „im südlichen Nebengebäude. Da sich alle anderen Wertgegenstände und auch ein Schwung schwerreicher Gäste, im Hauptgebäude befinden, werden wir dort für eine kleine Ablenkung sorgen und uns nebenbei den Stein holen.“

„Wir?“ Len taxierte sie. „Wer ist alles dabei?“

„Bivolo, Shawna Baez, Rathaway, wobei er sich nur im Hintergrund um die Technik kümmert und übrigens den Virus entwickelt hat. Victor Kaprinsky – er fährt den Fluchtwagen – und ich.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Du, eventuell.“ Ihr Blick und ihre fester Tonfall machten deutlich, dass es ihr Plan war und er zwar dabei sein durfte, auch  den einen oder anderen Tipp geben konnte, aber nicht mehr. Sie bestimmte, wo es langging. Sie war der Boss.

Len akzeptierte das mit einem Nicken. Bivolo wäre nicht der Komplize seiner Wahl gewesen, dessen Fähigkeit, andere zu beeinflussen, war Len nicht geheuer. Außerdem  hielt Len nichts von Gewalt um ihrer selbst willen, aber genau das war es, was der Rainbow Raider auslöste. Vielleicht ließ Lisa noch mit sich reden, was ihn anging.

Len studierte den Grundriss, sah vor seinem inneren Auge bereits die Hindernisse, potenzielle Gefahrenquellen, die Möglichkeiten und Fluchtwege. Er spürte den Reiz des altbekannten Nervenkitzels angesichts dieser Herausforderung – und, verdammt, das war es, was ihm fehlte. Adrenalin-Kicks gab es weiß Gott genug, bei seinen Trips durch die Zeit, aber das hier, das Entwerfen und Vorbereiten, die Möglichkeit selber die Strippen ziehen zu können – falls Lisa das zuließ - und dann die Befriedigung, wenn der Plan aufging – das konnte Rip Hunter ihm nicht bieten.

Len sah auf und schenkte Lisa ein schiefes Grinsen. „Wie ist der genaue Ablauf, Schwesterherz?“

***

Barry rannte.

Wie immer half es ihm, seinen Kopf freizubekommen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen – egal ob es die Straßen der Stadt waren, die er blitzschnell durchstreifte oder ob er, so wie jetzt, Meile um Meile auf dem  S.T.A.R Labs-Laufband herunterriss.

Ciscos Anruf mit der Frage, ob Barry Zeit für einen Belastungstest des Flash-Anzugs hatte – Cisco plante ein weiteres Upgrade -  war gerade recht gekommen und hatte Barry vermutlich davor bewahrt, bei _Jitters_ zum lebenden Inventar zu verkommen, mit seinem Handy in der Hand, den Blick wie hypnotisiert auf Snarts Sms gerichtet.

Darüber nachgrübeln, ob und was er Snart antworten sollte, konnte er wirklich viel besser, während er lief. Er war zwar auch jetzt einer Entscheidung nicht sehr viel näher, aber zumindest war ihm klar, was er wollte und was er nicht wollte.

Er wollte dieses Date mit Snart – Len –, wollte sehen, wohin sie das Ganze führen konnte. Sicher nur zu etwas Spaß und Abenteuer, eine Art „Freunde – oder eher Gegner? – mit gewissen Vorzügen“- Arrangement. Etwas anderes anzunehmen wäre absurd, aber es war okay, denn so würden keine Gefühle verletzt, wenn es wieder zu Ende ging. Nämlich spätestens dann, wenn Snart wieder im Knast landete.

Und damit kam Barry zu dem Teil, den er nicht wollte – seinen Job verlieren, weil er sich mit einem gesuchten Kriminellen traf.

Und dann waren da noch Snarts Verletzungen deren Vorhandensein schon fast ein Paradoxon war, das … ein Paradoxon, natürlich! Barry verlor seinen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße und fing sich gerade noch.

„Hey, Mann“, drang Ciscos Stimme durch die Comm-Verbindung des Anzuges an sein Ohr. „Alles okay?“

„Ja, sorry, ich war nur ... in Gedanken.  Hab ich die Messung vermasselt?“

„Nein, nein, alles bestens. Ich hab die Daten, die ich brauche. Du kannst Schluss machen.“

„Okay.“ Umso besser. Er musste der Ahnung, die sich ihm gerade aufgedrängt hatte, unbedingt nachgehen und Cisco war genau der Mann, den er dafür brauchte.

***

Minuten später blickte Barry, inzwischen wieder in Jeans und Sweatshirt, Cisco neugierig über die Schulter, der an einem der Monitore im Cortex saß und Daten abglich. „Also, spuck’s aus, Cisco. Was wird das für ein Upgrade?“

Mit einem breiten Grinsen schwang Cisco in seinem Drehstuhl zu Barry herum. „Du wirst es lieben, Alter. Aber ich verrate es erst, wenn ich der Sache den letzten, genialen Schliff gegeben habe.“

Barry klopfte Cisco auf die Schulter. „Okay. Aber vergiss nicht, es mir zu sagen wenn du es eingebaut hast. Nicht so wie damals mit den Wärmefäden.“

„Hey.“ Cisco wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und griff nach seinem XXL-Milchshake. „Du musst doch zugeben, es war eine nette Überraschung, dass der Anzug dich auftauen konnte, nachdem Captain Cold dich festgefroren hatte.“

Und wenn das nicht das passende Stichwort war. „Ähm, Cisco, a apropos Snart … diese UV-Signatur der Coldgun - kannst du irgendwie rekonstruieren, wann sie in den letzten Wochen wo aufgetaucht ist? Speichert dein Programm eine Art … Historie, oder so?“

Cisco sog an dem Strohhalm und ließ ihn dann nach einem überlauten Schlürfen wieder los. „Ja, tut es.“ Er stellte den Shake zur Seite, drehte sich wieder zum Monitor um und ließ seine Finger über die Tastatur wandern. „Cold hat sich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr blicken lassen.  Nicht, dass ich ihn vermissen würde, aber warum willst du das ausgerechnet jetzt wissen?“

_Weil Captain Cold mich nach einem Date gefragt hat und ich ernsthaft überlege, zuzusagen, wenn die eine oder andere Ungereimtheit geklärt ist_ – Das war ganz bestimmt nicht die Antwort, die er Cisco geben sollte.

„Ähm, ja, genau.“ Barry rieb sich den Nacken und zuckte dann die Schultern. „Ich … ich hatte neulich darüber nachgedacht, dass es eigentlich längst überfällig ist, dass er mal wieder zuschlägt. Daher dachte ich, so als Präventivmaßnahme …  also, wenn wir sehen, wo er in den letzten Wochen war, dann … dann könnten wir …“

„Oookay“, murmelte Cisco in dem Moment gedehnt und erlöste Barry von seinen Erklärungsnöten. „Das …“ Er zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Monitor. „Ist definitiv seltsam.“

„Was genau?“

„Die Signatur der Coldgun ist eigentlich immer vorhanden und messbar, wie ein regelmäßiges Signal, das sich verstärkt, sobald sie benutzt wird.  Aber hier, hier und hier …“ Cisco zeigte auf verschiedene Punkte des Diagramms auf dem Bildschirm. „Das sind Zeitspannen, in denen die Signatur einfach verschwunden war. Da ist nichts, nada, niente, so als würde die Coldgun in diesen paar Tagen gar nicht existieren oder wäre komplett zerstört.“

Barry nickte nachdenklich. Es passte zu seiner Vermutung. Es passte verdammt gut. „Und was ist …?“

„Sekunde!“ Cisco hob den Zeigefinger. „Es wird noch besser, Mann. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier …“ Er deutete auf den Monitor. „Haben wir ein zweifaches Signal. Was unmöglich ist, denn die Signatur-ID ist einzigartig, was bedeutet, die einzige Erklärung ist, dass Snarts Coldgun zu diesem Zeitpunkt zweimal existiert hat.“

„Zeitreise“, murmelte Barry. Dazu passte auch die Sache mit Snarts blauem Auge, das bei ihrer ersten Begegnung noch nicht dagewesen, und drei Tage später schon fast verheilt war. „Wäre das eine Erklärung? Während Snart mit der Coldgun beispielsweise in der Vergangenheit ist, kann die Signatur nicht empfangen werden und sofern er nicht zu dem Zeitpunkt zurückkehrt, zu dem er abgereist ist, sondern etwas später, existiert die Coldgun während dieser Zeitspanne für uns nicht. Und wenn er …“

„Wenn er an einen Punkt reist, zu dem es die Coldgun - besser gesagt, mein Tracking-System - schon gibt, erhalten wir das Signal doppelt“, ergänzte Cisco und hob die Augenbrauen. „Und du hattest einfach so, ohne besonderen Anlass, gerade jetzt darüber nachgedacht, hm?“

Das wäre tatsächlich schon ein sehr großer Zufall. „Ich bin Snart neulich über den Weg gelaufen, besser gesagt, er mir“, gab Barry zu und erzählte Cisco von den Begegnungen und Snarts blauem Auge. Die Sache mit dem Kaffeetrinken bei _Jitters_ und dem möglichen Date, ließ er aber sicherheitshalber aus.

Cisco wirkte immer noch leicht misstrauisch, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen plötzlich. „Zeitreise -  das ergibt Sinn. Okay, nicht wirklich, aber … vielleicht gehört Snart zu dem Team, mit dem Professor Stein unterwegs ist?  Er hatte erwähnt, dass ein paar der Leute nicht so dem „Modell des anständigen Bürgers“…“  Er deutete die Gänsefüßchen mit den Fingern an. „Entsprechen. Was ja auf den guten Captain Cold zutrifft.  Aber wie verrückt müsste man sein, ausgerechnet Snart …?“

„Welches Team?“ Barry runzelte die Stirn. 

„Ähm … hatte ich das nicht erzählt?“

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir nicht.“

„Oh, okay.“ Cisco räusperte sich. „Also, Stein hat auch nicht viel gesagt, er hat Doc-Brown-mäßig etwas vom Erhalt des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums gefaselt und wollte deshalb nicht wirklich mit der Sprache rausrücken, was er da tut und mit wem. Angeblich würden wir es gar nicht richtig mitbekommen, dass er weg ist, außer es ginge etwas schief, aber dann sollten wir Jax Mutter fragen.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Sie wüsste Bescheid. Und Oliver Queen. Felicity vermutlich auch“, ergänzte er und wirkte wenigstens ein bisschen schuldbewusst.

Super! Und warum hatte _ihm_ das niemand gesagt? Barry holte tief Luft. „Und du glaubst, dass Snart in … in einem Zeitreise-Team mit Professor Stein ist?“ Es klang absurd. Oder? Barry war  schon immer davon überzeugt gewesen,  dass Snart mehr war, als nur ein selbstsüchtiger Krimineller, der ausschließlich auf seinen eigenen Vorteil aus war, dass Gutes in ihm steckte. Also, vielleicht doch nicht ganz so absurd. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Cisco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, eigentlich nicht, Mann. Aber wir können Stein ja fragen, dann wissen wir es.“

„Was wollt ihr ihn fragen?“, ertönte in dem Moment Caitlins Stimme. Sie betrat gerade zusammen mit Jay den Cortex.

„Ob Cold bei dieser Zeitreise-Sache dabei ist, von der Stein uns erzählt hat“, erwiderte Cisco.

Barry warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Anscheinend war er wirklich der Letzte, der davon erfuhr.

„Hey, sag nichts.“ Abwehrend hob Cisco die Hände und deutete dann auf Jay. „Er weiß auch nichts davon.“

Jay war hinter Cisco getreten und betrachtete den Monitor und die schematische Darstellung der Coldgun, die dort noch immer angezeigt wurde. „Wovon?“, fragte er abwesend. Bevor Cisco antworten konnte, fügte Jay hinzu: „Was ist das für eine Waffe?“

„Das ist Leonard Snarts Coldgun.“ Caitlin trat neben ihn. „Wir hatten dir doch von Cold erzählt?“

„Ja, richtig.“ Jay nickte. „Ich hatte diese Coldgun bisher nur noch nicht gesehen.  Kann man sie mit diesem Programm aufspüren?“

„Jepp“, bestätigte Cisco und schnappte sich sein Milchshake.

„Praktisch.“ Jay nickte ihm anerkennend zu und wandte sich dann an Caitlin. „Wollen wir?“

„Ich bin bereit, wenn du es bist“, erwiderte Caitlin lächelnd. „Ich wollte noch ein paar Blutuntersuchungen durchführen“, erläuterte sie Barry und Cisco. „Wir sind nebenan im Labor.“

Barry nickte nur geistesabwesend und sah den beiden nach. „Hey, Cisco“, sagte er schließlich. „Du hast die Telefonnummer von Professor Stein, oder?“

***

Len lehnte sich auf Lisas Sofa zurück und trank einen Schluck seines inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kaffees. Er hatte die letzte Stunde damit zugebracht, Lisas Plan von allen Seiten zu durchleuchten und auf seine Schwachstellen abzuklopfen. 

Es gab ein paar Unsicherheiten, wie immer, das ließ sich nie ganz vermeiden und war der Grund, warum Len stets einen Plan B parat hatte oder zumindest darauf achtete, die Operation zu jedem Zeitpunkt abbrechen und wenigstens noch ungeschoren davonkommen zu können. Notfalls ohne Beute. Seine Leute sicher rauszubringen hatte oberste Priorität.

Lisas Plan war gut. Anders, als er selber die Sache angegangen wäre, aber dennoch gut. Seine kleine Schwester hatte es tatsächlich drauf. Nicht nur, dass sie den Kontakt zu den Metas gehalten hatte, die ihnen seit Ferris Air etwas schuldig waren und sie entsprechend ihren Fähigkeiten einsetzte – sie ließ sich auch von niemandem etwas vorschreiben. Nicht einmal von ihm, wie er gerade festgestellt hatte. Bivolo war ein fester Bestandteil ihres Plans. Aber zumindest hatte sie einen Deal mit ihm, seine Fähigkeiten dieses Mal anders einzusetzen und nicht Aggression in seinen Opfern auszulösen.

„Also, Lenny, was ist? Bist du dabei?“ Lisa saß im Schneidersitz neben ihm und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er grinste schief. „Wozu? Du hast doch alles im Griff.“  Len riss sich nicht wirklich darum, mit von der Partie zu sein. Es war nun mal nicht sein Coup und er machte sich nicht gut, als bloße Figur im Spiel anderer.

„Ach komm schon, Lenny, sei nicht so ein verdammter Kontroll-Freak. Ich weiß, du magst es nicht bei einem Überfall mitzumachen, den du nicht selbst von Anfang an und bis ins letzte Detail geplant hast, aber dich und die Coldgun könnte ich wirklich gut brauchen.“ Sie schmollte ein wenig – etwas womit sie bei Len schon als Zehnjährige nicht durchgekommen war, als sie Schokoladeneis zum Frühstück wollte.

Len rollte die Augen. „Vergiss es, Lisa. Nicht auf die Tour. Nenn‘ mir einen guten Grund, warum du mich dabei brauchst, dann überlege ich’s mir. Ich bin nicht scharf drauf, einfach nur dekorativ in der Ecke zu stehen.“

Sie beugte sich vor und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Flash. Reicht der Grund?“

Len musterte sie aus schmalen Augen. „Warum sollte er auftauchen? So wie du es geplant hast, gibt es keinen Alarm und ihr seid raus, bevor jemand überhaupt etwas mitbekommt.“

Sie lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück  und wickelte eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger. „Jemand hat mir mal gesagt: ‚Habe immer einen Plan B‘.“ Sie lächelte herausfordernd.

Fantastisch, jetzt schlug sie ihn mit seinen eigenen Worten.

„Also? Oder hast du jetzt ganz die Seiten gewechselt, seitdem du mit den anderen Idioten durch die Zeit ziehst und den Helden spielst?“ Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Bivolo kann sich auch um Flash kümmern, wenn du lieber … Pfadfinder-Kekse verteilst.“

Len zwang seine Lippen zu dem üblichen sardonischen Grinsen. „Sicher nicht. Ich steh’ nur nicht drauf, der Plan B zu sein. Aber anscheinend gibt es für alles ein erstes Mal.“ Er würde Barry ganz sicher nicht Bivolo überlassen. Egal wie der Rainbow Raider dieses Mal seine Fähigkeiten einsetzte -  es bedeutete immer, dass jemandes Emotionen bloßgelegt und gegen ihn verwendet würden und diese Vorstellung  lag Len sowieso quer im Magen. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass das mit Barry geschah, nicht, wenn er es irgendwie vermeiden konnte. Ein gezielter Schuss mit der Coldgun hingegen, würde bei Flash keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen.

Bei dem Coup musste niemand ernsthaft verletzt werden, schon gar keine Unschuldigen. Eine schwerreiche, kriminelle Familie wurde um einen Teil ihres illegal erworbenen Reichtums erleichtert, also genau die Art Überfall, die seinen Deal mit Barry – Colds Deal mit Flash – nicht brechen würde.  

„Du bist also dabei?“ Lisa sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Absolut“, bestätigte Len und ignorierte konsequent das ungute Gefühl, das ihn plötzlich beschlich.

***

Len checkte sein Handy erst wieder auf neue Nachrichten, als er am Abend nach Hause kam.  

Nichts. Er runzelte die Stirn. Nun, wenn Barry doch nicht interessiert war, hätte er bereits geantwortet. Denn dass er gar nicht reagierte, passt nicht zu ihm. Also ließ er sich die Sache anscheinend noch immer durch den Kopf gehen. Oder er war im Flash-Business unterwegs und hatte das Handy nicht dabei. Er würde sich schon melden.

Len hielt sich beschäftigt, duschte, schlüpfte dann in Jogginghose und T-Shirt, suchte die Zutaten für Spaghetti Carbonara zusammen, öffnete ein Bier und gerade als er das Wasser für die Nudeln aufsetzte, vibrierte sein Handy.

Hastig griff er danach und hätte dabei fast das Bier verschüttet. Eine Sms. Von Barry.

_Barry: Hi, Samstag geht nicht, sorry. Mittwoch? Ich hab ab 16 Uhr frei._

_Barry: Diesen Mittwoch, meine ich, also in 4 Tagen._

_Barry: Wo?_

Len tippte lächelnd die Antwort:

_Len: Mittwoch ab 16 Uhr ist ok. Das Black‘s in der Landsbury? Sie machen tollen Applepie_

_Barry: Klingt gut._

_Barry: Ok. Bis Mittwoch!_


	5. Ein Schritt vor ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die Kudos! :D

 

Barry betrat das Black’s um zehn nach vier. Er hatte es zwar geschafft, früher als geplant aus seinem Labor zu entkommen, hatte dann aber die gewonnenen Minuten mit der zeitraubenden Frage „Was ziehe ich an?“ vor dem Spiegel wieder verloren. Aber sie waren ja _ab_ vier Uhr verabredet. Nicht Punkt vier.

Das Black’s wirkte von außen betrachtet nett, aber unscheinbar, lag  in einer kleinen, unbelebten Seitenstraße - also quasi ein echter Geheimtipp - aber der Gastraum war gemütlich, in warmen Braun- und Rottönen gehalten. Es war kein großer, offener Raum, in dem man wie auf dem Präsentierteller saß, sondern er war in kleine Nischen unterteilt, so dass man sich von den anderen Gästen unbeobachtet fühlen und sich ungestört unterhalten konnte.

Perfekt für ein Date.

Ein Date mit Captain Cold.

Barry schluckte, rieb sich die feuchten Handflächen an seiner Jeans ab und fuhr sich noch einmal ordnend durch die Haare.

Er ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum, sah sich suchend um und entdeckte Snart schließlich an einem kleinen Zweiertisch in der Nähe des Hinterausgangs. Definitiv nicht der Tisch, den Barry gewählt hätte, aber zu Snart passte es, einen Platz auszusuchen, von dem aus er alles überblicken konnte, selber aber erst gesehen wurde, wenn man nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Und der die Möglichkeit bot, ungesehen zu entkommen, sollte es brenzlig werden. Alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich vermutlich nur schwer ablegen, auch wenn Snart nach allem, was Barry in den letzten Tagen herausgefunden hatte, auf solche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen eigentlich verzichten konnte.

Snart sah auf, als Barry an den Tisch trat, ihre Blicke trafen sich und Barry spürte, wie sich angesichts des raschen, echten Lächelns um Snarts Mundwinkel das Flattern in seinem Magen von Nervosität zu freudiger Erwartung wandelte. Snart sah verflucht gut aus, in dem schlichten dunkelblauen Hemd, das die Farbe seiner Augen betonte.

„Hi.“ Barry lächelte ihm zu.

„Hallo, Barry.“ Snart machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung des freien Platzes ihm gegenüber.

Barry setzte sich. „Es ist nett hier“, bemerkte er.

„Ja, ich mag den Laden. Hat Atmosphäre. Eine interessante Kombination aus französischem Bistro und deutschem Café.“

„Ah, ja?“, entgegnete Barry überrascht. Snart klang so, als hätte er Ahnung davon. Oder er wollte die Situation mit etwas sinnlosem Smalltalk auflockern, aber wenn Barry nicht endlich das loswurde, was ihm schon seit Tagen auf den Lippen brannte, würde er vermutlich platzen. Er holte tief Luft. „Übrigens“, begann er, “Ein einfaches ‚Hey, ich reise neuerdings zusammen mit Leuten wie Professor Stein, Jefferson Jackson und Kendra Saunders durch die Zeit, um die Welt zu retten und ein …“ Er machte eine dramatische Pause und lächelte. „Held zu sein‘ wäre auch okay gewesen, anstatt mir kryptische Hinweise zu geben und mich rätseln zu lassen.“

„Wie unhöflich, jemanden schon bei der Begrüßung zu beleidigen.“ Snart zeigte eine zahme Form seines üblichen sardonischen Grinsens. „Ich bin kein Held.“

„Nenn‘ es wie du willst.“ Barry winkte ab und lächelte noch breiter. „Ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass Gutes in dir steckt und was du jetzt tust, beweist nur, dass ich absolut, absolut recht hatte.“

Snart rollte die Augen, wirkte aber deutlich amüsiert.

Die Kellnerin trat an ihren Tisch, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen. Snart wählte Kaffee und Applepie und Barry entschied sich nach kurzem Überlegen für das Gleiche.

Als die junge Frau wieder außer Hörweite war, beugte er sich etwas vor und sagte: „Wirklich, ich habe mit Jax gesprochen. Für ihn bist du ein Held. Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet.“  

Snart hob die Schultern. „Shit happens“, konterte er grinsend, aber mit einem Hauch Selbstzufriedenheit.

Barry musste lachen. „Dann streite es eben ab.“ Er fühlte sich so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Laut Professor Stein war Snart offensichtlich mehr ein Team-Player, als es alle für möglich gehalten hatten. Oder wie Stein es ausgedrückt hatte: „Ich würde ihm zwar nicht mein Geld anvertrauen, aber ohne zweimal darüber nachzudenken, mein Leben.“ Es tat einfach gut, zu wissen, dass Barry sich nicht in Snart getäuscht hatte, dass das, was er in ihm gesehen hatte, nicht nur Einbildung gewesen war. Und da war noch etwas, das ihn brennend interessierte. „Wie hast du es eigentlich fertiggebracht, nicht mehr auf der Fahndungsliste der Polizei zu stehen?“

Es war nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass dem so war, dass Snart die Gelegenheit ergriffen hatte, seine Akte säubern zu lassen, wenn sie sich ihm bot. Immerhin war es auch das, was er damals von Barry gefordert hatte, als Gegenleistung für seine Mithilfe beim Transport der Metas. Okay, nicht die Richtung, die seine Gedanken ausgerechnet jetzt nehmen sollten. Die Tatsache, dass Snart ihn damals hereingelegt hatte, war in gewisser Weise noch immer ein wunder Punkt für Barry. Aber Snart hatte bewiesen, dass sich Menschen ändern können, dass sich sogar ein Captain Cold ändern kann, denn er war durchaus zu selbstlosen Taten fähig, wie Stein und Jax berichtet hatten. Alles andere lag in der Vergangenheit. Barry würde sich davon ganz bestimmt nicht den Nachmittag vermiesen lassen.

Snart lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Erstaunlich, was mit Unterstützung einer Handvoll hilfsbereiter Gutmenschen alles möglich ist. Hunter hat eingesehen, dass es praktischer ist, wenn meine und Micks Historie nicht ganz so schillernd ist. Unser Pfadfinder Ray hat dann ein paar Beziehungen spielen lassen und voila …“ Snart machte eine elegante Geste mit der Hand. „Ich bin ein vorbildlicher Bürger. Mehr oder weniger.“

Ob Felicity bei der Löschung der Daten wohl ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte? Das hatte Barry schon vermutet, nachdem er und Cisco nach ihrem Telefonat mit Stein etwas weitergegraben und herausgefunden hatten, dass tatsächlich nichts mehr gegen Snart vorlag. Er galt nicht mehr als Verbrecher auf der Flucht. So, als wäre er nie wegen des Mordes an seinem Vater in Iron Hights gewesen und folglich auch nie dort ausgebrochen.  Für die Polizei war Snart damit ein unbeschriebenes Blatt – offiziell jedenfalls.  Mit Cops, die Snart persönlich kannten und genau wussten, was damals abgelaufen war – Joe, beispielsweise – sah das natürlich anders aus, aber zumindest waren Barrys Bedenken, sich mit einem gesuchten Kriminellen zu treffen, damit hinfällig.

 „Ein vorbildlicher Bürger, klar.“ Barry lächelte. „Auf einem Zeitschiff – das ist so verdammt cool.“

„Es wäre noch cooler, wenn Hunter auch tatsächlich wüsste, was er tut.“ Snart zog eine Grimasse. „Die meiste Zeit frage ich mich, ob ihm eigentlich klar ist, was wir alles anrichten können. Stein hätte fast seine eigene Ehe verhindert.“

„Was?“ Barry beugte sich gespannt vor. „Erzähl, was  …“

„Sekunde, Barry“, unterbrach Snart ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner. Besser gesagt, es waren Snarts Finger, die plötzlich auf seinem Handgelenk lagen, überraschend warm und so unglaublich ablenkend, dass Barry die Worte buchstäblich im Hals stecken blieben. Er schluckte und sah Snart nur groß an.

Snart zog seine Hand sofort zurück und seine Miene wurde ausdruckslos. „Sorry.“

„Zweimal Kaffee, zweimal Applepie“, sagte die Kellnerin den dem Moment direkt neben Barry – er hatte sie nicht bemerkt, Snart offensichtlich schon - und stellte die Teller, Tassen, Milch und Zucker zwischen sie beide auf den Tisch. „Guten Appetit.“

Barry bedankte sich automatisch, während Snart umständlich die Teller und Tassen auf dem Tisch anordnete und Barrys Blick auswich.

„Sna…“ Oh, verflucht! „Es ist okay. Wirklich. Ich hätte nicht … ich wollte nicht ...“ Barry holte tief Luft. „Ich war nur … überrascht.“ Und wie lächerlich war das denn? Sie hatten immerhin ein Date! Berührungen sollten ihn nicht überraschen, denn darauf lief das Ganze schließlich hinaus. Nur - sie hatten einander noch nie berührt, jedenfalls nicht … so. Sicher, im Kampf, als Cold und Flash, oder aus Versehen, bei ihren Begegnungen in den letzten Wochen, aber eine sanfte Berührung nur um ihrer selbst willen war etwas ganz anderes. Und obwohl Barry sich in der letzten Zeit mehr als einmal sogar vorgestellt hatte, wie sich Snarts _Lippen_ auf seinen anfühlen könnten, war das alles trotzdem neu.

Snart musterte ihn, runzelte die Stirn und fragte dann langsam und mit Bedacht: „Um alle Missverständnisse auszuräumen, Barry - wir sind auf einer Wellenlänge, was unser … Treffen hier angeht, oder?“

„Ein … ein Date?“ Barry schluckte und rieb sich den Nacken. „Hoffe ich“, fügte er rasch hinzu.

„Ja, das ist es.“ Snart entspannte sich sichtlich und zeigte den Hauch eines Lächelns.

„Dann sind wir auf einer Wellenlänge. Definitiv.“ Barry nickte. „Auch wenn es etwas plötzlich kommt? Ich meine, noch vor ein paar Monaten waren wir dabei uns gegenseitig zu bekämpfen  und jetzt sind wir … jetzt sind wir hier.“ Er zuckte in einer hilflosen Geste mit den Achseln. „Und dass du mir in den letzten Wochen ständig in Alltagssituationen über den Weg gelaufen bist, das waren auch keine Zufälle, richtig? Warum?“

„Du bist genau mein Typ“, erwiderte Snart leichthin und senkte kurz den Blick, bevor er ihn wieder hob und dann offen über Barrys Gesicht, seinen Hals, seine Schultern gleiten ließ.

Barry spürte, wie es ihm warm wurde, angesichts dieser fokussierten Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich meine, warum _jetzt_? Was ist der Anlass?“

Snart überlegte einen Moment, dann hob er die Schultern. „Timing. Denn das hatte bisher nicht wirklich gestimmt.“

„Okay.“ Barry nickte. Das ergab natürlich Sinn. Sie waren früher ausschließlich Gegner gewesen, trotz ihres Deals. Die Chance, dass Barry sich auf … auf was auch immer das hier war, mit Snart einließ, waren nie so gut gestanden, wie jetzt. Vielleicht sollte er es dabei belassen, die Situation nicht überanalysieren sondern einfach genießen, dass jemand, der aussah wie Snart, ganz offensichtlich auf ihn stand. Genau, das würde er tun. Barry griff nach seiner Gabel und probierte den Applepie.

Der war tatsächlich so fantastisch wie von Snart angepriesen und Barry musste sich beherrschen, ihn in einem manierlichen Tempo zu essen. Nachdem er den letzten Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte – Snart hatte gerade mal die Hälfte seines Stücks gegessen, wie Barry leicht verlegen feststellte – schob er den Teller zur Seite. „Okay, zeitreisender Held …“ begann er.

Das brachte ihm tatsächlich ein Auflachen von Snart ein. „Wie lange darf ich mir das jetzt noch anhören?“

„Bis du es zugibst.“ Barry grinste. „Also, wie war das mit Stein?“

Snart rührte seinen Kaffee um. „Er hat verhindert, dass sein jüngeres Ich seine zukünftige Frau kennenlernt. Hunter hat es dann wieder hingebogen.“ Er trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, stellte sie wieder hin und sagte dann nachdenklich: „Schon seltsam, eine scheinbar unwichtige Entscheidung und das Leben läuft in eine ganz andere Richtung. Man ist zur falschen Zeit am richtigen Ort, oder umgekehrt,  trifft jemanden, den man sonst nicht getroffen hätte und …“ Er stockte. „Und plötzlich ist nichts mehr wie es war.“

Sprach Snart noch von Stein, oder …? „Ist dir das passiert?“, fragte Barry leise. „In der Vergangenheit?“

Snart sah auf, wirkte einen Moment ertappt und zuckte dann die Schultern. „Nein.“ Er lehnte sich zurück. „Wie auch immer, Stein ist noch immer glücklich verheiratet, aber wir sind ziemlich lange in 1975 herumgehangen. Länger als mir lieb war. Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie grauenvoll die Mode damals war. War ein echter Schock.“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“ Barry lachte. „Wie läuft das eigentlich mit den Klamotten? Wo habt ihr die her? Und sag jetzt nicht, die müsst ihr klauen und das ist der Grund, warum Hunter dich mitgenommen hat.“

„Nein, Hunter hat dafür seine Zukunftstechnologie auf der Waverider. Ich klaue lieber lukrativere Dinge, als Schlaghosen und Hippie-Hemden. Deswegen bin ich schließlich überhaupt mitgekommen.“ Sein schmales Lächeln hatte etwas Herausforderndes. „Die Chance auf Raubzüge quer durch die Jahrhunderte.“

„Klar, warum auch sonst?“ Barry grinste nur. „Und was hast du bisher so erbeutet?“

„Brieftaschen, die eine oder andere Zugangskarte …“

„Wow, ich bin beeindruckt von der kriminellen Energie deiner „Raubzüge“ wirklich, das …“

„Einen Smaragd.“

„Einen …?“ Barry blinzelte. „Einen Smaragd? In Central City? Etwa 1975?“

„Ja, warum?“

„Der Maximilian-Smaragd?“

„Genau den. Was …?“

„Das warst _du_?“  Barry stand buchstäblich der Mund offen. „Das ist Wahnsinn!“

„Was genau?“ Snart neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Der Diebstahl des Maximilian-Smaragds ist ein Fall mit dem ich mich beschäftigt habe. Also, als Hobby, sozusagen, nicht offiziell, natürlich. Ich …“ Barry senkte kurz den Kopf und sah auf seine Hände. „Ich habe eine Zeitlang alles über rätselhafte Fälle gelesen und online recherchiert, was ich in die Finger bekommen konnte. Ungelöste Kriminalfälle, Indizienprozesse, bei denen die Beweislage zumindest strittig war, die Täter immer wieder ihre Unschuld beteuert haben, sie dann aber trotzdem verurteilt wurden. Ich weiß, ein … ein ziemlich verrücktes Hobby für einen Teenager.“ Ein Hobby, von dem er zeitweise so besessen gewesen war, dass es ihm mehrere Sitzungen bei diversen Schulpsychologen eingebracht hatte.

„Angesichts dessen, was mit deinem Vater passiert ist? Nicht wirklich verrückt“, bemerkte Snart ruhig.

Barry sah überrascht auf. „Das hat Joe zum Glück auch so gesehen.“

„Ich bin mit Detective West einer Meinung? Das kann nur bedeuten, die Apokalypse ist nahe“, erwiderte Snart trocken.

Barry lachte. „Vermutlich. Jedenfalls, der Raub des Maximilian-Smaragds ist nach wie vor ein Rätsel, alle Indizien die am Tatort gefunden wurden, führten buchstäblich ins Nichts. Haaranalysen, Textilfaseranalysen, das, was eben in den 70ern möglich war. Die Fingerabdrücke, die am Tatort genommen wurden, hat man Jahre später, als es dann eine Datenbank gab, mit denen der dort registrierten abgeglichen und das Ergebnis ergab gar keinen Sinn.“ Barry suchte Snarts Blick. „Jetzt natürlich schon. Denn die Fingerabdrücke gehören zu jemandem, der zu dem Zeitpunkt des Raubes ein Kind war.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Das warst du?“

„Nein, das war Mick. Ich hinterlasse keine Fingerabdrücke“, sagte Snart abwesend, lehnte seine Unterarme auf den Tisch und beugte sich etwas vor. Er war sichtlich dabei, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Aber es stimmt, wir haben den Smaragd gestohlen, in dieser Zeitlinie jedenfalls. In der ursprünglichen war es mein Vater. Dafür ist er im Knast gelandet. Aber jetzt, in dieser Zeitlinie, ist er geschnappt worden, als er versucht hat, den Stein zu verkaufen.“ Snart presste die Lippen zusammen. „Nachdem ich ihm den Stein gegeben habe.“

„Das war dein Vater? Der Typ, der dann versucht hat, den Stein zu verkaufen?“ Barry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Er hat behauptet, er hätte ihn von einem geheimnisvollen Fremden bekommen, der in seinem Haus aufgetaucht ist. Natürlich hat ihm niemand geglaubt.“ Barry sah Snart fragend an. „Warum hast du den Smaragd für ihn …? Oh, du wolltest ihm Iron Hights ersparen, richtig?“

Snart schwieg einen Moment und als er weitersprach, war seine Stimme kalt und hart. „Ich wollte mir und Lisa das Monster ersparen, das dadurch aus ihm geworden ist. Aber der Scheißkerl hat auch das vermasselt.“ Er hob die Schultern in eindeutig gespielter Gleichgültigkeit. „Sollte wohl so sein.“

Barry erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das zweifelhafte Vergnügen mit Lewis Snart zusammenzuarbeiten, daran, dass er keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte, Len zu demütigen. Er wusste von Lisas Narben und war sich sicher, dass Len ebenfalls welche davongetragen hatte – sichtbare und ganz bestimmt unsichtbare –  und auch wenn Len deswegen nicht das Recht hatte, Richter und Henker zugleich zu spielen –  Lewis Snart hatte exakt das bekommen, was er verdiente. Es hatte einen Moment gegeben, kurz nachdem Len ihn erschossen und er Barry ohne Widerstand zu leisten, die Coldgun ausgehändigt hatte, in dem Barry der Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen war: Scheiß auf die Konsequenzen und hilf ihm die Leiche zu verstecken.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, aus einem Reflex heraus, griff Barry nach Lens Hand und drückte sie. „Es tut mir leid.“ Er wusste selber nicht genau, was er damit meinte, Lens und Lisas Kindheit, die Tatsache, dass Len diesen speziellen Horror seiner Vergangenheit nicht hatte ändern können, oder dass Barry dazu beigetragen hatte, ihn für eine Tat hinter Gitter zu bringen, die eigentlich gerecht war - oder alles davon.

Es spielte keine Rolle, denn Len schien zu verstehen. Sein Blick wurde weich und er nickte, drehte seine Hand ein wenig in Barrys Griff, so dass er den Druck erwidern konnte. Erst dann zog er langsam seine Finger zurück und ließ sie dabei sanft über Barrys Handrücken gleiten. Barry spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, wegen dieser simplen Berührung, wegen dieses Hauchs  Verletzlichkeit, den Len ihn sehen ließ. Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen war plötzlich ernster, geladen mit Emotionen, die Barry vorher nie mit Leonard Snart in Verbindung gebracht hätte und er wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen, oder auch nur zu dem scherzhaften Geplänkel von vorhin zurückfinden sollte.

Als Len sich zurücklehnte, scheinbar völlig entspannt und überall hinsah, nur nicht in seine  Augen, wurde Barry klar, dass es Len ähnlich ging.

Barry trank seinen Kaffee aus, stellte seine Tasse wieder ab und  fragte dann in das entstandene Schweigen hinein das erstbeste, was ihm einfiel: „Wie geht es Lisa eigentlich? Du … du musstest neulich weg, wegen ihr und … alles okay?“

Len nickte. „Ja“, erwiderte er langsam, als müsste er sich das Ereignis erst wieder in Erinnerung rufen. „Alles bestens. Sie wollte nur … einen Rat“, schloss er und es klang so, als wollte er eigentlich etwas anderes sagen. Bevor Barry aber etwas erwidern konnte, warf Len einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und fragte: „Wie wär’s mit Kino, nachher? Wenn du nichts weiter vorhast. Wir hätten sogar noch Zeit, etwas Richtiges zu Essen.“

Barry sah ihn groß an, völlig perplex angesichts des abrupten Themenwechsel. „Kino?“, fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, Barry, das ist einer dieser Räume in denen auf einer großen Leinwand ein Film gezeigt wird, den man tatsächlich gemeinsam mit anderen Personen ansieht, nicht allein, zu Hause über Netflix.“ Lens schiefes Lächeln war eher neckend als herablassend.

„Ich weiß was … oh, komm, ich gehe ab und zu ins Kino, ja?“ Auch wenn er sich tatsächlich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wann das letzte Mal gewesen war. Aber wollte Len jetzt wirklich …? Barry hatte erwartet … um ehrlich zu sein, er wusste selbst nicht, was genau er erwartet hatte, wo sie heute noch landen würden, aber das letzte womit er gerechnet hatte, war die Richtung, die dieses Date nahm, und dass es ausgerechnet _Len_ war, der diese Richtung vorgab.

Er war davon ausgegangen, dass es Len um etwas Spaß ging, dass dieses Kaffee-Date ihr erstes und letztes war, bevor sie irgendwie im Bett landen würden und … ja, Barry war bereit, sich darauf einzulassen, weil es anscheinend alles war, was er bekommen konnte. Und eine Affäre mit jemandem wie Len, der nicht nur wusste, dass er Flash war, sondern der sehr gut auf sich selber aufpassen konnte, selbst wenn Zoom von ihrem Arrangement erfuhr, war schließlich ideal.

Aber das hier, dieses langsame Sich-Näherkommen, das war mehr, das waren die ersten Schritte zu echten Gefühlen, zu einer Beziehung. War es das, was _Len_ wollte? Und wie überraschend war das denn? Fast schon surreal.

In seinem Hinterkopf, dort wo Platz für nebulöse Träume und Vorstellungen war, die, ins Licht der Realität gezerrt, vermutlich einfach platzen würden wie Seifenblasen, konnte Barry tatsächlich so etwas sehen, zwischen sich und Len. Irgendwann. Denn im Moment hatte er keine Ahnung ob er, so kurz nachdem Patty Schluss gemacht hatte, schon dazu bereit war.

Aber er könnte es zumindest versuchen.

Barry holte tief Luft. „Also, dann – Kino. Kino ist toll. Ich gehe gerne ins Kino, wirklich, und ich habe heute nichts weiter vor, also, ich habe mir nichts vorgenommen, weil wir schließlich … Was ich sagen will, ich habe Zeit. Fürs Kino. Mit dir.“ Fantastisch, wie eloquent.

Len musterte ihn amüsiert.

„Welcher Film?“, fragte Barry schließlich, bevor er sich noch komplett zum Idioten machte.

„Wie wär’s mit dem neuen Star Trek?“

„Du magst Science Fiction?“

„Absolut.“

„Cool!“

Wie sich in den nächsten Minuten herausstellte, liebte Len Star Wars, mochte die originale Star Trek Serie nicht sonderlich, hatte aber von Next Generation keine Folge verpasst. Sie unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung kurz um zu zahlen – jeder für sich, darauf hatte Barry bestanden – traten auf die Straße hinaus und waren gerade in eine Diskussion über Original-Kirk versus Reboot-Kirk vertieft, als Barrys Handy klingelte.

Cisco.

„Oh, nein, bitte nicht“, murmelte Barry und sagte dann lauter zu Len gewandt: „Sorry, das ist Cisco, ich muss schnell ...“ Er nahm den Anruf entgegen. „Hi.“

 „Hey, Mann, kannst du kurz bei S.T.A.R. Labs vorbeikommen?“

„Worum geht's denn?“ Er warf Len einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und ging ein paar Schritte weiter, außer Hörweite.

„Ähm, Barry, ich habe dir neulich schon gesagt, dass du langsamer wirst, richtig?“

„Aber doch nur minimal.“

„Ja, schon, klar, aber es ist trotzdem nicht normal und ich denke, es könnte etwas mit dem Upgrade zu tun haben, dass ich deinem Anzug verpasse …“

„Was? Cisco …!“

„Hey, hey, nur eine Vermutung, okay?“, erwiderte Cisco rasch. „Ich würde das nur gerne vor dem nächsten Flash-Einsatz checken und dafür brauche ich dich. Im Anzug. Jetzt, nach Möglichkeit.“

Barry seufzte. Verdammt, verdammt.

„Oder unterbreche ich gerade ein heißes Date?“, fragte Cisco und Barry hörte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme.

_Wenn du wüsstest._ Barry sah zu Len hinüber, der lässig mit einer Schulter an einem Mauervorsprung lehnte und ihn beobachtete. „Mit wem denn?“, fragte er und versuchte das Lächeln aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. „Meine Freundin hat erst mit mir Schluss gemacht, schon vergessen? Ich bin gleich da.“

Er steckte das Handy wieder ein und ging zu Len zurück, der sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung von der Mauer abstieß und Barry fragend ansah. „Flash-Business?“

„Ja. leider. Cisco hat neulich festgestellt, dass …“, Barry unterbrach sich. Was genau sollte er Len sagen? Einerseits wollte er ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er ihn einfach so sitzenließ, andererseits – wie schlau war es Leonard Snart über eine aktuelle Schwäche von Flash zu informieren? Aber das war _Len_ – Und wann war er in Barrys Kopf von _Snart_ zu _Len_ geworden? – der neuerdings durch die Zeit reiste um die Welt zu retten, der mit ihm Kaffeetrinken ging und ins Kino, der …

„Er hat festgestellt, dass ich langsamer werde und hat jetzt die mögliche Ursache gefunden. Um sicher zu sein, braucht er mich für ein paar Tests“, sagte Barry rasch, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegte.

„Langsamer?“ Len runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja. Hat vermutlich mit dem Anzug zu tun, keine große Sache, bis jetzt. Aber wir müssen jeder Spur nachgehen, bevor daraus doch eine große Sache wird und ich es erst merke, wenn es zu spät ist.“

„Verstehe“, erwiderte Len ruhig.

„Tut mir wirklich leid“, sagte Barry aufrichtig. „Ich … ich melde mich nachher noch, wenn es nicht zu spät wird, okay? Ansonsten – ein anderes Mal?“

„Klar. Schick‘ mir eine Sms.“

„Mach‘ ich. Okay, dann …“ Barry hob die Hand und ließ sie wieder sinken, unsicher, wie er sich verabschieden sollte. Händeschütteln wäre viel zu förmlich, eine Umarmung vielleicht zu vertraut und … Sein Blick fiel auf Lens Lippen.

„Komm her“, sagte Len plötzlich rau, aber mit Wärme in der Stimme, zog Barry mit einem Arm um die Taille an sich und küsste ihn. Es war nur flüchtig, Lens Lippen auf seinen und im nächsten Moment schon wieder vorbei, bevor Barry auch nur reagieren konnte. „Bis dann, Barry“, flüsterte Len dicht an seinem Ohr. Er ließ ihn wieder los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Seine Augen funkelten und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

„Ich …“, Barry schluckte, sein Herz schlug schnell und hart und er spürte, wie sich ein  – sicherlich absolut idiotisches – Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  „Ich melde mich. Nachher. Definitiv.“

Damit zischte er davon.


	6. Intermezzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, mit dem Ende des Kapitels bin ich nicht ganz zufrieden, weil es vielleicht falsche Erwartungen weckt, aber spätestens im nächsten Kapitel dürfte deutlich werden, in welche Richtung die Geschichte weitergeht und in welche eben nicht. Und irgendwo musste ich einen Schnitt machen und das Kapitel beenden.  
> Ach ja, was den Legends-Seriencanon angeht – da streue ich nur ab und zu mal ein paar Verweise in die Story ein, halte mich aber sonst kaum an den Canon (wie man sicher merkt ;)).  
> Was The Flash angeht, sind wir jetzt ganz grob mitten in den Ereignissen von 2x12, Fast Lane (mit einigen Veränderungen meinerseits) und ich hangele mich auch weiterhin halbwegs am Canon entlang, bis etwa 2x18 Versus Zoom. Ab da wird alles anders. ;)

Len sah Barry nach, bis der orangerote Streifen am Ende der Straße verschwunden war.

Der Kuss eben war nicht geplant gewesen, Len hatte einfach das getan, was der Moment ihm diktiert hatte. Und Barrys Miene nach zu urteilen, war es genau das Richtige gewesen.

Len lächelte und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto.

Im Grunde genommen war das ganze Date eine Aneinanderreihung ungeplanter Wendungen gewesen, von der Richtung, die ihre Gespräche genommen hatten, bis zu dem, was er ungewollt über sich selbst und über seine beschissene Kindheit preisgegeben hatte.

Nichts Neues für Barry, er wusste sicher mehr darüber als jeder andere, außer Lisa und Mick, doch es war eine Sache, die Fakten zu kennen, aber eine ganz andere, ihm anzusehen, was die Erinnerung mit ihm machte. Nach wie vor.

Schon der Gedanke an seinen alten Herrn war nur dann erträglich, wenn er sich innerlich davon distanzierte, seine Gefühle auf Eis legte, sich hinter einer Wand aus Taubheit zurückzog. Nicht wirklich der ideale Gemütszustand bei einem Date. Und Barry hatte das gesehen, etwas davon zumindest und hatte reagiert.

Barrys Hand auf seiner und das, was diese Geste ausdrückte, hatte sich gut angefühlt und erinnerte Len an ihre Begegnung in der Zukunft, an das Durcheinander von ungewohnten Empfindungen und Wünschen, die sie in Len ausgelöst hatte. Nichts, was er plante zu analysieren, er wusste nur, dass es das war, was er von Barry wollte, auch wenn er selber nicht benennen konnte, was genau das war.

Das Date war jedenfalls fantastisch gelaufen und selbst wenn Barry sich heute nicht mehr melden würde, weil Ciscos Test ihn beschäftigt hielten – es war glasklar, dass sie sich so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen würden.

***

„Hm“, meinte Cisco und starrte Stirnrunzelnd auf die schematische Darstellung des Flash- Anzuges auf dem Computermonitor.

„Was heißt ‚hm‘?“, fragte Barry, sah ihm neugierig über die Schulter und wickelte einen Energieriegel aus. Seit Stunden schon hatte Cisco Barry und den Anzug durch alle möglichen und unmöglichen Testreihen gejagt. Hier im Labor und draußen auf den Straßen der Stadt. Es war offensichtlich - Barry wurde kontinuierlich langsamer. Er selber merkte es nicht, wie die Konfrontation mit dem Taschendieb, den er vorhin mühelos wie immer erwischt und beim CCPD abgeliefert hatte, bewies. Die Messergebnisse waren allerdings eindeutig.

„Es ist nicht der Anzug“, stellte Cisco fest. „Und es ist auch kein Fehler in den Messungen.“

Barry seufzte, ließ sich in den freien Stuhl neben Ciscos fallen und nahm einen Bissen von dem Energieriegel. „Was dann?“, fragte er, kaute, schluckte und verzog das Gesicht. Nicht nur, dass er sein Date mit Len hatte sausen lassen müssen, nein, er hatte auch auf ein sicher fantastisches Abendessen verzichtet und sich dafür mit ein paar trockenen Sandwiches, die er vorhin noch besorgt hatte und diesen Dingern begnügt, die nach Stroh mit Vanillearoma schmeckten. Wenigstens hatte er Len noch schnell, bevor er seine Straßenkleidung gegen den Flash-Anzug getauscht hatte, eine Sms geschickt und geschrieben, dass nicht abzusehen war, wie lange es noch dauern würde.

„Keine Ahnung, Mann.“ Cisco zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Es muss an dir liegen. Caitlin checkt dich am besten gleich nochmal durch, sobald sie da drüben fertig ist.“ Er machte mit dem Kopf eine Geste in Richtung des angrenzenden Labors, wo Caitlin und Jay ins Gespräch vertieft waren.

Barry beobachtete die beiden für einen Moment durch die Glasscheibe, die die beiden Räume voneinander trennte. Sie standen sehr nahe beieinander, Jay sah Caitlin über die Schulter, während sie mit einer Pipette und einem Reagenzglas hantierte. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und lachte, vermutlich über irgendetwas, das Jay gerade gesagt hatte. Sie wirkte so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Barry lächelte. Er gönnte es ihr und er hoffte wirklich, dass sie einen Weg finden würde, Jay zu heilen.

Wie gut, dass sich sein anfängliches Misstrauen gegen ihn als unbegründet erwiesen hatte. Jay war nicht nur eine Hilfe im Kampf gegen Zoom, sondern auch sonst ein feiner Kerl. Etwas Vertrauensvorschuss war manchmal eben genau das richtige. Len war das beste Beispiel dafür. Barrys Lächeln vertiefte sich. Ob er schon auf die Sms geantwortet …?

„Ja, ja, waaahre Liebe“, sagte Cisco in dem Moment in einer perfekten Imitation des Geistlichen aus „Die Braut des Prinzen“ und Barry verschluckte sich beinahe an den letzten Krümeln des Energieriegels. Er hustete. Cisco wandte seinen Blick von Caitlin und Jay ab – klar, den beiden galt der Kommentar und nicht etwa … – und musterte Barry besorgt. „Alles okay?“

„Ja, sicher.“ Barry winkte ab. „Hab’ mich nur verschluckt.“ Er räusperte sich. Jetzt war wirklich nicht der passende Zeitpunkt sich Tagträumen über Len hinzugeben. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was die Untersuchung bringen soll, ich fühle mich toll, aber okay.“ Er stand auf und streckte sich. „Wo steckt eigentlich Harry? Vielleicht hat er eine Idee, die uns weiterbringt.“

„Der hat sich vorhin verzogen, kurz bevor du aufgetaucht bist. Offensichtlich nerven wir ihn und er kann nicht arbeiten, wenn ihm ständig jemand wie ein übereifriges Hündchen hinterherrennt. Seine Worte, nicht meine“, bemerkte Cisco mit einem Augenrollen. „Ich verstehe ja, dass das er unter einer Menge Stress steht, wegen seiner Tochter, aber gerade in der Situation wäre Teamwork angebracht.“

„Ja, aber das ist nicht sein Ding.“ Barry runzelte die Stirn. Harry war seltsam drauf, die letzte Zeit, keine Frage, er schien immer nur dann im Cortex zu sein, wenn niemand sonst da war und verkroch sich ansonsten in seinem Labor. „Okay, dann lassen wir ihn erstmal in Ruhe.“ Er nickte Cisco zu.  „Ich zieh mich eben mal um.“ 

„Jepp“, bemerkte Cisco nur abwesend, den Blick schon wieder auf den Monitor gerichtet. Sekunden später war Barry zurück, hängte den Flash-Anzug an seinen Platz und warf einen Blick auf sein Handy. Eine Sms von Len, direkt als Antwort auf seine vorhin, geschrieben vor gut zwei Stunden.

Len: Ok. Seid ihr der Ursache für das Problem auf der Spur?

Rasch antwortete er:

Barry: Nein, immer noch nicht.

Barry: Haben alles Mögliche getestet. Caitlin untersucht mich jetzt noch.

Die Antwort kam sofort.

Len: Du bist aber doch ok?

Barry: Ja, ich fühle mich gut.

Barry: Wenn ich die Ergebnisse habe, sag ich Bescheid.

Kaum, dass er auf ‚senden‘ gedrückt hatte, wünschte er, die Sms wieder zurücknehmen zu können. Klar, dass Len nachfragte, immerhin war dieses ganze Problem der Grund dafür, dass er ihn heute hatte sitzen lassen. Das bedeutete aber noch lange nicht, dass Len sich sorgte und brennend an Updates über seinen Gesundheitszustand interessiert war.

Len: Unbedingt. Bin noch eine Weile wach.

Barry starrte überrascht auf sein Handy. Offensichtlich _war_ Len besorgt. Der Gedanke verursachte ein angenehmes Flattern in seinem Magen und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Also doch ein heißes Date, Mann?“, riss ihn Ciscos Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie?“ Barry sah auf.

Cisco nickte in Richtung des Handys. „Du hattest eben diesen … diesen Blick.“

Barry spürte, wie ihm Wärme den Nacken hochkroch. Rasch schob er das Handy in seine Jeanstasche. „Welchen Blick?“

Cisco hob die Schultern und grinste. „Naja, so wie du eben aussiehst, wenn du in jemanden verschossen bist. Also, spuck‘s aus, wer ist es?“

Verschossen? Barry schluckte. War er wirklich …? Egal, jedenfalls hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf die Diskussion, die es definitiv geben würde, wenn er mit der ganzen Wahrheit herausrückte, nämlich, dass es Leonard Snart war, in den er … der sein Date für den heutigen Abend gewesen war. Cisco direkt anlügen wollte er aber auch nicht. Barry fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und sagte ausweichend: „Es ist noch nicht wirklich spruchreif, okay, und deswegen will ich lieber noch nichts sagen. Ich will … ich muss erst sehen, wie sich das entwickelt und selber sicher sein, was ich will. Ob wir beide wirklich dasselbe wollen.“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. „Es ist kompliziert“, schloss er schließlich.

„Okay.“ Cisco grinste. „Dann viel Glück mit Miss Kompliziert.“

Barry holte tief Luft. „Mister Kompliziert“, gestand er. Wenigstens den Teil des Geheimnisses konnte er jetzt schon lüften.

„Oh.“ Cisco riss die Augen auf. „Okay.“ Er nickte, runzelte die Stirn und zielte mit einem anklagenden Zeigefinger auf Barry. „Hey, du denkst aber hoffentlich nicht, dass du das deswegen verheimlichen musst? Weil es ein Mann ist? Denn ich habe damit absolut kein Problem und Caitlin auch nicht. Ich meine, ich bin überrascht, klar, ich dachte, dass du nur auf Frauen stehst, wegen Iris und Linda und Patty und weil du nie etwas in die Richtung gesagt oder angedeutet hast.“

Barry ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Ciscos fallen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ganz ehrlich, Cisco? Ich bin selber etwas überrascht.“ Er rieb sich mit den Händen über’s Gesicht und seufzte. „Mir ist erst klar geworden, dass ich anscheinend auf einen ganz speziellen Typ stehe, wenn es um Männer geht und er, Mister Kompliziert, entspricht exakt diesem Typ.“

„Und was genau ist dann so kompliziert?“

Barry rieb sich den Nacken. „Ich … ähm ...“

„Sorry, sorry.“ Cisco hob begütigend die Hände. „Du wolltest dir ja erst selber drüber klar werden.“ Er rollte mit seinem Stuhl näher an Barry heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber ernsthaft, Alter, wenn dein Bauchgefühl ‚ja‘ sagt, dann hör darauf. Überanalysiere das nicht und steh‘ dir vor allem nicht selber im Weg. Denn so wie‘s aussieht, hat es dich echt erwischt.“

Barry dachte an Len, ihre Gespräche, die kleinen Berührungen, den Kuss und lächelte. „Ja, schon möglich.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Danke, Mann“, sagte er aufrichtig.

„Nichts zu danken.“ Cisco klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter und ließ die Hand dann wieder sinken. „Hey, Mister Kompliziert hat nicht zufällig eine hübsche Schwester, die noch Single ist und der du mich mal vorstellen könntest?“

Barry blieb das Auflachen buchstäblich im Hals stecken, er verschluckte sich und begann zu husten.  „Ich … ich frage ihn mal“, presste er hervor. Glücklicherweise tauchten in dem Moment Jay und Caitlin auf und erlösten ihn von der Notwendigkeit _dieses_ Thema weiter zu erörtern.

Caitlin untersuchte ihn in den nächsten 45 Minuten von Kopf bis Fuß. Er war vollkommen gesund, fit und es gab keinen ersichtlichen medizinischen Grund dafür, dass er langsamer wurde. Was natürlich einerseits beruhigend, andererseits frustrierend war, denn laut Ciscos Hochrechnung würde Barry etwa morgen um diese Zeit so langsam sein, dass er es auch ihm auffallen würde und in gut einer Woche „… kannst du dann Zoom nur noch hinterherwinken“, beendete Cisco seine Ausführungen.

Barry schloss kurz die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Scheiße. Und was jetzt?“

Caitlin warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Ich habe noch nicht alle Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchungen ausgewertet. Vielleicht finden wir da noch einen Hinweis. Morgen wissen wir sicher mehr.“

„Hoffentlich.“ Barry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Verdammt, gerade jetzt. Was,  wenn Zoom wieder zuschlägt?“

„Mir kam neulich ein Gedanke, was die Möglichkeit angeht, Zoom aufzuhalten“, warf Jay ein. „Wobei es vermutlich etwas ist, was sowieso nicht funktioniert, sonst hättest ihr das sicher auch schon in Erwägung gezogen.“

„Nun, manchmal sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Worum geht es, Jay?“, fragte Caitlin und lächelte ihm zu.

„Hey, wir sind für alle Vorschläge offen“, bestätigte Cisco.

„Diese Coldgun. Könnte man damit Zoom stoppen?“ Jays Blick wanderte vom einen zum anderen und blieb schließlich an Cisco hängen. „Du hast sie konzipiert, um damit Speedster aufzuhalten, richtig? Wie stark ist sie?“

Cisco schüttelte den Kopf. „Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht, aber, nein, die Coldgun selber, so wie ich sie entwickelt habe, wäre als alleinige Waffe gegen Zoom nicht sehr wirkungsvoll. Klar, wenn man ihn mit dem Strahl erwischt, wird er sicher langsamer, aber ich würde nicht riskieren, Zoom nur mit der Coldgun bewaffnet gegenüberzutreten.“  Er zuckte die Schultern. „Mit etwas Modifikation würde das  vielleicht anderes aussehen, aber das ist wohl nicht drin. Schließlich hat Snart das Teil.“

„Und der wird sicherlich nicht bereit sein, uns sein Lieblingsspielzeug einfach auszuhändigen“,  warf Caitlin mit mehr Kälte in der Stimme ein, als Barry je von ihr gehört hatte. „Jedenfalls nicht, ohne einen horrenden Preis dafür zu verlangen.“

Barry öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. Denn was konnte er sagen? Das einzige Mal, als Len mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet hatte, war es tatsächlich zu einem horrenden Preis gewesen. Noch dazu hatte er sie dann hintergangen. 

„Er spielt doch jetzt bei den Guten mit“, warf Cisco ein.

„Ja, und ich vermute „spielen“ ist hier das Schlüsselwort“, sagte Caitlin hart. „Wenn er und dieser kranke Pyromane genug von diesem Spiel haben, suchen sie sich ganz bestimmt ein anderes, besser bezahltes.“

Barry presste die Lippen zusammen und schwieg. Natürlich, für Caitlin war Len in erster Linie Captain Cold, der Mann, der sie entführt, eingeschüchtert und in Todesangst versetzt hatte. Dass er sich seitdem geändert hatte, konnte sie nicht sehen. Wie auch?

All das, was Barrys Bild von Len geprägt hatte, waren Ereignisse, die sich nur zwischen ihnen beiden abgespielt hatten. Nicht einmal so sehr ihre Treffen jetzt, oder das Date, oder dass Len zu den Legends  gehörte, sondern auch das, was vorher schon gewesen war. Len mit seinem Vater, Len in mühsam unterdrückter Angst um das Leben seiner Schwester, Len der ihn vor dem Trickster und Mardon gewarnt hatte, Len der sich, trotz allem, immer an ihren Deal gehalten hatte, den sie damals im Wald geschlossen hatten. Und es waren nicht die reinen Fakten, die Barry berührten, die ihn an das Gute in Len glauben ließen, sondern die Nuancen, die Zwischentöne, nicht nur das, _was_ Len gesagt hatte, sondern der Tonfall, seine Mimik und Körpersprache.

Wenn Barry jetzt an Captain Cold dachte, dachte er an Len und spürte diese kribbelnde Wärme in seinem Innern, Aufregung und Glück und das Gefühl, alles erreichen zu können, auch wenn die Chancen noch so schlecht standen.

Aber all das ließ sich nur schwer in Worte fassen, oder gar jemandem wie Caitlin erklären. Zumindest jetzt nicht, da sie alle gerade dringendere Probleme hatten. Aber er schuldete seinen Freunden die ganze Wahrheit. Bald, bei passender Gelegenheit. Denn Cisco hatte absolut recht, es hatte ihn wirklich erwischt.

Und als wäre das sein Stichwort, sagte Cisco in dem Moment:  „Tja, Cold ist eben nicht über den Weg zu trauen.“

„Scheint so“, bemerkte Barry, einfach um irgendetwas zu dem Gespräch beizutragen, auch wenn er sich bei dem Kommentar ein bisschen wie ein Verräter fühlte.

„Also, die einzige Waffe, die vielleicht - und auch nur vielleicht - das Potenzial hätte, Zoom aufzuhalten, ist in der Hand eines unserer Feinde?“ Jay seufzte. „Das sind wirklich keine guten Aussichten.“

***

Schlaftrunken tastete Len nach seinem Handy. Er lag mehr auf dem Sofa, als dass er saß und der Summton einer Sms hatte ihn aus dem Halbschlaf gerissen.  Offensichtlich war er irgendwann während der durchaus interessanten Dokumentation über Fischer im Senegal eingedöst, denn im Fernsehen lief inzwischen eine dieser albernen Sitcoms. Das eingespielte, künstliche Lachen des nichtvorhandenen Publikums zerrte an seinen Nerven, aber die Fernbedienung war weiß Gott wo.

Stöhnend setze er sich auf und rollte seine Schultern, spürte, wie verspannte Muskeln unter der Bewegung protestierten.  Im flackernden Fernsehlicht entdeckte er Handy und Fernbedienung am Boden neben dem Sofa, schnappte sich beides, schaltete den Fernseher aus und warf einen Blick aufs Display des Handys. Dreiundzwanzig Uhr fünfzig. Die Sms war von Barry, vor einer Minute angekommen.

Barry: Hey, bist du noch wach?

Len grinste, rieb sich die Augen und tippte die Antwort:

Len: Nein. Ich schlafe tief und fest. ;)

Nur Sekunden später rief Barry an und Len hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme: „Redest du denn wenigstens im Schlaf? Sonst wird das jetzt ein sehr langweiliges Gespräch.“

Len lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und zog die Decke, die am Fußende des Sofas lag, über seine Beine. Es war das vertraute Halbdunkel seines Wohnzimmers, erleuchtet nur von den Lichtern der Stadt, die durchs bodentiefe Fenster fielen, und die Tatsache, dass er noch immer nicht ganz wach war, die ihn, halb im Scherz, halb ernsthaft erwidern ließ: „Keine Ahnung, Barry. Komm und finde es heraus.“

Schweigen. Dann ein etwas verlegenes Lachen. „Ähm, so … so verlockend die Idee auch ist, aber ich bin todmüde und gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause und ich denke, ich schlafe ein, sobald ich mein Bett nur _sehe_ und …“

Len zog die Decke enger um sich und musste lächeln. Barry Allen hatte offensichtlich diese Wirkung auf ihn, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal an einem Tag so viel gelächelt hatte.

„Und …“ Ein tiefes Atemholen. „Du hast das gar nicht ernst gemeint, richtig?“

Len rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Nicht wirklich. Zumindest jetzt nicht. Ich bin selber vorhin vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen“, gestand er, auch wenn das verdächtig danach klang, dass er nicht ins Bett gegangen war, weil er auf Barrys Rückmeldung gewartet hatte. „Aber zu einem passenderen Zeitpunkt wäre ich nicht abgeneigt. Ganz im Gegenteil.“

Ein Klirren und ein unterdrückter Fluch antworteten ihm.

„Barry?“

„Sorry, ich habe die Schlüssel fallen lassen. Ich stehe gerade vor der Haustüre und schließe auf.“ Ein dumpfer Knall Sekunden später deutete darauf hin, dass die Türe jetzt wieder geschlossen war.

Len verzog kurz das Gesicht. Lautlosigkeit war offensichtlich nicht gerade Barrys Stärke. „Wird bei dem Lärm niemand wach?“

„Nein, keiner da. Joe hat Nachtschicht und Iris ist bei einer Freundin. Sekunde …“ Ein eigenartiges Rauschen, dann ein Klappern und dann wieder Barrys Stimme. „So. Besser.“

„Was war das?“

„Ich habe mich umgezogen, Zähne geputzt und bin jetzt in meinem Zimmer.“

Len grinste in sich hinein. Superspeed war offensichtlich auch bei den kleinen Dingen des Alltags nicht zu verachten.  Apropos Superspeed … „Und? Was sagt der Doc? Alles okay?“

„Ja, ich bin fit und gesund, daran liegt es also nicht. Caitlin hat noch ein paar Testergebnisse auszuwerten. Hoffentlich findet sie die Ursache für das Problem. Morgen weiß ich mehr.“  Barry gähnte. „Und Len …“

„Hm?“

„Ich wollte vorhin noch sagen: Geht mir genauso. Ich hätte auch bei passender Gelegenheit nichts dagegen herauszufinden ob …“ Seine Stimme bekam einen verschmitzten Unterton. „Ob du im Schlaf redest.“

„Gut zu wissen“, erwiderte Len warm.  „Da lässt sich bestimmt eine Gelegenheit finden.“ Er hielt die Bemerkung absichtlich vage, wollte Barry zu nichts drängen, wozu er nicht bereit war.

„Wann?“, erwiderte Barry prompt. „Oh verdammt, nein, so hatte ich das nicht gemeint.“ Barry lachte. „Ich hatte gerade an unsere Verabredung fürs Kino gedacht und daran, dass ich dich heute Nachmittag hatte sitzen lassen und dass wir das unbedingt nachholen müssen, also das Kino, und daher wollte ich wissen, wann.“  Er klang etwas atemlos.

Lächelnd erwiderte Len: „Mach einen Vorschlag. Solange Hunter nicht überraschend einfällt, dass er dringend in der Zukunft oder Vergangenheit irgendwo einbrechen oder etwas stehlen muss, habe ich diese und die nächste Woche frei.“ Bis auf den „Termin“ den Lisa für ihn vereinbart hatte, natürlich. Len schob den Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Überfall rasch beiseite.

„Okay, wie wär’s am Sonntag? Samstag ist Familienabend mit Pizza und Basketball im Fernsehen, aber Sonntag klappt.“

Len schloss kurz die Augen. Barry hatte mit seinen Leuten gemütliche Familienabende vor dem Fernseher. Treffen mit seiner Familie bedeuteten hingegen Verbrechen und Überfälle. Wie bizarr.

„Dann am Sonntag“, bestätigte Len. „Wo?“ Dass er Barry von zu Hause – Joe Wests Haus – abholte, stand nicht zur Debatte. Dass sie sich hier trafen … ebenfalls nicht. Wenn diese Sache zwischen ihnen so weiterging, würden sie irgendwann hier landen, in Lens Wohnung, das war ihm klar, denn die Vorstellung mit Barry in einem seiner Unterschlupfe oder in einem Hotel zu schlafen, wie er es mit den seltenen One- Night-Stands in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, fühlte sich falsch an. 

Aber diese Wohnung hier war sein Rückzugsort, den nur Lisa und Mick kannten, hier waren Dinge, Erinnerungsstücke, die ihm tatsächlich etwas bedeuteten, Kunst, die ihn berührte, unabhängig von ihrem Verkaufswert. Diese Wohnung war sein Zuhause und Barry hierher zu führen, würde bedeuten, ihn wirklich in sein Leben zu lassen. Ein verdammt großer Schritt. Noch zu groß, im Moment.

„Direkt beim Kino?“, fragte Barry gerade. „Ich hab‘ eben nachgesehen, Star Trek läuft im ‚Moviestar‘ um viertel nach sechs. Danach können wir immer noch überlegen, wo wir essen.“

„Abgemacht.“

„Klasse.“ Barry gähnte. „Oh Mann, ich laufe ja generell nicht wenig, aber heute habe ich vermutlich meinen persönlichen Rekord geknackt. Zumindest fühlt es sich so an.“ Er gähnte erneut und das Rascheln und Knarzen im Hintergrund ließen vermuten, dass er im Bett lag oder sich gerade hinlegte.

Len schob sich ein Kissen in den Nacken, so dass er bequemer liegen konnte und zog die Decke etwas höher. Barry erzählte von den Tests,  einem Taschendieb, den er nebenbei gestellt hatte, davon, dass er Len eigentlich schon gegen einundzwanzig Uhr hatte anrufen wollen, das Handy schon in der Hand und S.T.A.R. Labs im Rücken, als ihn ein weiterer Notfall zurückgeholt hatte. Len hörte zu und steuerte nur ab und zu eine passende Bemerkung bei. „Zum Glück“, schloss Barry den Bericht über seinen Abend mit einem müden Auflachen, „geht das nicht jeden Tag so.“

„Beruhigend“, bemerkte Len. Ihm fielen die Augen zu. Es wäre überraschend einfach und angenehm so einzuschlafen, Barrys Stimme im Ohr, als wäre er direkt neben ihm. Er suchte nach etwas, das er sagen konnte, um das Gespräch in Gang zu halten, als tiefe, gleichmäßige Atemzüge an sein Ohr drangen.

„Barry?“, flüsterte er.

„Hey“, murmelte Barry. „Sorry, ich bin, glaube ich, gerade eingeschlafen.“

Len lächelte. „Gute Nacht, Barry.“

„Nacht, Len. Bis Sonntag.“

***

Natürlich funkte Hunter dazwischen.

Als dieses kleine Kommunikator-Ding, das Rip Hunter jeden von ihnen mitgegeben hatte - _Damit ich Sie in einem Notfall sofort – und ich meine sofort, das gilt auch für Sie Mr. Snart und Mr. Rory – erreichen kann_ \- das erste Mal quiekte, war es fünf Uhr achtundzwanzig und Len entschied, es einfach zu ignorieren, drehte sich um und schlief weiter.

Um sieben Uhr zweiundzwanzig, nach einer Dusche und einer Tasse Kaffee, beschloss er die Nachricht zumindest abzuhören. Wäre es wirklich so wichtig gewesen, wie Hunter immer tat, hätte er sich bestimmt nochmal gemeldet. Kaum, dass er das handtellergroße Gerät vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, erwachte es von selber mit einem erneuten Quieken zum Leben und Len sah sich kurz darauf Auge in Auge mit Rip Hunters Mini-Hologramm, das zwischen Kaffeetasse und Milchpackung erschien. „Oh, guten Morgen, Mr. Snart, gerade wollte ich zu etwas drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen, um Sie zu wecken. Glücklicherweise ist das doch nicht nötig. Ich gehe davon aus, Sie sind aufbruchsbereit.“

„Nein“, erwiderte Len knapp. „Worum geht es?“

Hologramm-Hunter seufzte und ließ für einen Moment theatralisch den Kopf hängen, dann blickte er wieder auf. „Warum schicke ich Ihnen eigentlich Informationen zu bevorstehenden Missionen, hm?“

Len neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und grinste süffisant. „Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Tatsache war, dass er die Infos jedes Mal, sobald er sie erhielt, nicht nur las, sondern quasi studierte. Sein Leben und das des Teams konnte schließlich davon abhängen. Aber es machte definitiv Spaß, Hunter den Ignoranten vorzuspielen.

„Ja, ich auch nicht“, murmelte Hunter, mehr zu sich selbst. „Also, unser Ziel ist nach wie vor das Jahr 1871, nur dass wir etwas früher als geplant abreisen müssen. Eine Anomalie im Zeitstrom ist die Ursache für dieses eingeschränktere Startfenster. Aufbruch ist in 37 Minuten, am üblichen Landeplatz der Waverider. Ich erwarte Sie …“

„Sekunde“, warf Len ein. „Wann sind wir zurück?“

„Wie üblich werde ich versuchen, Sie etwa eine Stunde nachdem wir aufgebrochen sind, wieder abzuliefern.“

Was noch nie funktioniert hatte. „Mit anderen Worten: Irgendwann, aber ganz sicher nicht eine Stunde, nachdem wir aufgebrochen sind“, entgegnete Len und ließ eine Welt von Sarkasmus in seine Stimme fließen. „Vielen Dank, Time _-Master_.“ Mit einer heftigen Handbewegung unterbrach die Verbindung. Sein Date mit Barry am Sonntag konnte er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit vergessen.

Er gönnte sich noch ein paar Minuten Ruhe und eine zweite Tasse Kaffee, ging in Gedanken das durch, was er über die Mission bereits wusste, rief Barry an, und ließ es Klingeln, bis die Verbindung automatisch unterbrochen wurde. Dann holte er seine längst gepackte Reisetasche aus dem Schrank, vergewisserte sich, dass alle Fenster in der Wohnung geschlossen waren und rief Barry erneut an. Nach dem vierzehnten Klingeln legte er auf. Barry war um diese Uhrzeit vermutlich auf der Arbeit und würde später zurückrufen, aber dann wäre Len schon nicht mehr erreichbar.

Er tippte eine Sms, vom Wortlaut her möglichst unverfänglich, falls Barrys Handy irgendwo lag, wo andere einen Blick darauf werfen konnten.

Len: R.H. braucht mich doch. Muss sofort los und bin vermutlich erst nächste Woche zurück. Ich melde mich. Tut mir leid!

Er war nie so versucht gewesen, eine Mission sausen zu lassen, wie gerade jetzt, aber sein Team zählte auf ihn. Er steckte sein Handy an das Ladegerät und ließ es auf dem Tisch liegen. 1871 würde er ganz sicher keinen Empfang haben.

 


	7. ... und zwei zurück

****

Nachdem Barry am nächsten Morgen vom Kaffeeholen in sein Labor zurückkam, musste er feststellen, dass Len ihn in den paar Minuten, in denen er weggewesen war, zweimal angerufen und dann schließlich ihr Date per Sms – mehr oder weniger – gecancelt hatte. Aus gutem Grund, natürlich, aber es war trotzdem verdammt enttäuschend. Barry versuchte noch ihn zu erreichen, erwischte aber nur die Mailbox. Er legte wieder auf, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

Danach überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Tar Pit, das Metawesen der Woche, tauchte auf und hielt Barry und Team Flash einen ganzen Abend lang in Atem, nur um ihnen wieder zu entkommen. Am nächsten Tag waren Barry und Harry gerade dabei alle Portale zu Erde 2, bis auf das in S.T.A.R. Labs, zu schließen, als Iris‘ Hilferuf kam.

Barry schaffte es gerade noch Wally aus dem Auto zu retten, das Tar Pit in die Luft geschleudert hatte, aber er spürte, dass er langsamer war als üblich. So, als würde er sich durch zähen Sirup bewegen. Objektiv betrachtet war er noch immer pfeilschnell, das war ihm klar, aber er fühlte sich dennoch, wie in einem dieser Alpträume, in denen er rannte und rannte und trotzdem nicht vorwärts kam. Er war langsamer als die Trümmerteile, Glas und Stahl, die um ihn herum zu Boden regneten und vor allem war er zu langsam, um Iris vor dem messerscharfen Metallsplitter zu retten, der sich in ihre Schulter bohrte.

Iris lag im Krankenhaus, Len war nach wie vor nicht erreichbar und als Krönung dieser beschissen Woche gestand Harry, dass er es gewesen war, der Barry die Geschwindigkeit gestohlen hatte, um sie ausgerechnet Zoom zu geben.

Mal wieder von jemandem getäuscht worden zu sein, dem er vertraut hatte, war ernüchternd und tat weh. Okay, Harry hatte es getan, um seine Tochter zu retten - und auch wenn das die Tat an sich nicht besser machte, so wurde sie dadurch aber zumindest verständlich. Barry selber war schließlich ausgezeichnet darin, schlimme Dinge aus den besten Motiven heraus zu tun. Wer war er also, Harry genau deswegen zu verurteilen? Harry gehörte zu ihrem Team und sie würden ihm helfen, seine Tochter vor Zoom zu retten.

***

Barry fuhr sich durch die Haare und betrachtete ratlos den Inhalt seines Kleiderschrankes. Was war angemessen für eine Reise in eine Parallelwelt? Wenn er sich an Harry orientierte, müsste er ganz in schwarz gehen – aber sicherlich war Harrys bevorzugte Farbe in Punkto Kleidung kein Hinweis darauf, wie sich der Rest der Bevölkerung auf Erde 2 kleidete.

Nach kurzem Zögern wählte er das, was er auch an jedem anderen Tag auf die Arbeit angezogen hätte, legte die Kleidung und ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die er mitnehmen wollte, auf sein Bett und versuchte nochmals Len zu erreichen. Wie erwartet, schaltete sich nach ein paar Mal Klingeln die Mailbox ein.

Barry holte tief Luft. „Hey“, begann er. „Ich bin’s. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich ein paar Tage weg bin, weil … okay, das klingt jetzt verrückt.“ Er lachte kurz auf. „Die Sache ist die, ich gehe durch ein Portal in eine Parallelwelt, nach Erde 2, Zooms Erde, und ich wollte einfach, dass du es weißt. Falls …“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Verdammt, das sollte keine melodramatische Abschiedsbotschaft werden, er würde schließlich zurückkommen, auch wenn das ganze Unternehmen sicherlich gefährlich war. „Falls es doch länger dauert. Okay, ich melde mich, wenn ich wieder da bin. Hoffentlich bist du dann auch zurück. Bis dann.“

Er legte auf, mit dem Gefühl zu viel und doch lange nicht das gesagt zu haben, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

Dann gesellte er sich zu Joe und Iris. Es war ihr letztes gemeinsames Essen, bevor er zu Erde 2 aufbrechen würde.

Den ganzen Abend spürte er Iris‘ besorgt-fragenden Blick auf sich und als Joe sie alleine ließ um Kaffee zu kochen, lächelte Barry ihr beruhigend zu. „Hör zu, Iris, ich weiß, dass das hier … irre ist, mir fällt kein anderes Wort dafür ein, aber es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich noch nie etwas Gefährliches gemacht hätte.“

Iris seufzte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Okay, ich … ich verstehe, warum du das tust. Unschuldige sind in Gefahr. Ihnen zu Hilfe zu eilen lag dir schon immer am Herzen, auch wenn du früher noch nicht so schnell unterwegs warst.“

Sie lächelten beide.

„Ich, ähm …“ fuhr Iris wieder ernster fort. „Ich möchte nur nicht dass du das machst, weil du vielleicht denkst, dass dich hier bei uns nichts mehr hält.“

Barry sah sie einen Moment fragend an und runzelte die Stirn. Warum dachte Iris, dass er …? Oh natürlich! Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es geht nicht um Patty. Wirklich nicht.“

Er zögerte kurz, horchte in sich hinein und sagte dann:  „Ich vermisse sie.“ Was stimmte. Er vermisste ihr Lachen und ihre Wärme, das Gefühl, zu jemandem zu gehören, mit dem er eine Zukunft haben konnte.

Diese Sache mit Len war im Augenblick in erster Linie Herzklopfen, Abenteuer aber letztlich Ungewissheit, denn auch wenn es so schien, als könnte es auf eine Beziehung hinauslaufen, war dennoch die Vorstellung, dass Len tatsächlich _daran_ interessiert war, nach wie vor unwirklich. Wenn er allerdings an ihr abendliches Telefonat vor ein paar Tagen dachte … Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Ja, er hatte so viel Gutes in seinem Leben, gerade jetzt, so viel, was er nicht verlieren wollte. „Ich weiß, was ich habe. Ich liebe mein Leben, meine Arbeit, ich liebe es Flash zu sein.“ Er suchte Iris‘ Blick. „Ich liebe dich und Joe. Ich versuche nicht wegzulaufen. Versprochen.“

Iris nickte und sagte warm: „Dann geh und gewinne. Und dann komm wieder nach Hause.“

***

Sie hatten gewonnen – sie hatten Jesse befreit – aber Barry fühlte sich trotzdem nicht wie ein Sieger, als er von Erde 2 zurückkehrte. Er hatte _Joe_ sterben sehen, Joes Doppelgänger natürlich, aber der Schmerz den er spürte, die Schuld und Iris‘ Tränen waren absolut real und die Tatsache, dass Joe auf seiner Erde nach wie vor gesund und munter war, war nur ein schwacher Trost. Die Begegnung mit Killer Frost und ihr Potenzial zu töten, das vielleicht auch die Caitlin, die er kannte, in sich trug, war ein weiterer Schock gewesen.

Zu erfahren, dass sein und Iris‘ Erde 2-Gegenstücke miteinander verheiratet waren und dass seine Mutter am Leben war und dann auch noch ihre Stimme zu hören, fühlte sich so an, als wolle ihm das Schicksal plötzlich all die Dinge unter die Nase reiben, die er in diesem Leben nicht hatte. Es war wie der dumpfe Schmerz einer längst verheilt geglaubten Wunde.

Und kaum waren sie zurück, verloren sie Jay.

Im letzten Moment, kurz bevor das Portal komplett geschlossen war, griff Zoom nach ihm, wie ein Dämon aus den Tiefen der Hölle und tötete ihn vor ihren Augen.

Cisco blieb bei Caitlin, die nicht einfach nur traurig, sondern gebrochen war und sich weigerte, nach Hause zu gehen. Barry wechselte rasch vom Flash-Anzug in seine Alltags-Kleidung, suchte sein Handy und schaltete es ein. Sein Herz begann unwillkürlich schneller zu schlagen, als das Display einen Anruf in Abwesenheit anzeigte, aber als er kurz darauf sah, dass es eine unbekannte Rufnummer war und auch niemand eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, schob er das Handy mit einer heftigen Bewegung in seine Jeanstasche. 

Kein Anruf, keine Sms von Len.

Er rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Es war irrational deswegen sauer zu sein, Len konnte schließlich auch nichts dafür. Wenn er schon zurück wäre, hätte er sich gemeldet. Er zog das Handy wieder hervor, tippte rasch eine „Bin wieder da“- Sms und schickte sie an Len.

Dann suchte er Cisco und fand ihn schließlich in einem der unbenutzten Laboratorien, wo er bei  Caitlin saß, die jetzt wenigstens auf einer der Liegen dort eingeschlafen war. Leise, um sie nicht zu stören, beriet er sich mit Cisco und Harry und sie einigten sich darauf, weder Joe noch Iris und vor allem nicht Caitlin von ihren Erde 2 Doppelgängern zu erzählen.  Wozu auch? Es würde niemandem etwas nützen. Alle Portale zu Erde 2 waren geschlossen, Zoom konnte nicht zu ihnen gelangen und sie konnten nicht zu ihm. Aber es fühlte sich so verdammt falsch an, einfach einen Schlussstrich unter das Kapitel Zoom zu ziehen und irgendwie mit den Verlusten zu leben. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er all die Bewohner von Erde 2 im Stich gelassen und sie Zoom ausgeliefert.

Barry versuchte sich mit Arbeit und Flash-Business abzulenken, kämpfte gegen Metawesen, allen voran King Shark, wünschte Iris, die sich neuerdings mit ihrem Chef Scott traf, alles Gute _und meinte es_ und jagte diesen weiblichen Speedster, Trajectory, die seit kurzem die Stadt aufmischte.

Am Abend nach einem dieser langen, anstrengenden Tage rief er bei Len an und ließ es klingeln, bis er Lens kühles, knappes „Hinterlasse mir Name und Nummer, ich rufe vielleicht zurück.“ hörte, legte wieder auf und widerstand der Versuchung direkt noch einmal anzurufen. Es war genau eine Woche her, dass er mit Lens Stimme im Ohr eingeschlafen war und ihm kam es vor wie ein Monat. Es erschreckte Barry selber etwas, wie sehr er Len vermisste.

***

Len hasste Rip Hunters Unfähigkeit mit diesem verfluchten Zeitschiff auch nur ansatzweise pünktlich zu sein. Nachdem sie zwei lange Tage im Jahr 1871 in einem gottverlassenen Kaff verbracht hatten, in dem es nur Steine, Staub und grauenvollen Schnaps in rauen Mengen gab, musste er, wieder in 2016 angekommen, feststellen, dass er eine ganze Woche verloren hatte.

Es war Donnerstagabend, 20.35 Uhr, Len hatte seit 22 Stunden nicht geschlafen und schon morgen war dieser verdammte Überfall, für den Lisa ihm eine Art Logenplatz mit optionaler Beteiligung am Programm zugedacht hatte. Fantastisch.

Er wollte gerade die Tür zu seinem Apartment aufschließen, als sie sich wie von selber vor ihm öffnete und Lisa ihn mit einem zuckersüßen und eindeutig falschen Lächeln im Gesicht gegenüberstand. „Willkommen zu Hause, Lenny. Komm doch rein.“

Weder das Lächeln noch die Tatsache, dass Lisa überhaupt hier war, verhieß Gutes. Sie hatte einen Schlüssel, für Notfälle, aber sie wusste ganz genau, dass Len kein Fan von Überraschungsbesuch war.

„Was tust du hier?“, fragte er knapp anstelle einer Begrüßung, ging an ihr vorbei, stellte seine Reisetasche ab, zog den Mantel aus und warf ihn achtlos über die Rückenlehne der Couch. Er wollte nur noch unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett.

Lisa machte die Tür zu und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Deine Blumen gießen?“

„Welche?“, fragte Len, während er die Coldgun aus der Reisetasche holte, auf den Tisch legte und kurz inspizierte. Er warf Lisa einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Den künstlichen Kaktus im Schlafzimmer?“

Lisa warf ihr Haar über die Schulter. „Ich wollte nachsehen, ob du noch lebst“, erwiderte sie scharf und alles Süßliche war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden. „Du bist seit einer Woche nicht erreichbar, du hast keinen Ton gesagt, dass du verschwindest und das kurz vor einem Coup.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das sieht dir nicht ähnlich, Lenny, also habe ich wirklich gedacht, ich komme hier rein und finde …“ Sie unterbrach sich und sah kurz zu Boden. „Egal. Du bist morgen wie verabredet zur Stelle?“ Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn taxierte war unnachgiebig, ihr Tonfall hart, aber das Schimmern in ihren Augen und die Art, wie sie die Lippen zusammenpresste, verrieten sie. Sie hatte sich wirklich, wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht.

Es war zwar nicht so, dass Len ihr jedes Mal Bescheid gab, wenn er mit den Legends unterwegs war, oder dass er zu jeder Zeit wusste, wo _sie_ gerade war – aber sie hatte recht, es passte nicht zu ihm, kurz vor einem geplanten Coup zu verschwinden, ohne sich abzumelden. Kein Wunder, dass sie hier her gekommen war, um nachzusehen, was los war, ob er okay war.

Len rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen die Tischkante. „Sorry, Lisa. Ich dachte, ich wäre früher zurück.“ Er nickte ihr zu. „Und morgen bin ich dabei, wie besprochen.“

„Okay.“ Sie schnappte sich ihre Handtasche, die sie auf die Couch gelegt hatte und kramte darin. „Hier“, sie zog ein einfaches, billiges Handy heraus und gab es ihm. „Ich habe uns allen Wegwerfhandys besorgt. Ab jetzt bis alles vorbei ist, bin ich nur noch unter der Nummer erreichbar, die ich dir hier schon einprogrammiert habe.“

Len lächelte schmal und schob das Handy in die Tasche seiner Jeans. „Okay.“ Lisa hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.

Sie nickte ihm zu. „Wir sehen uns dann.“ Kurz bevor sie nach ihrer Jacke griff, die an der Garderobe neben der Tür hing, drehte sie sich nochmal zu ihm um. Nach einer kurzen Kunstpause, als wollte sie sicher sein, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, fragte sie betont beiläufig: „Ach ja, wer ist eigentlich Barry?“

Len spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Er zwang sich zu einer ausdruckslosen Miene und musterte Lisa mit leicht schräggeneigtem Kopf. „Warum?“

„Weil du sechs Anrufe in Abwesenheit von ihm hast.“ Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf Lens Handy, das noch genau dort lag, wo er es vor seinem Aufbruch hatte liegenlassen. Mitten auf dem Tisch. Verdammt!

„Ist was Geschäftliches.“

„So?“ Lisa lächelte süffisant. „Danach klang seine Mailboxnachricht aber ganz und gar nicht.“ Sie hängte ihre Handtasche zu ihrer Jacke an die Garderobe und drehte sich dann wieder zu Len um. „Eher nach einem … Freund.“

„Du hast meine Mailbox abgehört?“, fragte Len kalt und zog drohend die Brauen zusammen.

Sichtlich unbeeindruckt rollte Lisa die Augen. „Ja, habe ich. Also, wer ist Barry? Immerhin hast du _ihm_ Bescheid gesagt, als du weg bist. Ist es etwas Ernstes zwischen euch beiden?“

Wortlos griff Len nach seinem Handy und warf einen Blick aufs Display. Neun Anrufe in Abwesenheit, drei von Lisa, sechs von Barry, eine Sms von Lisa mit „Wo steckst du? Ruf zurück!“, eine von Barry, die nur aus den Worten „Bin wieder da“ bestand und besagte Mailboxnachricht. Hoffentlich hatte Barry nichts erwähnt, was darauf hindeutete, dass er Flash war.

Len ließ Lisa nicht aus dem Augen, die sich gerade auf der Couch niederließ, ihn mit einem amüsierten Lächeln musterte und die Situation sichtlich genoss, während er seine Mailbox anwählte.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln lauschte er Barrys Nachricht. Was, zum Teufel …? Erde 2? Zoom? War das nicht dieses schwarz gekleidete Monster, das Barry vor nicht allzu langer Zeit vor laufenden Kameras fast umgebracht hatte? Rasch überprüfte Len den Zeitstempel der Sms. Okay, Barry war also zurück von diesem Wahnsinnstrip in eine Parallelwelt und anscheinend ging es ihm gut. Er ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen und legte das Handy wieder auf den Tisch.

„Oh, Lenny, es _ist_ etwas Ernstes, richtig?“ Lisas Tonfall war leicht neckend, aber ihr Blick wurde weich.

Etwas Ernstes? Er schob die Frage in seinem Kopf hin und her, ging zum angrenzenden Küchenbereich und öffnete den Kühlschrank, in der Hoffnung, ein Bier zu finden, auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er keines mehr hatte. Doch er entdeckte nicht nur eine Flasche Budweiser – seine Lieblingsmarke – sondern auch zwei verpackte Sandwiches von dem Feinkostladen eine Straße weiter. Überrascht sah er zu Lisa hinüber.

Sie zuckte betont gleichgültig die Achseln und inspizierte dann ihre Fingernägel. „Ich war vorhin schon Mal hier und habe dir dann ein paar Sachen besorgt. Was da sonst noch im Kühlschrank war, sah nicht mehr genießbar aus. Ich hab’s weggeworfen.“

Das war … unerwartet. „Danke.“ Len öffnete das Bier, trank einen Schluck, schlenderte zur Couch hinüber und setzte sich neben Lisa.

„Also?“ Sie stieß ihren Fuß leicht gegen seinen. „Spuck’s aus, Lenny. Du und dieser Barry?“

Len seufzte, lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Es hatte etwas mit seiner Müdigkeit zu tun und vor allem damit, dass  Lisa sich um ihn gesorgt hatte, dass er sie nicht mit einem kalten ‚Geht dich nichts an‘ abspeiste. „Ich hoffe, es kann etwas Ernstes werden“, erwiderte er ehrlich.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie rückte erwartungsvoll näher. „Okay, das heißt also, du willst das, er aber nicht? Oder noch nicht? Oder …?“

„Kein Kommentar“, unterbrach er sie kühl. Natürlich, reiche Lisa den kleinen Finger und sie nimmt die ganze Hand. Ein Hauch Bereitschaft seinerseits über wirklich Privates zu reden und schon ließ sie nicht mehr locker.

„Wann lerne ich ihn kennen?“, hakte sie nach.

Er quittierte die Frage mit dem eisigen Starren, das schon Mafiabosse und ehemalige Komplizen hatte erschaudern lassen.  Lisa rollte lediglich völlig unbeeindruckt die Augen. „Woher kennst du ihn? Er hat eine Parallelwelt erwähnt. Was soll das sein? Gehört er zu dieser Zeitreise- Helden-Clique mit der du neuerdings abhängst?“

Len nahm einen Schluck Bier und versteckte sein unwillkürliches Lächeln hinter der Flasche. Wenn sie wüsste … „Nein.“ Mit einer endgültigen Bewegung stellte er die Flasche auf dem Couchtisch ab. „So, Ende der Fragestunde. Ich werfe dich jetzt raus und geh schlafen.“

„Ohhh.“ Lisa grinste, stand aber auf und holte Tasche und Jacke von der Garderobe. Wenigstens wusste sie, wann genug war. Meistens, jedenfalls. „Ich versteh‘ schon. Du willst alleine sein, wenn du mit Barry telefonierst und ihm sagst, dass du gut wieder nach Hause gekommen bist. Wie süß.“

„Verzieh dich, Nervensäge.“

„Träum was Schönes, Idiot.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, nahm Len sein Handy und wählte Barrys Nummer. Nach fünfmal Klingeln schaltete sich die Mailbox ein. Enttäuscht hinterließ Len eine Sms, über deren Wortlaut er ein paar Minuten grübelte, dann packte er die Reisetasche mit frischen Sachen, duschte, aß eines der Sandwiches und schaltete das Handy nach einem Blick aufs Display aus, bevor er ins Bett ging. Barry hatte die Sms noch nicht gelesen und Len konnte jetzt nicht warten, bis Barry es tat und sich meldete, er brauchte ein paar Stunden ungestörten Schlaf. Und morgen musste er sich ganz auf Lisas Coup konzentrieren. Barry war eine Ablenkung, die er sich dabei nicht leisten konnte.

***

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Barry endlich nach Hause kam. Er hatte Elizas – Trajectorys – Anzug und Maske, das einzige, was von ihr übrig geblieben war, nachdem sie sich vorhin vor seinen Augen aufgelöst hatte, im Cortex abgeliefert. Dann hatte er sich umgezogen und  Caitlin, Cisco und Harry nach Hause geschickt. Für die Lagebesprechung war auch morgen noch Zeit.

Zu Hause angekommen galt sein erster Blick dem Handy, das er auf dem Nachttisch hatte liegen lassen. Ein entgangener Anruf und eine Sms. Von Len. Endlich! Mit breitem Lächeln schnappte Barry sich das Handy und spürte, wie die Anspannung, deren Existenz er sich nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen war, von ihm abfiel. Rasch öffnete er die Sms.

Len: Ich bin gerade zurückgekommen. Gut zu wissen, dass du auch zurück bist. Bin jetzt noch ein bisschen wach, morgen aber nicht erreichbar, bin viel unterwegs. Ich melde mich am Samstag. Gute Nacht.

Barry runzelte die Stirn. Schlecht erreichbar? Viel unterwegs? Zu viel, um wenigstens mal kurz anzurufen? Er tippte nach kurzem Überlegen eine Antwort, die ihn nicht übereifrig und klammernd wirken ließ, aber trotzdem andeutete, dass er absolut nichts dagegen hätte morgen schon von Len zu hören.

Barry: Schade,  morgen habe ich frei …J  Aber wenn es nicht geht, dann bis Samstag.

Trotz seiner Müdigkeit dauerte es sehr lange, bis Barry in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Er hatte wirre Träume von Zoom und von Trajectory, sah ihre letzten Momente wie im Zeitraffer, wie sie in einem Aufleuchten von blauen Blitzen schließlich zu Staub zerfiel. Er sah Len, der im Parka und mit aktivierter Coldgun vor ihm stand, auf den Lippen das sardonische Captain-Cold -Grinsen. Als Barry schließlich schweißgebadet und mit wild pochendem Herzen hochschreckte, war es schon später Vormittag und höchste Zeit, sich mit den anderen bei S.T.A.R Labs zu treffen.

***

Es war ausgerechnet Trajectorys Tod und diese blauen Blitze, die den Stein ins Rollen brachten und den entscheidenden Hinweis lieferten, wer Zoom wirklich war. Ciscos Visionen waren dann der endgültige Beweis.

„Jay ist Zoom“, flüstere Cisco und ließ Jays Helm, den er in den Händen gehalten hatte, um eine Vision auszulösen, einfach zu Boden fallen.  „Ich habe ihn gesehen.“

Barry spürte, wie etwas in ihm gefror. Er hielt es keine Sekunde länger im Cortex aus, rannte los,  rannte zu der Schlucht, wo er erst vor wenigen Tagen trainiert hatte, um schneller zu werden, er  schrie seine Wut und seine Enttäuschung hinaus, rannte weiter, durch die Straßen der Stadt, bis er so erschöpft war, dass er nichts mehr fühlte, außer bleischwerer Müdigkeit.  Jay hatte ihn - sie alle - belogen, betrogen und manipuliert.

Ein Knacken im Comm-System des Anzugs und kurz darauf hatte er Ciscos Stimme im Ohr. „Hey, Mann, ähm, alles okay soweit?“ Cisco, Caitlin und auch Joe und Iris hatten ihn dankenswerter Weise in den letzten Stunden einfach in Ruhe gelassen und keinen Versuch unternommen, ihn zu kontaktieren.

„Ja, ich … ich hab nur etwas Bewegung gebraucht. Ich bringe den Anzug gleich zurück.“

„Du solltest dir lieber etwas ansehen, Barry, wenn du nichts gegen etwas Action hast? Meine Metawesen-App spielt gerade verrückt. Sieht so aus, als würde da auf dem Bellman-Anwesen eine große Sache laufen.“

Barry holte tief Luft. Auch wenn er  im Moment völlig fertig war, aber das war es, was er jetzt brauchte. Etwas Ablenkung, das Gefühl etwas Nützliches tun zu können. „Okay, ich bin unterwegs.“

„Ich lotse dich.“ Das war Caitlin.

Barry folgte ihren Anweisungen, als Cisco plötzlich völlig entgeistert rief: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Heilige _Scheiße_!“

„Cisco, was ist?“

„Wenn die eingehenden Meldungen stimmen, dann sind ein paar gute alte Bekannte dort und haben gerade die Apokalypse eingeläutet. Bivolo, Shawna Baez, sogar Li… Golden Glider und natürlich Captain Cold.“

Barry spürte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. „Was hast du gesagt? Cold?“

„Ja, Mann. Die Meldungen sind eindeutig und die Signatur seiner Coldgun wird dort mitten im größten Chaos angezeigt. Sieht so aus als hätte unser guter Captain Cold die Elemente gewechselt und ein paar Bomben gelegt. Bei den Bellmans fliegt gerade alles in die Luft. Feuerwehr und Rettungskräfte sind auch  alarmiert worden.“

„Es kann nicht Le… Snart sein“, erwiderte Barry fassungslos.

„Tja, manches ändert sich anscheinend nie und bei den Bellmans ist schließlich echt was zu holen. Wer weiß, wie lange er das schon geplant hat.“ Cisco klang tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht.

Wie lange …? Seit Wochen? Monaten? Bestimmt schon, seitdem er Barry vor ein paar Wochen „zufällig“ beim Einkaufen begegnet war. Bedeutete das etwa, ihre von Len inszenierten Begegnungen  waren Teil dieses Plans – der Coup bei den Bellmans -  gewesen? Genauso wie … ihr Date? Dieses langsame Sich-Kennenlernen, was so gar nicht zu Snart passen wollte? Aber es passte zu ihm, zu Barry. Es war der ideale Köder für _ihn_ und Snart wusste das und hatte es benutzt um … um was genau zu erreichen? Barry spürte einen kalten Druck in seinem Innern, wie ein Eisklumpen, dessen Kälte ihm den Atem nahm und er wurde unwillkürlich langsamer, hielt in einer verlassenen Seitengasse kurz an, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Es war, als würde ein Stein auf seiner Brust liegen.

Warum diese Show wegen eines Überfalls? Was hatte Barry mit den Bellmans zu tun? Oder war das alles nur Teil eines viel größeren Planes? Ging es Len, nein, Captain Cold darum, Flash zu manipulieren, einzuwickeln, in Sicherheit zu wiegen, hinter seine Geheimnisse zu kommen, um dann irgendwann richtig zuzuschlagen? So wie … wie Eobard Thawne und wie Jay es getan hatten, nur auf eine ganz andere, viel persönlichere und zerstörerische Tour?

Es ergab nicht wirklich hundertprozentig Sinn, aber es ergab so viel mehr Sinn, als zu glauben, dass Leonard Snart tatsächlich an einer Beziehung mit ihm interessiert war. Leonard Snart, der laut Jax ein verdammt guter Schauspieler war und sich mehr als einmal auf ihren Missionen durch die Zeit erfolgreich an Frauen herangemacht hatte, um an ihre Geheimnisse zu kommen. Der Mann, der sich damit brüstete ein Dieb und Lügner zu sein und andere zu verletzen. Offensichtlich hatte sich das nicht wirklich geändert.

Barry holte tief und zitternd Atem. Verdammt, er hatte es so satt von Menschen benutzt und aufs Kreuz gelegt zu werden, die er für echte Freunde oder für … für viel mehr gehalten hatte. Aber anscheinend war ihm ‚leicht zu manipulierender, naiver Idiot‘ auf die Stirn geschrieben. Doch damit war jetzt Schluss!

„Barry?“, drang Caitlins besorgte Stimme an sein Ohr. „Was …?“

„Alles okay“, erwiderte Barry rasch und war selber überrascht, wie ruhig und normal er klang. „Hab kurz die Orientierung verloren. Weiter auf der Main Richtung Fluss?“

„Genau.“

Wie auf Autopilot folgte Barry Caitlins Richtungsanweisungen, während seine Gedanken sich weiter im Kreis drehten. Egal was Snarts großer Plan noch beinhaltete, es war eine Tatsache, dass er sich mit Barry verflucht nochmal zum Kaffee getroffen und gleichzeitig einen Überfall geplant hatte, bei dem er jedes  Versprechen, das er ihm je gegeben hatte, zu brechen gedachte. Und allein dafür würde Barry ihm sein verdammtes Captain-Cold-Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen, sobald er ihn in die Finger bekam.

„Du bist gleich da. Sei vorsichtig, Barry“, hörte er Caitlins Warnung und schon kam er mit einem leichten Schlittern in dem riesigen Park, kurz vor dem  Haus der Bellmans zum Stehen.

Es war, als wäre er direkt in eine Hölle aus Hitze, Qualm und Tod gerannt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich deutlich früher wieder updaten. Aber, was soll ich sagen? Manche Kapitel schreiben sich wie von selbst – dieses hier aber nicht. ;)  
> Und keine Sorge, dieses nacherzählende ‚Durch den Serien-Canon‘-Hetzen, was ich in diesem Kapitel tue, ist die Ausnahme und wird in diesem Maße nicht mehr vorkommen. ;)  
> Der Dialog zwischen Barry und Iris stammt, mit winzigen Anpassungen, aus der Folge „Willkommen auf Erde 2“.


	8. Murphys Gesetz

Len kauerte im Gebüsch, nahe dem Elektrozaun, der das Anwesen der Bellmans vom Rest der Welt trennte. Das unverwechselbare, hochfrequente Summen zeigte an, dass der Zaun ganz ausgezeichnet funktionierte. Wenige Meter dahinter befand sich das Gebäude mit dem Yellow Sun, dem Diamanten, auf den Lisa so scharf war. Das pompöse Haupthaus lag weiter nördlich. Mit seinen  Zinnen und Türmchen, die sich gegen den blassen Mond erhoben, wirkte es eher wie ein mittelalterliches Spukschloss und nicht wie ein mit modernster Technik ausgestatteter Firmensitz mit Wohnung. Lediglich die hellerleuchteten Fenster im Erdgeschosses und die Musik, die immer dann nach draußen drang, wenn sich die Flügeltür öffnete, passten nicht zu dem Bild.

„Die beiden Ladies sind spät dran“, wisperte Bivolo neben ihm und rieb sich die Hände, als sei ihm kalt. Dabei war es eine eher laue Nacht.

„Nein, sind sie nicht“, erwiderte Len kühl und fügte mit einem spöttischen Grinsen hinzu: „Kein Grund nervös zu werden.“

Bivolo erwiderte nichts, er rückte lediglich seine Brille mit den getönten Gläsern gerade und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Len wandte den Blick wieder den beiden Wachen zu, die den Eingang des Nebengebäudes sicherten. Sechs weitere patrouillierten in Zweiergruppen regelmäßig über das von altmodisch anmutenden Straßenlampen und dem Mondlicht sanft erleuchtete Gelände.

Unauffällig  lockerte er den verkrampften Griff um seine Coldgun. Diese Anspannung hatte nichts mit dem üblichen Nervenkitzel zu tun, den er früher immer bei seinen Überfällen gespürt und genossen hatte. Sonst hatte er sich dabei lebendig gefühlt, hellwach, high vom Adrenalin. Jetzt war alles was er spürte ein bleischwerer Druck in seinem Magen und den irrationalen Wunsch ganz woanders zu sein. Vielleicht, weil es nicht wirklich _sein_ Plan war, oder weil er Bivolo nicht über den Weg traute, oder … oder weil das alles nicht mehr das war, was er tatsächlich wollte.

Eine Erkenntnis, die ausgerechnet jetzt, mitten in einem Coup, zur absolut falschen Zeit kam. Er schob den Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Geistes und ging stattdessen den Zeitplan nochmals im Kopf durch.

Es waren jetzt genau zwölf Minuten und vier Sekunden vergangen, seitdem Lisa und Shawna Baez, dank ihrer gefälschten Einladungen und Ausweise, problemlos zu der Party dort drüben im Hauptgebäude eingelassen worden waren. Bei etwa 150 geladenen Gästen – meist lokale B- und C-Promis, von denen viele den Gastgebern nicht persönlich bekannt waren – konnten sie einfach in der Menge untertauchen.

Sie benötigten etwa acht Minuten, um sich unauffällig in Richtung des für die Partygäste nicht zugänglichen Treppenhauses zu bewegen und dort zu verschwinden. Egal wie gut verschlossen und gesichert die Treppenhaustüren waren, sie alle hatten Sichtfenster aus Panzerglas, genauso wie die Tür zu dem Technikraum, auf den die beiden es letztlich abgesehen hatten. Das bedeutete also freien Zutritt für Shawna, dank ihrer Fähigkeit sich so weit zu teleportieren, wie sie sehen konnte.

Weitere drei bis fünf Minuten, bis sie im Technikraum angekommen waren – sie mussten darauf achten, von niemandem entdeckt zu werden - und dann nochmals etwa vier Minuten, um den extra dafür entwickelten Virus in das Bellman’sche Heimnetz-Sicherheitssystem einzuspeisen, der es nach einem genau abgestimmten Muster umschrieb.

„Sicher, dass ihre Funkheadsets da drin funktionieren?“, fragte Bivolo. „ Was, wenn …?“

„Klappe“, fiel Len ihm ins Wort. Verdammt, er hasste unnötiges Gerede während eines Überfalls. Sie hatten im Vorfeld bereits über die Möglichkeit gesprochen, dass die Funkheadsets im Bellman’schen Haupthaus nutzlos sein könnten, solange der Virus nicht aktiv war. Was sollte also jetzt diese Frage?

Plötzlich ertönte vom Hauptgebäude her das Schrillen eines Alarms. In die Wachleute kam Bewegung. Sie stimmten sich offensichtlich per Funk mit den Patrouillen im Gelände ab und formierten sich neu. Drei blieben beim Nebengebäude, die anderen rannten zum Haupthaus und verschwanden darin. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden und sie saßen dort in der Falle.

Schritt eins hatte also funktioniert. Len spürte, wie etwas von der Anspannung von ihm abfiel.

„Es geht los!“, stellte Bivolo überflüssigerweise fest und sprang auf.

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung packte Len ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn wieder neben sich. „Wir warten auf das Zeichen und _ich_ sage, wann es losgeht“, zischte er. Typisch Metas, die meisten, mit denen Len bisher zusammengearbeitete hatte, hatten keine Ahnung von Planung und Strategie, verließen sich nur auf ihre Fähigkeiten.

Gleißende Helligkeit ließ ihn für einen Moment die Augen schließen. Die Flutlichtanlage tauchte das komplette Gelände für Sekunden  in blendendes Licht, dann war es plötzlich dunkel. Das Summen war verstummt, sämtliche Beleuchtung auf dem Gelände erloschen, nur im Hauptgebäude brannte noch Licht und auch nur dort gab es noch Strom. Die elektronischen Schlösser der Türen dort waren für die nächsten Minuten verschlossen, niemand kam hinein und vor allem niemand hinaus. Perfekt!

„Jetzt!“ Len sprang auf, zog die Coldgun, vereiste eine mannshohe Stelle des Elektrozauns und trat das spröde gewordene Metall mit dem Fuß ein, das zersplitterte wie Glas. Er aktivierte sein Funkheadset, während er durch die Lücke ins Gelände einstieg,  Bivolo dicht hinter ihm.

„Kaprinsky, wir sind drin.“

„Okay, ich warte dann am Treffpunkt“, meldete sich Kaprinsky vom Fluchtwagen aus.

Len unterbrach die Verbindung. Die drei verbliebenen Wachleute rannten gerade mit erhobenen Waffen auf ihn und Bivolo zu. Mit einem Schuss aus der Coldgun verwandelte Len den Boden zu ihren Füßen in eine Eisbahn, auf der sie ausrutschten und wie in einer Slapstick-Komödie übereinander fielen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Bivolo seine Brille abnahm und die Wachen direkt anblickte, bis ihre Augen in zornigem Rot aufleuchteten. Nur Sekunden später rannte einer der Männer in Richtung Hauptgebäude und schrie: „Bellman, du Bastard, ich bring‘ dich um! Ich bring‘ euch alle um!“ während die zwei anderen schon dabei waren, sich gegenseitig in haltloser Wut die Gesichter blutig zu schlagen.

Bivolo setzte die Brille wieder auf und ging mit leisem Lachen an ihnen vorbei, zum Nebengebäude.

Len schloss mit langen Schritten zu Bivolo auf. „Das war nicht der Plan, Raider!“ Es war vereinbart gewesen, dass der Rainbow Raider Furcht in den Wachleuten auslöste, so dass sie, buchstäblich starr vor Angst, nicht mehr in der Lage wären, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun.

„Nein“, erwiderte Bivolo lässig. „Aber Wut zu erzeugen ist für mich am einfachsten und es hat funktioniert. Sie sind beschäftigt.“ Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die zwei Wachleute, die sich noch immer gegenseitig die Seele aus dem Leib zu prügeln. Mit einem verächtlichen Zucken um die Mundwinkel fragte er:  „Zu viel Gewalt für dich, Cold?“

Len musterte ihn mit kaltem Starren, während er ein paar Knicklichter aus der Tasche seines Parkas zog, aktivierte und in der Nähe des Eingangs zu Boden warf. Das Zeichen für Shawna und Lisa. „Wer für mich arbeitet, hält sich an Absprachen.“

Bivolo zuckte mit den Schultern und ging an Len vorbei zum Eingang des Nebengebäudes. „Zu dumm, ich arbeite aber nicht für dich. Du bist hier nicht der Boss, vergessen?“

Verdammt, er hatte es tatsächlich für einen Moment vergessen! Es war Lisas Überfall und es war daher Lisas Sache, sich mit Bivolo auseinanderzusetzen. Wo steckte sie eigentlich? Len sah sich suchend um. Durch die Knicklichter konnte Shawna sich trotz der Dunkelheit orientieren und sich selber und Lisa aus dem Hauptgebäude hierher teleportieren. Sie sollten eigentlich _jetzt_ hier ankommen.

„Mach schon!“, drängte Bivolo und deutete auf die Tür des Nebengebäudes, deren elektronische Schlösser durch den Stromausfall zwar deaktiviert waren, die aber durch einen schweren Sicherheitsbolzen nach wie vor verriegelt war.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog Len die Coldgun und vereiste den Bolzen, der kurz darauf brach. Bivolo öffnete die Türe, ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als wäre das eben sein Werk gewesen. Idiot. Len sah sich um. Noch immer keine Spur von Lisa und Shawna. Rasch tippte er sein Funkheadset an. „Lisa? Shawna? Wo steckt ihr?“ Ihm antwortete nur Rauschen. Verflucht, was war da los? Natürlich war es möglich, dass …

Ein dumpfer Knall durchbrach die Stille, irgendwo splitterte Glas. Ein blendender Lichtblitz ließ Len die Augen schließen und die Arme schützend vors Gesicht reißen. Grollen lag in der Luft, schien sich auch im Boden fortzupflanzen wie unterirdischer Donner. Wieder ein Knall, hell und pfeifend diesmal, ein Prasseln wie von Starkregen und - Len ließ langsam die Arme sinken und starrte zum Hauptgebäude hinüber.

Was auch immer dort gerade explodiert war – es hatte einen Teil des nördlichen Anbaus des Gebäudes weggerissen. Flammen leckten an den Hauswänden und tauchten die Umgebung in ein groteskes Flackerlicht mit gespenstisch lebendig wirkenden Schatten.  Alle Lichter im Haus waren erloschen - kompletter Stromausfall vermutlich – und  panische Schreie drangen durch die geborstenen Scheiben der Fenster.

Lisa! Lens Magen krampfte sich zusammen. 

Er aktivierte ein weiteres Knicklicht, warf Bivolo ein rasches „Hol dir den Stein und warte am Treffpunkt“, über die Schulter zu und rannte los, direkt auf die Flammen zu. Glas knirschte unter seinen schweren Stiefeln, der Boden war übersät mit Trümmern und Splittern. Durch den Qualm und Staub sah er, dass sich die große Flügeltür des Hauses öffnete und Menschen in Panik herausrannten. Lisa war nicht dabei. Shawna auch nicht. Die meisten schienen unverletzt, einige stützten sich gegenseitig, andere bahnten sich rücksichtlos den Weg und stießen Langsamere zu Boden. Ein paar hielten ihre Handys in der Hand, die leuchtenden Displays wie überdimensionale Glühwürmchen.  Also nur eine Frage von Minuten, bis Feuerwehr und Polizei hier wären. Verflucht, sie mussten schnellstens hier weg. Er musste Lisa …

Shawna stand plötzlich vor ihm, buchstäblich aus dem Nichts und sah ihn mit großen, schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert, ihr schwarzes Abendkleid an der Schulter zerrissen und Blut sickerte aus einer Wunde über der rechten Schläfe. Ihr Headset war verschwunden.

Er packte sie an den Schultern. „Wo ist Lisa?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ich … “, schluchzte sie. „Einer der Wachleute ist reingekommen, durch den Keller, gerade als ich mit ihr rausteleportieren wollte. Er war völlig durchgedreht und hat um sich geschossen. Alle sind in Panik geraten, jemand hat mich geschubst und … “ Sie tastete mit bebenden Fingern nach der Verletzung an ihrem Kopf, ließ die Hand wieder sinken, starrte auf ihre blutigen Finger und flüsterte: „Und dann … dann ist alles in die Luft geflogen.“

„Wo hast du Lisa zuletzt gesehen?“, fragte Len mit mühsam erzwungener Ruhe.

Shawna holte zitternd Atem. „Der Seiteneingang, linke Seite vom Haus.“

Lens Blick schoss zu besagtem Seiteneingang. Die Tür war geschlossen, entweder weil sie sich nicht öffnen ließ oder weil – er schluckte – weil dahinter niemand mehr in der Lage war, sie zu öffnen.

Er sah Shawna fest an. „Warte bei Bivolo am Treffpunkt. Ich hol Lisa, dann hauen wir ab.“

Sie nickte und teleportierte davon.  Len rannte zum Seiteneingang, versuchte nochmals vergeblich Lisa über Funk zu erreichen und löschte brennende Trümmerteile, die ihm im Weg lagen mit gezielten Schüssen aus der Coldgun.  

Die Tür war verschlossen. Von innen waren dumpfe Rufe und Pochen zu hören. Keine Zeit sich mit dem Mechanismus des Schlosses zu beschäftigen. Len trat einmal heftig gegen die Tür, brüllte: „Aus dem Weg!“ und ließ dann den Kältestrahl  seiner Waffe die Türzarge entlangwandern, bis ihm das schwere Türblatt einfach entgegenfiel. Menschen stolperten ihm entgegen, sechs, acht, zehn, hustend und nach Luft schnappend. Lisa war nicht zu sehen. „Danke“, murmelte eine junge Frau, die, von einem Mann gestützt, an ihm vorbei hinkte. Der Mann warf Len einen Blick über die Schulter zu und sagte dann: „Ist das nicht dieser … Cold? Ich hab ihn mal in den Nachrichten gesehen.“

Len ignorierte die Menschen um ihn, versuchte in den dunklen, verrauschten Raum zu spähen. Der Qualm brannte in seinen Augen. „Lisa?“, rief er und begann sofort zu husten.

Jemand packte ihn am Arm und versuchte ihn von der Tür wegzuzerren. „Kommen Sie, Sie können da nicht rein.“

„Le… Lenny“, ertönte es in dem Moment schwach aus dem Innern, gefolgt von Husten und Röcheln.

Len riss sich los, presste sich den Ärmel seines Parkas vor Mund und Nase, setzte seine Schutzbrille auf, zündete sein letztes Kicklicht und ging gebückt, um dem Qualm so gut wie möglich zu entgehen, in den Raum hinein. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden stieß er buchstäblich auf Lisa. Sie lag auf der Seite, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt, ihr linkes Bein unter Trümmerteilen eingeklemmt. Das mit goldenen Pailletten besetzte Kleid war zerrissen und rußgeschwärzt. Si e hatte die Augen geschlossen und er konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie noch atmete.  Len spürte das schwere Pochen seines Herzens in seinen Schläfen, diese namenlose Angst, zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, nichts zu fühlen, nicht zu denken, es zählte nur die Aufgabe. Er hob die Trümmer von Lisas Bein, hob Lisa vorsichtig hoch und trug sie die paar wenigen Schritte, die ihm endlos erschienen, zum Ausgang. Er stolperte mehr ins Freie, als dass er ging. Sie schrie auf, als er sie behutsam auf den Boden legte und zur Seite drehte.

Mit der rechten Hand  strich er ihr vorsichtig das Haar aus dem Gesicht, mit der linken aktivierte er sein Headset. „Kaprinzky, kleine Planänderung.“

Bivolo war in der Leitung. „Snart? Kaprinsky fährt gerade, ich möchte ihn nur ungern ablenken.“

Alles in Len wurde eiskalt. „Wo seid ihr?“

Bivolo lachte. „Auf der Landstraße in Richtung unermesslichen Reichtum, dank dieses funkelnden Steinchens hier. Den ich mir jetzt übrigens nur mit Kaprinsky teilen muss, also werden wir ganz sicher nicht umdrehen und dich abholen, falls du das gerade vorschlagen wolltest.“

„Du machst einen Fehler, Bivolo“, erwiderte Len eisig.

Der Rainbow Raider lachte erneut. „Kommt jetzt die Ansprache, in der du ankündigst, mich zu finden und zu töten? Weißt du, seit einiger Zeit macht das Gerücht die Runde, dass du deinen Biss verloren hast, Cold. Ich wollte es zuerst nicht glauben, aber ich denke, da ist was dran und …“

„Spar dir das. Ist Shawna bei euch?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Bivolo gleichgültig. „Sie ist nicht aufgetaucht.“

Vermutlich waren  Bivolo und Kaprinsky schon längst mit dem Diamanten auf und davon gewesen, als Shawna beim Treffpunkt angekommen war. Nicht anzunehmen, dass Bivolo auch nur eine Sekunde auf irgendeinen von ihnen gewartet hatte. Der Unterschied zwischen einem Team und Komplizen. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung riss Len sich das Headset vom Ohr und steckte es ein.

In dem Moment sah er den orangeroten Streifen, der über das Gelände schoss, ins Gebäude hinein,  mit einem Verletzten herauskam und wieder verschwand, um Sekunden später wieder aufzutauchen. Flash! Erleichtert schloss er kurz die Augen. Er war noch nie so froh gewesen, Barry zu sehen, wie in diesem Moment.

Ein Schatten fiel über ihn. Barry stand plötzlich vor ihm und fragte gepresst: „Was ist das hier für ein Scheiß? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wir hatten einen Deal!“

Len sah zu ihm auf, registrierte Barrys geballten Fäuste, den deutlichen Zorn in seinem Blick, seine geröteten Augen und stieß hervor: „Lisa. Sie ist verletzt.“ Nur das zählte jetzt, alles andere konnte warten.

Len wusste nicht, was Barry in dem Moment in seinem Gesicht sah, aber es milderte die Wut in Barrys Zügen etwas. Er blinzelte, als würde er jetzt erst bemerken, dass jemand – Lisa – vor ihm am Boden lag. Er ging neben ihr in die Knie, hob sie in seine Arme, behutsam, als sei sie wichtig. Dann sagte er: „Warte hier, wir sind noch nicht fertig.“ Damit verschwand er.

Warten, natürlich. Wo sollte er auch hin? Vor allem – womit? Len setzte sich einfach ins Gras, da seine Beine ihm plötzlich nicht mehr gehorchten, versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu husten und das Zittern seiner Hände unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Lisa war in Sicherheit, Barry würde dafür sorgen. Er konnte Barry vertrauen.

In der Ferne hörte er bereits Sirenen und das sich nähernde Geräusch eines Hubschraubers. Kurz darauf war Barry zurück und Len beobachtete seltsam teilnahmslos, wie er in nur wenigen Sekunden alle Schwerverletzten evakuierte. Schließlich kam er mit einem Schlittern vor ihm zu stehen, packte ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort und keineswegs behutsam, hielt ihn fest und rannte. Len schloss die Augen gegen die leichte Übelkeit und als er sie wieder öffnete, war er irgendwo in einem Wald, stand mit dem Rücken an einem Baumstamm. Die Luft war wunderbar klar und roch nach Moos und Laub und es tat verdammt gut, einfach Durchatmen zu können ohne das Gefühl zu haben, ersticken zu müssen. Er hustete.

Barry stand vor ihm und zog sich die Haube vom Kopf.

„Lisa? Wohin …?“, begann Len und musste erneut husten.

„Memorial Hospital.”

„Danke“, erwiderte Len aufrichtig und rang nach Atem. Seine Beine waren noch immer wie Gummi und er war froh, über den massiven Baumstamm in seinem Rücken.

Barry schnaubte nur. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung, du und ich. Schon bevor wir …“ Barry unterbrach sich, blinzelte und sah zu Boden. Als er Lens Blick wieder suchte, schimmerten seine Augen feucht, aber seine Stimme war kompromisslos hart. „Dieser Überfall heute, die Toten, die Verletzten, du hast … du hast diese Abmachung gebrochen.“

Len lehnte den Kopf an den Baumstamm und schloss kurz seine noch immer brennenden Augen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was da schiefgelaufen ist, Barry, denn so war das definitiv nicht geplant.“

„Ja, ihr habt es nicht mehr rausgeschafft, bevor ihr alles hochgejagt habt“, erwiderte Barry bitter. „Schlampige Planung, Snart, allerdings. Du warst schon mal besser.

_Snart …_

„Das war nicht …“, begann Len, doch Barry ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Wie lange hast du diese Sache heute schon vorbereitet? Hast du … hast du überlegt, wie du am effektivsten ein Gebäude mit 200 Menschen in die Luft jagen kannst _, während du verflucht nochmal mit mir Kaffee getrunken hast_?“ Barrys Atem ging stoßweise und plötzlich landete seine Faust mit einem dumpfen Knall am Baumstamm, direkt neben Lens linkem Ohr. Len zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Rindenstückchen splitterten ab und trafen seine Wange. Er hatte Barry nie so wütend erlebt, hatte genaugenommen nicht gedacht, dass Barry so wütend werden konnte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er das unglaublich sexy gefunden – die blitzenden Augen, das wirre Haar, die geröteten Wangen, diese _Energie,_ wie ein Sommergewitter – aber da er offensichtlich das alleinige Ziel dieser Wut war – weniger.   

„Nein“, erwiderte Len fest und suchte Barrys Blick, versuchte zu ihm durchzudringen. „Heute Abend ist _nichts_ nach Plan gelaufen. Diese Explosion war nicht geplant, weder von mir noch von Lisa.“

Barry schien ihn nicht zu hören, schien nicht einmal _zuzuhören_. „War das alles Teil des Plans? Mir näher zu kommen? Um … um meine Schwachstellen herauszufinden, Flashs Schwachstellen?“ Er rieb sich mit einer ärgerlichen Geste mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, seine Lippen eine weiße zornige Linie. „Dein Interesse an Ciscos Tests mit meinem Anzug, mit meiner Geschwindigkeit … und ich Idiot, ich habe dir auch noch alles erzählt.“

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun haben soll“, erwiderte Len langsam und betont ruhig. Wenigstens _er_ musste ruhig bleiben, denn Barry wirkte im Moment so, als hätte er eine Überdosis von Bivolos Kur abbekommen und eine Portion Paranoia obendrein. Dass Barry nicht begeistert war, ihn bei einem Überfall vorzufinden – okay, aber Len hatte nie versprochen, dem Verbrechen den Rücken zu kehren. Und was diese _verfluchte_ _Scheiße_ heute Abend anging, wenn Barry ihn nur erklären lassen würde …

Barry holte tief Luft, trat etwas zurück und murmelte mit einem kleinen, bitteren Auflachen, wie zu sich selbst: „Eobard Thawne, Harry, Jay und jetzt du.“ Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, wandte sich wieder direkt an Len und stieß hervor: „Was willst _du_ , Snart? Was willst du von mir? Warum ziehst du diese … diese Show ab? Mit Kaffeetrinken und Dates und … ? Alles nur wegen eines beschissenen Diamanten?“

Oh. _Oh!_ Auch wenn Len nicht wusste, wer diese Leute waren, von denen Barry gerade gesprochen hatte, aber wenigstens verstand er jetzt zumindest ansatzweise, was Barry sich da zusammenspann.

Was er von ihm dachte.

Er spürte wie es in ihm zu brodeln begann. Er hatte gerade beinahe Lisa verloren und er wollte verdammt nochmal bei ihr sein und wissen wie es ihr ging. Ihm war übel und schwindlig, sein Kopf hämmerte - vermutlich eine leichte Rauchgasvergiftung -  und er hatte jetzt keine Nerven für … für das hier, für Barrys Paranoia, dafür als Blitzableiter für Barrys Wut auf sich selbst und andere Leute zu dienen. Hatte Barry eigentlich eine Ahnung, was er ihm da gerade unterstellte? Für welche Art Monster hielt er ihn?

Der Gedanke war ernüchternd und schmerzhaft, wie ein Stich in seiner Brust. Und er konnte sich damit jetzt keine Sekunde länger auseinandersetzen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Len ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie langsam wieder, ignorierte den Schmerz, die Aufruhr in seinem Innern, die Tränenspuren auf Barrys Wangen.  Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, kühl, eiskalt, gefühllos. Nur so war er in der idealen Position zurückzuschlagen.  Wie von selbst verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem süffisanten Grinsen. Er musterte Barry aus schmalen Augen, neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und erwiderte spöttisch: „Oh, nicht irgendein Diamant. Für den Yellow Sun kann man schon ein paar … Opfer bringen.“

Barry wurde blass und zuckte zusammen, als hätte Len ihn tatsächlich geschlagen. Aha, jetzt  hatte er also zugehört. Gut.

„Und jetzt“, sagte Len langsam und betonte jedes Wort: „Jetzt wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich zu meiner Schwester bringen würdest, denn dieses Gespräch ist beendet, _Flash_.“

Der Ausdruck in Barrys Gesicht verwandelte sich von Wut in schockierte Enttäuschung, er schluckte hart und wirkte so, als wolle er etwas sagen. Doch dann nickte er nur kurz, eine seltsam abgehackte Bewegung, packte Len an den Schultern und lief. Len sah die Bäume auf sich zu und an sich vorbeirasen, kniff rasch die Augen zu und wandte den Kopf ab. Barrys Haar kitzelte ihn. Er hatte seine Haube nicht aufgesetzt. Unter dem  allgegenwärtigen Gestank nach Ruß und Feuer nahm Len den  Geruch von Barrys Haut wahr, presste sein Gesicht enger an Barrys Hals und spürte wie für Bruchteile von Sekunden etwas in ihm zur Ruhe kam.

Nur Augenblicke später fand Len sich in einer schmalen Gasse wieder. Noch bevor er sich orientiert hatte und feststellte, dass er tatsächlich direkt hinter dem Central City Memorial Hospital stand – und nicht etwa mitten im Police Department – war Barry wieder verschwunden.

Len holte tief Luft. Das war’s dann wohl. Er zwang sich, das leere, hohle Gefühl in seinem Innern nicht weiter zu analysieren, während er die Coldgun unter seinem Parka verschwinden ließ und ein Taxi rief.

Er zählte die Sekunden, bis er zu Hause war, eine erprobte Methode seinen Geist beschäftigt zu halten und nicht ins Grübeln zu verfallen. In seinem Apartment angekommen verstaute er mit routinierten Bewegungen die Coldgun, zog sich um und saß kurz darauf im Auto, wieder auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus.

Er dachte an Lisa, versuchte sich an das Ausmaß ihrer Verletzungen zu erinnern, eine Diagnose und die Heilungschancen zu erahnen. Aber so sehr er sich auch beschäftigt hielt, er konnte diesen bestimmten Gedanken, der sich immer wieder an die Oberfläche schob, nicht ignorieren. Die Erkenntnis, dass der einzige Moment, in dem er sich an diesem beschissenen Abend halbwegs gut und ironischerweise im Gleichgewicht gefühlt hatte, diese wenigen Sekunden waren, als Barry mit ihm durch die Nacht gerannt war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir ja fast leid, dass ich euch mit einem solchen Kapitelende in die Feiertage schicke. Und das nächste Kapitel gibt es erst nächstes Jahr. ;) Aber ich verspreche, dass diese Story ein Happy-End hat. Es dauert nur noch ein bisschen …  
> Schöne Feiertage, euch allen! :D


	9. With a little help from my friends

Am nächsten Tag war Barrys erster Weg zu S.T.A.R. Labs um den Flash-Anzug wieder abzuliefern und Lagebesprechung zum Thema Zoom mit Cisco und Caitlin zu halten. Er hatte sich gestern Abend, kurz bevor er Len – Snart – vom Anwesen der Bellmans in den nahegelegenen Wald gebracht hatte, von den beiden verabschiedet und versprochen, alles weitere am nächsten Morgen zu besprechen. Dann hatte er die Funkverbindung unterbrochen.

Jetzt fühlte er sich, nach einer mehr oder weniger schlaflosen Nacht, wie gerädert. Seine Wut von gestern Abend, die, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht nur Snart gegolten hatte, sondern auch sich selber, war nur teilweise verraucht. Aber besser wütend zu sein, als diese dumpfe Traurigkeit und den Schmerz zu spüren, die immer dann an die Oberfläche kamen, wenn seine Gedanken zu den letzten Wochen, zu seinen Treffen mit Len wanderten. Ihr freundschaftlich-neckendes Geplänkel beim Kaffee, der Kuss, Lens Stimme übers Telefon, warm und … Verflucht, Schluß damit!

Er rief sich Snarts spöttisches Grinsen, seinen kalten Tonfall und die verletzenden Worte von gestern ins Gedächtnis zurück _. „Für den Yellow Sun kann man schon ein paar Opfer bringen.“_  Snart hatte ihn nur benutzt um an diesen Diamanten zu kommen. Er hatte es zugegeben. Und auch wenn dieses Geständnis nicht hundertprozentig Sinn ergab – aber was wusste er denn schon wirklich über Leonard Snart?

Barry fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und betrat den Cortex. Er konnte sich durch … durch diesen verdammten Liebeskummer, denn exakt das war es, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht von dem wirklich Wichtigen ablenken lassen: Zoom. Und die Frage, wie er schnell genug werden konnte, um es mit ihm aufzunehmen. Denn dazu war er jetzt fest entschlossen.

Cisco war gerade in irgendwelche Berechnungen vertieft, sah nur kurz von seinem Bildschirm auf und rief Barry über die Schulter einen raschen Gruß zu. Über einen der anderen Monitore flimmerte eine Nachrichtensendung, allerdings ohne Ton. Thema war offensichtlich der gestrige Überfall auf das Bellman-Anwesen. Gerade schwenkte die Kamera über die rauchenden Überreste des nördlichen Anbaus, dann kam eine Nachrichtensprecherin im Studio ins Bild und schließlich wurde ein verwackeltes Amateurvideo eingeblendet, auf dem Snart gerade mit seiner Coldgun eine Türe öffnete und … und Menschen befreite? Barry blinzelte.  Hatte er das richtig gesehen?

Er trat etwas näher. „Hey, Cisco, kannst du das lauter stellen?“

„Was?“ Cisco hob den Kopf, sah zu ihm auf, dann zum Bildschirm. „Oh, deine gestrige Heldentat. Die Berichte darüber laufen schon den ganzen Vormittag. Hast du das noch nicht mitbekommen?“ Er betätigte eine Taste und die Stimme der Reporterin erfüllte den Raum.

„ … neue Erkenntnisse. Denn auch wenn es Central Citys eigener Held, Flash war, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Verletzten so schnell wie möglich medizinisch versorgt werden konnten, haben doch einige Personen ihr Leben jemand ganz anderem zu verdanken. Wie zahlreiche Augenzeugen berichten, war es tatsächlich Leonard Snart, auch bekannt als „Captain Cold“, der ohne zu Zögern eingegriffen hat. Er hat nicht nur die im Gebäude Eingeschlossenen befreit, sondern hat unter Einsatz seines Lebens eine junge Frau aus den Flammen gerettet.“

Barry rollte die Augen. Ging es noch etwas theatralischer? Andererseits – Len würde es hassen, jetzt auch öffentlich zum Helden erklärt zu werden. Barry musste bei dem Gedanken unwillkürlich lächeln, bis ihm einfiel, dass die Zeiten, in denen so etwas perfektes Material gewesen war, um Snart aufzuziehen, endgültig vorbei waren. Er presste die Lippen zusammen.

Die Nachrichtensprecherin fuhr fort: „Inwieweit Colds – Leonard Snarts – Anwesenheit auf dem Grundstück der Bellmans mit dem Raub des Yellow Sun in Verbindung steht, ist augenblicklich noch Gegenstand der Ermittlungen. Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden.“ 

Nun, wenn sein CSI-Kollege, der den Fall untersuchte, zwei und zwei zusammen zählte, würde er ganz bestimmt herausfinden, dass Snart dort nicht nur den Helden gespielt hatte. Die Coldgun hinterließ eindeutige Spuren auf Materialien, insbesondere auf Metall, das mit dem Kältestrahl in Berührung gekommen war. Das Loch in dem Elektrozaun, das Barry gestern im Vorbeiflitzen wahrgenommen hatte, sah verdächtig nach dem Werk der Coldgun aus. Und Snarts Anwesenheit am Tatort war ja nicht zu leugnen. Tja, damit war er wohl dran. Erstaunlicherweise war dieser Gedanke nicht so befriedigend, wie er hätte sein sollen.

Die Nachrichtensprecherin zeigte ein professionell-kühles Lächeln. „Und nun schalten wir live zu Kathy Marrows an den Ort des Geschehens, wo es auch schon erste Informationen zu geben scheint, was die Ursache der Explosion angeht. Kathy, was kannst du uns dazu sagen?“

Im Bild war jetzt eine dunkelhaarige Reporterin, die in der Einfahrt zum Haus der Bellmans stand. Im Hintergrund waren Autos der Polizei und Feuerwehr zu sehen. „Nun, abschließend können sich die Brandermittler des Central City Fire Department noch nicht dazu äußern, aber es steht fest, dass in einem bunkerähnlichen Raum unter dem nördlichen Teil des Bellman-Anwesens Sprengstoffe und andere Waffen gelagert waren. Ein Teil davon ist gestern explodiert. Ein Unfall ist nach dem jetzigen Stand der Ermittlungen auszuschließen.“

Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Hauptverdächtiger ist Devon Midway, der ehemalige Sicherheitschef von Bellman Industries, der bei der Explosion ums Leben gekommen ist. Unklar ist bisher, welchem Zweck die Sprengstoffe, die sich im Besitz der Familie Bellman befinden, dienen sollten, sowie das Motiv für die Tat. Und damit gebe ich zurück ins Studio zu …“

Cisco schaltete den Ton wieder aus und schnaubte. „Welchen Zweck? Alle Welt fragt sich, was die Bellmans wirklich abziehen, hinter der Saubermann-Immobilienhändler-Fassade und woher ihre Kohle stammt. Waffenhandel wäre da doch eine ziemlich gute Erklärung.“

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit“, bemerkte Caitlin, die irgendwann von Barry unbemerkt den Cortex betreten hatte und jetzt neben ihm stand. Sie sah besser aus als gestern. Gefasster. Waren tatsächlich erst knapp 24 Stunden vergangen, seitdem sie von Jays Verrat erfahren hatten? Es kam ihm viel länger vor. „Aber auf jeden Fall sieht es so aus, als ob in Snart doch ein Held stecken könnte. Er hat Leben gerettet, gestern.“

„Ja, aber sicher nicht aus Heldenmut.“ Barry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich meine, Lisa war da drin. Er hat sie rausgeholt, weiter nichts.“ Aber offensichtlich hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt, was die Explosion anging. Vielleicht hatte Snart gestern seinen ‚Ich-bin-ehrlich‘–Tag gehabt. Mit allem, was er gesagt hatte. Barry versuchte die Bitterkeit, die dieser Gedanken in ihm hochkommen ließ, nicht in seinem Gesicht zu zeigen.   

Anscheinend gelang ihm das nicht wirklich. Caitlin runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn forschend an. „Du bist sonst immer der Erste, der dafür plädiert, dass Gutes in ihm steckt und ihn verteidigt.“

„Ja, ich weiß, es ist nur … Ich dachte Snart hätte komplett aufgehört mit seinen Raubzügen seitdem er mit dem Legends-Team unterwegs ist. Ihn gestern da mitten drin zu sehen in diesem Chaos, mit Explosionen und Toten, das war …“ _Niederschmetternd, schmerzhaft, ernüchternd._ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und suchte nach den passenden Worten, die nicht zu viel über seine tatsächlichen Gefühle verrieten.

Caitlin nickte. „Du bist enttäuscht. Das ist nur verständlich, Barry. Aber nach allem, was wir jetzt erfahren haben, sieht es so aus, als hätte er sich doch an eure Abmachung gehalten. Dann ist etwas fürchterlich schief gelaufen. Du hast ihn gestern von dort weggebracht, nachdem du dich bei uns abgemeldet hast, oder? Hat er da nichts mehr gesagt?

„Es gab nicht wirklich Gelegenheit dazu“, sagte Barry ausweichend. Falsch, _er_ hatte Snart keine Gelegenheit gegeben. _Er_ hatte einfach nicht zugehört. Andererseits hätte das auch nichts an den Tatsachen – dem Überfall und Snarts Planung desselben, während er versucht hatte, Barry näher zu kommen –  geändert. Trotzdem, er hätte Snart erklären lassen sollen, wenigstens das.

 „Ähm, Lisa … war sie eigentlich schwer verletzt?“, schaltete sich Cisco betont beiläufig ein.

„Es sah nicht gut aus. Sie war bewusstlos, als ich sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte.“

„Oh.“ Ciscos Augen weiteten sich etwas. „Der Preis des Verbrechens, nehme ich an“, bemerkte er. Sein gleichgültiger Tonfall war alles andere als überzeugend.  Anscheinend stand er noch immer auf Lisa. Die Snart-Geschwister schienen es einem generell schwer zu machen, über sie hinwegzukommen.

„Okay. Also, Team Flash.“ Cisco klatschte in die Hände. „Lasst uns jetzt produktiv werden und überlegen, wie wir Zoom zur Strecke bringen können. Denn das wollen wir, richtig?“

„Richtig“, stimmte Caitlin entschlossen zu.

„Absolut“, bestätigte Barry. „Und der Weg dorthin ist: Ich muss schneller werden.“

***

Das war einfacher gesagt, als getan. Obwohl Barry und Cisco verbissen nach Informationen suchten, um die Formel zu finden, mit der sie Barrys Geschwindigkeit erhöhen konnten und trotz Caitlins Analyse von Zooms Art sich zu bewegen, kamen sie nicht wirklich weiter. Es war schließlich Wally, der Barry auf eine Idee brachte, die erfolgversprechend klang. Er würde sich bei Eobard Thawne in der Vergangenheit Rat holen. In seiner Rolle als Professor Wells war er quasi davon besessen gewesen, Barrys Geschwindigkeit zu steigern, wenn auch aus eigennützigen Motiven. Wenn jemand die Informationen hatte, die sie brauchten, dann er.

Barrys Trip in die Vergangenheit war erfolgreich  – er bekam schließlich die Formel, die er benötigte um es mit Zoom aufnehmen zu können – und gleichzeitig aufwühlend. Nicht nur die Begegnung mit Thawne, dem Mörder seiner Mutter, sondern auch das Wiedersehen mit Eddie. Lebendig, voller Tatendrang und so verdammt verliebt in Iris, dass es einfach nur wehtat.

Während Iris auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer saß und sich die Videobotschaft ansah, die Eddie für sie auf Barrys Bitte hin aufgenommen hatte, ging Barry nach oben in sein Zimmer. Erschöpft setze er sich aufs Bett und griff nach seinem Handy.

Die Reise in die Vergangenheit und vor allem Eddie wiederzusehen, hatte ihm gezeigt, wie schnell alles, was man als selbstverständlich betrachtete, vorbei sein konnte. Wie schnell man Menschen verlieren konnte und dann nie mehr die Gelegenheit hatte, ihnen zu sagen, was sie einem bedeuteten. Er wollte das zwischen ihm und Len nicht einfach so zu Ende gehen lassen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger glaubte er, dass Lens Behauptung, ihn nur benutzt zu haben, der Wahrheit entsprach. Er musste wenigstens versuchen, mit ihm zu reden. Ein echtes Gespräch, nicht nur im Zorn hervorgestoßene Anschuldigungen.  

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, suchte Lens Kontakt heraus und tippte: „Ich habe die Nachrichten gesehen und weiß jetzt, dass du nichts mit der Explosion zu tun hattest. Sorry, dass …“ Er hielt inne. Wofür genau, wollte er sich entschuldigen? Sicher nicht dafür, dass er wütend geworden war. Dafür, dass er nicht zugehört hatte? Okay, das schon eher. Aber eigentlich wollte er nicht anfangen, diesen ganzen Mist per Sms zu diskutieren.

Hastig löschte er den Text wieder und starrte blicklos auf das Display, bis sich der Bildschirmschoner einschaltete. Etwas Neutrales wäre gut, einfach um vorzufühlen, ob Len überhaupt antwortete. Aber was? Oder sollte er lieber gleich anrufen? Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, 23.10 Uhr. Etwas spät dafür. Dann morgen. Morgen war besser. Morgen war definitiv besser.

***

Die paar Tage, bis Lisa wieder ansprechbar war, erschienen Len wie eine Ewigkeit. Den Gedanken an Barry vermied er mit geübter Konsequenz, sperrte ihn in den hintersten Winkel seines Geistes. Er hielt sich beschäftigt, unter anderen damit, alte Kontakte wiederaufleben zu lassen,  um herauszufinden, wo sich Bivolo verkrochen haben könnte – bisher erfolglos. Er und Kaprinsky waren buchstäblich untergetaucht.

Shawna, die er direkt am Tag nach dem Überfall erreicht hatte, wusste auch nichts. Sie sofort verschwunden, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass niemand am vereinbarten Treffpunkt auf sie wartete und die Cops bereits im Anmarsch waren. Len konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Wenigstens würde niemand sie und Lisa mit dem Überfall in Verbindung bringen, da alle möglichen Beweise dafür in die Luft geflogen und ihre Tarnidentitäten für den Abend wasserdicht gewesen waren.

Lisas Verletzungen –  Prellungen, Schürfwunden und die Verbrennungen an linkem Arm und Schulter –  heilten gut, wie die Ärzte ihm versicherten. Wegen der oftmals tückischen Spätfolgen einer Rauchgasvergiftung war sie noch unter Beobachtung.

„Sehr elegant“, bemerkte sie mit leichtem Spott, als Len ihr Krankenzimmer – ein Einzelzimmer, dafür hatte er gesorgt – betrat und deutete auf seine Brille und den Hut. „Trägst du das, damit die Cops dich nicht erkennen? Oder wegen der Autogrammjäger?“ Sie war blass und ihre Stimme klang immer noch ein wenig rau, aber sie sah schon deutlich besser aus, als bei seinem gestrigen Besuch.

Er rollte die Augen, legte Hut und Mantel auf einen der beiden Stühle und schnappte sich den anderen um sich an Lisas Bett zu setzen. „Niemand will ein Autogramm von mir“, erwiderte er.

„Kommt schon noch, warte es ab.“ Lisa lächelte schelmisch. „Die Medien sind gerade dabei, dich zu Central Citys neuestem Held zu erklären. Wenn das so weitergeht, läufst du noch Flash den Rang ab.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und das Lächeln verschwand. „Er war dort, oder? Hat mich hierher gebracht?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Len knapp, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er rasch, um Lisa keine Gelegenheit zu geben, weiter nach Flashs Auftauchen an dem Abend des Überfalls zu fragen.

„Okay“, erwiderte sie, zuckte die Schultern und verzog sofort schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit der rechten Hand nach ihrem bandagierten linken Oberarm. „Keine ärmellosen Shirts mehr in Zukunft, fürchte ich. Aber was sind schon ein paar Narben mehr?“, bemerkte sie mit falscher Fröhlichkeit, die Len einen Stich versetzte. Er wusste, wie wichtig Lisa ihr Aussehen war. Und er wusste, was das Gefühl, Teile seines Körpers verstecken zu müssen, mit dem eigenen Selbstwertgefühl machte. Wie sehr es Distanz zu anderen schaffte, weil  man befürchtete,  angestarrt, verspottet oder – schlimmer – bemitleidet zu werden.  

„Tut mir Leid, Lisa“, sagte er sanft.

Sie holte tief Luft und plötzlich glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen. „Das war einfach nur ein beschissener Plan, Lenny. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen, was Bivolo angeht.“

„Hättest du“, bestätigte Len. Es war nun Mal die Wahrheit, kein Grund es schönzureden. „Aber der Plan an sich war gut. Keiner von uns konnte ahnen, dass die Bellmans Waffen und Sprengstoffe im Keller horten, wie andere Leute alten Wein.“

Genauso wie sie nicht hatten ahnen können, dass der Sicherheitschef von Bellman Industries eine Affäre mit Bellmans Tochter gehabt hatte, woraufhin Papa Bellman ihn vom Chef zum untersten Laufburschen degradiert hatte. Dass also an dem Abend des Überfalls ein Mann auf dem Gelände Wachdienst schob, der seinen Chef derart hasste, dass er unter Bivolos Einfluss sogar das halbe Haus in die Luft sprengte, nur um ihm eines auszuwischen – das war wirklich nicht abzusehen gewesen.  Die Nachrichten der letzten Tage hatten Stück für Stück diese gesamte vertrackte Geschichte ans Licht gebracht.

Lisa wischte sich mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung die Tränen von den Wangen. „Danke, dass du mich da rausgeholt hast“, sagte sie leise und sah ihn an.

„Hm“, erwiderte Len mit einem schiefen Grinsen und beugte sich etwas vor. „Was hätte ich tun sollen? Du hast mich noch nicht bezahlt. Ich bekomme noch meinen Anteil.“

Lisa ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken, schloss die Augen und murmelte müde: „Ja, dein Anteil von Nichts. Bivolo ist so ein Arsch. Hast du schon rausgefunden, wo er steckt?“

„Nein, aber ich bin dran.“ Len griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Ich lass dich jetzt schlafen und komm morgen wieder. Brauchst du was?“

„Nein. Hey, bleib noch etwas.“ Ihre Finger schlossen sich für einen Moment um seine, dann ließ sie los. „Die Schmerzmittel sind toll, machen aber so müde. Ich kann aber nicht ständig schlafen.“ Sie seufzte und wandte ihm den Blick wieder zu. „Erzähl mir was. Wie läuft es mit dir und Barry?“

„Super“, erwiderte er knapp.

Lisa musterte ihn, dann wurden ihre Augen schmal. „Lüg‘ mich nicht an. Was ist los?“

Len fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht  „Es ist vorbei.“ Er wusste selber nicht, warum er der Frage nicht einfach ausgewichen war, denn jetzt würde Lisa nicht locker lassen.

„Was?“ Lisa riss die Augen auf und wirkte mit einem Mal hellwach. Natürlich. „Warum?“

„Die Sache bei den Bellmans.“ Er lächelte schmal. „Passt nicht so zu dem Bild, das er von mir hatte.“

„Er wusste nicht, wer du bist? Dass du Captain Cold bist? Und dann hat er es aus den Nachrichten erfahren? Oh, Lenny, das tut mir leid.“ Ihr Mitgefühl war echt und von Lisa war es erträglich, nein, tat in gewisser Weise sogar gut. Vielleicht war es doch nicht verkehrt, wenigstens einen Bruchteil dessen, was er in den vergangenen Tagen sorgsam weggesperrt hatte, herauszulassen und mit ihr zu teilen. Zumindest soweit er es konnte, ohne zu verraten, dass Barry Flash war.

„Nein, nicht ganz.“ Len zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wusste wer ich bin, wusste alles, aber ich hatte ihm etwas versprochen. Keine Toten.“

Lisa sah ihn einen Moment lang forschend an, dann sagte sie: „Okay, aber wenn er, wie jeder andere auch, erst aus den Nachrichten von dem Überfall erfahren hat, müsste er doch auch wissen, dass du auf keinen Fall für die Toten verantwortlich sein kannst. Im Gegenteil, ohne dich hätte es noch mehr Tote gegeben.“

„Er hat Verbindungen zu den Cops, hat von der Sache erfahren, bevor klar war, was da wirklich gelaufen ist und hat seine Schlüsse gezogen“, erwiderte Len rasch. Verdammt, Lisa war erstaunlich auf Zack dafür, dass sie unter Schmerzmitteln stand.

„Verbindungen zu den Cops. Wow, auch das noch“, murmelte sie. Sie rieb sich die Augen und gähnte. „Und jetzt? Wenn er nicht unter einem Stein lebt, müsste er inzwischen wissen, dass du nichts damit zu tun hast.“

„Ja, müsste er.“

Lisa blinzelte. Ihr fiel es sichtlich schwer, die Augen offen zu halten. „Und?“

„Ich habe seit dem Überfall nichts mehr von ihm gehört.“

 „So ein Scheißkerl.“

„Er hat seine Gründe, mir nicht mehr zu vertrauen“, erwiderte Len nur. Ihm war inzwischen klar, dass er mit seiner abschließenden Bemerkung an Barry so ziemlich alles zwischen ihnen zerstört hatte. Aber einmal gesprochene Worte ließen sich nun Mal nicht zurücknehmen. Und offensichtlich war es ja das, was Barry von ihm nur allzu bereitwillig glauben wollte, sonst _hätte_ er sich gemeldet.

„Tatsächlich?“ Lisa hob die Augenbrauen. „Warum?“

„Nicht wichtig.“

„Oh, komm schon, Lenny, lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen.“

„Lisa, es ist vorbei, okay? Belass es einfach dabei.“

„Hat er Schluss gemacht, oder du?“

Len schwieg.

„Oh, fantastisch. Lass mich raten – keiner von euch? Jeder geht nur davon aus, dass der andere nicht mehr will? Und jeder leidet still vor sich hin und leckt seine Wunden, anstatt einen Versuch zu unternehmen, miteinander zu reden.“ Sie rollte die Augen. „Typisch. Für dich zumindest.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass er leidet, Lisa. Ich tue es sicher nicht.“ Len zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern und stand auf.

„Klar.“ Sie schnaubte. „Rede dir das nur ein, Idiot.“ Sie zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf sein Gesicht und sagte: „Ich kenne diesen Blick und ich hasse ihn. So siehst du aus, wenn …“ Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Gähnen unter.

Len verzog amüsiert die Lippen. „Wir sehen uns morgen, Schlafmütze.“

Er spürte Lisas forschenden Blick auf sich, während er Mantel und Hut holte. Doch statt eine weitere Frage abzufeuern, deutete Lisa auf ihre Handtasche, die er ihr gestern mitgebracht hatte und sagte: „Da müssten irgendwo mein Handy und das Ladegerät drin sein. Steck es bitte mal an und leg es mir hierher.“ Sie klopfte leicht auf das Beistelltischchen zu ihrer Rechten. „Und ich werde jetzt wirklich noch eine Runde schlafen.“

***

Der Tachyonenverstärker, den Cisco und Harry Dank Eobards Formel konstruiert hatten, funktionierte einwandfrei wie die Tests bewiesen. Barry konnte es, zumindest was die Geschwindigkeit anging, mit Zoom aufnehmen. Jetzt blieb nur noch zu klären, wie sie erneut zu Erde 2 gelangen konnten, nachdem sie alle Portale bereits geschlossen hatten.

Während Cisco und Caitlin seit dem frühen Morgen an einer Lösung tüftelten, arbeitete Barry in seinem Labor an dem Beweismaterial von vier Fällen gleichzeitig, schrieb drei Berichte und wurde schließlich noch zu einem Tatort gerufen. Als er fertig war und Captain Singh die lange erwarteten Untersuchungsergebnisse präsentierte, war es kurz nach 17.00 Uhr und er hatte fast zehn Stunden durchgearbeitet, mit nur einer kurzen Pause für Kaffee und Burger. Ständig hatte er den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, Len anzurufen. Aber nie war der Zeitpunkt wirklich passend.

Gerade als er Singhs Büro verließ, klingelte sein Handy. Es war Cisco. „Hey, Mann, hast du … hast du Zeit? Oder bist du gerade sehr beschäftigt?“ Cisco klang ungewöhnlich nervös.

„Bin gerade mit der Arbeit fertig. Was ist los?“

„Ähm, ich kann dir das nicht wirklich so auf die Schnelle erklären, aber … Kannst du zum Memorial Hospital kommen? Jetzt gleich?“

„Sicher, was ist …? Bist du okay, Cisco?“, fragte Barry alarmiert.

„Ja, ja, alles bestens. Ich warte unten an der Info. Und besorg bitte unterwegs noch Blumen, ja? Das wäre klasse, Mann.“

Nur wenige Sekunden später stand Barry neben Cisco an der Information des Krankenhauses, in der Hand ein Blumenstrauß.

„Danke, Alter.“ Cisco strahlte und schnappte sich die Blumen. „Dann wollen wir mal.“ Er stieg in den Aufzug, bedeutete Barry, ihm zu folgen und drückte auf den Knopf für das fünfte Stockwerk.

„Was tun wir hier?“, fragte Barry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wen besuchen wir?“ Cisco reagierte nicht, er war doch tatsächlich damit beschäftigt, in der verspiegelten Rückwand des Aufzuges sein Aussehen zu überprüfen und mit den Fingern seine Haare zu ordnen. Er trug schwarze Jeans, ein T–Shirt und darüber eine schwarze Lederjacke, die Barry noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Für einen Krankenbesuch hatte er sich sehr in Schale geworfen.

„Cisco?“

Cisco holte tief Luft und drehte sich zu Barry um. „Lisa Snart.“

„Was?“ Barry riss die Augen auf. Nun, zumindest erklärten sich so das Outfit und die Nervosität.

„Okay, hör zu. Ich weiß, sie ist … eine Kriminelle. Leider. Deswegen habe ich auch zuerst nicht reagiert, als sie vor ein paar Monaten angefangen hat, mir Sms zu schreiben. Und ich schwör‘ dir, Mann, ich habe keine Ahnung, woher sie meine Nummer hat.“

„Ja, kommt mir bekannt vor“, murmelte Barry.

Cisco schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. „Wir haben uns ab und zu geschrieben, ein paar Mal telefoniert, über ganz belanglose Sachen gesprochen und sie ist …“ Cisco lächelte. „Sie ist wirklich nicht übel, wenn man sie näher kennt.“ Er hob abwehrend die Hand, als wollte er einen Einwand Barrys verhindern. „Ich weiß. Trotzdem kriminell. Deswegen habe ich auch abgelehnt, als sie neulich mit mir ausgehen wollte.“ Das Bedauern in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Barry rieb sich die Stirn. „Okay Cisco, du … du hast also Beinahe-Dates mit Lisa Snart, was an sich schon …“ Er schluckte den Rest des Satzes hinunter, denn, ehrlich, er war der Letzte, der Cisco deswegen Vorhaltungen machen sollte. „Was … okay, ist. Ich meine, nicht wirklich, aber … egal.“ Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber was, bitte, soll _ich_ hier?“

Der Aufzug hielt.

„Warte, dazu komme ich gleich, okay.“ Cisco lächelte ihm rasch zu, sichtlich erleichtert über Barrys Reaktion und trat auf den langen Krankenhausflur hinaus. Im Gehen redete er weiter.  „Als ich gehört habe, dass sie bei dem Überfall verletzt wurde, habe ich sie gefragt, wie es ihr geht und ob sie etwas braucht. Ich wollte … höflich sein, nichts weiter“, erklärte Cisco und wurde rot.

„Klar“, sagte Barry und grinste leicht.

„Sie hat dann gesagt, so verrückt das auch klingt, dass sie … dass sie dringend mit dir sprechen muss. Ich soll sie besuchen und dich mitbringen.“

„Mit mir? Du meinst mit _Flash_? Warum hast du dann ….?“

„Nein, nein, nein“, fiel Cisco ihm rasch ins Wort. „Mit _dir_ , Barry Allen.“

„Warum? Woher kennt sie mich? Wir haben uns bisher zweimal kurz gesehen und ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich ihr vorgestellt habe.“

„Naja, ich habe dich mal erwähnt und gesagt, dass wir befreundet sind und ab und zu zusammen abhängen. Dass du Forensiker beim CCPD bist und dadurch auch mit S.T.A.R. Labs zu tun hast. Mehr nicht. Und jetzt will sie mit dir sprechen. Unbedingt. Sie sagt, es sei wichtig.“

„Klar sagt sie das.“ Barry schnaubte.

„Nein, Mann.“ Cisco war vor einem der Krankenzimmer stehengeblieben und sah Barry ernst an. „Sie sagt, es sei wichtig für _dich_. Und es klang nicht nach einem Scherz oder nach einer linken Tour. Deswegen habe ich mich da überhaupt drauf eingelassen.“

_Len!_ Barrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. War etwas mit Len passiert? Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn, denn Lisa wusste sicher nichts von ihnen beiden. Oder?

Bevor Barry noch etwas fragen konnte, hatte Cisco bereits kurz an die Tür geklopft und betrat das Zimmer.

Barry folgte ihm mit pochendem Herzen.

Lisa saß auf dem Bett, das Kopfteil hochgestellt, und legte gerade eine Zeitschrift zur Seite, in der sie eben noch geblättert hatte. Sie trug eine Jogginghose und ein kurzärmeliges T–Shirt unter dessen linkem Ärmel ein Verband zu sehen war. „Cisco!“, begrüßte sie ihn mit einem echten Lächeln, das keinen Zweifel daran ließ – sie freute sich wirklich, ihn zu sehen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Barry und das Lächeln wurde einen Hauch kühler. Sie musterte ihn abschätzend, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Und … Barry.“

„Hi, Lisa.“ Barry hob kurz grüßend die Hand.

„Hier, für dich.“ Cisco präsentierte ihr die Blumen und sah sich um. „Hast du eine Vase?“

„Wow, die sind toll, danke.“ Sie strahlte. „Wie süß von dir, daran zu denken, Cisco.“

Barry räusperte sich und musste grinsen, als Cisco verlegen hüstelte und sich im Krankenzimmer übereifrig nach einem passenden Gefäß für die Blumen umsah.

In Lisas Augen lag echte Zuneigung als sie ihn beobachtete, dann sah sie wieder Barry mit diesem seltsam taxierenden Blick an, unter dem er sich zunehmend unwohl zu fühlen begann.

„Du siehst schon … viel besser aus“, bemerkte er, hauptsächlich um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

Ihre Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Besser? Inwiefern besser? Das letzte Mal haben wir uns vor ein paar Monaten bei Jitters gesehen, als ich Cisco … um einen Gefallen gebeten habe.“ Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas spöttischer und für einen Moment war da eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Len, die Barry vorher noch nie aufgefallen war. „Ich hoffe ich sehe jetzt nicht besser aus als damals.“

„Ähm, nein, natürlich nicht“, beeilte Barry sich zu versichern und versuchte Ciscos leicht entsetztes Augenaufreißen zu ignorieren. „Ich meinte besser dafür, dass du … dass du ja erst verletzt wurdest. Also, im Vergleich dazu, wie du wohl ausgesehen haben musst … ähm, kurz nachdem das passiert ist.“ Er rieb sich den Nacken. „Nicht, dass ich das wüsste, oder gesehen hätte, aber … ich vermute es eben?“

„Aha.“ Lisa wirkte amüsiert. „Dann – danke.“

Wow. Er musste wirklich aufpassen, was er sagte. Lisa war verdammt aufmerksam. Barry holte tief Luft. „Okay, Lisa, weswegen sollte ich herkommen? Du hast gesagt, es sei wichtig?“

Sie nickte. „Gleich. Sei so nett, Barry, geh mal da rüber an den Schrank, da müsste eine Vase für die Blumen sein. Ganz oben.“

„Okay.“ Barry zuckt die Schultern und spürte bei den wenigen Schritten durchs Zimmer Lisas Blicke auf sich. Er durchsucht den Schrank. „Sorry, keine Vase“, sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um.  

Sie nickte zufrieden. „Schon okay. Ich wollte nur noch eine letzte Bestätigung haben.“

Barry lachte unsicher auf und hob die Schultern. Die Art, wie Lisa ihn musterte, wurde zunehmend beunruhigender und machte ihn kribbelig. „Bestätigung wofür? Dass keine Vase im Schrank ist?“

„Nein, Dummchen. Dafür, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung recht habe.“ Sie lächelte süffisant. „Die Art, wie sich jemand bewegt und geht, ist ganz individuell. Man kann jemanden an seinem Gang erkennen, auch wenn er das Gesicht hinter einer Maske versteckt.“

Barry schluckte.  Cisco warf  ihm einen verständnislosen, aber deutlich panischen Blick zu.

Lisa hob die Augenbrauen und sagte zuckersüß: „Also, du bist hier, weil ich mit dir über meinen Bruder und über das tragische Ende eurer kleinen Liebesaffäre reden möchte, _Flash_.“


	10. With a little help from my friends - Teil 2

„Was?“ fragte Barry entgeistert. Er wusste nicht, worüber er im Moment mehr entsetzt sein sollte, darüber, dass Cisco gerade auf diese Weise von ihm und Len erfahren hatte, oder dass Lisa ihn herbestellt hatte, um ausgerechnet deswegen mit ihm zu sprechen. Es schockierte ihn allerdings kaum, dass Lisa herausgefunden hatte, wer hinter der Flash-Maske steckte – das war sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.

„Er ist natürlich _nicht_ Flash“, behauptete Cisco prompt und klang dabei so, als müsste er sich selber davon überzeugen.

Lisa lächelte nur nachsichtig.

„Schon okay, Cisco“, warf Barry ein. „Ich hatte sowieso damit gerechnet, dass sie es früher oder später erfährt.“

„Ach ja?“ Cisco musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Warum?“ Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Und sag jetzt bitte nicht, weil das eben ernst gemeint war, das mit … mit dir und Cold?“

„Cisco, ich …“, begann Barry hilflos und rieb sich mit der Hand den Nacken.

„Wirklich?“ Cisco starrte ihn mit buchstäblich offen stehendem Mund an. „Du und …? Alter, das ist … Ich fasse es nicht.“

„Oh, er wusste nichts von euch?“, fragte Lisa unschuldig und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Cisco. „Zu dumm, da habe ich mich jetzt wohl etwas verplappert. Tut mir leid.“ Ihr süffisantes Lächeln strafte ihre Worte Lügen.

„Sicher.“ Barry warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Allerdings gibt es da auch nichts zu wissen, Lisa, weil da nichts ist.“

„Nicht mehr, wie ich erfahren habe. Was ja auch der Grund ist, warum ich mit dir reden möchte“, bemerkte sie mit süßlicher Freundlichkeit. Dann wandte sie sich an Cisco: „Cisco, würdest du bitte versuchen, irgendwo eine Vase aufzutreiben? Es wäre so schade, wenn diese Blumen verwelken würden.“

„Was?“ Cisco blinzelte ungläubig. „Jetzt?“

„Ja“, sagten Barry und Lisa gleichzeitig. „Bitte, Cisco“, fügte Barry hinzu – er brauchte wirklich keine Zeugen, wenn Lisa ihn auseinandernahm – während Lisa schmelzend lächelte.

Cisco rollte die Augen. „Klar doch“, murmelte er schicksalsergeben, warf Barry im Hinausgehen noch einen weiteren entsetzten Blick über die Schulter zu und formte mit den Lippen ein lautloses „Wir sprechen uns noch“, bevor er mit den Blumen verschwand.

Barry nickte ihm kurz zu. Oh ja, toll, dieses Gespräch mit Cisco konnte er kaum erwarten. Mit etwas Glück würde Lisa ihn so fertig machen, dass Cisco mit ihm vor lauter Mitleid nicht ganz so hart ins Gericht gehen würde. Oder auch nicht. Woher wusste sie überhaupt von ihm und Len? Hatte er es ihr erzählt?

Kaum dass Cisco den Raum verlassen hatte, bedachte Lisa  Barry mit einem zuckrig-falschen Lächeln, das auf seine ganz spezielle Weise gefährlicher wirkte, als Lens eiskaltes Starren. Barry rieb sich unauffällig die feuchten Hände an der Hose ab.

„Captain Cold und Flash, wer hätte das gedacht?“, bemerkte sie von oben herab. „Andererseits, nachdem  Lenny ja neuerdings mit einem Haufen Helden auf Zeitreise ist - vielleicht doch nicht ganz so unerwartet.“ Sie musterte ihn unverhohlen, so als begutachte sie eine Ware, die sie zu kaufen gedachte. Barry hielt ihrem Blick stand, hoffte, dass er nicht rot wurde und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich muss schon sagen, mein Bruder hat einen ziemlich guten Geschmack“, bemerkte sie kokett und wickelte spielerisch eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger. „Du bist zwar nicht so ganz mein Typ, aber dein Hintern ist echt sexy in diesem scharlachroten Leder-Dress.“ Etwas abschätzig fügte sie hinzu: „Deutlich besser, als in Jeans.“

Barry schnaubte amüsiert und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  Offensichtlich hatte sie es darauf angelegt, ihn zu  verunsichern. „Was soll das, Lisa? Komm zur Sache.“

„Okay.“ Das Lächeln verschwand, als hätte sie eine Maske abgenommen. Unerwartet sachlich und kühl sagte sie: „Ich weiß nicht genau, was zwischen dir und meinem Bruder passiert ist, nach diesem Überfall. Ich weiß nur, dass er im Moment …“ Sie zögerte kurz, schien nach Worten zu suchen und gab sich schließlich einen sichtbaren Ruck. „Dass er im Moment deswegen verdammt unglücklich ist und das tut mir … das tut mir sehr leid.“ Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und sah Barry aus verdächtig schimmernden Augen beinahe trotzig an. Fast als … als erwarte sie, dass er sich über sie lustig machen würde. Über ihre Gefühle. Oder über Lens. Alle Koketterie war verschwunden und sie schaffte es kaum ihre Verletzlichkeit hinter dieser herausfordernden Fassade zu verstecken. Barry hatte den Eindruck, es mit einer der wenigen Situationen zu tun zu haben, in denen sie aufrichtig war.

Okay, das war unerwartet. Barry hatte mit Vorwürfen gerechnet, vielleicht mit ein paar halbherzigen und im Grunde leeren Drohungen, was Lisa mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er Len nicht in Ruhe ließe. Aber nicht mit derartigen Eröffnungen, oder mit Ehrlichkeit. Len war unglücklich? Wegen ihm? Das war … so ziemlich das Beste, was Barry in den letzten Tagen gehört hatte. Nun, nicht wirklich, natürlich, aber es bedeutete zumindest, dass es noch eine Chance gab, die Sache zwischen ihnen wieder zu kitten. Er spürte, wie die Anspannung nachließ und etwas von dem Gewicht, das er seit Tagen mit sich herumzuschleppen schien, von ihm abfiel.

„Wie auch immer“, fuhr Lisa fort und warf ihr Haar über die Schulter. „Mit ihm zu reden ist sinnlos,  daher dachte ich, ich versuche es bei dir. Falls dir noch etwas an ihm liegt, natürlich.“ Da war wieder ein Hauch Provokation in ihrer Stimme.

Barry atmete tief durch und ging ein paar Schritte im Zimmer auf und ab. Er war es gewohnt, immer jemanden zu haben, mit dem er reden konnte. Iris, Joe, sein Dad, Cisco, Caitlin. Das, was ihn bewegte auszusprechen, sich Rat zu holen, hatte ihm schon immer geholfen, alles in die richtige Perspektive zu rücken. Doch über diese Sache mit Len hatte er mit niemandem reden können, was es doppelt schwer machte, damit umzugehen.  Bis jetzt. Sollte er wirklich der bisher nicht sehr vertrauenswürdigen Schwester seines Beinahe-Ex-Freundes sein Herz ausschütten? Offensichtlich wollte sie helfen. Und seine wirklich großen Geheimnisse kannte sie schließlich schon.

Barry schnappte sich einen der Stühle und setzte sich. Seine Augen brannten mit einigen der Emotionen der letzten Tage und er blinzelte. „Mir liegt etwas an ihm, eine Menge sogar“, sagte er schließlich leise. „Und ich will nicht, dass er … unglücklich ist. Das wollte ich nie. Und …“ Er lachte kurz auf.  „Glaub mir, mir ging es auch schon besser.“

Lisa nickte und ihre Miene wurde weicher. „Ich vermute, dass Lenny es zum Teil selber vermasselt hat, mit irgendetwas, was er gesagt oder getan hat? Er hat so was angedeutet. Da er aber ganz sicher nicht den ersten Schritt machen wird, solltest du versuchen das zwischen euch zu klären.“

„Ja, hatte ich vor. Ich wollte ihn heute anrufen, oder ihm eine Sms schreiben, aber irgendwie …“ Er hob die Schultern. „Irgendwie hat mich dann der Mut verlassen“, gab er zu.

Lisa quittierte seine Ehrlichkeit mit einem verständnisvollen Nicken.

„Woher weißt du überhaupt von uns? Hat er es dir erzählt?“, fragte Barry.

„Dass ihr zusammen seid, habe ich zufällig herausgefunden. Dass es wieder vorbei ist, habe ich Lenny an der Nasenspitze angesehen.“  Sie musterte ihn und ihr Tonfall war jetzt deutlich wärmer. „Danke, übrigens, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast, nach dem Überfall.“

Barry nickte nur. Galten ein Date und die Planung des nächsten bereits als ‚zusammen sein‘? Für ihn fühlte es sich in diesem speziellen Fall jedenfalls so an. Und Len schien es auch so zu sehen, wenn Lisa recht hatte. Der Gedanke verursachte ein leises und nicht unangenehmes Flattern in seiner Magengegend.

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Cisco steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Gib uns bitte noch ein paar Minuten, ja?“, rief Lisa ihm zu.

Cisco rollte die Augen, nickte aber und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Hör zu, Barry. Ich … ich will, dass mein Bruder glücklich ist. Und so verrückt das klingt und ich glaube fast selber nicht, dass ich das sage, aber ich denke mit dir hätte er die Chance dazu.“

„Okay, das … das ist gut.“ Er schenkte Lisa ein überraschtes Lächeln.

„Er sitzt im Moment zwischen den Stühlen. Ich glaube, er will einerseits das sein, was du in ihm siehst, was diese Helden-Clique, mit der er unterwegs ist, in ihm sieht. Andererseits ist es schwer, mit alten Gewohnheiten zu brechen.“

„Ja, hab‘ ich gemerkt.“ Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine, er … er geht mit mir aus, lässt mich in dem Glauben, dass er ein anderes Leben angefangen hat und plant zur selben Zeit diesen Überfall?“

Lisa schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „ _Ich_ hab die Sache bei den Bellmans geplant. Das war _mein_ Ding, von Anfang an.“ Sie suchte Barrys Blick. „Lenny hat aus zwei Gründen mitgemacht: Weil ich ihn eingeplant habe, denn ich _wollte_ diesen Diamanten und weil ich ihm angedroht habe, dich –  also Flash –  Bivolo zu überlassen, wenn er nicht dabei  ist, um dich mit der Coldgun in Schach zu halten.“ Sie bedachte ihn mit einem gespielt unschuldigen Augenaufschlag. „Sorry, ist nichts Persönliches.“

„Schon klar“, sagte Barry abwesend. Len hatte das gar nicht geplant? Er hatte hauptsächlich wegen Lisa mitgemacht und wegen ihm – auch wenn letzteres nur auf eine etwas verdrehte Weise Sinn ergab, schließlich hätte er ihn auch warnen können. Obwohl, damit wäre er Lisa in den Rücken gefallen. Was für ein Durcheinander!

„O-okay. Oh, Gott.“ Barry rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Und ich habe ihm an den Kopf geworfen, dass er mich die ganze Zeit nur benutzt hat, um an den Diamanten zu kommen.“

Lisa runzelte die Stirn. „Wie passt das denn zusammen?“

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Gar nicht, das ist mir inzwischen klar. Ich war an dem Abend … Ich hatte einen ganz miesen Tag hinter mir, jemand hat mich ziemlich übel reingelegt und ich habe einiges davon an ihm ausgelassen. Das ist keine Entschuldigung, ich weiß, aber …“ Barry massierte sich die Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Aber er hat dann selber zugegeben, dass das zwischen uns, die Dates, nur Show war um an den Diamanten zu kommen. An dem Abend hatte ich es geglaubt, jetzt … jetzt nicht mehr.“

„Oh, dieser Idiot!“ Lisa rollte die Augen. „Ich hatte so etwas vermutet.“ Sie sah ihn an und sagte eindringlich: „Barry, das ist es, was Lenny von Kindheit an gelernt hat – nicht zuzugeben, wenn ihm etwas wichtig ist, wenn er an etwas oder jemandem hängt, weil das eine Schwäche ist, die gegen ihn verwendet werden kann. Mein Bruder kämpft nicht um Beziehungen. Selten zumindest. Wenn er das Gefühl hat, jemand will ihn nicht mehr, dann lässt er ihn mit einem kalten Lächeln und noch kälteren Worten gehen, auch wenn es ihm das Herz zerreißt. Das ist eine seiner Überlebensstrategien.“ Sie lächelte traurig. „Ich sage nicht, dass das richtig ist und es ist sicher kein gesundes Verhalten, aber es ist so typisch Lenny.“

Barry nickte. Nach allem, was er über Lens – und Lisas – Vergangenheit wusste, ergab das eine Menge Sinn, es erklärte so viel. Genauso wie Lisa sicher ihre eigenen Strategien entwickelt hatte, auch wenn sie sich dessen vielleicht nicht bewusst war. Es war unglaublich erleichternd zu erfahren, wie er Lens verletzende Worte einzuordnen hatte. Aber auch wenn dieses Wissen Barry etwas von seiner Anspannung und Unsicherheit nahm, hinterließ es doch  einen ziehenden Schmerz in seiner Brust - um Lens Willen. Es tat einfach weh, dass Len auch bei ihm auf diese Strategie hatte zurückgreifen müssen und Barry wollte zumindest etwas davon wieder gutmachen. „Okay. Ich verstehe. Ich verstehe das inzwischen alles viel besser.“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Was … was soll ich jetzt tun?“

„Das, was du sowieso schon tun wolltest. Melde dich bei ihm.“ Lisa neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah ihn fragend an. „Ihr hattet Dates, ja? Wie unglaublich romantisch für Lennys Verhältnisse. Er ist sonst eigentlich eher der Typ für One-Night-Stands. Dass er dich nach der ersten Nacht nicht gleich abserviert hat, bedeutet ziemlich viel. Also, lass nicht locker, okay?“

„Okay.“ Barry nickte. Lisa musste wirklich nicht wissen, dass es so etwas wie eine erste Nacht nicht einmal ansatzweise zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte, sondern dass Len gleich in Richtung Kennenlernen und Beziehung gesteuert hatte, von Anfang an. Und je mehr Barry über Len erfuhr, desto weniger ergab das Sinn. Er _musste_ mit ihm reden, so schnell wie möglich.

„Weißt du, wenn es sogar mit euch klappt – Flash und Cold …“, begann Lisa und inspizierte dabei ihre Fingernägel. „Vielleicht ist es dann auch nicht ganz so abwegig, dass ich und Cisco eine Chance haben könnten.“

Barry grinste. „Vielleicht, wenn du es schaffst, deine kriminelle Laufbahn an den Nagel zu hängen? Ich fürchte, das könnte eine Bedingung sein.“

Sie seufzte. „Glaub mir, nach dieser Sache ist mir nicht mehr wirklich nach Raubzügen. Wobei ich ganz sicher noch eines tun werde, nämlich Bivolo den Yellow Sun aus seinen kalten und toten Fingern reißen. Nachdem ich den Bastard von Kopf bis Fuß in eine Gold-Statue verwandelt habe. Er hat sich nicht an die Spielregeln gehalten und uns dann hängen lassen.“

Barry runzelte die Stirn. Bivolo hatte den Stein? Dass der Yellow Sun verschwunden war, wusste er aus den Nachrichten und war davon ausgegangen, dass Len ihn hatte. Erstaunlich genug, dass er noch nicht als Hauptverdächtiger genannt worden war.

Lisa warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Und damit das klar ist, _Flash_ , ich habe das nie gesagt.“

Barry grinste. „Was?“ Dann fügte er ernster hinzu: „Es gibt bessere Möglichkeiten, dafür zu sorgen, dass Bivolo seine Strafe bekommt, Lisa. Wenn du herausfindest wo er ist, lass es mich wissen, okay?“

„Vielleicht“, sagte sie unverbindlich. Dann deutete sie in Richtung Tür. „Holst du bitte Cisco? Ein paar Minuten hätte ich ihn gerne noch für mich alleine.“

Barry nickte. „Klar.“ Er lächelte ihr zu. „Danke, Lisa. Und gute Besserung.“ Er stand auf, ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und sah sich Auge in Auge mit Cisco und dem Blumenstrauß samt Vase.

„Schon fertig? Wow!“, bemerkte Cisco ironisch.

„Sorry, Mann.“ Barry rieb sich den Nacken. „Und – danke fürs Warten. Lisa will dich noch sehen. Ich … ich bleib dann solange hier, okay?“

Cisco nickte. „Ja, wag es bloß nicht, abzuhauen. Wir haben noch was zu bereden.“

„Sicher.“ Barry blickte Cisco nach, bis er in Lisas Zimmer verschwand, dann setzte er sich auf eine der Bänke in dem langen Flur und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Er öffnete Lens Kontakt und tippte ohne lange zu überlegen.

Barry: Hi, können wir reden? Hast du heute irgendwann Zeit?

Er schickte die Nachricht ab und ließ dann den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Für einen Moment blieb er einfach so sitzen, die Augen geschlossen und ließ seine Gedanken ziellos wandern, zu Len, zu dem Gespräch mit Lisa, zu Cisco, zu Lisa und Cisco. Dann öffnete er den Spiele-Ordner auf seinem Handy und  spielte Candy Crush, um nicht ständig darüber nachzugrübeln, warum Len nicht antwortete – obwohl es ja nichts zu sagen, hatte, wirklich nicht, er hatte die Sms ja erst vor ein paar Minuten abgeschickt – bis sich die Tür zu Lisas Zimmer wieder öffnete und Cisco erschien.

Barry stand auf und steckte das Handy ein. „Hey, alles klar?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Sicher.“ Cisco grinste, wippte etwas auf den Fußspitzen und wirkte generell sehr zufrieden mit sich. „Und dich hat sie leben lassen, wie ich sehe?“

Seite an Seite gingen sie in Richtung der Aufzüge.

Barry nickte. „Lisa ist … wirklich nicht übel, wenn man sie näher kennt“, wiederholte er Ciscos Worte von vorhin und lächelte entwaffnend. Tatsächlich, wenn sie einfach sie selbst war, konnte er durchaus verstehen, was Cisco in ihr sah.

„Sag ich doch“, bestätigte Cisco. Das Grinsen verschwand. „Aber jetzt zu dir, Mann. Captain Cold ist also dein Mister Kompliziert, von dem du mir neulich erzählt hast?”

„Ja“, bestätigte Barry und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was genau er Cisco gegenüber denn alles erwähnt hatte.

Cisco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Oh Mann, und ich habe dir noch geraten, auf dein Bauchgefühl zu vertrauen.“ Er zielte mit einem anklagenden Zeigefinger auf Barry. „Vergiss das, okay. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir von Leonard Snart reden, dann hätte ich dir geraten, deinen Verstand einzuschalten und die Finger von ihm zu lassen.“ Cisco holte tief Luft. „Wie genau hat das eigentlich angefangen? Das heißt, nein …“ Er verzog kurz das Gesicht und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich kann’s mir denken und glaub‘ mir, _dazu_ möchte ich keine Details.“ Seine Augen weiteten sich und er sah sich vorsichtig um, bevor er flüsterte: „Ihr hattet hoffentlich keinen Sex, während du meinen Flash-Anzug getragen hast, oder?“

„Nein, nein … ähm, wir hatten  …“

„Stopp, keine Details! Ein einfaches ‚Nein‘ genügt, danke.“

Barry hob die Schultern und grinste. „Okay.“ Umso besser. Irgendwie schien jeder davon auszugehen, dass es zwischen ihnen mit Sex angefangen hatte und in erster Linie darum ging. Vermutlich würde Cisco komplett an seinem Verstand zweifeln, wenn er wüsste, wie falsch er damit lag.

„Nun, wenigstens etwas.“ Sie waren am Aufzug angekommen und Cisco drückte den Knopf etwas zu heftig. „Verdammt, Barry, er hat zwar nicht mehr wirklich den Status des Superschurken, aber trotzdem, ausgerechnet Cold  ...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur gut, dass es wieder vorbei ist.“

Barry atmete tief durch. Okay, offensichtlich hatte Lisa Cisco gegenüber kein Wort über ihr kleines Gespräch verloren. „Es ist nicht vorbei. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass ich … dass wir das wieder hinkriegen. Lisa meint, das wäre möglich.“

„Was?“ Cisco sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Moment, Moment, soll das heißen, Lisa hat dir vorhin _Beziehungstipps_ gegeben?“

„So ungefähr.“ Barry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und unterdrückte den Impuls unruhig auf und ab zu laufen. „Hör zu, Cisco, ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst. Ich meine, ich weiß selber, wie verrückt sich das anhört, mit einem seiner … seiner Gegner etwas anzufangen, aber es steckt mehr in ihm, als nur der rücksichtslose Kriminelle, der vorübergehend mal den Helden spielt. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen so viel mehr von ihm erfahren und …“ Er hob die Augenbrauen und sah Cisco vielsagend an. „Und er ist gar nicht übel, wenn man ihn näher kennt.“

Cisco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „War ja klar, dass ich das noch zu hören kriege. Nur, dass ich eben _nicht_ mit Lisa ausgegangen bin, weil ich weiß, dass das keine Zukunft hat.“

„Und wenn sie sich ändert? Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance.“

„Sicher, Mann.“ Cisco seufzte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Und wenn sie einen Schlussstrich unter die Gaunereien zieht und ein ehrliches Leben anfängt - keine Frage.“ Er räusperte sich. „Sie … ähm … hat das möglicherweise sogar angedeutet, gerade eben.“

„Hey“, sagte Barry warm. „Das klingt gut.“ Er hoffte nur, um Ciscos Willen, dass Lisa Bivolo nie mehr über den Weg laufen würde.

„Warten wir’s ab“, bemerkte Cisco mit einem kleinen, hoffnungsvollen Lächeln. Der Aufzug kündigte sich mit einem „Ping“ an, die Türen öffneten sich und Barry folgte Cisco in die übervolle Kabine. Sie schwiegen, bis der Aufzug im Erdgeschoss ankam und erst als sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten, wandte sich Cisco mit einem leicht resignierten Schulterzucken an Barry.

„Es ist natürlich deine Sache, mit wem du … ähm … mit wem du dich triffst, aber denk dran, was alles auf dem Spiel steht, wenn rauskommt, dass du was mit einem gesuchten Kriminellen hast. Und wenn er weiterhin solche Dinger dreht, wie bei den Bellmans, landet er schneller auf einer Fahndungsliste, als dass er ‚untertauchen‘  sagen kann.“

„Ich weiß.“ Barry nickte. Er verstand, dass Cisco besorgt war, absolut, und die Frage, ob Len in Zukunft weitere Überfälle, wie den bei den Bellmans durchziehen würde – egal ob von ihm geplant oder nicht – war eines der wichtigen Dinge, die er mit ihm klären musste. Falls es denn dazu kam. Falls Len sich überhaupt meldete. Das Handy lag wie ein Bleigewicht in seiner Jackentasche. „Wirklich Cisco, ich habe das bedacht und ich …“

Das Summen einer Sms unterbrach ihn.

„Sekunde, ja“, murmelte er, zog das Handy mit plötzlich unsicheren Fingern hervor und öffnete die Nachricht.

Len: Worüber willst du reden?

Barry ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Sein Herz klopfte ihm plötzlich bis zum Hals. Auch wenn die Antwort nicht enthusiastisch klang, aber Len hatte zumindest reagiert. Rasch tippte er das, was ihm in den Sinn kam, was sich im Moment richtig anfühlte.

Barry: Ein paar Dinge klären. Ich habe dir neulich keine Gelegenheit dazu gegeben, was falsch war und mir sehr leidtut. Können wir telefonieren oder uns treffen? Bitte, Len.

„Hey, hast du Lust noch was Trinken zu gehen? Oder eine Pizza essen?“, fragte Cisco gerade.

Barry sah auf und  lächelte entschuldigend. „Ein anderes Mal? Ich … ich will heute unbedingt noch mit Len sprechen, okay?“

„Len?“ Cisco runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Oh, _Len_! Okay. Sicher, Mann, ein anderes Mal.“  Er deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter die Straße hinunter. „Ich sehe dann mal zu, dass ich meinen Bus erwische. Wir sehen uns  morgen, ja?“

„Klar, bis morgen.“

Mit einem Blick in dem nichts als ehrliche Sorge und Zuneigung stand, legte Cisco ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Echt, ich weiß nicht was ich dir wünschen soll, für das Gespräch mit Snart. Ich hoffe einfach, dass die Sache zwischen euch _für dich_ gut ausgeht - was auch immer das dann bedeutet.“

„Danke, Cisco“, sagte Barry aufrichtig. „Das hoffe ich auch.“ Es tat so verdammt gut, solche Freunde zu haben. Cisco nickte ihm noch kurz aufmunternd zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle.

Barry ging ziellos ein paar Schritte, den Blick aufs Handy gerichtet, als könnte er Len allein durch seinen Willen dazu bringen, sich zu melden.

***

Barry: Ein paar Dinge klären. Ich habe dir neulich keine Gelegenheit dazu gegeben, was falsch war und mir sehr leidtut. Können wir telefonieren oder uns treffen? Bitte, Len.

Len stand, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, in seinem Wohnzimmer und starrte auf den Text der Sms. Er schluckte hart und sein Herz begann schnell und hart zu schlagen.

Barrys erste Sms, die er gerade bemerkt und mit kalter Gleichgültigkeit direkt beantwortet hatte, als er aus der Dusche gekommen war, hatte ihn nicht sonderlich überrascht. Natürlich wollte Barry reden, und sei es nur um herauszufinden, was Len über den Verbleib des Diamanten wusste. Oder um ihm zu bestätigen, dass diese Sache zwischen ihnen definitiv vorbei  war, kaum dass sie richtig begonnen hatte.

Was zu erwarten war, denn er hatte es vermasselt. Nicht nur durch das, was er an dem Abend gesagt hatte, sondern viel früher schon. Er hatte versucht Schicksal zu spielen. Seit dieser Begegnung mit Zukunfts-Barry war er quasi besessen davon, sicherzustellen, dass diese Zukunft auch eintreten würde. Erreicht hatte er genau das Gegenteil.

Denn wenn er nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass Rip Hunter ihn und die anderen ab und zu in ihrer Zeit absetzte, dann wäre er jetzt nicht hier. Er hätte zwar keine Möglichkeit gehabt, Barry näherzukommen, aber vielleicht wäre das sowieso geschehen. Später, unter anderen Umständen. Aber, und das war der Punkt, Lisa hätte den Überfall so nicht durchgezogen, wenn klar gewesen wäre, dass er nicht zur Verfügung stand. Egal was sie behauptete. Aber statt den Dingen einfach seinen Lauf zu lassen, hatte er die Zeitlinie verändert und in Folge dessen seine Chance mit Barry verspielt.

Oder … oder auch nicht. Denn diese Nachricht klang definitiv nach einer zweiten Chance. Und er war nicht zu dämlich oder zu stolz um sie nicht zu ergreifen. Len holte tief Luft und antwortete.

Len: Ok. Ich ruf dich in ein paar Minuten an.

Barrys Erwiderung kam sofort.

Barry: Super! Danke! Ich warte.

Len musste lächeln, das erste echte Lächeln seit Tagen, weil er Barry praktisch vor sich sah, wie er die Worte tippte, blitzschnell, sicher nervös, aber mit lachenden Augen.

Rasch ging er sein Schlafzimmer und zog sich an. Boxershorts, ein langärmliges schwarzes Shirt, Jogginghose - das was er meistens trug, wenn er einen Abend zu Hause plante. Er nahm sich noch ein paar Minuten um die Zutaten für das Chili, das er hatte machen wollen, wieder in den Kühlschrank zu räumen, dann setzte er sich aufs Sofa und wählte Barrys Nummer.

Schon nach dem ersten Klingeln nahm Barry den Anruf entgegen. „Hi, Len.“

„Barry. Hallo.“

„Ich …“, setzte Barry an, stockte und sagte dann mit einem atemlosen Auflachen: „Es ist schön, deine Stimme zu hören. Ich habe das vermisst. Wirklich.“ Im Hintergrund erklang so etwas wie ein Nebelhorn.

Len spürte angesichts dieser Worte eine angenehm warme Schwere in seinem Innern, spürte wie sich etwas in ihm entspannte und er ließ sich in die Rückenlehne des Sofas zurücksinken. Er wollte sagen:  ‚Ich auch‘ - weil es stimmte, denn egal wie konsequent er den Gedanken an Barry in den letzten Tagen vermieden hatte, er war doch immer unbewusst präsent gewesen, wie ein Schatten an der Peripherie seines Gesichtsfeldes. Aber er brachte es nicht über die Lippen. Stattdessen fragte er: „Wo bist du gerade? Das klang eben wie ein Nebelhorn.“

„Ja. Ich bin am Fluss. Ich war gerade vor dem Krankenhaus, als du geschrieben hast, dass du anrufst und ich wollte ungestört mit dir reden. Zu Hause ist das schwierig. Zu viel los.“

„Du warst im Krankenhaus?“

„Oh, ja, richtig. Ich war bei … ähm, bei Lisa. Sie wollte mit mir reden“, erwiderte Barry zögernd und klang ein wenig, als würde er sich ertappt fühlen. „Sie weiß übrigens, dass ich Flash bin“, fügte er rasch hinzu.

„Nicht von mir“, bemerkte Len knapp. Wobei es ihn nicht wunderte, dass sie inzwischen von Barrys Identität als Flash wusste. Sie war schon immer scharf darauf gewesen, zu erfahren, wer hinter der Maske steckte. Und wenn sie noch immer Kontakt zu Cisco hatte – wovon Len ausging, er kannte Lisa – dann reichten ein paar unbedachte Bemerkungen Ciscos oder geschickte Fragen Lisas und sie zog die entsprechenden Schlüsse.

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie hat es selber herausgefunden.“

„Also, Lisa hat gesagt, dass du mit mir sprechen sollst?“, fragte Len langsam und ließ einen Hauch Eis in seine Stimme fließen. Es war so typisch Lisa, dass sie sich wieder einmal in seine Angelegenheiten mischte. Aber wenn Barry sich nur deswegen gemeldet hatte, weil sie … Andererseits, so einschüchternd die Methoden seiner Schwester auch sein konnten, bei Barry würde sie damit nicht weit kommen. Ihn brachte man nicht ohne weiteres dazu, etwas zu tun, was er nicht wollte.

Seine nächsten Worte bestätigten das.

„Nein! Okay, ja, hat sie“, räumte er ein. „Aber ich wollte das sowieso tun. Gestern schon. Sie hat mich darin bestärkt, dass ich … dass ich es versuchen soll.“ Er holte tief Luft und sagte dann: „Ich verstehe jetzt eine Menge Dinge besser, nachdem ich mit ihr gesprochen habe.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Len setzte sich unwillkürlich wieder aufrecht hin. Lisa glaubte, dass die paar Sitzungen beim Schulpsychologen, bei denen sie nicht eingeschlafen war, ein komplettes Psychologiestudium ersetzten. Was zum Teufel hatte sie Barry über ihn erzählt? „Was genau?“

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass du den Überfall gar nicht geplant hast. Und … und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir an dem Abend nicht zugehört hatte, als du versucht hast, zu erklären, was wirklich los war.“

Len atmete tief durch. Okay, Lisa hatte sich anscheinend auf Fakten beschränkt.

Leiser fügte Barry hinzu: „Und ich weiß jetzt auch, dass all das zwischen uns nichts mit dem Überfall zu tun hatte.“

„Warum eigentlich hast du das geglaubt, Barry?“ Das musste er wissen. Er musste wissen, warum Barry ihn für fähig hielt, ihn auf diese Weise zu hintergehen.

„Es hat nicht direkt mit dir zu tun, nicht nur, es war … Es ist …“ Barry seufzte und Len sah ihn vor seinen inneren Auge, wie er sich frustriert mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte.“

„Ich höre“, sagte Len ruhig.

„Okay.“ Barry holte tief Luft und dann erzählte er eine fast unbegreifliche Geschichte über einen Mann aus der Zukunft, Eobard Thawne, der in der Zeit zurückgereist war und Barrys Mutter getötet hatte, der Barry später monatelang getäuscht und belogen, ihm den Freund und Mentor vorgespielt und sein Vertrauen erschlichen hatte, nur um zu versuchen, ihn ebenfalls umzubringen. Und dann, kein Jahr später,  war etwas Ähnliches passiert, wieder hatte jemand – der sich dann als Zoom entpuppte –  Barry getäuscht und hereingelegt, seine Gutherzigkeit ausgenutzt. Und ausgerechnet an dem Abend des Überfalls hatte Barry davon erfahren.

All das sprudelte in einem Durcheinander aus Worten und Gefühlen aus Barry heraus, manchmal stockend, dann wieder fast zu schnell, so dass es schwer war, ihm zu folgen. „Und dann … dann habe ich dich da mittendrin gesehen und ich dachte … ich dachte nur: Wieder einmal.“ Seine Stimme brach etwas an dem letzten Wort und er holte zitternd Atem.

„Ich verstehe“, erwiderte Len rau. Denn auch wenn ihm manche Zusammenhänge fehlten und das eben nur eine grobe Zusammenfassung der Fakten gewesen war -  das Wichtigste hatte er doch herausgehört: Barry schleppte viel mehr mit sich herum, als er andere sehen ließ, vielleicht sogar mehr, als er tragen konnte. Verantwortung, die er sich selber aufbürdete und quälende Erinnerungen. Er war zwar schnell und ein Meta, aber hinter der Flash-Maske einfach nur ein junger Mann den das Schicksal wirklich nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst hatte. Manchmal war es zu leicht, das zu vergessen, wenn man sich Flash und dieser unglaublichen Energie gegenübersah, die ihn unbesiegbar wirken ließ.

Len schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich habe dich nicht benutzt, Barry. Und es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich das habe glauben lassen.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „An dem Abend … Ich habe da nicht wirklich klar gedacht.“

Barrys rasches Ausatmen klang wie eine Mischung aus Lachen und Schluchzen. „Ja, das gilt wohl für uns beide.“  

Für einen langen Moment schwiegen sie. Len lehnte sich wieder zurück, ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern, über die vertrauten Konturen seiner Möbel. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die einsetzende Abenddämmerung begann die Farben zu schlucken. Verdammt, das war kein Gespräch fürs Telefon. Barry sollte jetzt hier sein, bei ihm und nicht am anderen Ende der Stadt, allein am Flussufer.

„Len“, begann Barry zögernd, aber mit fester Stimme: „Da ist … noch etwas, das ich nicht verstehe, etwas, das nicht wirklich Sinn ergibt.“

Len traf eine Entscheidung. „Willst du vorbeikommen? Wollen wir hier weiterreden?“

„Was? Du meinst zu dir?“

„47 Kingsbury Drive. Apartment 24.”

„Ist das einer von deinen geheimen Unterschlupfen?”, fragte Barry mit einem Hauch Zweifel in der Stimme.

„Nein.“ Len atmete tief durch. „Meine richtige Wohnung. Also, wenn du möchtest …“

„Ja“, sagte Barry atemlos. „Absolut. Wann?“

„Jetzt, wenn du kannst. Ich bin zu Hause.“

Aus dem Handy kam plötzlich ein seltsames Rauschen und nur Sekunden später hatte er wieder Barrys Stimme im Ohr, eindeutig verschmitzt: „Okay, ich steh' vor der Tür.“


	11. Ohne Masken

****

„Okay, ich steh vor der Tür“, sagte Barry mit einem raschen Lächeln. Dann unterbrach er die Verbindung, steckte das Handy wieder ein und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die windzerzausten Haare. Seine Hände bebten leicht und seine Augen brannten. Vielleicht hätte er sich lieber noch ein paar Minuten Zeit nehmen sollen, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und vor allem seine Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, nach diesem Telefonat.

Es war aufwühlend gewesen, all das zu erzählen, was ihn an dem Abend des Bellman-Überfalls dazu gebracht hatte, Len derart zu misstrauen und zu beschuldigen. Auch jetzt noch fühlte es sich so an, als wären seine Emotionen blank liegende Nerven und viel zu nah an der Oberfläche. Aber die großen Missverständnisse zwischen ihm und Len waren ausgeräumt, das war das Wichtigste. Len hatte zugehört, sie beide hatten es, weil es ihnen beiden offensichtlich wichtig war, dass diese Sache zwischen ihnen funktionierte.

Barry holte tief Luft. Und jetzt war er hier. Er stand direkt vor Apartment 24, das anscheinend in diesem Stockwerk, dem fünften, die einzige Wohnung war.

47 Kingsbury Drive war ein unscheinbarer Seiteneingang zwischen einem leerstehenden Schreibwarenladen und einem Coffeeshop, der zwar noch geöffnet hatte, aber wenig einladend wirkte. _Saints and Sinners_ war nur ein paar Straßen entfernt – ein Grund, warum Barry die Adresse sofort gefunden hatte. Das Gebäude selber war alt, sah aber innen lange nicht so heruntergekommen aus, wie der erste Eindruck von außen vermuten ließ. Es schien eines der gepflegteren Häuser in dieser insgesamt nicht sehr ansprechenden Ecke Central Citys zu sein. Trotzdem eine Gegend, in der Barry eher einen der geheimen Unterschlupfe der Rogues vermutet hätte, als Lens richtige Wohnung. Andererseits, dass Len nicht in einem netten Haus am Rande der Stadt wohnte, mit ordentlich getrimmtem Rasen und weißgestrichenem Gartenzaun, war auch klar.

Gerade als er überlegte, ob er vielleicht noch anklopfen sollte, öffnete Len die Türe. Er war barfuß, in Jogginghose, einem schwarzen, verwaschen wirkenden Langarmshirt und der Duft nach einem herben Duschgel oder Aftershave umgab ihn. Der Raum in Lens Rücken war sanft erleuchtet und wirkte einladend. Mit einem Mal traf Barry die Realität dieser Situation. Das war Lens Wohnung, Len öffnete ihm in Kleidung, die man trug, wenn man allenfalls noch enge Freunde oder Familie erwartete und sie würden gleich über ihre Beziehung reden. Barry spürte wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und seine Handflächen feucht wurden.

„Barry“, sagte Len in dem Moment ruhig, fast ausdruckslos, trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn herein.

„Ähm … Hi“, erwiderte Barry, plötzlich befangen angesichts dieser eher kühlen Begrüßung. Er betrat das Apartment und sah sich um. „Wow“, entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich. „Es ist schön hier.“ Der große Raum war in warmen Farben  gehalten – viel dunkles Holz, creme, bordeaux und orange. Die bodentiefen Fenster an der dem Eingang gegenüberliegenden Wand boten eine atemberaubende Aussicht auf die Lichter Central Citys, ließen aber Dank der Lage und Höhe der umliegenden Gebäude keine neugierigen Blicke zu.  Es war fast wie ein Aussichtspunkt über einen Teil der Stadt, ohne selber gesehen werden zu können. Eine große, bequem wirkende Couch stand in einer Ecke, an der Wand hing ein Flachbildfernseher. Nichts Extravagantes, kein besonderer Luxus, sondern zweckmäßig aber gemütlich.

Len schloss die Türe wieder und runzelte die Stirn. „Überrascht? Hast du mit einer Luftmatratze in einem alten Lagerhaus und gestapelten Apfelsinenkisten gerechnet?“ Es klang spöttisch, erinnerte eher an Captain Cold, als an den Mann, mit dem Barry noch vor ein paar Minuten telefoniert hatte.

Barry schluckte. „Nein, natürlich nicht“, beeilte er sich zu sagen und hob die Schultern. „Ich hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass deine Wohnung …“ Er stockte und suchte nach Worten. Dann lachte er kurz auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß nicht wirklich, womit ich gerechnet habe, aber nicht damit, dass sie mir auf Anhieb gefällt.“

Etwas in Lens Haltung veränderte sich bei diesen Worten, ein minimales Senken seiner Schultern, ein Entspannen seines Kiefers und plötzlich verstand Barry: Len war nervös, vermutlich noch viel nervöser als er selbst.

Denn das hier, das war nicht nur der Platz an dem Len momentan schlief, aß und seine Sachen aufbewahrte - es war wirklich sein zuhause. Das zeigte nicht nur seine legere Kleidung, sondern all die persönlichen Kleinigkeiten. Die Bilder an den Wänden, die Fotos und ein paar heruntergebrannte Kerzen auf der Kommode neben dem Bücherregal, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf dem Esstisch, eine nur nachlässig zusammengelegte Decke auf der Couch. Dieser Ort verriet viel über ihn, über die Person hinter der Captain Cold Maske.

Vielleicht war ihm erst wirklich bewusst geworden, dass Barry auch all das sehen würde, _ihn_ sehen würde, als er die Einladung schon ausgesprochen hatte. Barry konnte nur vermuten, wie groß dieser Schritt tatsächlich für Len war, aber er wusste jedenfalls, dass er Len keine Zeit gelassen hatte, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Seine Geschwindigkeit war eben nicht immer von Vorteil. 

Barry spürte wie seine eigene Nervosität und Unsicherheit angesichts dieser Erkenntnis von ihm abfiel. Er lächelte offen und suchte Lens Blick. „Wirklich, es gefällt mir sehr.“

Len nickte und seine Züge wurden weicher. Er hob kurz die Schultern. „Sieh dich ruhig um.“ Mit dem Kopf machte er eine Geste in Richtung der Tür. „Da ist eine Garderobe, falls du die Jacke loswerden willst.“ Er wirkte jetzt deutlich entspannter, schlenderte in den angrenzenden Küchenbereich, den eine Theke mit hohen Barhockern und einer Kochinsel vom Rest des Zimmers trennte, öffnete den Kühlschrank und fragte über die Schulter: „Möchtest du was trinken? Wasser? Cola? Bier?“

„Cola wäre super, danke.“ Mit einem Mal wurde Barry klar, dass er seit dem frühen Mittag nichts mehr gegessen hatte und da auch nicht gerade viel gemessen am Energiebedarf seines Körpers. Kein Wunder, dass er sich noch immer leicht zittrig fühlte. Es war also nicht nur die Nervosität. Den Zucker in der Cola konnte er jetzt wirklich brauchen.

Barry zog seine Jacke aus und hängte sie an einen der Garderobenhaken. Sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich wieder zu den Fotos, die in schlichten dunklen Metallrahmen auf der Kommode standen. Er ging die paar Schritte durch den Raum, um sie näher zu betrachten. Eines zeigte ein leicht pummeliges Mädchen von etwa fünf oder sechs Jahren, das Barry vage bekannt vorkam. Das dunkelblonde Haar war zu zwei schiefen Rattenschwänzen über ihren Ohren gebunden, sie hatte die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt, ihr Gesicht war knallrot angelaufen und in einem eindeutigen Wutanfall verzogen. Wäre es kein Foto, sondern ein Film, dann würde sie vermutlich im nächsten Moment mit dem Fuß aufstampfen. Barry grinste, dann blinzelte er und betrachtete das Bild genauer. „Oh mein Gott, ist das etwa _Lisa_?“

„Ja.“ Len kam zu ihm herüber, zwei Coladosen in der Hand. 

„Wie alt war sie da?

„Sechs“, sagte Len ohne zu Zögern. „Der Sommer, bevor sie in die Schule gekommen ist.“

„Ich wette sie hasst dieses Foto.“ Es gab ähnliche Fotos von Iris, die allerdings in Kisten auf dem Dachboden verschwunden waren. Dafür hatte sie gesorgt.

„Absolut.“ Len grinste schief. „Der Hauptgrund, warum es hier steht.“

Barry lachte leise, nahm mit einem „Danke“ die Coladose, die Len ihm hinhielt und öffnete sie. Sie tranken beide, während Barry sich dem nächsten Bild zuwandte.  

Es war eine Collage, zusammengesetzt aus Fotos und Fotoschnipseln unterschiedlicher Größe und Form, die alle Schnappschüsse der Legends-Crew zu sein schienen. Barry suchte nach bekannten Gesichtern und fand auf einem der Bilder Mick Rory, der mit offenem Mund in einem futuristisch wirkenden Sessel schlief, auf einem anderen Ray Palmer und Jax, die mit einem Ausdruck blanker Verwirrung, respektive hellen Entsetzens auf die Überreste irgendeines technischen Geräts starrten. Ein anderes zeigte Martin Stein in einem schreiend bunten 70er Jahre Outfit. Dazwischen entdeckte er noch ein Bild von Kendra, die mit angeekeltem Gesicht etwas aus ihren Haaren zupfte. Barry grinste und deutete auf die Collage. „Hast du die Fotos gemacht?“

„Nicht alle. Ich habe aber versucht, durch die Zusammenstellung etwas von der einmaligen Effizienz, Intelligenz und unglaublichen Dynamik dieses Teams einzufangen“, bemerkte Len ironisch.

Barry lachte. Er liebte Lens Humor. „Kein Bild von dir?“

Len kam etwas näher und deutete über Barrys Schulter mit dem Zeigefinger auf die linke untere Ecke der Collage. Dort war tatsächlich ein Schnipsel auf dem Len zu sehen war. Er lehnte lässig in einem Durchgang, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, die Coldgun an der Hüfte, den Blick in die Kamera gerichtet und er lächelte. Nicht sein übliches, süffisantes Grinsen, sondern ein echtes Lächeln, das zeigte, wie entspannt er in dem Moment gewesen war. Barry wurde es warm ums Herz bei dem Gedanken, dass Len offensichtlich _s_ einen Platz inmitten dieser zusammengewürfelten Truppe gefunden hatte, von denen Barry einige zu seinen Freunden zählte. Gerade als er sich zu Len umdrehte und das kommentieren wollte, sagte Len: „Du wolltest über etwas reden, Barry. Etwas, das du nicht verstehst?“

„Ähm … richtig, wollte ich“, erwiderte Barry, etwas überrascht über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel. Aber andererseits - deswegen war er schließlich hier.

„Setzen wir uns?“ Len nickte zur Couch hinüber. Barry leerte rasch seine Coladose, dann stellte er sie neben Lens auf dem kleinen Tischchen bei der Couch ab. Sie setzen sich. Len sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, einen Arm über die Rückenlehne der Couch gelegt, so dass seine Hand fast Barrys Schulter berührte.

„Ich …“, begann Barry hilflos. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, weil ich es selber noch nicht so wirklich durchdacht habe.“ Barry sah für einen Augenblick auf seine Hände, dann zu Len.

Der musterte ihn nur schweigend und aufmerksam.

„Okay, als wir im _Blacks_ waren, habe ich dich gefragt, warum du mich ausgerechnet jetzt nach einem Date gefragt hast und du hast gesagt, dass das Timing vorher einfach nicht gepasst hat – was natürlich stimmt –  aber das … das ist nicht alles, oder?“

Len hob die Augenbrauen, seine Miene ansonsten undurchdringlich, als er fragte: „Was genau meinst du damit, Barry?“

Barry atmete tief durch, versucht das, was ihm bisher nur vage durch den Kopf gegangen war, zu ordnen und in Worte zu fassen.  „Schau, wir waren bisher in erster Linie Gegner, Len. Sicher, da war immer so etwas wie gegenseitiger Respekt und eine gewisse Chemie zwischen uns und vielleicht sogar so etwas wie …“ Barry stockte und suchte nach dem passenden Begriff. „So etwas wie Zuneigung? Oder Freundschaft? Nun, nicht wirklich, aber freundschaftliches … oh, Gott, keine Ahnung, wie ich das nennen soll.“ Er hob frustriert die Schultern und warf Len ein rasches, entschuldigendes Lächeln zu.

Um Lens Mundwinkel zuckte es. „Für Manches gibt es eben kein passendes Label.“

„Scheint so. Wie auch immer - wir waren Gegner. Bis du praktisch ohne besonderen Anlass angefangen hast, mich zu … ähm …“ Er massierte sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Stirn. Verdammt, warum nur war er so unkonzentriert?

„Stalken?“, warf Len ein. Seine Augen funkelten belustigt.

Barry grinste. „ _So_ wollte ich es eigentlich nicht nennen, aber okay. Ja. Jedenfalls, das Kaffeetrinken, die Dates, und vor allem die Richtung, die das Ganze genommen hat, das passt einfach nicht zu unserer bisherigen Dynamik.“

„Und welche Richtung wäre das?“, fragte Len. Jetzt war seine Miene mit einem Mal wachsam.

Barry befeuchtete seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge und hoffte, dass er all das was zwischen ihm und Len gewesen war, nicht völlig falsch interpretiert hatte und er sich jetzt zum Affen machte. „Nicht nur Flirt oder eine flüchtige Affäre, sondern die Richtung, die auf eine ernsthafte Beziehung hinauslaufen könnte“, sagte er direkt.

Len ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, während er beiläufig und scheinbar desinteressiert fragte: „Und du denkst also, das passt nicht zu uns, Barry?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Barry fest und ruhig, während ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt und das denke ich auch nicht.“

Len warf ihm einen raschen, abwägenden Blick zu, aus dem unmöglich auch nur zu erahnen war, was in ihm vorging.

Unbeirrt fuhr Barry fort: „Ich habe gesagt, dass es nicht zu unserer bisherigen Dynamik gepasst hat, gleich damit anzufangen. Es … es kommt mir vor wie ein riesiger Schritt, anstelle von mehreren kleinen? Oder so, als würde ein entscheidender Schritt ganz fehlen.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Ich kann’s nicht besser erklären, okay.“

Len nickte kurz.

Barry biss sich auf die Lippen und fügte nachdenklich  hinzu: „Das ist vielleicht mit ein Grund, warum ich so schnell bereit war, zu glauben, dass du mich reingelegt hast. Weil ich die ganze Zeit unterschwellig das Gefühl hatte, dass da etwas nicht ganz stimmig ist.“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dachte an sein Gespräch mit Lisa, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass ihr Bruder eigentlich der Typ für One-Night-Stands war und lachte verlegen auf. „Weißt du, es hätte eher gepasst, wenn wir nach einer unserer Konfrontationen einfach … ähm in der Kiste gelandet wären. Mit all dem Adrenalin nach dem Kampf. Es gibt Studien darüber, über diesen Zusammenhang zwischen Adrenalin und Sex und … ja, das hätte Sinn ergeben.“

Jetzt war Len sichtlich amüsiert und fragte gedehnt: „Also, Barry, soll das heißen, wenn ich dich nach einem unserer Kämpfe in eine dunkle Gasse gezogen und einfach flachgelegt hätte, dann hättest du mir eher vertraut?“

Barry rollte die Augen. Ihm wurde es warm, angesichts der Bilder, die Lens Kommentar in seinem Kopf entstehen ließ. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber das hätte wenigstens zu unserer bisherigen Dynamik gepasst,  verstehst du?“

Len wich seinem Blick aus, seine Gesichtszüge jetzt wieder völlig ausdruckslos, das perfekte Pokerface und trommelte mit den Fingerspitzen leicht auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas. Barry seufzte innerlich. Vorhin, am Telefon, mit der halben Stadt zwischen ihnen, hatte er sich Len näher gefühlt als jetzt. Len hielt ganz klar Distanz, sowohl emotional als auch buchstäblich. Aber so frustrierend das auch war, es bestärkte Barry in seiner Vermutung, dass da tatsächlich etwas war, etwas, das Len ihm bisher nicht erzählt hatte, das aber der Anlass für Lens Versuche, Barry zu einem Date zu bekommen, gewesen war.

„Okay“, sagte Len schließlich ruhig und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich verstehe, was du meinst.“ Er stand auf, ging in Richtung des Fensters, sah kurz hinaus, kam wieder zurück, setzte sich aber nicht, sondern blieb ein paar Schritte entfernt stehen, mit der Hüfte an den massiven Esstisch gelehnt. Noch mehr Distanz. Barry ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und schluckte gegen die plötzliche Beklemmung in seiner Brust an.

Len sah kurz auf den Boden, dann hob er den Blick wieder und sah irgendwo hin, nur nicht zu Barry. „Wir waren mit der Waverider ein paar Jahre in der Zukunft. 2023, genauer gesagt, in Central City. Ich habe mich abgeseilt, bin an dem Abend durch die Stadt gelaufen, durch mein altes Viertel und bin dir begegnet.“ Er nickte Barry kurz zu. „Der Zukunfts-Version von dir.“

„Oh“, murmelte Barry und blinzelte. Unwillkürlich setzte er sich aufrecht hin, gespannt, worauf das hinauslief. „Das war bestimmt seltsam.“

„Kann man so sagen. Vor allem, weil du – er – mich umarmt und geküsst hat. Er dachte, ich wäre „sein Len“.“ Len deutete die Gänsefüßchen mit den Fingern an. „Denn offensichtlich sind wir in der Zukunft zusammen. Offiziell sogar. Und anscheinend glücklich. Schockierend, ich weiß.“ Er verzog die Lippen zu einem schmalen Grinsen, als wolle er sich darüber lustig machen, als wäre diese Zukunftsaussicht ein absoluter Witz.

Barry atmete tief durch und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Nein, nicht schockierend. Überraschend, okay, aber definitiv nicht schockierend.“ Er und Len waren also in der Zukunft ein Paar. In einer möglichen Zukunft. Denn, eines war ihm inzwischen klar: Nichts, was die Zukunft anging, war in Stein gemeißelt, sondern  kleine Entscheidungen jetzt konnten immer große Veränderungen nach sich ziehen.

Genauso wie es eine Zukunfts-Variante  gab, in der Iris einmal Mrs. West-Allen sein würde, gab es offensichtlich eine, in der er und Len in sieben Jahren zusammen waren. Noch immer zusammen? Oder wieder? Egal, was zählte war, dass diese Möglichkeit bestand, dass es mehr war, als nur ein Tagtraum, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hatten, trotz all ihrer Differenzen, einen gemeinsamen Weg zu finden. Wie genau der aussah, mussten sie noch herausfinden, aber sie hatten Zeit. Und dieses Gespräch jetzt war ein guter Anfang.

Barry musste lächeln, als ihm noch etwas klar wurde: „Du … du hast deswegen angefangen mich zu „stalken“ weil du das willst, richtig? Diese Zukunft? Du und ich in einer echten Beziehung? Deswegen die Dates und … und alles. Du wolltest sicher sein, dass es so passiert.“ So ergab alles Sinn. Und wie typisch für Len nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen.

Len musterte ihn und das erste Mal an diesem Abend sah er  Barry für länger als nur Sekundenbruchteile in die Augen. Barry hielt dem Blick stand, bezog Len in sein Lächeln mit ein, versuchte ihm dadurch zu zeigen, dass diese Version der Zukunft das war, was er wollte. Er sah den Moment, als Len es wirklich verstand, als es bei ihm buchstäblich ‚Klick‘ machte und sich diese kühle Zurückhaltung in seiner Miene auflöste. „Ja.“

„Warum hast du mir nicht davon erzählt? Dachtest du etwa, _ich_ will das nicht?“, fragte Barry und runzelte die Stirn.

„Barry, mir fallen auf Anhieb mehrere Gründe ein, warum es nur vernünftig für dich wäre, das nicht zu wollen.“ Len fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Flirt, eine Affäre – okay. Aber eine Beziehung? Mit mir? Keine so gute Idee. Also, ja, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du das wirklich willst und ich wollte deine Entscheidung durch dieses Wissen über die Zukunft nicht beeinflussen.“

„Ich kenne die Gründe, warum es vernünftig wäre, nicht mit dir zusammen zu sein. Jeden einzelnen.“ Barry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Weißt du, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, noch bevor ich mich das erste Mal mit dir getroffen habe und habe mich trotzdem dafür entschieden. Ich tappe nicht blind in diese Sache hier, okay?“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Die Stimme in seinem Innern, die ihn ermahnte, dass Verliebtheit durchaus blind machte und er keine Kopfentscheidung mit dem Herzen treffen konnte, klang verdächtig nach Joe und Barry konnte sie nicht komplett ignorieren. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Es gab noch etwas, was er klären musste und er musste es jetzt tun.

„Ich will ganz ehrlich sein, Len. Als ich mich entschieden hatte, zu dem Date ‚ja‘ zu sagen, da hatte ich angenommen,  dass du mit den Überfällen Schluss gemacht hast, dass du beschlossen hast, ein ehrliches Leben zu führen.“ Er holte rief Luft. „Das war für mich ein Grund ‚ja‘ zu sagen. Ich weiß, du hast es nie versprochen, wir haben … wir haben nie darüber geredet, es ist mein Problem, dass ich es irgendwie vorausgesetzt hatte.“ Er schluckte. „Ich muss aber einfach wissen, ob du das überhaupt vor hast? Keine Überfälle mehr? Oder …?“ Er verstummte.

Len sah ihn mit einem kleinen, schmalen Lächeln an. „Central Citys Banken und Museen hatten in den letzten Monaten deswegen Ruhe vor mir, weil ich keine Zeit für Überfälle hatte, Barry. Dank Rips fantastischer Planung konnte ich nie wissen, wann ich gerade wo bin. Und Action und Nervenkitzel hatte ich in den letzten Monaten, ebenfalls Dank Rips fantastischer Planung, auch genug.“ Er sah Barry direkt an. „Meine ehrliche Antwort lautet: Nein, ich hatte nie bewusst beschlossen aufzuhören, ich habe eher eine terminlich bedingte Zwangspause eingelegt.“

„Okay“, flüsterte Barry. Das Herz wurde ihm schwer. Er wusste nicht, wie er _damit_ umgehen sollte. Er wusste es wirklich nicht.

„Barry“, sagte Len ruhig. „Ich habe aber darüber nachgedacht. Vor allem in den letzten Tagen, nach dem Bellman-Fiasko, aber auch vorher schon. Das erste Mal seit 30 Jahren, denke ich wirklich darüber nach, etwas anderes aus meinem Leben zu machen.  Das erste Mal merke ich, dass es eine echte Alternative gibt.“ Er sah Barry fest an. „Wenn du allerdings jetzt und hier das Versprechen willst, dass ich meine kriminelle Laufbahn ab sofort und für alle Zeiten beende – das kann ich dir nicht geben. Weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich es halten kann. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich weiter darüber nachdenken werde.“ Er massierte sich die Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger und als er die Hand wieder sinken ließ, sah er einfach nur müde aus. „Wäre das erstmal okay für dich, Barry?“

Barry schloss kurz die Augen, dann nickte er. „Ja, absolut.“ Er fühlte sich kurz schwindlig vor Erleichterung, denn das – das war okay.  Mehr als das konnte er jetzt nicht erwarten. Denn wenn Len beschloss, seinem Leben eine andere Richtung zu geben – und im Grunde genommen hatte er das zumindest vom Ansatz her bereits getan, als er sich den Legends angeschlossen hatte  – dann musste es deswegen geschehen, weil Len es wollte, für sich. Nicht weil Barry es von ihm erwartete. „Ich will diese Zukunft und ich will mir dir gemeinsam einen Weg dorthin finden. Und mir ist klar, dass das nicht ohne Kompromisse geht.“

„Okay“, sagte Len leise. 

„Okay“, bestätigte Barry. Es gab noch genug zu besprechen und er hatte noch tausend Fragen, vor allem zu dieser Begegnung in der Zukunft, aber es reichte jetzt. Das Wichtigste war gesagt und er konnte nicht mehr, fühlte sich ausgelaugt und emotional erschöpft und er vermutete, dass es Len ähnlich ging. Er sah zu Len hinüber und suchte seinen Blick. Er wollte ihn berühren, ihn in den Arm nehmen, diesen Rest Zweifel  vertreiben, aber da war immer noch diese verfluchte Distanz zwischen ihnen, eine Reserviertheit in Lens Haltung, die Barry unsicher machte, wie er reagieren würde. Denn das war absolutes Neuland. Sie hatten sich noch nie wirklich berührt oder gar geküsst, bis auf den flüchtigen Abschiedskuss nach ihrem Date. Außer …

Barry rieb sich die brennenden Augen und sagte dann in einem bewusst leichten Tonfall: „Hey, apropos Zukunft – wir … ähm … wir haben uns geküsst?“ Er grinste etwas. „War es gut?“

Len wirkte einen Moment lang überrascht, dann stahl sich ein kleines verstehendes Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel. „ _Du_ hast _mich_ geküsst.“ Er schien zu überlegen und sagte dann gedehnt: „Lass es mich so ausdrücken, auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wobei  eins unterirdisch mies ist und zehn atemberaubend, war dein Kuss höchstens eine fünf.“

„Ah, komm schon. Das kann nicht sein.“ Barry stand auf und ging langsam auf Len zu. „Immerhin hast du nach dem Kuss beschlossen, mich zum Kaffee einzuladen.“

„Es war eher die Umarmung, die es rausgerissen hat.“ Der Tonfall war zwar leicht und spielerisch, aber Barry erkannte die Wahrheit hinter den Worten.

„Umarmungen? Das kann ich auch“, bemerkte Barry selbstbewusst.

„Beweise es“, sagte Len mit einem Hauch Herausforderung, aber funkelnden Augen. „ Vielleicht habe ich es dir erst beigebracht.“

„Okay.“ Barry stand jetzt direkt vor Len, der noch immer am Tisch lehnte, die Hände locker links und rechts von seinem Körper auf der Tischplatte aufgestützt. Barry kam noch einen halben Schritt näher, so dass er zwischen Lens Beinen stand, so nah, dass er seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. Er befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge, fühlte Lens Blick auf sich, warm und intensiv wie eine Berührung.

Er legte seine Handflächen auf Lens Brust und spürte seinen raschen Herzschlag. Dann ließ er eine Hand in Lens Rücken gleiten, schlang den anderen Arm um seine Taille, zog Len an sich und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Len war zuerst starr in seinen Armen, so angespannt, dass Barry sich eine Schrecksekunde lang  fragte, ob er das alles eben komplett missverstanden hatte,  ob Len diese Umarmung tatsächlich wollte, doch dann spürte Barry Lens Arme um sich, spürte, wie Len praktisch gegen ihn schmolz, sein Gesicht an seinen Hals presste und langsam ausatmete.

Barry schloss die Augen. Es tat so unglaublich gut, einfach nur dazustehen, Len festzuhalten, und von ihm gehalten zu werden. Die Anspannung der letzten Tage löste sich auf, Wärme verteilte sich von jedem Punkt aus, an dem sie sich berührten in seinem ganzen Körper.  Alles schien auf einmal machbar und nichts zu schwer.

Len bewegte seinen Kopf, sein Atem kitzelte Barrys Hals und er flüsterte dicht an seinem Ohr: „Was den Kuss angeht, gebe ich dir übrigens gerne eine zweite Chance.“

„Wie großzügig“, wisperte Barry, löste die Umarmung ein wenig und hob eine Hand zu Lens Gesicht, umfasste sanft seinen Kiefer, streichelte mit dem Daumen seinen Wangenknochen und neigte seinen eigenen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um den perfekten Winkel zu finden. Er hielt kurz inne, weil er lächeln musste. Es war so viel Freude und Glück in ihm, so viel Zuneigung für diesen Mann, er konnte einfach nicht anders und es war nun Mal unmöglich jemanden richtig zu küssen, während sie beide lächelten.

Len hob die Augenbrauen. „Auch eine dritte, wenn es sein …“

„Halt die Klappe, Len“, fiel Barry ihm ins Wort und küsste ihn. Lens Lippen waren überraschend weich und öffneten sich etwas für ihn, doch Barry hielt den Kuss sanft und forschend, ein gemächliches Sich-Kennenlernen ohne Hast. Len erwiderte den Kuss in gleicher Weise, überließ Barry die Kontrolle, spielte mit dem Haar in Barrys Nacken, während seine andere Hand auf Barrys Hüfte lag. Dieser ruhige Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten war jetzt genau das, was Barry wollte und es war völlig ausreichend, bis … bis es das plötzlich nicht mehr war.

Lens Zunge berührte seine Lippen, erregend und elektrisierend und Hitze schoss durch Barrys Körper, verwandelte die bisher warme Schwere in seinem Innern in Glut. Er stöhnte, öffnete seine Lippen bereitwillig für Len, vertiefte den Kuss, wollte mehr, viel mehr. Es war so verdammt gut und schwindelerregend, Lens Hände zärtlich in seinem Haar, dann sicher und fordernd in seinem Rücken, auf seiner Haut, das Spiel von Lens Muskeln unter seinen eigenen Fingern, der Duft von Lens Haut, ihr rascher, erregter Atem.  Barry spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden und seine Hände zu zitterten begannen, ihm war heiß und kalt zugleich und … und Len war gut, aber nicht _so_ gut.

Natürlich … verdammt! Er brach den Kuss, riss die Augen auf und lehnte seine Stirn an Lens, als sich alles um ihn zu drehen begann. Rasch kniff er die Augen wieder zu und krallte seine Finger in den Stoff von Lens Shirt.

„Oh Gott“, murmelte er und schluckte gegen die leichte Übelkeit und den Schwindel an. Es war so absolut, absolut peinlich!

„Hm, das höre ich öfters“, wisperte Len neckend und rieb sanft mit dem Daumen über Barrys feuchte Unterlippe.

Barry lachte leise. „Sorry, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich weiß, das ist jetzt der totale Stimmungskiller und es ist mir sowas von peinlich, aber …“ Er hob den Kopf und sah Len mit einem verlegenen Lächeln an. „Hast du vielleicht etwas zu essen?“

Len blinzelte. „Jetzt?“

„Ja, tut mir leid. Ich … es war alles in allem ein ziemlich anstrengender Tag und ich habe kaum etwas gegessen heute, für meinen Stoffwechsel  jedenfalls viel zu wenig und ja - _jetzt_ wäre gut. Mein Blutzuckerspiegel ist im Keller und ich glaube, ich … ich kippe gleich um, okay?“

Len nickte nur und Sekunden später saß Barry wieder auf dem Sofa, Len in der Hocke vor ihm, eine Hand auf seinem Knie. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus leichter Besorgnis und ganz eindeutigem Amüsement.

Barry verbarg sein Gesicht für einen Moment in den Händen. „Das bekomme ich jetzt wie lange zu hören?“

Len hob eine Schulter. „Dass du bei unserem ersten richtigen Kuss beinahe ohnmächtig geworden wärst?“ Lens Grinsen wurde dreckig. „Ewig.“

Barry seufzte in gespielter Verzweiflung und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken sinken, gegen das weiche Poster der Rückenlehne.

Len hatte die Gelegenheit offenbar sofort erkannt, denn schon streiften warme Lippen Barrys Hals, was einen Schauder durch seinen Körper jagte. Len stahl noch einen weiteren raschen Kuss, bevor er aufstand. „Ist Chili okay?“, fragte er.

„Klingt super.“ Barry nagte an seiner Unterlippe. Wie lange dauerte es Chili zu machen? Es fühlte sich gerade so an, als könne er keine Sekunde länger warten. „Aber …“

„Ich weiß. Gleich.“ Len verschwand in der Küche und war kurz darauf mit einer Packung Müsliriegel, einem großen Chocolate-Chips-Cookie und einer Tüte getrockneter Bananenchips zurück. Er baute alles vor Barry auf dem kleinen Tischchen auf. „Reicht das, bis das Chili fertig ist?“

„Super, danke.“ Barry schenkte Len ein rasches Lächeln und hatte die Bananenchips schon gegessen, bevor Len auch nur zurück im Küchenbereich war. Cookie und Müsliriegel folgten ähnlich schnell.

Er blieb noch etwas länger auf dem Sofa sitzen und beobachtete, wie Len ein Brot zum Aufbacken in den Ofen schob und die Zutaten für das Chili aus verschiedenen Schränken holte. Mit routinierten Bewegungen schnitt er Zwiebeln, Tomaten und Paprika während er das Hackfleisch in einer großen Pfanne briet. Barry spürte, wie die Symptome der Unterzuckerung langsam verschwanden, er fühlte sich warm und zufrieden, so als könne er ewig hier auf Lens bequemen Sofa  sitzenbleiben und ihm zusehen, wie er für ihn kochte. Schließlich stand Barry auf, sammelte die Plastikverpackungen der Müsliriegel und die leere Tüte ein und warf sie in den Papierkorb neben dem Bücherregal.

Er ging zu Len hinüber und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, auf einen der Barhocker an der anderen Seite der Kochinsel. Len sah vom Rühren des Hackfleisches auf und lächelte. „Besser?“

„Viel besser. Danke.“ Barry stibitzte ein Stück Paprika und nickte in Richtung der Gewürzdosen, aus denen Len gerade, scheinbar nach Gefühl, etwas in die Pfanne gab. „Kann ich helfen?“

„Alles soweit erledigt. Bier oder Wein?“

„Hast du Rotwein? Mein Metabolismus verarbeitet den Alkohol zwar zu schnell, als dass er irgendeine Wirkung auf mich hätte, aber ich mag den Geschmack.“

„Hm. Nicht immer nur ein Plus, deine Kräfte“, bemerkte Len nur, während er eine Flasche Rotwein entkorkte und zwei Weingläser zur Hälfte füllte. Er schob eines zu Barry hinüber, berührte kurz seine Finger, als Barry nach dem Glas griff und begann dann das Gemüse zum Fleisch zu geben.

„Kochst du gerne?“

Len hob die Schultern. „Ja, aber selten. Ab und zu für Lisa und Mick. Für mich kochte ich meistens größere Menge und friere sie dann ein.“

Barry warf einen Blick auf den Inhalt der Pfanne – eine Portion, die Len vermutlich vier Tage lang gereicht hätte – und fragte verlegen: „Ich hoffe, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn davon heute nichts übrigbleibt? Es riecht fantastisch.“

Len grinste. „Kein Problem. Dann sorgst du nächstes Mal fürs Essen, abgemacht?“

„Abgemacht.“ Barry lächelte und trank einen Schluck Wein. _Nächstes Mal …_ Es war noch immer ein bisschen unwirklich, wie selbstverständlich das plötzlich war. Unwirklich aber gut.

Er ließ seine Gedanken wandern, stütze den Kopf in eine Hand und sah Len zu, wie er Teller und Besteck heraussuchte, das Brot aus dem Ofen holte und zum Abkühlen auf einen Gitterrost legte. „Hey, Len“, fragte er schließlich. „Als du in der Zukunft warst – habe ich, also, mein Zukunfts-Ich, gesagt, wie das angefangen hat, mit uns?“

„Nein. Wollte er nicht.“ Len setzte den Deckel auf die Pfanne. „Ich weiß nicht mehr als das, was ich dir schon erzählt habe.“

„Okay.“ Barry seufzte. „Ich würde was darum geben, zu erfahren, wie ich es Joe beigebracht habe. Und wie er reagiert hat.“ Und Iris. Und Caitlin. Sein Dad. Aber Joe war definitiv die größte Hürde.

„Und ich erst“, bemerkte Len trocken. „Ich frage mich, ob er auf meinen Kopf oder auf meine Brust gezielt hat.“

Barry lächelte und sagte leichthin: „Egal. Ich bin schneller als jede Kugel. Ich beschütze dich, keine Sorge.“

„Mein Held“, bemerkte Len mit gutmütigem Spott und sagte dann, mit einem Nicken in Richtung Pfanne: „Wir können essen.“

Sie aßen das wirklich fantastische Chili mit dem ofenwarmen Brot und Sauercreme an der Theke. Wie Barry prophezeit hatte, blieb nichts übrig. Er verdrückte in etwa das Dreifache von dem, was Len gegessen hatte.  Das benutze Geschirr stellten sie nur schnell in die Spüle, setzten sich wieder auf die Couch, teilten sich die Flasche Wein und redeten über Alles und Nichts. Len erzählte, was ihn an dem Abend in der Zukunft dazu gebracht hatte, durch die Stadt zu laufen – ein Zerwürfnis mit Mick, das aber inzwischen wieder bereinigt war  – Barry erzählte von Zoom, davon, dass sie nach einem Weg suchten, ein Portal zu Erde 2 zu öffnen. Sie landeten irgendwann bei leichteren Themen - Lokalpolitik, die Umbaupläne für das Science-Museum, die Barry perfekt und Len furchtbar fand, aktuelle Fernsehserien - und beschlossen, quasi als Ersatz für den Kinobesuch neulich, mit „Stranger Things“ anzufangen, was sie beide noch nicht gesehen hatten.  

Doch nachdem die erste Folge etwa eine Viertelstunde lief, hätte Barry schon nicht mehr sagen können, was da eigentlich über den Bildschirm flimmerte, denn aus mehr oder weniger unschuldigen Berührungen war sehr schnell sehr viel mehr geworden.

Als Len schließlich mit rauer Stimme zwischen leidenschaftlichen Küssen dicht an seinen Lippen fragte: „Kannst du heute Nacht bleiben?“ brauchte Barry einen Moment, um sich wieder daran zu erinnern, wie man sinnvolle Sätze formte. Zum Glück schien es Len ähnlich zu gehen, denn bevor Barry antworten konnte, wisperte er: „Willst du … willst du bleiben? Sag ja.“

„Ich … ja.“ Barry lächelte strahlend. „Ja, klar.“

Len erwiderte das Lächeln. „Musst du jemandem Bescheid sagen?“

„Nein.“  Joe hatte Nachtschicht und Iris war – wie so oft neuerdings – bei Scott und kam vermutlich ebenfalls nicht heim. „Ich hab das Handy dabei und bin erreichbar, wenn etwas ist.“

Len küsste ihn erneut und streichelte die Stelle an Barrys Hüfte wo sein Shirt hochgerutscht war - ein prickelndes Versprechen auf mehr.  „Komm“, sagte er warm. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen.“

 

 

 

 


	12. Familie

Len brauchte nur Sekundenbruchteile um das ungewöhnliche Geräusch zu identifizieren, das ihn gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte: Barrys Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett lag und munter mit der Melodie irgendeines Popsongs, der schon nervtötend war, wenn er nur im Radio lief, vor sich hin summte und vibrierte. Das Display zeigte, dass es „Joe“ war, der anrief. Detective West, also. Len seufzte. Fantastisch, auf diese Art geweckt zu werden.

Sein Blick fiel auf den zerzausten Haarschopf direkt neben ihm  – das einzige, was von Barry unter der Bettdecke hervorguckte – und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  

Barry machte keine Anstalten aufzuwachen, im Gegenteil. Er hatte sein Gesicht zwischen dem Kopfkissen und Lens Schulter vergraben, sein linker Arm lag über Lens Brust, ein Bein hatte er halb über eines von Lens geworfen. Er murmelte unwillig etwas Unverständliches, als Len sich etwas aufsetzte und zog ihn nur enger an sich.

„Barry!“ Len rüttelte Barrys Schulter, sanft zuerst, dann nachdrücklicher und versuchte sich von dem Oktopus-ähnlichen Griff zu befreien. „Dein Handy.“

In dem Moment hörte das Trällern und Vibrieren auf, nur um sofort wieder einzusetzen.

„Barry, es ist Detective West.”

„Hmm?”

„Joe“, verdeutlichte Len, auch wenn ihm der Name nur schwer über die Lippen kam. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, einen Cop beim Vornamen zu nennen, vor allem diesen Cop. „Und wenn du jetzt nicht rangehst, dann tu ich es.“

„Was?“ Barry hob den Kopf und blinzelte, brauchte sichtlich einen Moment, um die Situation zu erfassen – er im Bett mit Len, helles Sonnenlicht, das durchs Fenster strömte, sein Pflegevater am Telefon – dann flogen seine Augen auf, er warf die Decke zurück und bevor Len auch nur Luft holen konnte, saß  Barry schon auf der Bettkante, mit dem Rücken zu Len, das Handy in der Hand.

„Joe, hi!“ Er klang exakt so verschlafen, wie er aussah.

Len grinste, setzte sich auf und widerstand nur mühsam der Versuchung mit den Fingerspitzen über Barrys nackten Rücken zu streicheln, der einladend direkt neben ihm war. Wie Barry auf solche Berührungen regierte, gehörte zu den vielen interessanten Dingen, die Len in der letzten Nacht über ihn gelernt hatte.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Barry gerade und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Sorry, Joe, ich hab total verschlafen“, bemerkte er entschuldigend. „Bei … bei einem Freund“, beantwortete er die nächste Frage ausweichend und schenkte Len über die Schulter ein kleines, privates Lächeln. „Ähm, hattest du nicht eigentlich Nachtschicht?“ Wieder ein Augenblick Pause. „Okay. Ja, klar, ich komm direkt dorthin. Danke, Joe. Vielen Dank. Bis gleich.“ Er beendete das Gespräch, stand auf und warf Len ein rasches „Sorry“ zu.

Für Sekunden sah Len nur einen gelb-roten Streifen durchs Schlafzimmer, ins Bad und wieder zurück fegen. Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als Barry plötzlich direkt neben seinen ausgestreckten Beinen auf dem Bett kniete, komplett angezogen, die Hände links und rechts von Lens Körper aufgestützt, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Lens entfernt. Lens Lippen prickelten leicht.

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „War das gerade ein …?“

„Kuss in Super-Speed, ja.“  Barry grinste. Ernster fügte er hinzu: „Ich muss los. Joe hat dem Captain zum Glück gesagt, dass er sich direkt am Tatort mit mir verabredet hat. Ich flitze schnell heim zum Duschen und Umziehen und treff‘ mich dann dort mit ihm. Ich sollte diesen Monat nicht nochmal zu spät zur Arbeit kommen.“

„Nochmal? _Du_ hat ein Zeitmanagement-Problem? Tatsächlich?“ Len legte die Hände auf Barrys Schultern und ließ sie seinen Rücken hinunter gleiten. Er spürte die Körperwärme durch den dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts und genoss es, Barry berühren zu dürfen, einfach nur so, weil er es wollte.

Barry lehnte seine Stirn gegen Lens. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“

Lens rechte Hand wanderte in Barrys Nacken. „Lass mich raten: Du denkst nicht dran, dass auch dein Tag nur 24 Stunden hat.“

„So in etwa.“ Barry seufzte. „Tut mir echt leid, ich wollte eigentlich Frühstück machen und ich dachte, ich hätte meinen Handywecker gestellt.“ Er hob den Kopf ein wenig und ließ Len sein Lächeln sehen. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so gut geschlafen habe.“

„Guter Sex bewirkt das.“ Len streichelte mit dem Daumen die empfindliche Stelle hinter Barrys Ohr. „Ich wache sonst auch früher auf.“

„Mhm, ja.“ Barry neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und schloss für einen Moment genießerisch die Augen. Sein Lächeln wurde weicher. „Aber es ist nicht nur das.“

Len verstand exakt was er meinte. Der Sex war gut gewesen, keine Frage. Und die Tatsache, dass es jemand war, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete und dass diese Nacht erst der Beginn war, hatte alles besser gemacht. Intensiver. Es war erstaunlich leicht gewesen, sich in dem Moment zu verlieren, einfach nur zu fühlen und echte Intimität zuzulassen.

Für Barry war es danach selbstverständlich gewesen, seinen Arm um Len zu legen und Lens Schulter als sein persönliches Kopfkissen zu benutzen. Über Lens halbherzige Beschwerden – „Deine Haare kitzeln.“ „Barry, ich muss _Atmen_!“ – hatte Barry nur gelacht und ihm den Protest von den Lippen geküsst. Schließlich hatten sie sich arrangiert und waren eng aneinander geschmiegt eingeschlafen.

Kein Wunder, dass sich Lens innere Uhr einfach geweigert hatte, ihn zu der üblichen Zeit aufzuwecken.

Jetzt sah Barry ihn mit dieser Mischung aus Wärme und offener Zuneigung an, die Len gegen die plötzliche Enge in seiner Kehle anschlucken ließ. Hatte Barry überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie verdammt unwiderstehlich er war, mit den schlafzerzausten Haaren, dem ansteckenden Lächeln und den leuchtenden Augen? Wie nur, hatte er diesen Mann verdient, wie konnte ausgerechnet er dieses Glück haben? Es schien ihm beinahe unwirklich, ein Fall von ‚zu schön, um wahr zu sein‘, wie ein Traum, aus dem er jeden Moment aufwachen konnte.

Er nahm Barrys Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn, versuchte wenigstens etwas von dem was er fühlte, zu zeigen. Schließlich brach Barry den Kuss mit einem Seufzen. „Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen“, murmelte er dicht an Lens Lippen, machte aber keine Anstalten genau das zu tun.

Len grinste. „Ja, solltest du.“ Er ließ seine Hände sinken. „Hast du nach der Arbeit schon was vor? Du könntest Abendessen machen, als Ersatz für das ausgefallene Frühstück.“

Barry lachte. „Glaub mir, du willst kein Abendessen, das ich gekocht habe.“ Sichtlich widerwillig löste er sich von Len, angelte nach seinen Schuhen, die irgendwo neben dem Bett lagen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, während er sie anzog.  „Ich kann was mitbringen. Thai? Oder lieber Pizza? Und ich mach dann morgen Frühstück? Ich meine …“ Er warf Len über die Schulter einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Wenn du das willst? Dass ich … dass ich nochmal eine Nacht bleibe.“

Natürlich wollte er. „Sicher, Barry. Pizza heute Abend ist okay. Frühstück ist mehr als okay.“ Len hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. „Und alles dazwischen sowieso.“

Barry grinste, stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Super, abgemacht.“  

Len schlug die Decke zurück, schnappte sich seine Jogginghose, die gestern neben dem Bett gelandet war und schlüpfte hinein. Er folgte Barry.

„Oh“, bemerkte Barry und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich hab ganz vergessen … Ich muss nach der Arbeit zu S.T.A.R. Labs. Du weißt schon, wovon ich dir gestern erzählt habe, dieses Portal zu Erde 2. Caitlin und Cisco tüfteln daran. Ich will sehen, ob sie schon eine brauchbare Idee haben. Es kann also später werden, okay?“ Er sah Len hoffnungsvoll an.

Len verstand Berrys Entschlossenheit nicht, eine andere Erde, Menschen, die ihm eigentlich egal sein konnten, von diesem Monster Zoom zu befreien. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn Barrys Plan die schwachsinnige Idee einschloss, diesem Monster freien Zutritt zu _dieser_ Erde zu verschaffen. Aber er hatte gestern schon gemerkt, dass Barry nicht mit sich reden ließ, wenn es um Zoom ging. Er war zu etwa gleichen Teilen mutig, stur, opferbereit und zu verdammt besessen von dem Wunsch Zoom zu besiegen. Und das gefiel Len ganz und gar nicht, aber trotzdem nickte er jetzt nur. „Kein Problem. Komm vorbei, sobald du fertig bist.“

„Okay. Ich schick dir ‘ne Nachricht falls es sehr spät wird.“

„Tu das. Und bring ein paar von deinen Sachen mit. Dann kannst du morgen hier Duschen und dich Umziehen.“ Plötzlich unsicher, ob das nicht doch ein Schritt zu schnell zu viel war, fügte Len hinzu: „Wäre praktischer.“

Barrys Lächeln schien den Raum zu erhellen, was alle Zweifel, die Len gehabt hatte effektiver zerstreute, als Worte es könnten, aber seine Stimme klang leicht neckend, als er sagte: „Klar. Praktisch. Was sonst?“ Er schnappte sich seine Jacke, zog Len in eine rasche Umarmung und schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich.

***

 

Barry schaffte es tatsächlich in Rekordzeit geduscht, umgezogen, mit seiner forensischen Ausrüstung und einem Cappuccino plus einem von Ciscos Energieriegeln für sich und einem Kaffee für Joe an der Adresse zu sein, die Joe ihm genannt hatte. Ein nettes kleines Häuschen in der Vorstadt, dem man das Ausmaß der Gewalt, das sich erst vor kurzem in dessen Inneren abgespielt hatte, nicht ansah. Aber war das nicht immer so?

Barry konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit, auf Textilfasern, die Anordnung der Blutspritzer an Wand und Boden, Fußabdrücke unter einem der Fenster und bröselige Erde auf dem Teppich. Das methodische Sichern der Beweise erforderte keineswegs seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, so dass seine Gedanken zwischendurch immer wieder zu der letzten Nacht und zu Len wanderten.

Nachdem er sich das zweite Mal dabei ertappte, wie er lächelnd einfach ins Leere starrte und vor allem, als er bemerkte, dass Joe ihn mit einem ‚Wir-sprechen-uns-noch‘-Blick dabei beobachtete, riss er sich zusammen und zwang sich dazu, an Unerfreulicheres zu denken. Seine Arbeit, beispielsweise.  Zoom. Was Letzteres anging, hatte er, als er schließlich den letzten Spurensicherungsbeutel sorgfältig verschloss, nicht einmal eine vage Idee. Aber vielleicht waren Cisco und Caitlin schon weiter. Er sah zu Joe hinüber, der bei einem der Officer stand, die den Tatort abgesichert hatten. „Okay, alles erledigt.“

Joe nickte ihm zu. „Ich bring dich auf dem Heimweg beim Department vorbei."

„Super, danke." Barry war zwar nicht besonders scharf darauf, ausgerechnet jetzt im Fokus von Joes ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich seine Flash-Geschwindigkeit auf das Beweismaterial in seinem Koffer auswirken würde und wollte es auch lieber nicht ausprobieren. Und den Bus zu nehmen, war keine echte Alternative.

Auf der Fahrt redeten sie kurz über den Tatort - Mord aus Eifersucht höchstwahrscheinlich - dann schaltete Joe das Radio an und konzentrierte sich auf den dichter werdenden Straßenverkehr in der Innenstadt.

Barry sah zum Fenster hinaus, auf die vorbeiziehenden Häuserzeilen und trommelte selbstvergessen zum Takt des Liedes, das gerade lief – ausgerechnet _Cold as Ice,_ er unterdrückte ein Grinsen – mit den Fingern auf sein Bein. Welche Art Musik Len wohl hörte? Er schien nicht der Typ für die üblichen Popsongs zu sein. Ob er tanzte? Lens Bewegungen hatten eine natürliche Eleganz, nichts was er tat, wirkte plump oder unbeholfen, also könnte er sogar ein _guter_ Tänzer sein. Vielleicht hatten sie ja mal Gelegenheit, es auszuprobieren, einfach so, in Lens Apartment oder sie könnten ausgehen und …

„Hey, Barr“, drang Joes Stimme in seine Tagträume. „Alles okay?“

Barry blinzelte und wandte ihm rasch den Kopf zu. „Ja. Ja, sicher. Warum?“

„Du bist etwas abwesend. Hab dich eben dreimal angesprochen, bevor du reagiert hast.

„Echt?“ Barry lächelte entschuldigend. „Tut mir leid.“

„Schon okay.“ Joe sah ihn mit einem wissenden Blick von der Seite an. „Erfahre ich, wer es ist? Oder erst, wenn es richtig ernst wird?“

Barry riss die Augen auf. „Was?“

„Ich weiß, wie du drauf bist, wenn du verliebt bist, Sohn. Hab’s oft genug gesehen.“ Joe schüttelte mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln den Kopf. „Und dann verbringst du die Nacht bei einem mysteriösen ‚Freund‘ …“

„Ähm ja, also …“, stammelte Barry und rieb sich den Nacken. „Es ist noch ziemlich neu, das alles und ich habe noch niemandem davon erzählt …“ Außer Cisco und Lisa – gezwungenermaßen. Er hob die Schultern. „Letzte Nacht - das war nicht geplant. Ich war eigentlich nur bei ihm, um zu reden und dann kam eines zum anderen.“

„Oh. Der … Freund von letzter Nacht, war also tatsächlich ein _Freund_?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Barry, plötzlich nervös. Das Thema ‚Barry und die Männer‘ war zwischen ihm und Joe nie zur Sprache gekommen – hauptsächlich, weil es eigentlich gar kein Thema war. Bisher. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Joe auf diese Eröffnung reagieren würde.

Joe schwieg.

Barrys spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Joe war nicht homophob, dessen war sich Barry ziemlich sicher, aber wenn es um die eigene Familie ging, war doch alles immer etwas anders. Nicht, dass er Joe Rechenschaft schuldig war, mit wem er ausging, oder schlief – er war schließlich erwachsen – aber die Vorstellung, dass Joe Len schon allein deswegen ablehnen könnte, weil er ein Mann war, lag plötzlich wie ein Bleigewicht in seinem Magen.

Sie hielten an einer roten Ampel. „Okay, ich wusste nicht, dass du …“ Joe schüttelte kurz den Kopf und suchte sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich meine, ich wusste, dass du in der High School auch mal in andere Jungs verschossen warst, aber nicht, dass da je mehr draus geworden ist.“

Es war ihm neu, dass Joe das überhaupt mitbekommen hatte. Zumindest hatte er ihn damals nie darauf angesprochen. „Ist es auch nicht. Bis jetzt.“ Barry holte tief Luft. „Das ist aber kein Problem für dich, richtig?“

„Richtig“, erwiderte Joe einen Tick zu prompt, um wirklich überzeugend zu sein. Mit einer müden Geste rieb er sich die Augen. „Okay, ich bin … ich bin überrascht. Das ist unerwartet. Nachdem das mit Patty aus war, hatte ich gehofft, du und Iris …“ Er hob die Schultern. „Aber sie trifft sich ja mit diesem Scott.“

Barry grinste und spürte, wie sein Inneres sich wieder entspannte. „Hey, gib ihm eine Chance, Joe.“ Egal wer es war, der sich für Iris interessierte – es war vermutlich nie der Richtige in Joes Augen.

„Tue ich. Wirklich“, sagte Joe und klang dabei so echt wie Falschgeld.

„Sicher.“ Barry lachte. Dann fügte er ernster hinzu: „Ich dachte auch lange Zeit, dass Iris diejenige welche ist, ich konnte mir nichts anderes vorstellen. Dann kam Patty und jetzt …“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte. „Ich bin wirklich glücklich, Joe.“

„Gut.“ Joes Miene wurde weich. „Das ist sehr gut, Barr. Das ist mir das Wichtigste, dass meine Kinder glücklich sind.“

„Danke“, sagte Barry warm.

Joe nickte nur kurz. „Ist das der Grund, warum du bisher nicht damit rausgerückt bist, Barr? Weil du gedacht hast, ich hätte ein Problem, dass du dich mit einem Mann triffst?“

„Nein“, beeilte Barry sich zu sagen. „Nein, absolut nicht. Es ist eher so, dass ich bis gestern selber nicht wusste, woran ich bin und wie wir wirklich zueinander stehen.“

„Und jetzt weißt du es.“ Es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, trotzdem nickte Barry bestätigend. Nach ihrem Gespräch gestern und der Nacht mit Len war Barry sich dessen absolut sicher. Ja, er wusste wie sie zueinander standen und der Gedanke war beruhigend und aufregend zugleich.

Er spürte Joes Blick auf sich, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schaltete die Ampel auf grün und Joe fuhr weiter, bog in die Straße ein, die zum Department führte und hielt kurz darauf am Straßenrand, direkt vor dem Eingang. Er wandte sich Barry zu. „Scheint mir so, als wäre es was Ernstes. Weiß er, dass du Flash bist?“

„Ja, er hat es … ähm, herausgefunden.“ Und hoffentlich fragte Joe jetzt nicht nach, wie - denn es gab keine Möglichkeit das zu beschönigen und direkt lügen wollte er nicht.  

Joe musterte ihn forschend und Barry wusste, dass Joe ihm an der Nasenspitze ansah, dass er ihm etwas Entscheidendes verheimlichte. Aber er würde ganz bestimmt nicht gerade jetzt mit der ganzen Wahrheit rausrücken. Er würde es Joe sagen, aber nicht ausgerechnet nachdem er die Nachtschicht plus Überstunden hinter sich hatte und allein schon deswegen nicht allerbester Laune war. Der richtige Zeitpunkt war wichtig. Wobei der richtige Zeitpunkt Joe zu eröffnen, dass es Leonard Snart war, mit dem er nicht nur mal eine Nacht verbracht hatte, sondern mit dem er ernsthaft seine Zukunft plante, höchstwahrscheinlich der Sankt-Nimmerleins-Tag war. Er unterdrücke ein Seufzen.

Joe zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn und sagte mit gespielter Strenge. „Ich will ihn kennenlernen, verstanden? Bring ihn nächstes Wochenende zum Abendessen mit.“

„Ähm, klar.“ Barry schluckte. „Ich frage ihn, ob er Zeit hat. Er ist … viel unterwegs.“ Fantastisch, die Stunde der Wahrheit war also näher als erwartet und er musste in den nächsten Tagen eine passende Gelegenheit finden, Joe reinen Wein einzuschenken. Denn Captain Cold als Überraschungsgast zum Familien-Abendessen mitzubringen, war ganz bestimmt keine gute Idee. Rasch, bevor Joe das Thema noch weiter vertiefen konnte, öffnete er die Türe und stieg aus. „Danke für’s Mitnehmen.“

***

Len war gerade dabei, das Geschirr vom Abend zuvor abzuwaschen, als Lisa anrief.

„Hey, Lenny, ich kann heute endlich nach Hause. Holst du mich ab?“

Len klemmte  das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter und trocknete sich die Hände am Geschirrtuch ab. Lisa, seine kuppelnde Schwester, die es einfach nicht sein lassen konnte, sich in sein Leben einzumischen. Aber so wie die Sache ausgegangen war, konnte er ihr wirklich nicht böse sein, im Gegenteil. „Sicher“, erwiderte er. „Wann?“

„Irgendwann am Nachmittag, wenn der Arzt zur Visite da war. Ab halb drei, vielleicht. Ich schreib‘ dir dann eine Sms.“

„Okay.“

„Danke, Lenny, du bist der Beste.“

Len rollte die Augen, angesichts des schmelzenden Tonfalls in Lisas Stimme. Sie musste eigentlich wissen, dass sie das bei ihm nicht nötig hatte, um ihren Willen zu kriegen. Meistens, jedenfalls.

„Und wenn du mich auch noch bei Walmart vorbeifährst, damit ich ein bisschen was einkaufen kann, lade ich dich zum Abendessen ein“, ergänzte sie.

„Einkaufen ja, Abendessen nein“, erwiderte er knapp und merkte im selben Moment, dass das ohne weitere Erklärung etwas harsch klang. Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass sie einfach so Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. „Sorry, Lisa, ein anderes Mal. Heute bin ich schon verabredet.“

„Mit wem?“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und als er nicht sofort antwortete, bohrte sie zuckersüß nach: „Etwa mit Barry?“

„Wie kommst du da drauf?“

„Vielleicht, weil es außer mir und Mick sonst niemanden in deinem Leben gibt?“, konterte sie. „Und wenn es Mick wäre, dann könntest du ihn einfach mitbringen. Also …?“ Sie machte eine erwartungsvolle Pause.

Er könnte es weiter abstreiten und sie auf die Lücken in ihrer Logik hinweisen – es gab andere Personen in seinem Leben, er könnte beispielsweise einen Pokerabend mit Sara geplant haben – aber wozu? Es gab keinen Grund für Geheimniskrämerei, zumindest nicht Lisa gegenüber. Er und Barry waren zusammen, sie beide wollten diese Beziehung. Allein der Gedanke daran, war immer noch leicht schwindelerregend. Und wenn jemand das Recht hatte, zuerst davon zu erfahren, dann Lisa. Sie war schließlich seine Familie.

„Ja, mit Barry.“

„Ich wusste es! Oh, Lenny, ihr habt euch versöhnt? Das ist fantastisch!“ Sie klang ehrlich begeistert. „Sehr gerne geschehen, übrigens“, fügte sie selbstgefällig hinzu. „Ohne meine Hilfe hättest du das absolut und total versaut und das wäre eine Schande. Der Junge ist echt sexy.“ Ihre Stimme bekam diesen honigsüßen Klang. „Übrigens - wie ist es denn so mit _Flash_ im Bett? Ich wette, er hat ganz spezielle Tricks auf Lager, die …“

Len rollte die Augen. „Bis später“, fiel er ihr ins Wort und legte auf.

***

Gerade als Len seine Laufschuhe anzog, um ein paar Runden im Park zu drehen, blinkte der Waverider-Kommunikator mit einer Nachricht von Hunter.

Scheiße! Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass die nächste Mission anstand, also nichts, worauf er jetzt scharf war, ganz im Gegenteil.

Er schlüpfte in eine leichte Trainingsjacke und zog die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu. Jetzt war Laufen angesagt. Später konnte er die Nachricht noch immer abspielen.

***

Lisa war noch immer ziemlich blass, als Len sie auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses abholte. Sie hustete ab und zu und wirkte generell so, als würde sie sich zu Hause direkt wieder ins Bett legen. Aus dem Abendessen, zu dem sie Len vor ein paar Stunden noch so großzügig eingeladen hatte, wäre wahrscheinlich Tiefkühlpizza geworden, die er selber hätte aufbacken müssen. Daran, wie sie sich hielt, und an ihren vorsichtigen Bewegungen, sah er, dass sie noch Schmerzen hatte.  Er half ihr, ihre Sachen im Kofferraum seines Autos zu verstauen.

„Brauchst du noch Medikamente?“

„Nein, ich hab alles.“

„Okay. Walmart?“

Sie nickte.

Auf dem Parkplatz des nächsten Walmart angekommen, genügte Len ein Blick auf Lisas Kopf, der schwer an der Scheibe der Beifahrerseite lehnte und auf ihre halbgeschlossenen Augen, um zu wissen, dass sie jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht aussteigen würde. Verdammt, er hasste es, in diesen riesigen Supermärkten einzukaufen. Seufzend fragte er: „Hast du ne Liste?“

Sie gähnte. „Nein.“

„Brauchst du was Bestimmtes?“

„Das Übliche, so für die nächsten zwei, drei Tage.“ Sie lächelte erschöpft. „Danke, Lenny.“

Er nickte und stieg aus.

Als er eine gute halbe Stunde später mit einer vollen Papiertüte wieder am Auto ankam, war Lisa eingeschlafen. Er fuhr sie heim, trug die Einkäufe und ihre Reisetasche in die Wohnung und räumte zumindest die verderblichen Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank. Lisa hatte sich auf die Couch gesetzt und den Kopf zurückgelegt. Er betrachtete sie Stirnrunzelnd. „Sicher, dass die Ärzte dich entlassen haben? Oder hast du dich selber entlassen?“

„Ich war sehr überzeugend“, murmelte sie und gähnte. „Nein, alles okay, ich bin nur müde, bin zu viel gelegen die letzten Tage.“

Er wusste wie das war - ein paar Tage im Bett, zudem noch Schmerzmittel und schon wurde alleine das  Aufstehen und sich Anziehen eine kaum zu bewältigende Anstrengung. Trotzdem würde er die nächste Zeit ein Auge auf sie haben. Hunters Nachricht fiel ihm wieder ein. Er hatte sie nach seiner Runde im Park geflissentlich vergessen  anzuhören. Aber völlig egal war er von ihm wollte, Lisa ging vor.

„Mach dir einen schönen Abend vor dem Fernseher, Lise, okay?“ Er ging zur Tür. „Und wenn du was brauchst, ruf an. Ich melde mich morgen.“

„Ich komm‘ schon klar. Mach du dir einen schönen Abend mit Barry“, Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Werde ich.“

„Hey, Lenny.“ Sie richtete sich etwas auf.  „Ernsthaft, versau es nicht, okay? Er ist wirklich …“

„Sexy, ich weiß“, erwiderte er trocken.

„Nein, ich wollte sagen: Er ist wirklich ein guter Mensch. Und wenn jemand wie wir die Chance auf so etwas hat, dann sollten wir alles tun, um sie festzuhalten“, sagte Lisa mit ungewöhnlichem Ernst.

Er nickte. „Ich weiß.“

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah Len mit einer Mischung aus Frage und Herausforderung an. „Ich hab mich mit Cisco zum Kaffee verabredet.“

Das war nicht unerwartet. Lisa war ehrlich fasziniert von Cisco gewesen und sie neigte dazu, nicht locker zu lassen, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Es war aber unerwartet und neu, dass sie Len ansah, als warte sie auf seine Zustimmung. Lisa hatte schon immer ihren Kopf und leider auch ihren Scheiß-Geschmack was Männer anging, durchgesetzt und zwar ohne Len je nach seiner Meinung zu fragen.

Die Typen mit denen sie etwas anfing, gehörten ausnahmslos in die Kategorie ‚charmanter aber gewaltbereiter Bastard‘ und die Art, wie sie nach einer Weile mit Lisa umsprangen, bis sie schließlich einen Schlussstrich zog, erinnerte Len schmerzhaft daran, wie ihr Vater mit Lens und später mit Lisas Mutter umgesprungen war. Cisco Ramon hingegen hatte die Gewaltbereitschaft eines Lämmchens und war deswegen eine wirklich angenehme Ausnahme von der Regel.

Len hob die Schultern. „Er ist okay. Baut ziemlich coole Waffen.“

„Gut, du magst ihn also“, stellte Lisa mit einem Augenrollen fest. Was stimmte. Der Junge war alles in allem ein feiner Kerl.

„Er ist besser, als die Typen, mit denen du dich sonst abgibst.“

„Ja“, sagte Lisa leise und sah auf ihre Hände. „Das ist er.“

„Dann versau es nicht, okay?“, gab Len Lisas Worte an sie zurück. Er lächelte schief, aber warm.

Sie blickte auf und erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Werde ich nicht. Versprochen.“

 

***

„Und, Leute, wie sieht’s aus?“, fragte Barry, als er am frühen Abend den Cortex von S.T.A.R. Labs betrat. „Schon irgendwelche brauchbaren Ideen?“

Cisco und Caitlin standen vor einem der Clearboards, das mit Formeln und Berechnungen bedeckt war - vermutlich das Ergebnis des heutigen Arbeitstages. Cisco drehte sich zu ihm um. „Also, um ein Portal zu öffnen, müssen wir Unmengen von Energie freisetzen“, erläuterte er.

„Beispielweise könnten wir einen Atomsprengkopf neben dem Elektrizitätswerk der Stadt zünden“, ergänzte Caitlin.

„Was aber keine gute Idee ist“, bemerkte Cisco überflüssiger Weise.

„Klar.“ Barry seufzte. „Sonst irgendwas?“

„Sorry, Mann.“ Cisco schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wir bleiben dran.“ Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Ähm, apropos dranbleiben …“ Mit einer Geste bedeutete er Barry ihm ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein zu folgen, außer Hörweite von Caitlin, die sowieso schon wieder in die Formeln vertieft war. „Bei dir irgendwas Neues?“, fragte er leise. „Alles … ähm … geklärt und okay?“

„Was …?“, erwiderte Barry leicht verwirrt.  Oh, natürlich. Das letzte Mal, als er mit Cisco gesprochen hatte, war kurz vor seinem Treffen mit Len gewesen. Er lächelte. „Ja, alles geklärt. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und …“ Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Es könnte nicht besser sein.“

„Also, du und Captain Cold, ihr seid jetzt …?“, erkundigte sich Cisco vorsichtig.

„Ja, wir sind zusammen, Len und ich“, ergänzte Barry. Es tat gut, es auszusprechen.

„Glückwunsch? Schätze ich“, erwiderte Cisco zweifelnd. Er hob abwehrend die Hände, als Barry die Stirn runzelte. „Sorry, ich gewöhne mich gerade an den Gedanken, okay?“  

„Okay.“ Barry grinste.

„Weiß noch jemand davon?“

„Ich habe es noch niemandem gesagt, also bisher nur du und Lisa.“

Cisco nickte und räusperte sich. „Übrigens, ähm …“

In dem Moment betrat Iris den Cortex, bewaffnet mit einer großen Gebäckschachtel auf der sie ein Becherhalter-Tablett mit mehreren Kaffeebechern balancierte. „Hi, ihr Superhirne.“ Sie lächelte in die Runde. „Ich dachte, ich versorge euch mit etwas Nervennahrung. Kaffee und Donuts.“

Ciscos Augen leuchteten auf. „Iris, die bist fantastisch! Die Beste! Danke!“ Für einen Moment schien er ehrlich versucht, vor Iris auf die Knie zu fallen, dann entschied er sich aber doch lieber, ihr das Kaffee-Tablett abzunehmen.

„Sehr gerne geschehen.“ Lachend warf sie den Kopf zurück und strich sich ihr schimmerndes schwarzes Haar aus der Stirn. Barry lächelte ihr zu. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus in dem kurzen, knallroten Kleid. Rasch stellte sie die Donuts auf einen der Arbeitstische und sah sich um. „Ist Harry nicht hier? Ich habe genug für alle.“

„Er arbeitet in seinem Labor.“ Caitlin hob eine Schulter. „Und er ist nicht wirklich bereit, uns zu unterstützen.“

Cisco biss in ein Donut und bemerkte dann mit vollem Mund: „Ja, er hält diese ‚Lasst uns Zoom auf unsere Erde einladen‘-Nummer für keine gute Idee.“

Wie sie alle. Barry massierte sich die Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Obwohl Caitlin und Cisco sich wirklich bemühten, einen Weg zu finden, ein Portal zu öffnen – Barry war klar, dass auch sie nicht begeistert von der Idee waren. Genauso wenig wie Joe. Oder Len.

„Ja. Dabei könnten wir seine Erfahrung gut gebrauchen.“ Caitlin seufzte, nahm sich einen der Kaffeebecher und setzte sich an ihren Computer.

Iris warf Barry einen aufmunternden Blick zu und sagte dann an alle gerichtet: „Ich mache mich dann wieder auf den Weg. Viel Erfolg.“

„Danke Iris, auch für den Kaffee“, erwiderte Caitlin warm.

Cisco schnappte sich noch ein Donut, winkte ihr zu und vertiefte sich wieder in die Formeln auf dem Clearboard.

„Du musst schon los?“, fragte Barry und begleitete sie ein paar Schritte in den Gang hinaus.

„Ja, ähm, Scott und ich gehen ins Kino und dann Essen.“

„Oh, okay.“ Barry nickte. „Deswegen das Outfit. “ Er deutete auf ihr Kleid. „Du siehst toll aus.“

„Wirklich? Danke, Barry.“ Sie strahlte. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das Kleid nicht einen Tick zu auffällig ist.

„Und wenn?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal, was du anhast Iris, du wirst immer alle Blicke auf dich ziehen“, sagte er ehrlich.

„Hey, du Schmeichler.“ Sie versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Oberarm. „Wenn das ein Versuch sein soll, dich vor deiner Beteiligung am Putzen der Veranda nächste Woche zu drücken – vergiss es.“

„Nein.“ Er lachte. Iris _war_ wunderschön, vielleicht die schönste Frau die er kannte und das lag nicht nur an ihrem Äußeren. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er Iris immer lieben würde, dass er immer aufblicken und lächeln würde, wenn sie den Raum betrat, aber dieser Schmerz, dieses Ziehen in seiner Brust, das er früher empfunden hatte, wenn er an Iris in den Armen eines anderen dachte, war verschwunden. Er sah ihr in die Augen und fügte ernster hinzu: „Ich meine das ganz genau so.“

„Barry …“, begann Iris und wandte den Blick ab. Alle Fröhlichkeit war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und sie presste für einen Moment die Lippen zusammen, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie etwas ansprechen wollte, das ihr unangenehm war.

Natürlich, solche Komplimente ausgerechnet jetzt musste sie einfach falsch verstehen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Sorry, Iris, ich wollte nicht … das war kein Versuch … Ich meine, ich wünsche dir und Scott _wirklich_ alles Gute und …“ Er holte tief Luft und platzte schließlich heraus: „Ich habe auch jemanden. Also, jemanden  kennengelernt. Wobei ‚kennengelernt‘ nicht ganz richtig ist, ich … ähm … ich kenne ihn schon eine Weile, _wir_ kennen uns schon eine Weile, aber dass wir Gefühle füreinander haben, das ist uns erst vor kurzem klar geworden.“

Die Erleichterung war Iris deutlich anzusehen. Sie strahlte. „Wow! Das ist fantastisch, Barry! Wer ist es? Kenne ich ihn auch?“

Barry biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. „Wenn ich dir das jetzt sage, dann hast du tausend Fragen und kommst zu spät zu deinem Date.“

„Bartholomew Henry Allen, du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass du mich mit so einer Aussage loswirst, oder?“ Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich bin Reporterin, jetzt habe ich Blut geleckt. Also, spuck’s aus. Und keine Sorge wegen Scott, er ist Journalist und versteht es, wenn ich wegen einer tollen Story und wichtiger Recherchen zu spät komme.“

Barry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Eine tolle Story? Kann man so sagen.“ Er zögerte kurz. Er _wollte_ es Iris sagen, Himmel, er wollte es _allen_ sagen, wollte über Len reden, aber …

Iris fixierte ihn auffordernd und begann gespielt ungeduldig mit dem Fuß zu wippen.

„Schon gut.“ Barry lachte, dann holte er tief Luft. „Es ist Leonard Snart.“

„Snart?“ Iris riss die Augen auf und sah ihn entgeistert an. „Captain Cold?“ Fassungslos fragte sie: „Ist das ein Scherz, Barry?“

„Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Absolut nicht. Wir … wir sind zusammen. Seit kurzem.“

„Aber er ist …“

„Ein Verbrecher? Mein Gegner?“ Barry nickte. „Ich weiß. Zumindest war er das.“

Iris presste kurz eine Hand vor den Mund, dann atmete sie tief durch. „`Tausend Fragen‘  ist eine Untertreibung. Das ist …“ Sie versuchte sichtlich ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Schließlich fragte sie vorsichtig: „Barry, ich bezweifle nicht, dass es dir ernst damit ist, aber bist du dir ganz sicher, dass er auch so empfindet wie du? Dass es nicht nur irgendein grausames Spiel ist?“

„Ja, absolut.“ Er sah sie an, sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Iris, ich weiß, das alles klingt unglaublich, aber ich bin mir sicher.“

Iris biss sich kurz auf die Lippe, dann nickte sie nachdenklich. „Nicht völlig unglaublich. Als er letztes Weihnachten bei uns war und dich gewarnt hat, da hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er dich … mag.“ Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Auf eine seltsam verdrehte Weise.“

„Und es ist viel passiert seit dem. Er hat Entscheidungen getroffen, die zeigen, dass er sogar so etwas wie ein Held sein kann.“

„Ein Held, hm?“ Iris lächelte. „Er sieht zumindest nicht übel aus. Gar nicht übel.“ Sie rümpfte schelmisch die Nase. „Wenn man auf jemanden steht, der ständig so grinst, als hätte er gerade im Alleingang sämtliche Filialen der Western Union ausgeraubt, ohne erwischt zu werden.“

Barry prustete. „Hey! Er kann auch anders. Wirklich.“

„Glaub ich dir“, sagte Iris warm. „Und ich freu mich, dass du glücklich bist. Denn wenn ich es auch nicht wirklich verstehe, aber das sehe ich dir an.“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Oh mein Gott, ich muss einfach wissen, wie das angefangen hat, okay, Barr? Erzähl mir _alles_.“

Er lachte. Nichts lieber als das. Es tat so gut, offen mit Iris über Len reden zu können und in ihren Augen zwar Erstaunen, aber vor allem Freude für ihn und sein Glück zu sehen. „Ein anderes Mal? Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Du hast jetzt ein Date und ich …“ Er rieb sich den Nacken. „Ich habe auch nichts dagegen, hier so schnell wie möglich fertig zu werden.“

„Okay, ein anderes Mal. Aber wenn du dich drückst ...“ Sie stieß ihm warnend mit dem Zeigefinger vor die Brust. „Dann putzt du die Veranda das nächste Mal ganz alleine und zwar nicht in Super-Speed, klar?“

„Klar.“

„Weiß Dad es schon?“

„Nein. Also, dass ich mit jemandem zusammen bin, habe ich ihm heute früh erzählt. Aber nicht mit wem. Ich … ich will es ihm so schnell wie möglich sagen.“

„Puh, viel Glück“, wünschte sie ihm aufrichtig.

„Ich werd’s brauchen, danke.“ Barry verzog kurz das Gesicht, dann nickte er ihr zu. „Viel Spaß heute Abend.“

„Danke.“ Sie lächelte aufmunternd, dann zog sie ihn kurz an sich und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Nach ein paar Schritten blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. „Oh, übrigens, Barry, da ist etwas, das dich interessieren wird. Ich habe aus sicherer Quelle erfahren, dass die Ermittlungen gegen Snart wegen seiner möglichen Beteiligung am Bellman-Überfall und dem Diebstahl des Diamanten eingestellt werden.“ Sie hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. „Unter den Leuten, die ihm ihr Leben verdanken nach der Explosion, war die Nichte des Bürgermeisters.“

„Oh.“ Barry spürte wie eine Last von ihm abfiel. Keine Ermittlungen gegen Len, eine weitere Sorge weniger.

„Das bleibt erstmal unter uns, okay? Ich dachte nur, du solltest es wissen.“

„Danke, Iris.“

Sie lächelte warm. „Gern geschehen.“ Dann fügte sie neckend hinzu: „Er ist im Moment der Star der Stadt. Also, falls du eine Möglichkeit siehst, dass ich ein Interview mit ihm bekomme – ich bin jederzeit sehr gerne dazu bereit.“

Barry lachte. „Ich kann nichts versprechen.“ Auch wenn Len definitiv etwas für dramatische Auftritte übrig hatte und dafür, sich in Szene zu setzen, aber ein Interview als Held – nein. Vermutlich würde er schon aus Prinzip einen Geldautomaten knacken, sobald ihm etwas davon zu Ohren kam.

Iris warf ihr Haar über die Schulter, winkte ihm zu und ging.

Lächelnd sah Barry ihr nach, bis sie hinter der Biegung des Korridors verschwand. Er fühlte sich leicht und frei. Er hatte es geschafft, Iris loszulassen, ohne Bitterkeit und ohne das Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben. Das, was sie jetzt hatten, ihre Freundschaft, konnte ihm niemand nehmen. Und er hatte Len.

Manchmal war das Leben richtig gut.


	13. Vorahnungen

Als Len nach Hause kam, war es bereits früher Abend. Er hatte selber noch in einem der kleineren Geschäfte in der Nachbarschaft eingekauft, unter anderem auch ein paar Sachen, von denen er annahm, dass Barry sie gerne zum Frühstück hätte. Seinen Vorrat an Müsliriegeln und Chocolate-Chips-Cookies hatte er auch wieder aufgestockt – für alle Fälle.

Nachdem er alles weggeräumt hatte, hörte er die Nachricht von Hunter ab. Wie erwartet, stand die  nächste Mission an. Stirnrunzelnd folgte Len den Details und Hunters Erklärungen. Schien nicht so, als ginge es dieses Mal darum, das Ende der Welt aufzuhalten.

Als die Aufzeichnung beendet war, änderte er die Einstellung des kleinen Geräts und stellte eine Verbindung her. Sekunden später Len lauschte mit verschränkten Armen dem handtellergroßen Hologramm Rips, das von dem  Kommunikationsgerät auf seinen Esstisch projiziert wurde. „Ah, Mr. Snart, wie schön, dass Sie sich melden. Sie haben die Aufzeichnung abgehört?“

„Sicher“, bestätigte Len.

„Dann ist ja alles klar. Morgen früh halb sieben am üblichen Treffpunkt.“

„Gibt es etwas zu stehlen, jemanden zu betrügen oder irgendwo einzubrechen?“, fragte Len kühl.

„Ob Ihre speziellen Qualitäten benötigt werden, stellen wir dann vor Ort fest, Mr. Snart, so wie immer.“

Len verzog seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Klingt nicht so, als würde ich dringend gebraucht. Ich verzichte.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Familienangelegenheiten“, erwiderte Len knapp. „Ich setz diese Runde aus, Hunter.“

„Seit wann haben Sie Fam…?“, begann Hunter, um sich dann selber zu unterbrechen. „Richtig, Ihre Schwester.“

„Exakt.“

„Ist sie krank?“, fragte Hunter direkt.

Len ignorierte die Frage. „Ihr kommt sicher dieses Mal ohne mich klar.“

„Nun, wir werden uns bemühen.“ Hunter rieb sich das Kinn und schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, dann presste er die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Er sah Len direkt an. „Es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Alles Gute, Mr. Snart.“ Bevor Len noch etwas erwidern konnte, war die Verbindung unterbrochen und das Hologramm verschwand.

Offensichtlich war auch Hunter der Ansicht, dass es dieses Mal ohne ihn ging. Umso besser.

Er nahm das kleine Gerät, deaktivierte es und hielt es noch einen Moment nachdenklich in der Hand.

Es war nicht nur wegen Lisa, sondern auch um Barrys Willen, dass er nicht gehen wollte. Denn der Gedanke, dass Barry diesem Zoom gegenübertrat, während er selber irgendwo in Raum und Zeit unterwegs war, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Dafür war die Erinnerung, wie Zoom Barry vor laufenden Kameras fast getötet hatte, noch zu frisch. Damals hatte Len all seine Quellen bemüht, um ein Update über Flashs Zustand zu bekommen, was von Iron Heights aus schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich gewesen war. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass seine Sorge der Herausforderung galt, die Flash darstellte, dem Spiel, das um so vieles langweiliger wäre, ohne einen ernstzunehmenden Gegner. Doch im Grunde genommen hatte er auch da schon gewusst, dass er nicht nur Flash vermissen würde, sondern auch Barry Allen.

Und jetzt wollte er hier sein, in Central City und in dieser Zeit, wenn es zum entscheidenden Showdown mit Zoom kam. Die Legends würden auch ohne ihn zurechtkommen. Trotzdem – dieses Gefühl von Richtigkeit, das er sonst immer verspürte, wenn er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, blieb aus. Stattdessen schien sein Magen plötzlich nur noch aus Knoten zu bestehen.

Er legte das Kommunikationsgerät auf die Kommode, zwischen Lisas Foto und die Collage, ging an einen der Küchenschränke und schenkte sich einen Wodka ein. Eigentlich noch zu früh am Tag für harte Drinks, aber die Beklemmung, die er plötzlich spürte, war für einen Moment schier überwältigend und nahm ihm den Atem. Er zwang sich tief und langsam Luft zu holen, kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Panik an – denn, verflucht, nichts anderes war es – und hörte in sich hinein, um die Ursache dafür herauszufinden. Vergeblich.

Mit bebenden Fingern griff er zu dem Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Das leichte Brennen in seiner Kehle und die Wärme des Alkohols in seinem Magen waren angenehm  und er entspannte sich wieder etwas. Doch ein ungutes Gefühl, wie ein sechster Sinn für drohendes Unheil, blieb.

Er versuchte es zu ignorieren, nahm sein Handy und wählte Micks Nummer. Ihm wollte er selber sagen, dass er dieses Mal nicht mit von der Partie war, das schuldete er ihm. Doch noch bevor die Verbindung stand, brach er den Anruf wieder ab. Ihm war jetzt nicht danach, Fragen zu beantworten. Und Mick würde fragen. Nach kurzem Überlegen schickte er Mick eine Sms.

 

***

Nachdem Iris zu ihrem Date mit Scott aufgebrochen war, gesellte sich Barry wieder zu Cisco und Caitlin. Er hatte eine Idee - nun, eher den vagen Ansatz einer Idee - und er brauchte mehr Infos. „Ich denke, ich hab da was“, wandte er sich an die beiden.

„Wir sind für alle Vorschläge offen, Mann“, bemerkte Cisco.

Barry nickte. „Dann kommt mit, wir müssen mit Harry reden.“

Kurz darauf waren sie in dem Labor in das Harry sich zurückgezogen hatte. Er warf ihnen nur einen kurzen, abweisenden Blick zu, als sie den Raum betraten und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Okay“, begann Barry, unbeeindruckt von dem eher kühlen Empfang. „Erzählen Sie mir alles, was Sie über Ciscos Erde2-Doppelgänger, Reverb, wissen.“

Ohne sich zu Barry umzudrehen sagte Harry nach kurzem Zögern: „Er hatte Zugriff auf den multidimensionalen Energiestrom zwischen den Erden, konnte mit seinem Blick Dimensionen durchdringen, Springer finden. So etwas.“

„Aber“, wandte Barry sich an Caitlin und Cisco und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Er hatte noch mehr drauf, richtig?“

Cisco schluckte hörbar und wandte den Blick ab. Caitlin sah Barry fragend an. „Was genau meinst du?“

„Er konnte mit seinen Händen Vibrationsstrahlen erzeugen und verschießen. Er … er  hatte die Fähigkeit die multidimensionale Energie irgendwie zu manipulierten und …“

Harry fuhr zu ihm herum und fragte scharf: „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?“

„Das ist doch klar! Wenn seine Kräfte irgendeine Verbindung zu der Energie haben, die das Multiverse zusammenhält und er sie manipulieren kann …“

„Dann könnte er ein Portal zu jeder beliebigen Erde öffnen“, fiel Caitlin ihm ins Wort.

„Genau“, bestätigte Barry und begann zu strahlen. Das war es, sie waren so kurz vor der Lösung des Problems.

„Und wenn Reverb das konnte, dann kann ich es auch“, sagte Cisco langsam und ohne jegliche Begeisterung.

Barry atmete tief durch, ignorierte die klare Ablehnung in Ciscos Miene und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „So ist es. Cisco, _du_ bist der Weg zu Erde 2.“

 

***

Len war gerade dabei lustlos durch das Serienangebot von Netflix zu stöbern, als Mick anrief.  „Hey, Snart. Bist du zu Hause?“

„Ja.“

„Bin in der Gegend.“

Len zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Okay, komm vorbei.“ Er war nach wie vor nicht scharf darauf, Mick Rede und Antwort zu stehen.  Andererseits war etwas Ablenkung vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, um diese eigenartige Unruhe abzuschütteln. Selbst Tätigkeiten, deren beinahe hypnotische Monotonie ihn sonst entspannte – wie ganz gewöhnliches Staubwischen und Aufräumen, oder das Zerlegen und wieder Zusammensetzten seiner Coldgun – hatten heute nicht den gewünschten Effekt.

Zehn Minuten später stand Mick vor der Tür. Len hatte nichts mehr von ihm gehört, seitdem sie die Waverider das letzte Mal verlassen hatten. Mick hatte weder auf seine Sms reagiert, die er ihm kurz nach der Bellman-Sache geschrieben hatte, noch auf den Anruf ein paar Tage später.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich und Len nahm es ihm auch nicht übel. Seit seiner Zeit bei den Timemastern, als Chronos, war Mick anders, in sich gekehrter und tauchte manchmal einfach ab. Wenn es das war, was ihm half, um mit dem Erlebten fertig zu werden  – okay. Schließlich konnte er dieses spezielle Trauma nicht einfach in Therapiesitzungen verarbeiten. Und da Len derjenige war, der ihn zurückgelassen und ihm damit Jahrhunderte Sklaverei eingebrockt hatte, war es sehr gut vorstellbar, dass Mick gerade ihn an manchen Tagen lieber nur von hinten sah. Daran änderte auch ihr klärendes „Gespräch“ vor ein paar Wochen nichts. Len verstand das und hoffte, dass Mick ihm irgendwann wirklich verzeihen würde.

Mick betrat die Wohnung, warf seine schwere Jacke über die Rückenlehne der Couch und setzte sich.

„Ein Bier?“, fragte Len und ging zum Kühlschrank.

„Jepp.“

Len nahm zwei Dosen aus dem Kühlschrank, drückte Mick eine davon in die Hand und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

Mick trank einen Schluck und kam dann sofort zur Sache. „Du bleibst also hier, dieses Mal?“

Len hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie ich’s dir geschrieben habe, ja.“

„Wegen Lisa? Hat sie’s so schlimm erwischt?“ Mick stellte das Bier auf dem Couchtisch ab. „Hab ihr ’ne Nachricht geschickt, als ich deine bekommen hatte, nach eurem Höllenspektakel bei den Bellmans. Sie hat gesagt, es sind nur ein paar Kratzer.“

Len hob die Schultern. „Rauchgasvergiftung, ein paar Brandwunden.“

„Sie ist aber wieder zu Hause. Hab‘ vorhin mit ihr gesprochen.“

Klar, Mick machte sich Sorgen um Lisa und natürlich hielt er den Kontakt zu ihr. Len nickte bestätigend. „Ja, ich hab‘ sie heute abgeholt und heimgebracht.“

„Sie ist tough.“ Mick griff wieder zu seinem Bier.  „Und du bist nicht der Typ, der ihr das Händchen hält, wenn sie eigentlich okay ist. Und wenn sie’s nicht wäre, dann wär sie noch im Krankenhaus.“ Er fixierte Len. „Was ist wirklich los, Snart? Ist was faul an der Sache, die Hunter jetzt von uns will?“

„Nein, das hätte ich dir gesagt.“ Dachte Mick wirklich, dass er ihn nicht warnen würde? Len stellte sein noch ungeöffnetes Bier beiseite. Er hatte auf einmal keine Lust mehr, etwas zu Trinken.

„Hättest du“, bestätigte Mick und meinte es.

Gut. Denn die Vorstellung, dass Mick annehmen könnte, er selber würde sich aus einer Sache raushalten, aber Mick ins Messer laufen lassen, war verdammt verstörend. Len entspannte sich wieder etwas, lehnte sich zurück und zeigte ein schmales Grinsen. „Ich will ’ne Pause, das ist alles.“

Mick quittierte den Satz mit einem undefinierbaren Grunzen, nahm einen Schluck aus der Bierdose und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Als Len Micks Blickrichtung folgte, sah er die fast leere Weinflasche von gestern sowie die beiden Gläser, die er zwar gespült und getrocknet, aber nicht weggeräumt hatte. Beides stand noch auf der Küchentheke. Len seufzte innerlich. Mick war nicht dämlich und er kannte ihn und seine Gewohnheiten und würde zwei und zwei zusammenzählen.

Mick musterte ihn und begann zu grinsen. „Ich wette du hattest ’ne heiße Nacht und hoffst auf Wiederholung. Willst du deswegen nicht weg?“

Len rollte die Augen, konnte aber den Ansatz des echten Lächelns nicht unterdrücken, das um seine Lippen zuckte. Der Gedanke an Barry machte das mit ihm. „So in etwa.“

Das Grinsen verschwand von Micks Gesicht. „Aber es ist nicht nur das, richtig?“ Er machte mit dem Kopf eine Geste in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Ihr wart hier, nicht woanders “, stellte er fest. 

„Und wenn?“, konterte Len kühl. „Die Matratzen in unseren Unterschlupfen hier in Central sind ein echter Stimmungskiller.“

„Klar.“ Mick schnaubte. Er trank die Dose aus, stellte sie schließlich mit einer heftigen Geste auf den Tisch zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Als er Len wieder ansah, war sein Blick eine Mischung aus wachsam und besorgt. „Du bleibst, weil du _Gefühle_ für jemanden hast, Leonard. Dich hat’s erwischt. Wer ist es?“

Len nahm sich die Zeit, Mick sekundenlang schweigend mit einem kalten Starren anzusehen, bevor er antwortete. „Nur weil ich mal jemanden hierher bringe, heißt das nicht, dass ich vorhab‘ ewige Treue zu schwören“, sagte er herablassend. „Du kennst mich, Mick. Solche Beziehungen sind nicht wirklich mein Ding.“

„Richtig, ich kenn‘ dich.“ Der Ausdruck in Micks Augen zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass er den ganzen Bullshit den Len ihm auftischte, durchschaute. Und dass er … enttäuscht war. Enttäuscht, dass Len ihm auswich, nicht offen zu ihm war?

Ihre Partnerschaft hatte sich über die Jahre hinweg gewandelt, hatte ihre Höhen und Tiefen, war aber immer etwas gewesen, worauf Len bauen konnte, eine Konstante. Sogar die Timemaster und ihre Gehirnwäsche, all das, was Mick als Chronos gesagt und getan hatte, hatte das nicht komplett zerstören können. Aber das Fundament ihrer Freundschaft hatte Risse bekommen. Wenn Len Mick ansah, sah er manchmal Chronos, hörte die Drohungen, die er gegen Lisa ausstieß und konnte den Instinkt, der ihn zur Vorsicht mahnte, nicht komplett unterdrücken.

Jetzt sah Mick ihn an ohne zu blinzeln und wartete offensichtlich auf eine Reaktion, auf irgendetwas.

Len wandte den Blick ab und trommelte mit den Fingern auf seinen Oberschenkel. Er wollte Mick nicht anlügen, wollte wieder lernen, ihm zu vertrauen. Denn Mick war ein Teil seines Lebens, er gehörte dazu, ähnlich wie Lisa. Und Len war dabei, auch Barry zu einem Teil seines Lebens zu machen. Mick musste irgendwann von Barry erfahren, wenn Len nicht ewig Versteck spielen wollte – was er definitiv nicht vorhatte. Er atmete tief durch, rollte seine Schultern etwas, um die Verspannungen zu lösen und sagte schließlich: „Sein Name ist Barry.“ Er fixierte Mick. „Und du hast recht, das ist nicht nur eine Sache für eine Nacht.“

Sichtlich amüsiert schnaubte Mick. Dann runzelte er nachdenklich die Stirn, als würde ihm gerade etwas einfallen und er fragte langsam: „Barry? Barry Allen?“

Len setzte sich überrascht auf. Mick kannte Barry? Waren sie sich schon einmal begegnet? Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wann das ...

„Flash.“ Mick dehnte das Wort und ließ den letzten Laut auf einem Zischen ausklingen, drohend und gefährlich. Es ließ Len frösteln und sein Herz schlug mit einem Mal schnell und hart. Woher wusste Mick …? Lisa? Nein, nicht anzunehmen. Wichtiger - was würde Mick mit dieser Information tun? Len zwang sich zu kühler Gelassenheit, musterte Mick wachsam aus schmalen Augen und schwieg.

Mit einer müden Geste fuhr Mick sich über seinen geschorenen Schädel. Jetzt wirkte in erster Linie verwirrt. „Er _ist_ Flash, richtig?“, vergewisserte er sich und blinzelte. „Du hast es mir nie gesagt, aber ich weiß es. Ich …“ Er stockte.

„Woher?“, fragte Len kalt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer alles über Barry Bescheid wusste. Zu viele, sicherlich, um seine Identität dauerhaft geheim zu halten. Ganz bestimmt einige der Legends – Stein und Jax auf jeden Fall – aber sie würden kaum ausgerechnet Mick davon erzählen. Er und Mick, insbesondere Mick, waren in gewisser Weise immer noch die Außenseiter des Teams, die, denen man nicht hundertprozentig traute.

Mick schien in sich hineinzulauschen und sagte dann mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken: „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es einfach. Ich weiß eine Menge Zeug und manchmal … manchmal bin ich nicht sicher, was davon schon passiert ist, oder …“ Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. „Hier drin …“ Er tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Stirn „Hier drin ist manchmal einfach nur gequirlte Scheiße, Leonard“, gestand er leise.

Es war auf eine fundamentale Weise falsch, Mick so verletzlich zu sehen. „Mick …“, begann Len hilflos, suchte nach den richtigen Worten und fand sie nicht.

„Ich sehe Dinge und höre Dinge und hab keinen Schimmer ob das die Vergangenheit ist, oder die Zukunft, ob es überhaupt real ist“, fuhr Mick fort. „Oder ob ich einfach nur verrückt werde.“ Erschöpft rieb er sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.

„Wirst du bestimmt nicht“, erwiderte Len sofort, denn das war undenkbar. Obwohl Mick manchmal auf einem schmalen Grat wanderte was sein nicht ganz gesundes Verhältnis zu Feuer anging – er war alles andere als verrückt.

„Wenn ich wieder auf dem Schiff bin, lass ich mich durchchecken. Vielleicht hat Stein eine Idee, was los ist.“ Ungefragt griff Mick zu Lens Bier, öffnete es und trank.

„Solltest du“, bestätigte Len. Langsam normalisierte sich sein Herzschlag wieder. Was immer mit Mick los war, was immer die Timemaster noch mit ihm angestellt hatten – auf der Waverider hatte er die besten Chancen, Hilfe zu bekommen.

„Scheiß Timemaster“, murmelte Mick, wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund und sah Len mit einem halben Lächeln an, ein Lächeln, das Len mit einbezog, das signalisierte: ‚Du und ich gegen den Rest‘, das Len zeigte, dass Mick ihm tatsächlich nichts mehr nachtrug.

Es war einer der besten Momente in den letzten Wochen. Er atmete tief durch und ließ die Schultern sinken, spürte wie ein Teil der Anspannung ihn verließ. Als er sicher war, dass seine Stimme ihm wieder gehorchte, sagte er trocken: „Ich würde mit dir ja da drauf einen trinken. Wenn ich noch was zum Trinken hätte.“

Grinsend prostete Mick ihm mit dem letzten Bier demonstrativ zu und nahm ein paar Schlucke. Nach einem Moment sagte er: „Barry Allen, also. Flash.“ Ein klarer Themenwechsel. „Hattest ja schon immer was übrig für ihn. Soll das heißen, du spielst jetzt in seinem Team und lässt uns andere allein mit dem zeitreisenden Engländer?“

„Habe ich nicht vor“, erwiderte Len ehrlich. „Nur jetzt, dieses Mal.“

Mick quittierte das mit einem Nicken. „Was ist mit Blondie? Ich dachte, da läuft was zwischen euch.  Sie ist dein Typ.“

Sara? Sara war sein Typ, absolut. Wäre die Begegnung mit Barry in der Zukunft nicht gewesen, hätte er vielleicht versucht, aus ihrer beginnenden Freundschaft mehr werden zu lassen – und sich vermutlich eine Abfuhr geholt.

„Ist sie. Aber da ist nichts.“

Sein Handy summte mit einer ankommenden Sms. Er zog es aus der Jeanstasche.

Barry: Wir sind da gerade an was dran, dauert aber nicht mehr lange. Hoffentlich.

Barry: Maximal eine Stunde. Ich melde mich nochmal.

Barry: Vermutlich geht es schneller.

Len musste lächeln. Barrys schaffte es sogar in Sms abzuschweifen. _Ok_ , antwortete er nur knapp und legte das Handy wieder beiseite. Als er aufblickte, sah er sich mit Micks amüsiertem Blick konfrontiert, der rasch zu einem dreckigen Grinsen wurde. „Das war er, ja?“ Mick deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Handy. „Verdammt, Snart, es hat dich echt erwischt.“

„Halt die Klappe, Mick“, gab Len mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns zurück.

Mick grinste nur noch breiter und leerte den Rest der Dose in einem Zug. „Übrigens, keine Sorge, Snart. Reds Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir.“ Er stand auf. „Okay, ich verzieh‘ mich. Sollte zusehen, dass ich noch etwas Schlaf kriege, bevor es morgen losgeht.“

Mit Blick auf die beiden leeren Bierdosen bemerkte Len: „Du bist hoffentlich zu Fuß hier.“

„Bin ich. Hab‘ meine Sachen in unserem Unterschlupf in der alten Lagerhalle in der Eastlane. Ich bleib heut Nacht dort.“ Er nahm seine Jacke und ging zur Tür.

Len nickte. „Meld‘ dich, wenn ihr zurück seid.“

„Sicher. Ich schulde dir ein Bier und du mir die Geschichte, wie du Red rumgekriegt hast.“

Als ob. Len grinste schief. Aber mit _dieser_ Schuld konnte er sehr gut leben.

Noch in der Tür blieb Mick stehen, drehte sich zu Len um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er zögerte einen Moment und sagte dann leise: „Pass auf dich auf, Leonard.“ 

Der Ausdruck in Micks Blick – Sorge und so etwas wie Trauer – ließen diese Worte weniger wie eine Floskel, sondern eher wie eine Warnung klingen. Len hatte mit einem Mal eine Gänsehaut und diese verfluchte Anspannung war mit voller Macht zurück.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Mick. Len holte tief Atem und lehnte sich für einen Moment mit dem Rücken gegen das Türblatt. Verdammt und er hatte gedacht, das Gespräch mit Mick würde ihm etwas von seiner Beklemmung _nehmen_.

Das Summen einer weiteren Sms riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien.

Barry: Hey, was willst du auf deine Pizza?

Und diese Frage war so normal, so alltäglich, dass Len beinahe aufgelacht hätte. Den Abend mit Barry würde er sich ganz sicher nicht von unguten Gefühlen und diffusen Vorahnungen ruinieren lassen.

***

„Aus Keystone City?“, frage Len und hob die Augenbrauen, überrascht und sichtlich fasziniert, als Barry die Pizzaschachteln auf der Küchentheke abstellte.

„Ja, die Pizza dort ist die beste“, bemerkte Barry beiläufig, als sei es völlig normal, die beste Pizza zu holen, auch wenn es die auf der anderen Seite des Flusses gab. Nun, für ihn _war_ es normal, aber wenn er ehrlich war, genoss er es, Len ab und zu mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu beeindrucken. Er öffnete  die dampfenden Kartons und warf Len über die Schulter einen todernsten Blick zu. „Weißt du, ich kann sehr schnell rennen.“

Len grinste. „Wirklich? Wer hätte das gedacht?“ Er holte Teller und Gläser und stellte eine Flasche Wasser auf den Essplatz, dort wo sie auch gestern Abend schon gegessen hatten. War es wirklich erst einen Tag her? Fast nicht zu glauben.  

Sie setzten sich und bedienten sich aus den Kartons.

„Und? Habt ihr einen Weg gefunden, ein Portal zu öffnen?“, fragte Len nach ein paar Minuten.

„Ja. In der Theorie zumindest.“ Barry hob kurz die Schultern. „Jetzt sind es nur noch Details, die wir klären müssen. Ich denke, morgen sind wir soweit.“  Details, wie zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass Cisco nur sehr zögernd bereit war, seine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, da er befürchtete, Reverb zu ähnlich zu werden. Oder dass sie Dank Caitlin und Harry erfahren hatten, wer sich wirklich hinter Zoom verbarg – Hunter Zolomon – und einen Weg suchten, dieses Wissen zu ihrem Vorteil einzusetzen.

„Also, ihr öffnet morgen ein Portal?“ Len legte das nur halb gegessene Stück wieder auf seinen Teller und schob ihn etwas zur Seite, als sei ihm der Appetit vergangen.

„Ja, wenn alles glatt geht“, erwiderte Barry ausweichend. Darüber wollte er jetzt nicht mit Len reden. Nicht, weil er ihm misstraute, sondern weil er all das ein paar Stunden vergessen und einfach Barry Allen sein wollte. Stattdessen erzählte er von Iris und ihrer Reaktion auf die Neuigkeit, dass er sich mit Len traf, ließ aber den Teil mit ihrer Bitte um das Interview sicherheitshalber weg. Er berichtete von seinem Gespräch mit Joe und von seiner Absicht, ihm so schnell wie möglich reinen Wein einzuschenken.

Len hörte zu, reagierte und kommentierte an den entscheidenden Stellen passend und wirkte doch irgendwie abwesend. Von seiner Pizza hatte er nicht einmal die Hälfte gegessen, obwohl sie fantastisch war, so wie immer.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Barry schließlich unsicher. Es war offensichtlich keineswegs alles okay, aber er kannte Len noch nicht wirklich gut genug, um einzuschätzen, mit welchem Maß von Nicht-okay er es hier zu tun hatte. Oder worum es gehen könnte.

„Ja“, erwiderte Len sofort. Es schien so, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch dann griff er nach Barrys Hand, drückte sie, und hielt sie einen Augenblick in seiner.

Unwillkürlich atmete Barry auf. Etwas stimmte definitiv nicht, aber es hatte offensichtlich nichts mit Barry, mit ihnen beiden zu tun. Er spielte mit einem Rest Pizzarand auf seinem Teller. „Wie geht es Lisa?“, fragte er nach einem Moment.

„Ganz gut. Zumindest sagt sie das. Ich habe sie heute aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt.“

„Gut, dass sie wieder zu Hause ist.“ Rasch stibitzte Barry ein Stück von Lens Pizza, bevor sie ganz kalt wurde. „Wie war dein Tag sonst so?“, fragte er und wurde sich im selben Moment bewusst, wie verdammt häuslich das klang. Er spürte, wie die Röte ihm in den Nacken stieg.

Len musterte ihn amüsiert, aber mit Wärme im Blick. „Mick war kurz da. Morgen steht eine neue Mission an.“

„Oh.“ Barry legte das angebissene Pizzastück auf seinen Teller. „Du musst weg? Wann genau?“ Er versuchte sich die Enttäuschung nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen. Natürlich hatte auch Len sein Leben und seine Aufgaben und es war vermutlich eher die Ausnahme, als die Regel, dass er mehrere Wochen ohne Unterbrechung hier war.

„Nein, muss ich nicht. Ich bleibe dieses Mal hier.“

„Wegen Lisa?“

„Unter anderem. Ich hätte kein gutes Gefühl, sie jetzt alleine zu lassen.“ Beiläufig fügte Len hinzu: „Und ich dachte, ich sollte hier sein, wenn ihr diesen Zoom wieder auf meine Stadt loslasst. Vielleicht braucht ihr Hilfe. Ich habe gesehen, was er das letzte Mal mit dir gemacht hat.“

Bedeutete das, Len machte sich Sorgen? Um ihn? Auch wenn es unnötig war – es tat trotzdem gut. „Du bleibst wegen _mir_?“, fragte Barry und lächelte. „Das musst du nicht, Len. Wir kommen schon klar. Ich meine, ich habe fast jede Woche mit irgendeinem anderen Meta zu tun und bin ziemlich gut im Training.“

„Dieser Zoom ist nicht einfach irgendein Meta“, erwiderte Len scharf, stand auf und packte die verbliebenen Pizzastücke in einen der Kartons und schloss ihn. Dann stellte er die Teller ineinander und trug sie zur Spüle.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Barry ruhig. „Glaub‘ mir, niemand weiß das besser als ich.“

Len nickte. Er stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Barry an der Spüle. „Ja, ist mir klar.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe einfach ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.“

Barry stand auf, trat zu Len und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, erwartete halb, dass Len der Berührung ausweichen würde. Als er das nicht tat, schlang Barry die Arme um ihn und legte sein Kinn auf Lens Schulter. „Kann ich verstehen.“

Len drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn hart, ohne weitere Finesse. Seine Hände glitten über Barrys Körper, schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein, ihr Griff fast schmerzhaft und besitzergreifend und mit einer Dringlichkeit, als würde Barry einfach verschwinden, wenn Len ihn auch nur einen Moment losließe. Es war rau und wild und wäre unglaublich gut gewesen, wäre da nicht dieser Hauch Verzweiflung, der plötzlich in jeder von Lens Berührungen zu liegen schien.

„Hey“, sagte Barry atemlos zwischen zwei Küssen und zog Len an sich. „Hey, es wird funktionieren. Zoom ist nicht unbesiegbar, Len. Wir kriegen das hin, mein Team und ich. Wir öffnen erst ein Portal, wenn wir auf alles vorbereitet sind. Versprochen.“

Len lehnte seine Stirn für einen Moment gegen Barrys, ruhiger jetzt und sagte schließlich nach ein paar Atemzügen leise: „Man kann nie auf alles vorbereitet sein. Das weißt du.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Barry lächelte. Den lebenden Beweis für die Richtigkeit dieser Aussage hielt er gerade in den Armen. Denn nichts, absolut nichts hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, sein Herz ausgerechnet an Leonard Snart zu verlieren. „Nicht auf alles.“ Er küsste Len sanft. „Aber auf Zoom.“

 

***

Barry zog die Haube seines Flash-Anzuges über, holte tief Luft und warf Cisco, der neben ihm stand, einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Das verlassene Krankenhaus, in dem sie sich befanden, war die passende Kulisse für die Begegnung mit Zoom, beklemmend und unheimlich.

Wie er Len gestern Abend versichert hatte, würden sie erst dann ein Portal öffnen, wenn sie auf alles vorbereitet waren.

Jetzt war es soweit.

Barry wusste nicht, was genau Harry bewogen hatte, sie jetzt doch zu unterstützen, aber egal. Wichtig war, dass er es getan hatte, denn mit der Reverb-Ausrüstung, Handschuhen und Brille, war Cisco in der Lage, ein Portal zu Erde 2 zu öffnen. Hier, an dieser Stelle, wo sich das Areal mit der stärksten transdimensionalen Energie befand.

Cisco konzentrierte sich, seine Miene entschlossen und streckte die behandschuhte Rechte aus. Von seinen Fingern ging ein bläuliches Schimmern aus, wie sich verdichtender, aus sich selbst heraus leuchtender Nebel, reine Energie. Der Nebel konzentrierte sich, schien Substanz zu bekommen und wurde zu einem Strahl der in den Raum hineinschoss und in einem immer größer werdenden, schimmernden Wirbel endete.

Das Portal war geöffnet.

Nur Sekundenbruchteile später sprang Zoom hindurch, wie ein schwarzes Raubtier das nur darauf gelauert hatte, dass jemand die Tür zu seinem Käfig öffnete.

Barry zwang sich dazu, keinen Millimeter zurückzuweichen. Er begegnete Zooms durchdringendem Blick mit kühler Herausforderung.

„Reverbs Doppelgänger hat seine Kräfte verstärkt“, stellte Zoom fest. Seine verzerrte Stimme klang wie etwas direkt aus einem Horrorfilm.

„Hass ist ein starker Motivator“, konterte Barry. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Cisco, wie besprochen, verschwand. Alles lief nach Plan.

„Es war unklug von dir, das Portal wieder zu öffnen“, bemerkte Zoom. Die tiefe Befriedigung in seinem Tonfall war nicht unerwartet und trotzdem …

Barry schluckte hart. Das Gefühl, dass da etwas war, das er übersehen hatte, etwas wichtiges, etwas, das er hätte mit einkalkulieren _müssen_ , war plötzlich übermächtig. Mehr als ein Gefühl, eine vage Erinnerung, die sich aber nicht greifen ließ und von der er sich jetzt auch nicht ablenken lassen durfte.

Entschlossen hob er das Kinn, ignorierte diese plötzliche Unsicherheit und sah Zoom direkt an. „Du willst meine Geschwindigkeit? Dann musst du sie dir holen!“ Damit rannte er los.

Die Jagd konnte beginnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich hätte Mick schon ins vorherige Kapitel gehört, da er ein Teil von Lens Familie ist. Da hat es aber einfach nicht mehr passen wollen, daher jetzt. :)


	14. Schicksal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe die Geschichte jetzt mit "Temporary character death" getaggt, es wird also etwas tragisch, vor allem in diesem Kapitel und im nächsten. Aber es gibt ein Happy-End. :) Und ein [Cover](https://sinaida9.tumblr.com/post/159830959219/weil-mir-gerade-der-sinn-nach-etwas-basteln-stand).

Barry rannte im Zick-Zack durch die Straßen von Central City, während Zoom ihm dicht auf den Fersen folgte. Es war ein ganz besonderes Gefühl, so unglaublich schnell zu sein, viel schneller als sonst, eins mit der Speedforce und beinahe high von Adrenalin. Fast so, als könne er ewig so weiterrennen. Aber er hatte ein Ziel – S.T.A.R Labs, dort, wo der Rest seines Teams, außer Cisco, sicher in Eobard Thawnes geheimem Raum darauf wartete, dass Zoom ihnen in die Falle ging.

Im menschenleeren Cortex hielt Barry an, ließ Zoom zu ihm aufschließen, um sicher zu sein, dass er ihm bis hierher gefolgt war. Dann rannte er weiter in das weitläufige Untergeschoss und führte Zoom durch den extra für ihn – für Hunter Zolomon – vorbereiteten Parcours aus ganz speziellen Hindernissen.

Bilder aus Hunter Zolomons Kindheit, sein Vater, seine Mutter, tauchten aus den Schatten auf, ließen Zoom verunsichert innehalten und  taumeln, von den Dämonen seiner Kindheit abgelenkt. Der Plan war aufgegangen.

Barry griff nach der bereitliegenden Meta-Abwehrwaffe, zielte und schoss die Beinmanschette ab, die sich eng um Zooms Oberschenkel schloss und sich im Boden verankerte. Zoom versuchte sich loszureißen und stürzte. Er war gefangen. Sie hatten ihn. Endlich!

Aufatmend legte Barry die Waffe beiseite, zog sich die Haube vom Kopf und beugte sich zu Zoom hinunter. Heftiger als unbedingt nötig, riss er ihm die Maske vom Gesicht.  Für einen Augenblick war es verwirrend und ernüchternd, dass darunter tatsächlich der Mann steckte, den sie als Jay Garrick, einen Freund,  kennengelernt hatten. Rasch schob Barry den Gedanken beiseite.

Mühsam richtete Zoom sich auf, sein rechtes Bein sicher am Boden fixiert. „Das war clever, meine Eltern gegen mich einzusetzen.“ Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Familie, so eine Schwäche.“

Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht für jeden von uns.“

„Da irrst du dich“, wisperte Zoom. Er straffte sich, wirkte plötzlich wie ein zum Sprung bereites, gefesseltes Raubtier. „Du weißt, was ich will – deine Geschwindigkeit. Ich brauche sie um zu Überleben. Und es wird langsam Zeit, dass ich bekomme, was ich will.“

„Du bekommst gar nichts von mir“, entgegnete Barry fest. „Und auch von niemandem sonst. Auf keiner Erde.“

Zooms Lächeln wurde spöttisch, dann gefährlich. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich buchstäblich, glichen mit einem Mal schwarzen Höhlen. Mit verzerrter Stimme sagte er drohend: „Du wirst die Dunkelheit nicht besiegen.“

Es war etwas in diesen Worten und in der Art, wie Zoom sie aussprach, das Barry einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er schluckte hart. „Was hast du gesagt?“

„Du wirst die Dunkelheit nicht besiegen“, wiederholte Zoom langsam und betont, hob seine rechte Hand und ließ sie vibrieren. Bevor Barry auch nur Atemholen konnte, hatte Zoom sich mit einem raschen Handkantenschlag aus der Manschette befreit. Er stieß Barry zu Boden und verschwand.

Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei setzte Barry ihm nach, doch er hatte bereits kostbare Sekunden verloren. Zoom war nicht mehr zu sehen, er war buchstäblich spurlos verschwunden. Minutenlang fegte Barry durch die Straßen, angetrieben von Wut auf sich selber – denn, verflucht nochmal, er hatte dieses Monster jetzt _wirklich_ auf die Stadt losgelassen – und der Hoffnung Zooms blau leuchtenden Blitz zu entdecken. Doch es war sinnlos. Zoom war entkommen.

Verdammt, verdammt! Mit einem Schlittern kam Barry irgendwo in einer abgelegenen Straße zum Stehen und aktivierte sein Headset. „Caitlin? Iris? Ich hab ihn verloren. Er ist weg. Habt ihr eine Spur von ihm?“

Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange, bis Caitlin zögernd antwortete: „Ja, in gewisser Weise. Du solltest lieber wieder herkommen, Barry.“

***

 

„Er muss vorhin hier gewesen sein, hier im Cortex“, erklärte Caitlin und deutete auf das Hauptterminal. „Wir hatten alle Programme geschlossen und die Computer heruntergefahren, bevor wir uns in Sicherheit gebracht haben.“ Sie bis sich auf die Lippe. „Und jetzt das …“

Barry sah sich um. Die Computer liefen, auf dem Boden lagen ein paar Blätter, Büroklammern und die Scherben einer Kaffeetasse. Es war kein komplettes Chaos, beschränkte sich offensichtlich auf einen der Schreibtische und es schien, als hätte Zoom einfach nur in seiner Hast all das, was links und rechts der Tastatur gelegen hatte, beiseite gefegt.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte er etwas gesucht“, bemerkte Joe in dem Moment. Er und Harry legten gerade die Meta-Abwehrwaffen, mit denen sie sich zur Sicherheit ausgerüstet hatten, auf einen der Arbeitstische.

Barry nickte grimmig. „Verdammt, er muss direkt nachdem er sich befreit hat, hierher gerannt sein.“ Frustriert schlug er mit der rechten Faust in seine linke Handfläche. „Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass er gleich auf und davon ist. Hier hätte ich ihn nicht vermutet.“

„Und was könnte er gesucht haben?“, warf Iris ein. „Dateien? Ist auf dem PC etwas, das ihn interessieren könnte?“

„Das ist Mr. Ramons Arbeitsplatz“, sagte Harry. „Das sollten Sie ihn fragen.“

„Cisco müsste jeden Moment hier sein. Er war schon in der Grand Street als ich ihn gerade angerufen und informiert habe“, bemerkte Caitlin. 

„Die Frage ist vor allem“, wandte Barry sich an Iris „Was ist so wichtig, dass Zoom diesen Abstecher hierher riskiert hat? Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, was er …“

„Hey, Leute!“ Cisco betrat gerade den Cortex und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er das Chaos sah. „War das Zoom?“ Sein Blick fiel auf die Scherben am Boden. „Hey, das war meine Lieblingstasse.“

„Er war an deinem PC, Cisco“, erklärte Barry knapp. „Kannst du feststellen, was er da gemacht hat?“

„Sekunde.“ Nach einem weiteren bedauernden Blick auf die Scherben schnappte Cisco sich einen der Drehstühle, setzte sich und ließ seine Finger über die Tastatur wandern. Barry sah ihm über die Schulter und nagte nervös an seinem Daumennagel. Iris und Caitlin kamen ebenfalls näher und blickten auf den Monitor. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Barry, dass Harry und Joe die Meta-Abwehrwaffen wieder in Kisten verstauten.

„Er hat Dateien gelöscht“, sagte Cisco nach einem Moment. „Und natürlich den kompletten Verlauf, so dass ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, wo er überall drin war.“

„Kannst du die Dateien wiederherstellen?“, fragte Iris und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Nein, sorry. Er hat …“

„Vielleicht könnte Felicity …“, begann Barry, verstummte aber sofort unter Ciscos gekränktem Blick.

„Nein, kann sie nicht. Zoom hat ein von mir entwickeltes Eraser-Programm benutzt, das es unmöglich macht …“ Cisco hob einen belehrenden Zeigefinger. „Für _jeden_ , unmöglich, damit gelöschte Dateien wiederherzustellen.“

„Was hat er gelöscht?“ Barry starrte auf den Monitor.

„Noch keinen Schimmer“, sagte Cisco knapp.

„Gibt es kein Backup?“, fragte Iris.

„Doch, sicher“, erwiderte Cisco abwesend, den Blick auf den Bildschirm. „Auf einem NAS-Speicher in einem der gesicherten Räume im Untergeschoss, falls hier oben mal etwas explodiert, ein Gorilla wütet oder mutierte Haie auftauchen.  Aber die Übertragung ist netzwerkgebunden und was hier mit dem Eraser gelöscht wird, ist auch dort futsch.“

Joe kam zu ihnen herüber. „Woher wusste Zoom …?“, setzte er an, stockte dann aber. Vermutlich war ihm die Antwort in dem Moment selber eingefallen.

Barry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wie hatte er das nur übersehen können? „Weil wir _Jay_ vertraut haben. Weil wir ihn wie einen von uns behandelt haben. Ich …“ Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und ging unruhig ein paar Schritte auf und ab. Die Beklemmung angesichts der Konsequenzen dieser Erkenntnis war wie eine kalte Faust in seinem Magen. „Ich habe einfach nicht bedacht, dass Zoom alles weiß, was _Jay_ über uns erfahren hat. All die Kleinigkeiten, unsere Gespräche, alles.“

„Barry“, sagte Caitlin ruhig. „Ich habe es auch verdrängt, weil es weniger schmerzhaft ist, Jay einfach als tot zu betrachten und Zoom als das Monster, das ihn auf dem Gewissen hat.“

„Mann“, murmelte Cisco in dem Moment.

„Hast du was?“ Barry war sofort wieder bei ihm.

„Nein, noch nicht.“ Cisco scrollte durch scheinbar endlose Ordnerlisten. „Es ist nur verdammt mühsam, etwas zu suchen, wenn man nicht einmal weiß, wonach man sucht. „Warum hat er nicht einfach alles zerstört? Einmal mit seiner Killer-Speedster-Vibrations-Hand quer durch die Hardware und wuuusch … alles ist erledigt.“

„Er will Flashs Geschwindigkeit“, schaltete Harry sich ein. „Wenn er hier einfach wahllos alles zerstört, ist die Gefahr zu  groß, damit auch Technologie zu erwischen, die dann vielleicht noch für die Übertragung notwendig ist.“

Barry nickte. Ja, das ergab Sinn.

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich räume die Ausrüstung wieder weg.“ Er deutete auf die Kisten mit den Meta-Abwehrwaffen.

„Ja, danke.“ Barry nickte ihm zu, dann wandte er sich an Joe und Iris. Mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Cisco sagte er: „Das kann noch etwas dauern und ihr könnt jetzt auch nicht wirklich helfen. Fahrt ruhig nach Hause, ich komme dann nach.“

„Okay.“ Joe legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Barry.“

„Sicher“, erwiderte er ohne Überzeugung.

Iris drückte ihm aufmunternd den Arm und folgte dann Joe in den Korridor.

„Was kann Zoom nur vorhaben, Barry?“, fragte Caitlin als die beiden gegangen waren.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Barry fuhr sich ratlos mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich weiß nur eines: Er will meine Geschwindigkeit. Er braucht sie um zu Überleben. Und er wird skrupellos jeden umbringen, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt.“

***

Len spürte ihn, bevor er ihn sah.

Es war, als sei die Atmosphäre des Raumes plötzlich elektrisch geladen, so ähnlich, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Barry plötzlich mit Super-Speed auftauchte  – und doch ganz anders. Schwerer, dunkler und auf eine Weise bedrohlich, die Barry nie sein würde.

Es verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Langsam drehte Len sich um, stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zum Küchenschrank aus dem er sich gerade ein Glas hatte nehmen wollen und blickte Zoom in sein maskiertes Gesicht. Irgendwie surreal – Zoom, mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer, nur wenige Meter von Len entfernt, zwischen Sofa und Esstisch. Er sparte sich die Frage, wie er trotz der geschlossenen Türe hereingekommen war, denn er wusste, was Barry konnte, was vermutlich alle Speedster konnten.

„Zoom, nehme ich an“, sagte Len kühl und mit einer Gelassenheit, die er nicht ansatzweise fühlte. Er genoss es, wie der Name über seine Zunge rollte, langsam und gedehnt, Laut für Laut, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Betont ruhig schlenderte er vom Küchenbereich in Richtung Esstisch. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

Zoom kam näher. „Du hast etwas, das ich sehr gut gebrauchen kann, Cold.“ Seine verzerrte Stimme passte perfekt zu der Maske, die nur die tiefliegenden Augen freiließ und aus einem Alptraum zu stammen schien.

Len grinste spöttisch. „Und das wäre? Charisma? Gutes Aussehen?“

„Deine Waffe.“ Zooms Blick wanderte zu der Coldgun, die auf dem Tisch lag, nur ein, zwei Schritte von Len entfernt und trotzdem viel zu weit weg. Er hatte sie erst vor ein paar Minuten durchgecheckt, zerlegt, gereinigt und sich vergewissert, dass sie in Top-Zustand war. Falls Barry ihn, entgegen seiner Behauptung, doch brauchen sollte.

_„Wir öffnen erst ein Portal, wenn wir auf alles vorbereitet sind. Versprochen.“_

_„Man kann nie auf alles vorbereitet sein. Das weißt du.“_

_„Ja, ich weiß. Nicht auf alles. Aber auf Zoom.“_

Wie es aussah, hatte Barry sich da gründlich geirrt …

„Die Waffe, die konstruiert wurde, um Flash aufzuhalten. Wie praktisch, dass sie Dank Ramons Technologie so einfach zu finden war“, bemerkte Zoom, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich die Coldgun zu schnappen. Dabei wäre es für ihn eine Sache von Sekundenbruchteilen mit der Waffe zu verschwinden, ohne das Len auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hätte, es zu verhindern.

Stattdessen ließ Zoom ihn immer näher an sein Ziel, die Coldgun, heran. Warum? Was hatte Zoom vor? Was genau wusste er von Lens Verbindung zu Team Flash? Suchte er Verbündete? Vielleicht lag genau darin Lens Chance, die einzige, die er hatte. Er musste improvisieren und hoffen, dass er später Gelegenheit hatte, Barry alles zu erklären.

„Nun“, sagte Len gedehnt. „Flash und sein Team haben ihre Feinde eben gerne unter Kontrolle.“ Lässig lehnte er sich mit der Hüfte an den Tisch und musterte Zoom. Die Augen hinter der Maske lagen im Schatten, seine Gesichtszüge waren nicht zu erkennen und das machte es schwierig, seine Absichten einzuschätzen.

„Du willst sie für den Kampf gegen Flash?“ Len deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Waffe, die jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seiner rechten Hand entfernt war und verzog die Lippen zu einem schmalen Grinsen. „Wie heißt es so schön? ‚Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund‘? Du hast die Geschwindigkeit, ich habe die Waffe. Wir beide haben einen guten Grund, Flash loswerden zu wollen.“ Er ließ seine Miene herablassend werden, so als hätte _er_ alle Trümpfe in der Hand. „Klingt nach einer soliden Basis für einen Deal.“

Zoom neigte den Kopf abwägend von links nach rechts, schien das Argument zu überdenken und sagte schließlich: „Du bist kein Feind Flashs. Nicht mehr.“

Konnte Zoom von ihm und Barry wissen? Wohl kaum. Aber vielleicht wusste er, dass Team Flash ihm und Lisa geholfen hatten, dass sie alle, wenn auch nur zögernd, gegen Lewis zusammengearbeitet hatten. Vielleicht wusste Zoom, dass Len zu den Legends gehörte. Wie auch immer, er nahm ihm den Bluff offensichtlich nicht ab. Len schluckte hart. Er gab sich keinen Illusionen hin, was das für ihn bedeutete. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Außerdem mache ich keine Deals“, fuhr Zoom fort und kam langsam näher. „Ich bekomme auch so, was ich will. Diese Waffe und die Garantie, dass du das Wissen über ihren Aufbau mit ins Grab nehmen wirst.“

Len nickte. Er spürte seltsamer Weise so etwas wie Erleichterung, dass er endlich, endlich wusste, was es mit diesem verdammt miesen Gefühl, dieser Vorahnung, auf sich hatte, die er nicht hatte abschütteln können. Er hatte keine Chance schneller zu sein als Zoom, aber er würde auch nicht einfach aufgeben.

Scheinbar gleichgültig hob er die Schultern, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, griff aus der Bewegung heraus mit einer raschen Drehung seines Oberkörpers zu der Coldgun, riss sie hoch und feuerte. Der Kältestrahl vereiste das Sofa und einen Teil des Fußbodens. Zooms Lachen kam bereits aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes.

Dann war er hinter ihm, vor ihm, neben ihm, ein bläulich leuchtender Blitz, der durch die Wohnung schoss, um Len herum, so schnell, dass er nicht mit den Augen folgen, geschweige denn zielen konnte. Er gab einen weiteren Schuss ab, der aber nur seine Kommode mit einem Film aus Frost überzog.

War es das was Zoom wollte? Einen Probelauf? Die Waffe in Aktion, um selber zu sehen, wie stark sie ist? Oder hatte er einfach nur eine krankhafte Vorliebe für Katz-und- Maus-Spielchen?

Das tiefe, verzerrte Lachen erklang plötzlich direkt in Lens Rücken. Er wirbelte herum und schoss erneut. Ein stechender Schmerz, zuerst in der linken Schulter, dann in seinem linken Oberschenkel ließ ihn mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden gehen. Sein Bein gab einfach unter ihm nach, als er versuchte, wieder hochzukommen. Er schnappte nach Luft und lehnte sich mit den Rücken gegen die Wand. Aus einer klaffenden Wunde in seinem Oberschenkel drang Blut und vermutlich sah seine Schulter nicht besser aus. Der Schmerz war mörderisch, nahm ihm den Atem und lähmte ihn. Wie, verflucht nochmal, hatte Zoom das getan?

Zoom stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und sah auf ihn herab. Wie als Antwort auf Lens unausgesprochene Frage hob er seine Hand und ließ sie einen Moment lang vibrieren, so unglaublich schnell, dass sie nur noch als unscharfes Flackern wahrzunehmen war. Eine tödliche Waffe.

„Nett“, stieß Len hervor. Er hatte verloren. Endgültig. Ihm blieben vielleicht noch 30 Sekunden, maximal 40, bis Zoom diese vibrierende Hand in sein Herz stoßen würde. Und das auch nur, falls Zoom zu den psychopathischen Killern gehörte, die ihre bösen Pläne in einem endlosen Monolog erläuterten, was dem Helden weitere kostbare Zeit verschaffte. Andererseits, selbst ein paar Sekunden mehr könnten ihn jetzt nicht mehr retten und – Len verzog die Lippen zu einem  selbstironischen Grinsen – in welcher Geschichte war er schon der Held?

Er hatte das verletzte Bein von sich gestreckt, die Rechte noch immer am Abzug der Coldgun, die quer über seinem Schoß lag. Er konnte die Waffe nicht mehr heben, geschweige denn aufstehen. Jede Bewegung ließ dumpfen Schmerz durch seinen Körper schießen, die Wunden in seiner Schulter und in seinem Oberschenkel bluteten jetzt stark, er schwitzte und fror und ihm wurde schwindlig.

Ihm lief die Zeit davon.

„Du willst Flash besiegen? Wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte ich es schon längst getan“, presste er hervor und sah Zoom herausfordernd an, während sein rechter Zeigefinger langsam, ganz langsam die eine spezielle Stelle unterhalb des Abzugs der Coldgun suchte.

„Ich _werde_ Flash besiegen und ich werde mir seine Geschwindigkeit holen. Diese Waffe …“ Zoom hob demonstrativ den Fuß. „Ist nur ein Teil meines Plans.“ Er trat auf den Lauf den Coldgun und presste ihn zu Boden. Len schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft, als der Schmerz wie Feuer durch seinen Oberschenkel schoss, hielt die Finger aber um den Griff gekrallt.

„Ich möchte sicher gehen, dass diese Technologie nicht gegen mich verwendet werden kann“, fuhr Zoom fort. Er beugte sich etwas zu Len hinunter, hob seine rechte Hand und ließ sie erneut vibrieren, dieses Mal direkt vor Lens Augen. 

Mühsam versuchte Len sich zu konzentrieren, seine Gedanken inzwischen zäh und träge wie Sirup. Er ließ seine langsam gefühllos werdenden Finger millimeterweise über das kühle Metall der Waffe gleiten. Er hatte nur diese eine Chance Zoom aufzuhalten und Barry etwas Zeit zu verschaffen.

Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er Barry und Iris letztes Weihnachten von dem Upgrade der Coldgun berichtet hatte. Es gab eine Möglichkeit den Kern zu überlasten und zur Explosion zu bringen. Allerdings nicht, indem er einfach den Griff losließ, wie er es Barry damals weißgemacht hatte. Das wäre tödlicher Leichtsinn.

Ob Barry ihm diesen Bluff überhaupt abgenommen hatte? Vermutlich nicht. Barry war nicht diese Art von leichtgläubig und auch wie er ihn jetzt ansah … Lens Sicht verschwamm etwas und er blinzelte, aber das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge blieb. Barry, mit entschlossener Miene, diesem Lachen wie Sonnenschein, Wärme in seinem Blick … _tut mir leid, Barry, so sehr_ … Lisa, die ihm zulächelte und ihr Haar über die Schulter warf, Mick und die Warnung und Trauer in seinen Augen, die Len erst jetzt wirklich verstand. Sara, Jax, Ray, Stein und zum Schluss wieder Lisa, mit etwa vier Jahren, ein kleines Mädchen, das voller Vertrauen seine Hand nahm.

Mit letzter Willensanstrengung zwang Len sich ins Jetzt und Hier zurück. Sein Zeigefinger fand den kleinen, tief liegenden Schalter neben dem Abzug.

„Sorry.“ Len sah Zoom an und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die spröden Lippen. „Lässt sich leider nicht einrichten.“ Er legte den Schalter um.

Der Energiekern der Coldgun überlud sich mit einem schrillen Pfeifen. Sekundenbruchteile später verschwand Lens Welt in einem Aufblitzen aus Kälte und Eis.

***

 

„Oookay“, murmelte Cisco, lehnte sich mit einem tiefen Aufatmen zurück und ließ die Finger auf der Tastatur ruhen. „Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt in etwa, was fehlt.“

„Und was?“ Barry kam zu ihm herüber und sah ihm über die Schulter. Er hatte inzwischen seinen Flash-Anzug wieder gegen seine normale Kleidung getauscht und einen Energieriegel verdrückt. Nicht weil er Hunger hatte – sein Magen schien ein einziger Knoten aus Anspannung zu sein – sondern weil er wusste, dass er die Energie dringend brauchte.

„Es ist alles da, was irgendwie mit dir zu tun hat, Barry, also mit Flash“, erklärte Cisco. „Mit deiner Geschwindigkeit und so. Wie Harry vermutet hat. Aber es fehlen fast alle meine aktuellen Forschungsergebnisse. Daten über Technologien die ich entwickelt habe. Das Anzugs-Upgrade, an dem ich gearbeitet hatte – verdammt, aber auch!“ Cisco schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Dann sämtliche Pläne für die Konstruktion der Meta-Abwehrwaffen, die Konstruktionspläne für die Coldgun – alles weg.“ Cisco runzelte die Stirn. „Das Tracking-Programm für die Coldgun ist aber noch da, das liegt auch auf einer anderen Ebene. Ich sehe eben nach, ob …“

Barrys Handy klingelte. Er warf rasch einen Blick aufs Display. Es war Iris. „Sekunde, ja“, sagte Barry zu Cisco, plötzlich nervös, und nahm den Anruf an.

„Barry.“ Iris hatte diesen mühsam beherrschten Ton in der Stimme, der anzeigte, dass etwas wirklich Schreckliches passiert war. „Zoom war hier. Bei uns zu Hause. Er hat … oh Gott, er hat Wally!“

 

***

Sekunden später stand Barry in dem Zimmer, das Wally erst vor ein paar Tagen bezogen hatte und starrte auf Zooms Botschaft an der Wand: _Deine Geschwindigkeit für Wally_.

Barry spürte diese eigenartige Spannung in der Luft, fast wie Elektrizität, ein Echo der Speedforce. Ein Hinweis darauf, dass Zoom gerade eben erst hier gewesen war. Joe und Iris hatten ihn nur knapp verpasst. Barry schluckte und ihm wurde leicht übel bei diesem Gedanken. Was, wenn Zoom die beiden … ? Es war leichtsinnig gewesen, sie einfach nach Hause gehen zu lassen.

Andererseits – es gab keinen Ort mehr auf diesem Planeten, an dem die Menschen die er liebte, sicher vor Zoom waren, nicht im Cortex und auch nicht in seiner, in Flashs, unmittelbaren Nähe.

Und jetzt hatte Zoom Wally.

Aber die Botschaft war eindeutig. Er musste Zoom nur das geben, was er wollte. Ganz einfach.

„Was können wir jetzt tun, Barry?“, fragte Joe müde. Er saß auf Wallys Bett und rieb sich die Augen. Iris legte ihm eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter und sah Barrys fragend an. „Hat Cisco etwas herausgefunden? Vielleicht hilft uns das weiter.“

„Zoom hat alles gelöscht, was irgendwie mit Technologie zu tun hat, die …“ Das Klingeln seines Handys unterbrach ihn. Cisco.

„Hey, Mann.“ Cisco klang eindeutig nervös. „Ich habe jetzt gesehen, dass Zoom vorhin das Tracking-Programm für die Coldgun geöffnet hatte. Es funktioniert noch perfekt, aber es … es empfängt kein Signal.“

„Was? Cisco?“ Barrys Herz begann schnell und hart zu schlagen.

Cisco sog scharf den Atem ein. „Sag mit jetzt bitte, dass Snart samt Coldgun wieder auf Zeitreise ist, die Welt retten.“

„Ist er nicht“, sagte Barry und legte einfach auf.

„Barry, was ist los?“, fragte Iris und musterte ihn besorgt.

Joe runzelte die Stirn. „Was sagt Cisco?“

„Gleich, okay?“ Barry konnte das Zittern seiner Finger kaum unterdrücken, als er Lens Nummer wählte. Das war noch etwas, was er vergessen hatte: Jays – Zooms – offenkundiges Interesse an der Coldgun, die Fragen, die er gestellt hatte. Barry ließ es klingeln, bis sich die Mailbox einschaltete.

In dem Moment klingelte Joes Handy. Mit halbem Ohr hörte Barry Joes Seites des Gesprächs zu – das Department, offensichtlich – während er wieder versuchte, Len zu erreichen. Vergeblich. Etwas in ihm wurde eiskalt. Hatte Zoom etwa auch Len und die Coldgun entführt? Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn. Hatte er Len … Er musste zu ihm, sofort.

„Barry.“ Joe hatte sein Telefonat beendet und stand auf. Sein Blick war entschlossen. „Das war der Captain. Es gibt eine männliche Leiche, wohl Folge einer Art Explosion, drüben in Downtown. Ein Fall für die Metahuman Taskforce. Zoom wurde gesehen, wie er vom Tatort weggelaufen ist. Ist etwa zwanzig Minuten her.“ Joe schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist wohl das einzig Gute, an diesem Fernsehauftritt, den Zoom damals hingelegt hatte – fast jeder in dieser Stadt erkennt ihn.“

„Er hat zugelassen, dass man ihn sieht?“, fragte Iris ungläubig.

„Sieht wohl so aus, als wäre etwas passiert, das ihn hat langsamer werden lassen. Der Zeuge sagt, er hätte mehrere Anläufe gebraucht bis er in einem blauen Blitz verschwunden ist.“ Joe steckte das Handy wieder ein. „Muss diese Explosion dort gewesen sein. Jedenfalls ist das ein brauchbarer Hinweis. Wir sollten uns sofort auf den Weg machen, Barry.“

_Eine männliche Leiche …_

„Wo?“, fragte Barry nur. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er wunderte sich selber einen Moment, dass seine Stimme ganz normal klang, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war den Sinn von Joes Worten zu erfassen und zu reagieren.

„47 Kingsbury Drive, Apartment …“

„Apartment 24“, vervollständigte Barry tonlos. Lens Adresse.

„Barry, woher …?“, begann Joe.

Barry schüttelte nur den Kopf.  „Wir treffen uns da.“ Damit rannte er los.

Er zwang sich dazu, sich auf die ideale Geschwindigkeit zu konzentrieren – nicht zu schnell, damit seine Schuhe nicht in Flammen aufgingen – auf den gleichmäßigen Rhythmus seiner Schritte, auf den Wind, der an seiner Kleidung zerrte, auf den leichten Sprühregen wie feine Nadelstiche in seinem Gesicht.

Nur nicht darauf, was ihn an seinem Ziel erwarten würde.


	15. Reset

Barry kam am Ende des Kingsbury Drive zum Stehen und legte die letzten Meter bis zur Nummer 47 in normalem Tempo zurück. Wie so oft, hatten sich bereits ein paar Schaulustige versammelt und  versuchten einen Blick in den Hauseingang zu erhaschen, wurden aber von Officer Warren daran gehindert, noch näher zu kommen. Barry nickte ihm zu. „Hey, kann ich schon Mal …?“ Er deutete auf den Eingang. „Joe kommt gleich mit der Ausrüstung nach. Ich war schon in der Nähe und hab meinen Ausweis nicht dabei, sorry.“

Mit einem gutmütigen Augenrollen ließ Warren ihn unter dem Absperrband durch.

Es war ungewöhnlich kalt in dem Gebäude. Barry nahm die Treppe in Super-Speed und als er kurz vor der weit offenstehenden Tür zu Le… zu Apartment 24 zum Stehen kam, war es so, als würde er gegen eine Wand aus Kälte prallen.

Fröstelnd sah er sich um. Überall war Wasser. Auf dem Holzfußboden standen Pfützen, das Sofa war dunkel vor Nässe und von den Fensterscheiben liefen Rinnsale zu Boden. Manche Stellen waren noch frostüberkrustet und Eisblumen hatten sich an dem kalten Glas gebildet.

Auf dem kleinen Essplatz beim Küchenbereich lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, die Seiten wellig von Feuchtigkeit. „Leviathan erwacht“  – Barry wusste es, ohne näher hinsehen zu müssen. In den Tassen, die neben der Spüle standen, war heute Morgen noch viel zu starker Kaffee gewesen.

_Len, oh, igitt, willst du mich umbringen? Das Zeug kann man nicht trinken._

_Doch. Mit Milch und Zucker._

Heute Morgen, vor knapp 12 Stunden erst  … Er schluckte hart und blinzelte, hinderte seine Gedanken daran, bei diesen Erinnerungen hängenzubleiben. Das hier war ein Tatort, weiter nichts, ein Tatort wie jeder andere - darauf musste er sich konzentrieren, wenn er weiter funktionieren und seine Arbeit machen wollte.

„Hi, Allen.“ Baker, der Fotograf hatte gerade zusammen mit einem anderen Officer – Boyle, wie sein Namensschild sagte – den Raum betreten.

Barry erwiderte den Gruß und sah sich weiter um.

Metallteile in unterschiedlichen Größen, Stücke der Coldgun, wie er bewusst distanziert feststellte, lagen auf dem Boden verstreut. Die Anordnung ließ ein gewisses Muster erkennen, die typische Ausbreitung von Splittern bei einer Explosion. Allerdings steckte keiner dieser Splitter in den Wänden und Möbeln, sie lagen davor, als seien sie an einer harten Oberfläche abgeprallt. An zu undurchdringlichem Eis gefrorenem Holz und Stoff.

Zwischen Esstisch und Kommode lag ein von einem Tuch abgedeckter, lebloser Körper. Die männliche Leiche.

Langsam, zögernd ging Barry darauf zu, achtete darauf, auf keinen der herumliegenden Splitter zu treten oder etwas zu berühren. Er ging neben der Leiche in die Hocke, wappnete sich innerlich, wie er es immer in diesem Moment tat und zog das Tuch etwas zurück.

Len.

Hastig presste Barry eine Hand vor den Mund um ein Aufkeuchen zu unterdrücken. Der Anblick war wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen, hart und brutal und sprengte seinen schützenden Kokon aus Nicht-Wahrhaben-Wollen und beruflicher Professionalität. Das hier war kein Tatort wie jeder andere, es war persönlich, Len lag hier, Len war tot und Barry durfte eigentlich nicht einmal hier sein, denn Len war sein … Len war … Und er konnte nicht ... Er konnte das einfach nicht.

Krampfhaft schloss Barry für einen Moment die Augen und zog dann das Tuch wieder über Lens Gesicht. Er ertrug die absolute Leere in diesem Blick nicht, in dem erst vor wenigen Stunden noch so viel Intelligenz und Witz und Wärme gestanden hatte.

Vor vielleicht einer Stunde hatte Len noch gelebt. Vor gut zwei Stunden erst hatten sie das Portal geöffnet, Zoom auf diese Erde gelassen und diese Ereigniskette in Gang gesetzt. Wenn sie das nur nicht getan hätten. Wenn er nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte … Barry fuhr sich mit bebenden Fingern durch die Haare. Das war es. Es durfte gar nicht erst passieren. Er konnte es verhindern. Er _musste_ es verhindern.

„Barry?“ Joes Stimme erklang plötzlich direkt neben ihm. Joe war schon da? Barry blinzelte und stand langsam auf. Wie lange saß er schon hier, neben Len? Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass Baker und Boyle ihm verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Joe. Die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Ist jedenfalls ein Fall für euch Meta-Jäger, wie’s aussieht“, schaltete sich Officer Boyle ein. „Der Zeuge, Mr. Alhamuri wartet unten. Er ist der Besitzer des Coffee-Shops nebenan und hat diesen Zoom gesehen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Verrückte Sache.“

Joe nickte nur abwesend und sah Barry weiter forschend an.

„Joe“, begann er und dann fiel sein Blick auf die geöffnete Schlafzimmertüre und auf seinen Rucksack, der gut sichtbar am Fußende des Bettes stand. Joes Miene, das rasche, schockierte Aufreißen seiner Augen verriet, dass er den Rucksack ebenfalls gesehen und erkannt hatte. Der kleine Anhänger am Reißverschluss, den Iris ihm geschenkt hatte, machte ihn unverwechselbar.

Ihm wurde es plötzlich übel und seine Knie fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Gummi. Er musste nachdenken und hier konnte er das nicht, nicht in diesem Raum. Hier konnte er nicht einmal atmen.

„Joe, können wir kurz reden?“ Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab, merkte aber, wie Joe ihm folgte, hinaus aus dem Apartment, weg vom Tatort und von den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Cops.

Draußen im Flur lehnte Barry sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch, versuchte trotz dieses Gewichts auf seiner Brust irgendwie genug Luft zu bekommen. Das Atemholen tat weh und seine Augen brannten.

„Was geht hier vor, Sohn?“, fragte Joe mit einer Mischung aus Härte und Besorgnis.

„Ich kann nicht an diesem Fall arbeiten, Joe. Es gibt … es gibt einen Interessenkonflikt.“

„Ja, offensichtlich.“ Joe fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und fragte dann nur mühsam beherrscht: „Barry, wer ist das? Wessen Wohnung ist das?“

Barry sah ihn direkt an. „Leonard Snart.“

„Was?“ Entgeistert deutete Joe mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung des Apartments. „Das da drin ist _dein_ Rucksack, richtig? Was zum Teufel soll das bedeuten?“

„Ja, mein Rucksack mit meinen Übernachtungssachen. Meine Fingerabdrücke sind überall in dieser Wohnung. Im Bad und am Kühlschrank und … und auf einer der Tassen, die neben der Spüle steht, je nachdem wie gründlich Len ...“ Barry schluckte. „Wie gründlich sie gespült wurde. Und abhängig davon, wie die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit sich auf die Spuren auswirkt und …“

„Barry“, sagte Joe hilflos und kam näher.

„Und DNA -Tests an den vorhandenen Haaren und Hautschuppen werden ergeben, dass ich auf dieser Couch war und in diesem Bett.“

Joe massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel und fragte leise: „Verdammt, Junge, willst du damit sagen, Snart ist der Freund bei dem du … mit dem du …?“

Barry nickte nur.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?“, fragte Joe fassungslos. „Er ist … er war ein Verbrecher.“

„Spielt das jetzt noch eine Rolle?“

„Ja, verflucht! Wenn das rauskommt, wenn jemand erfährt, dass du mit einem gesuchten Verbrecher ...“

„Ist er nicht.“ Barry fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte von Len nicht in der Vergangenheit denken, geschweige denn reden. Und vielleicht musste er das auch gar nicht. „Es liegt nichts mehr gegen ihn vor. Ganz offiziell.“

Joe atmete tief durch, presste den Handrücken gegen den Mund und ging ein paar Schritte vor Barry auf und ab, Schmerz und Verwirrung deutlich in seinem Gesicht. „Himmel, Barry. Wann wolltest du damit rausrücken? Wolltest du das überhaupt?“

„Ja. Ja, sicher.“ Barry rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Das alles war jetzt wirklich zweitranging. „Hör zu, ich habe einen Plan, eine Idee, was wir tun können. Wir können Wally retten und Len und können Zoom endgültig aufhalten.“

Joe ließ die Hand langsam sinken und sah Barry an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Was? Wie soll das gehen?“

„Ich muss so schnell wie möglich zu S.T.A.R. Labs zurück. Bitte klär mit dem Captain, dass ich freigestellt werde und …“

„Das werde ich sowieso tun müssen. Aber ich werde ihm ganz bestimmt nicht sagen, dass du eine heimliche Affäre mit Captain Cold hattest.“

Natürlich war das der Punkt, an dem Joe sich festbiss. „Dann sag ihm irgendwas. Es ist egal. Ich brauche jetzt nur etwas Zeit und alle Infos, die ich über diesen Fall kriegen kann. Da drin, das ist … da liegen die Trümmer der Coldgun. Es muss irgendwie zu einer Explosion gekommen sein und die hat Zoom beeinflusst.“

Joe fuhr sich mit einer  Hand übers Gesicht und nickte. „Der Zeuge, der gesagt hat, das Zoom Schwierigkeiten hatte, einfach davonzulaufen.“

„Genau. Wir brauchen seine exakte Aussage. Und die Teile der Coldgun. Cisco braucht die Teile, er muss sie untersuchen, um herauszufinden, wie diese … diese Kälte-Explosion, oder was auch immer hier passiert ist, Zoom beeinflusst hat.“ Barry holte tief Luft. Sein Kopf schwamm, aber er war auf dem richtigen Weg. „Wir können die Coldgun benutzen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er wusste das auch, sonst hätte er sich nicht die Zeit genommen, um die Konstruktionspläne zu vernichten. Sonst wäre er nicht hierhergekommen und hätte …“

Er unterbrach sich. Verdammt, wäre er nur auf Lens Vorschlag eingegangen, ihnen beim Kampf gegen Zoom zu helfen. Aber da Len an ein aktives Helfen gedacht hatte und nicht daran, mit den anderen in dem sicheren Raum zuzusehen, wie _Barry_ Zoom erledigte, hatte Barry abgelehnt. Sie hatten erst heute früh darüber gesprochen. Beim Frühstück. Barry hatte Len in Sicherheit wissen wollen. Weit weg von dem eigentlichen Kampf. Und er hatte Len versprochen, dass er alles im Griff hatte, an alles gedacht hatte, er …

„Barry.“ Joes Stimme drang in seine Gedanken. „Die Coldgun ist zerstört. Die Pläne existieren nicht mehr. Du hast es doch selber gesagt.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Barry nickte. „Das ist der Stand _jetzt_.“

„Was soll das heißen?“

Barry atmete tief durch. Es war kein ausgereifter Plan, aber es konnte funktionieren, nein, es _würde_ funktionieren. Aber zuerst brauchte er Ciscos Ergebnisse aus den Trümmern der Coldgun.

„Ich kann das nicht zulassen, Joe. Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Das alles darf gar nicht erst _geschehen_. Wally und … und Len.“ Seine Stimme brach etwas an dem letzten Wort, doch bevor Joe ihm eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter legen konnte, machte Barry eine abwehrende Geste. Er konnte jetzt kein Mitgefühl brauchen und schon gar keinen Trost, er durfte nicht innehalten und sich von Gefühlen ablenken lassen, sondern musste nach vorne blicken und einfach weitermachen.

Joe ließ die Hand wieder sinken, Verständnis in seinem Blick. Er atmete tief durch und sagte dann: „Was immer du tust, du hast aber hoffentlich nicht vor, Zoom zu geben, was er will.“

„Das ganz sicher nicht.“ Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde Zoom ganz bestimmt nicht meine Geschwindigkeit geben. Aber ich werde auch Wally nicht im Stich lassen. Und ich werde Len nicht verlieren.“

„Was hast du vor, Sohn?“, fragte Joe mit tiefer Besorgnis.

„Erst einmal sehen, was Cisco herausfindet.“ Barry schenkte Joe ein Lächeln, das sicherlich genauso brüchig aussah, wie es sich anfühlte. „ Und dann tue ich das, was ich am besten kann: Rennen.“

***

Barry wusste nicht, welche Strippen Joe gezogen hatte, aber noch in derselben Nacht hatte Cisco die Trümmer der Coldgun auf seinem Arbeitstisch im Labor liegen und saß bereits an der Analyse. Barry erhielt die relevanten Informationen aus der Zeugenaussage. Allerdings brachten diese ihnen kaum neue Erkenntnisse.

„Hm, klingt so, als hätte diese plötzliche Kälte Zoom so verlangsamt, dass er zwar noch rausgekommen ist, dann aber mehrere Minuten gebraucht hat, bis er wieder davonzischen konnte“, bemerkte Cisco.

„Warum hat diese Kälteexplosion ihn nicht komplett bewegungslos gemacht? Oder getötet? Da drin war alles gefroren, Cisco.“ Barry ging unruhig vor Ciscos Tisch auf und ab. Es waren nur noch sie beide im Cortex, alle anderen waren nach einer mehr oder weniger ergebnislosen Lagebesprechung auf Barrys Drängen hin gegangen. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und sie konnten jetzt sowieso nichts Sinnvolles tun, bevor Cisco nicht mit der Analyse fertig war. Barry hatte seinen Plan nicht erwähnt. Er würde ihn durchziehen und brauchte niemanden, der versuchte, es ihm auszureden.

„Keine Ahnung. Sein Anzug? Oder er hatte rechtzeitig gemerkt, was da abgeht und es haben ihn nur noch die Ausläufer der Kältewelle erwischt.“

Die auch schon ausgereicht hatten, um ihn deutlich zu verlangsamen. Barry nickte. „Kannst du damit was anfangen?“ Er deutete auf die Überreste der Coldgun auf Ciscos Tisch.

Cisco griff gähnend zu seinem Riesenbecher Pepsi. „Snart hat was mit der Coldgun gemacht, hat das Ding irgendwie manipuliert, so viel ist klar. Da sind anscheinend ein paar zusätzliche Relais drin, also, so weit ich das aus diesen Resten noch nachvollziehen kann.“

„Es war also kein Unfall?“

„Nicht anzunehmen.“ Cisco strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr. „Er hat eine Zusatzfunktion eingebaut und muss die aktiviert haben.“

„Eine Überladung des Energiekerns?“ Barry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was genau Len damals gesagt hatte, als er Weihnachten plötzlich bei ihm zu Hause aufgetaucht war. „Er hatte Mal so etwas erwähnt, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es nur ein Bluff war.“

„Ja, Mann, genau so etwas. Eine solche Überladung könnte zu dem führen, was du da gesehen hast. Alles in der näheren Umgebung wird schockgefrostet.“

Alles, einschließlich Len. Barry biss sich auf die Lippe. Er musste gewusst haben, dass es seinen Tod bedeutete und hatte trotzdem alles getan, um Zoom aufzuhalten. „Dieses Coldgun-Upgrade ist also der Schlüssel, um Zoom zu stoppen?“

„Kann man so sagen, ja. Wenn wir wissen, was genau Snart daran verändert hat, könnten wir daraus etwas basteln. Ich meine, ich finde es sicher auch so heraus, es dauert nur etwas. Und leider haben wir nicht gerade viel Zeit.“ Er rieb sich die Augen. „Und da die Coldgun futsch ist und die Pläne ebenfalls … tja, nicht gut.“

„Wir müssten ihn fragen können“, sagte Barry nachdenklich.

„Ja, wie’s aussieht ist Snart der einzige, der uns da weiterhelfen könnte.“ Cisco gähnte erneut und wackelte dann mit den Fingern. „Viel Glück den Geist des guten alten Captain Cold in einer Seance heraufzubeschwören.“

Barry sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Oh sorry, Barry, sorry. Wirklich.“ Cisco sackte sichtlich etwas in sich zusammen und warf Barry einen schuldbewussten Blick zu. „Ich hatte einen Moment lang einfach vergessen, dass du und er … naja.“

„Schon okay“, erwiderte Barry müde. Seine Finger bebten leicht, als er sich die Stirn rieb, hinter der es schmerzhaft pochte.

Sie schwiegen beide. Cisco griff wieder zu seiner Pepsi, aber ohne zu trinken.

„Ob Lisa es schon weiß?“, fragte er plötzlich leise und spielte mit dem Strohhalm. „Ich meine, _ich_ sollte es ihr sagen, aber ich weiß absolut nicht wie und ...“ Er unterbrach sich und  fuhr nach einem Moment mit rauer Stimme fort. „Jay hatte mich vor einiger Zeit nach Snart gefragt. Ob er … ob er wirklich unser Feind ist, oder ob er uns gegen Zoom helfen würde. Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich ziemlich sicher eher auf unsere Seite als auf Zooms schlagen würde und …“ Cisco biss sich auf die Lippe und seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig. „Ich denke, er hat ihn deswegen getötet. Sonst hätte er es nicht tun müssen, hätte sich einfach die Coldgun schnappen können und … Wie soll ich Lisa sagen, dass ich vielleicht daran schuld bin, dass, …?“

„Nein, Cisco“, fiel Barry ihm entschlossen ins Wort. „Vergiss das, okay? Keiner von uns hatte Grund Jay zu verdächtigen, bis es zu spät war. Das einzige, was wir uns vielleicht vorwerfen können, nein, was _ich_ mir vorwerfen _muss_ , ist, dass ich hinterher, als ich wusste, dass er Zoom ist, nicht in Betracht gezogen habe, was er alles über uns weiß.“  Er war abgelenkt gewesen. Von seinen Gefühlen. Zuerst Enttäuschung und Wut über den Verrat durch Jay, dann seine Wut auf Len nach der Bellman-Sache und dann … dann war er so verdammt glücklich gewesen und das war willkommene Ablenkung ganz anderer Art, aber dennoch Ablenkung. Er war leichtsinnig geworden, war nicht wachsam genug gewesen.

Und Lisa … Barry schluckte und fasste einen Entschluss. „Sag Lisa noch nichts. Vielleicht musst du es gar nicht.“

Cisco sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und stand auf. „Was hast vor, Alter? Das, was ich denke, was du vorhast? Denn das ist keine gute Idee.“

Barry nickte. „Ich gehe in der Zeit zurück. Genau zu dem Moment, in dem du das Portal öffnest. Ich werde verhindern, dass das alles passiert, dass es _so_ passiert.“

„Wie ich gerade gesagt habe: Keine. Gute. Idee.“ Cisco betonte jedes Wort, indem er mit dem Zeigefinger kurz gegen Barrys Brust stieß.

„Ich tue es.“ Barry presste die Lippen zusammen. „Es ist der einzige Weg. Wir warten dieses Mal, bis wir mit Hilfe der Coldgun, mit Lens Hilfe, eine wirksame Waffe gegen Zoom haben. Dann erst öffnen wir das Portal.“

„Verdammt, Barry!“ Cisco fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Zeitreise ist kein Reset-Knopf, den man drückt und alles ist in Butter, okay? Hast du vergessen, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist? Die Zeit-Phantome? Was, wenn sie wieder hinter dir her sind? Wenn du wieder irgendwo anders landest und Dinge veränderst die … Was, wenn dann alles _noch_ schlimmer wird?“

„Das ist doch kaum möglich, oder?“, fragte Barry bitter. Es war möglich, natürlich, aber diese Szenarien wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht durchdenken. Die Realität, so wie sie im Moment war, ließ sich  schon kaum ertragen und er wollte einfach nur dass dieser Schmerz aufhörte. Er wollte Len zurück. „Die Zeitphantome sind nicht jedes Mal aufgetaucht, wenn ich in der Zeit gereist bin. Es geht ja jetzt auch nur um ein paar Stunden, nicht einmal um einen ganzen Tag. Vielleicht …“

Das Klingeln von Ciscos Handy unterbrach ihn. Ciscos Augen weiteten sich, als er aufs Display blickte. „Oh, verdammt. Es ist Lisa.“ Mit einem tiefen Atemholen nahm er den Anruf an. „Hi, Li…“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe und lauschte einen Moment. „Ja. Ja, dieser Zoom. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, Lisa.“ Er ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein.

Barry verstand den Wink und ließ Cisco alleine, ließ sich ausnahmsweise Zeit, von seiner Alltags-Kleidung in den Flashanzug zu wechseln. Er besorgte sich noch ein paar Energieriegel aus Ciscos Vorrat und würgte sie hinunter. Auch wenn er keinerlei Hunger verspürte, er musste jetzt etwas essen.

Gerade als er zurück in den Cortex kam, beendete Cisco das Gespräch. An Barry gewandt sagte er: „Sie kommt her.“

„Was?“

„Ja, sie ist schon unterwegs.“

„Warum hast du ihr das nicht ausgeredet?“

Cisco schnaubte. „Machst du Witze? Wir reden über Lisa Snart.“ Dann sah er Barry genauer an und deutete auf den Flashanzug. „Hey, was hast du vor? Du willst doch nicht etwa _jetzt_ los? Wir sollten erst mit den anderen sprechen, bevor…“ Er unterbrach sich und sagte langsam: „Aber das hast du gar nicht vor, oder? Du hast deine Entscheidung schon getroffen.“

„Cisco, es gibt keinen anderen Weg.“

„Nein, _du siehst_ keinen anderen Weg, das ist ein Unterschied.“

„Siehst du denn einen?“

„Ja. Nein, ich meine … Keine Ahnung, aber …“

„Es geht nicht nur um Len. Zoom hat Wally. Selbst wenn ich ihm meine Geschwindigkeit gebe und selbst wenn er Wort hält und Wally tatsächlich wieder laufen lässt – was dann? Wie geht es weiter? Ich würde es tun, Cisco, ich würde Zoom alles geben, was er verlangt, ich würde … ich würde ihm mein Leben geben, wenn das eine Garantie dafür wäre, dass ihr dann vor ihm sicher seid. Ihr alle.“ Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, Wally, sein Dad. Len. Er konnte keinen von ihnen verlieren und er würde es, wenn er Zoom nicht endgültig stoppte. Barry blinzelte, als seine Sicht etwas verschwamm. „Diese Garantie gibt es aber nicht.“

„Hey, Barry“, sagte Cisco leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Mit einer ärgerlichen Geste rieb Barry sich über die Augen. „Ich kann nur eines tun – ungeschehen machen, was passiert ist.“

Cisco sah ihn mitfühlend an und sagte ruhig: „Das tust du aber nicht. Nicht wirklich. Du tust es von deinem Standpunkt aus, ja. Aber Zeit läuft nur in eine Richtung, Mann. Du kannst nichts wirklich ungeschehen machen, du kannst allenfalls den Zeitstrom umlenken und eine neue Zeitlinie entstehen lassen. _Deine_ neue Realität.“

Barry nickte. Das war ein Gedanken, der ihn manchmal wachhielt, den er aber nicht wagte, bis zuletzt zu Ende zu denken. Auch jetzt schob er ihn beiseite. Es gab keinen anderen Weg.

Das erst aktuell installierte Sicherheitssystem kündigte mit einem leisen Piepen an, dass jemand versuchte, sich am Schloss des Haupteingangs zu schaffen zu machen. Lisa, wie ein Blick in den Überwachungsmonitor zeigte. Cisco rollte die Augen und ließ sie mit einem Knopfdruck herein. Kurz darauf stand sie vor ihnen im Cortex.

„Wir haben so etwas wie eine Klingel“, erklärte Cisco mit einem Lächeln und mildem Tadel in der Stimme.

Lisa hob die Schultern. „Die muss ich wohl übersehen haben.“ Sie ging auf Cisco zu, umarmte und küsste ihn. An der Selbstverständlichkeit mit der Cisco den Kuss erwiderte, erkannte Barry, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden doch schon deutlich weiter fortgeschritten war, als er gedacht hatte. Er wandte den Blick ab.

„Barry.“ Lisa nickte ihm schließlich zu und kam sofort zur Sache. „Cisco hat gesagt, dass du einen Weg gefunden hast, meinen Bruder zu retten. Erzähl mir mehr. Denn wie mir ein freundlicher Cop mitgeteilt hat, ist Lenny …“ Sie stockte kurz und schluckte hart. „Ist Lenny tot. Also, Flash?“

Barry runzelte die Stirn und sah Cisco fragend an. „Du hast ihr gesagt, dass es einen Weg gibt? Und mir versuchst du das auszureden?“

„Nicht wirklich auszureden. Ich wollte dir nur klar machen, was alles schiefgehen kann.“

Lisa hob die Augenbrauen. „Worum geht es?“

Barry holte tief Luft und fasste den Teil, der Lisa an der ganzen Geschichte interessierte, in einem Satz zusammen. „Ich reise jetzt in der Zeit zurück und verhindere Lens Tod.“

Lisa riss die Augen auf und musterte ihn ungläubig. „Du kannst das? Habt ihr hier auch so ein Zeitschiff, wie das Ding in dem Lenny unterwegs ist?“

„Nein. Wenn ich schnell genug bin, kann ich selber durch die Zeit reisen und das, was passiert ist, ungeschehen machen.“

Cisco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, widersprach aber dieses Mal nicht.

Lisa nickte und trat näher. „Ich werde mich dann also nicht mehr an dieses Gespräch erinnern? Und daran, was du bereit bist, für Lenny zu tun?“

„Genau. Denn der einzige, der sich dann noch an diese Zeitlinie erinnert, bin ich. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, jedenfalls.“

„Ja, wenn“, murmelte Cisco. „Du solltest wenigsten eine Nacht drüber schlafen, als nach dem Tag, den du hattest, auch noch das Thema Zeitreise anzugehen.

„Nein“, erwiderte Barry rau. „Ich will und kann jetzt nicht schlafen.“ Wenn er die Augen schloss, würde er nur Len sehen und wenn er einschlief – falls er einschlief – würde er von ihm träumen und das Aufwachen danach wäre ein ganz eigener Horror.

Lisa musterte ihn und sagte leise: „Ich versteh‘ dich, aber Cisco hat recht. Du siehst beschissen aus.“

Ihre Offenheit ließ ihn kurz lächeln. „Du nicht.“ Es stimmte. Lisa wirkte so stark und ungebrochen wie immer.

„Ja, wir Snarts sind gut darin, uns nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie wir uns wirklich fühlen“, erwiderte sie leichthin und warf ihr Haar über die Schulter. „Aber das weißt du ja inzwischen.“

„Ja. Aber du bist hier unter Freunden, Lisa. Du musst dich nicht verstellen.“

„Das stimmt.“ Sie sah kurz zu Boden und als sie den Blick wieder hob, begann ihr Kinn zu beben und ihre Augen schimmerten feucht. „Aber du weißt ja, was man über alte Gewohnheiten sagt“, bemerkte sie mit einem falschen Auflachen. Plötzlich schlang sie die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest, hielt sich an ihm fest. „Danke, Barry“, flüsterte sie dicht an seinem Ohr. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass ich dir das nie vergessen werde.“

Er erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ich will ihn auch zurück, Lisa. Mehr als alles andere“, wisperte er in ihr Haar.

Sie ließ ihn wieder los und trat etwas zurück. „Viel Glück, Flash“, sagte sie mit einem tapferen, brüchigen Lächeln und wischte sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Ja, Mann.“ Cisco zog ihn rasch an sich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Viel Glück.“

„Danke.“ Barry atmete tief durch und nickte Cisco zu. „Bis gleich.“ 

Das letzte, was er sah, bevor er loslief, war Lisa, die eng an Cisco geschmiegt ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub, während Cisco sie in den Arm nahm und festhielt.

***

Barry rannte.

Er wusste, wie ablenkend die Speedforce-Bilder sein konnten, Eindrücke der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft und er zwang sich dazu, sein Ziel zu finden. Das alte Krankenhaus. Er und Cisco auf dem Weg dorthin. Er konnte es schon fast sehen.

Dann riskierte er einen Blick auf die Erscheinungen, die an ihm vorbeizogen, sah sich am Grab seiner Mutter, sah Iris, Joe und Wally lachend am Tisch in Joes Haus. King Shark sprang aus dem Wasser und schnappte nach ihm. Dann sah er Len mit Coldgun und Parka, aber an seiner Seite. Len in seinem Apartment beim Kochen, Len, wie er ihn küsste, das erste Mal, nach ihrem Date im Black’s und er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Etwas brachte ihn zum Stolpern – kein Zeit-Phantom, das fühlte sich anders an – er verlor seinen Rhythmus, verlor den Kontakt zur Speedforce und fand sich plötzlich in der kleinen Seitenstraße neben dem Black’s wieder. Er sah gerade noch sein anderes Ich als orange-roten Streifen am Ende der Straße verschwinden. Len stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sah dem anderen Barry nach.

Oh verdammt! Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Er musste hier so schnell wie möglich wieder weg, noch bevor Len ihn bemerkte und etwas geschehen konnte, was die Zeitlinie veränderte.

Len drehte sich um und alle Gedanken, sofort wieder abzuhauen, lösten sich in Nichts auf. Denn das war wirklich Len, nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt, lebendig und unverletzt. Barrys Herz schlug hart und schwer in seiner Brust und er konnte ihn nur anstarren.

Das schmale aber echte Lächeln verschwand von Lens Gesicht, als sein Blick auf ihn fiel und seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. „Barry?“

Die Verwirrung in Lens Gesicht löste Barry aus seiner Starre. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Warum nochmal hatte er sich nach diesem Date so schnell von Len verabschiedet? Cisco hatte angerufen, richtig. Aber warum? Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und hob die Hand zu einem unbeholfenen kleinen Winken. „Hi, ich … ich bin wieder da.“

„Ja, offensichtlich“, bemerkte Len gedehnt. Plötzlich war er wachsam und auf eine Art misstrauisch, die Barry nur zu gut von Leonard Snart kannte, aber nicht mehr von Len. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie beide alleine waren. „Du bist gerade erst weg. Hattest du nicht gesagt, das Problem sei, dass du langsamer wirst? Kommt mir nicht so vor.“

Richtig, das war es. Cisco hatte ihn durch eine Reihe Tests gejagt  weil er, dank Harry und seiner vorübergehenden Zusammenarbeit mit Zoom, langsamer geworden war. Er atmete tief durch. „Ähm, ja, genau. Das wollte Cisco testen. Also, das hat er getestet, besser gesagt, wir sind noch dabei. Weil es eben nur ab und zu auftritt, dieses Problem mit der … Langsamkeit. Jetzt gerade nicht, wie du siehst.“

Um Lens Mundwinkel zuckte der Hauch eines amüsierten Lächelns. Es versetzte Barry einen Stich durchs Herz und er musste kurz den Blick abwenden, weil er sonst etwas unverzeihlich Dummes tun würde. Beispielsweise sich Lens Arme werfen und ihn festhalten und Dinge sagen, die er fühlte, für die dieser Len aber noch nicht bereit war.

„Das ist quasi ein Testlauf“, fuhr er fort und merkte selber, wie gepresst seine Stimme klang. „Cisco hat gesagt, ich soll einfach losrennen und das habe ich getan und bin hier gelandet.“

„Okay.“ Len wirkte nicht überzeugt. Er musterte Barry aufmerksam und kam näher. „Alles in Ordnung?

„Ja. Ja, sicher.“ Barry nickte, ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, froh, dass seine Maske wenigstens einen Teil seines Gesichts verbarg. Wenn Len ihn genauer ansah, könnte er vermutlich einfach sehen, was los war. „Ich muss wieder zurück. Mehr Tests.“ Seine Augen brannten und er blinzelte. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen – das war ein perfektes erstes Date. Danke, Len. Bis später.“

Seine Sicht verschwamm, er drehte sich um, ohne Lens Reaktion abzuwarten und rannte, wischte sich im Laufen die Tränen von den Wangen und rannte weiter. Verdammt, er hätte das eben nicht sagen sollen. Was, wenn diese ganze Begegnung etwas Entscheidendes verändert hatte? Diese Sache zwischen ihnen war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch so zerbrechlich, dass kleine Missverständnisse ausreichten, um sie zu beenden, bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte. Wenn Len heute Abend mit ihm -  mit dem anderen Barry – telefonierte, würde der sich nicht an diese Begegnung erinnern. Was würde Len dann denken?

Aber jetzt war es schon geschehen und nicht zu ändern.

Minutenlang rannte Barry einfach ziellos weiter, nur um des Gefühls der Geschwindigkeit willen. Der gleichmäßige Takt seiner Schritte auf dem Asphalt war beruhigend und der Aufruhr in seinem Innern legte sich etwas.

Schließlich fand er seinen Weg in die Speedforce zurück, lief jetzt konzentriert, schneller und schneller, ignorierte die ablenkenden Erscheinungen links und rechts des Weges, suchte und fand sein Ziel und ließ es nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Für einen Moment sah er sich selber, seinen Schatten auf einer parallelen Spur, rannte für Sekunden gegen seinen Doppelgänger, bis der einfach verschwand und sich in Nichts auflöste. Barry wurde langsamer. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht und stand plötzlich auf der Straße, direkt vor dem alten Krankenhaus.

Cisco war nur einen halben Schritt vor ihm, Reverb-Brille und die Handschuhe in der Hand. Er wollte das Gebäude gerade betreten.

Barry holte tief und zitternd Atem. Es war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt. Er war hier, er hatte es geschafft.

Rasch griff er nach Ciscos Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Warte!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weil es so perfekt als Teaser für’s nächste Kapitel passt, hier noch ein Promo-Foto von der Flash-Folge, die heute Abend (Nacht) kommt:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://images.spoilertv.com/The%20Flash/Season%203/Promotional%20Episode%20Photos/Episode%203.22%20-%20Infantino%20Street/the-flash-season-3-photos-112.jpg.php)  
>   
> 


	16. Neue Pläne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für die relativ lange Wartezeit auf dieses Kapitel, aber ich hatte aus verschiedenen Gründen einen leichten Motivationsknick, hier weiterzuschreiben. Dabei war "Infantino Street" so viel besser, als ich erwartet hatte. ♥ So viele ColdFlash-Feelings. Ich bin noch immer nicht drüber weg.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D

„Was? Was soll das heißen, Mann?“ Cisco drehte sich zu Barry um und sah ihn sichtlich verwirrt an.

„Wir dürfen das Portal nicht öffnen“, erwiderte Barry bestimmt. „Noch nicht.“

„Und das fällt dir ausgerechnet _jetzt_ ein? Kurz bevor wir …?“ Cisco unterbrach sich und musterte ihn genauer. „Was ist los?“

Barry nahm seine Haube ab, atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich erklär alles, wenn wir wieder im Cortex sind, okay?“ Er musste Len anrufen. Sofort. Sich vergewissern, dass er lebte, dass er okay war – was er sein musste, immerhin war Zoom noch immer auf Erde 2. Trotzdem. Er rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Trotzdem. Außerdem brauchten sie seine Hilfe, sie brauchten die Coldgun.

„Nein, nicht okay.“ Cisco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir haben einen Plan, Mann und der ist richtig gut. Wir haben alles perfekt vorbereitet und – zack –  plötzlich beschließt du, dass wir das sausen lassen, ja?“

„Dieser Plan endet in einer Katastrophe, Cisco“, sagte Barry eindringlich. „Ich weiß es. Ich …“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe und gestand schließlich: „Ich habe es schon erlebt. Gerade eben.“

„Erlebt?“, fragte Cisco entgeistert. „Moment, Moment, soll das heißen, du … du bist aus der Zukunft? Du bist _gerade eben_ aus der Zukunft gekommen?“

Barry nickte nur knapp.

„Oh, verdammt! Und _was_ ist schiefgegangen? Wann? Wie weit bist zu zurückgelaufen?“

„Warte.“ Barry aktivierte sein Headset, den Blick auf Cisco gerichtet, der ihn kopfschüttelnd ansah. „Joe? Wir öffnen das Portal jetzt nicht. Cisco und ich kommen zurück. Wir sehen uns gleich im Cortex.“

„Was? Warum?“

„Erklär ich, wenn ich da bin.“ Er unterbrach die Verbindung. „Bereit für eine kleine Spritztour?“, fragte er Cisco und breitete seine Arme aus. „So geht‘s am schnellsten.“

Ciscos Augen weiteten sich. „Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, mich …?“ Bevor Cisco den Satz beendet konnte, hatte Barry ihn schon gepackt, rannte mit ihm davon und setzte ihn nur Sekunden später im Cortex ab.

„Wow.“ Cisco taumelte etwas und sah an sich herab, wie um sich zu vergewissern, ob noch alle Körperteile dort waren, wo sie hingehörten. Dann ließ er sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Arbeitstisch fallen und begann zu strahlen. „Das war absolut, absolut cool! Wirklich! Und es ist nichts in Flammen aufgegangen.“

„Alles eine Frage der Geschwindigkeit.“ Barry holte rasch sein Handy und wählte aus seinen Kontakten Lens Nummer. Vielleicht hatte er noch Gelegenheit mit ihm zu reden, bevor die anderen hier auftauchten.

„Wahnsinn!“ Aufgeregt strich Cisco sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Barry. „Hey, ich sollte eine Art „Soziusanzug“ entwickeln, dann könnten wir das auch mit höheren Geschwindigkeiten testen, so für alle Fälle.“

„Klingt toll“, sagte Barry abwesend und lauschte mit wachsender Anspannung auf das Freizeichen in der Leitung. _Geh ran! Geh ran!_

„Ja.“ Lens Stimme – _Lens Stimme, Gott!_ \- drang an Barrys Ohr. Die Erleichterung war so überwältigend, dass ihm für einen Moment die Worte fehlten.

„Len“, wisperte er und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Barry?“ Es klang halb fragend, halb amüsiert.

Mit plötzlich weichen Knien ging Barry ein paar Schritte in Richtung Ausgang, außer Hörweite von Cisco – und sah sich prompt Joe, Iris, Harry und Caitlin gegenüber, die gerade den Cortex betraten.

„Oh, hi.“ Barry lächelte ihnen nervös zu.

„Barry, was …?“, begann Joe.

„Sekunde, okay?“ Barry deutete auf sein Handy. „Bin gleich soweit.“

Harry rollte die Augen, Joe und Iris wechselten einen fragenden Blick. Caitlin runzelte die Stirn.

„Das gerade galt nicht mir, nehme ich an?“, fragte Len.

„Wie? Nein, nein, ähm …“ Barry war sich nur zu sehr bewusst, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum hatte. Das war jetzt also der denkbar unpassendste Zeitpunkt, mit Len ihren aktuellen Beziehungsstatus zu klären.

Angespannt ging er ein paar Schritte auf und ab und fuhr fort: „Ich, also, _wir_ könnten doch deine Hilfe brauchen. Mit Zoom. Wir beide hatten darüber gesprochen, richtig?“ Zumindest hoffte er das. Falls sein unerwartetes Auftauchen nach ihrem ersten Date etwas verändert hatte, war nicht abzusehen, wie weit die Veränderung ging. Hatte Len ihm in dieser Zeitlinie überhaupt Hilfe angeboten?

Das Schweigen am anderen Ende dauerte nervenaufreibend lange – oder vielleicht kam es ihm auch nur so vor – doch dann sagte Len: „Richtig. Du bist gerade in S.T.A.R. Labs? Mit dem Rest der Truppe?“

„Ja.“

„Bin gleich da.“

Barry ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Len war also mit im Boot. Zumindest was das anging, stimmte diese Realität mit seinen Erinnerungen überein. Ob das auch auf den Rest zutraf, musste er mit Len persönlich besprechen. „Bring die Coldgun mit. Sie ist der Schlüssel um Zoom zu stoppen.“

Erst als er wieder aufgelegt hatte und sich mit den fragenden, erstaunten und in Joes Fall verärgerten Blicken der anderen konfrontiert sah, wurde ihm bewusst, _was_ er da gerade gesagt hatte. „Oh.“ Er lächelte verlegen. „Ähm, ja, das war Leonard Snart.“

„War nicht zu überhören“, bemerkte Joe und rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Du hast ausgerechnet  ihn um Hilfe gebeten? Wieder Mal? Was, wenn er sich mit Zoom gegen uns verbündet?“

„Snart? Ist das nicht dieser Superschurke? Captain Cold?“, warf Harry ein. „Hier auf dieser Erde, jedenfalls.“

Barry seufzte innerlich. Danke Harry.

„Genau der”, bestätigte Joe grimmig.

„Also“, schaltete Cisco sich ein, „Snart ist nicht mehr wirklich ein Superschurke. Er ist mit einer Gruppe Zeitreisender unterwegs, zu der auch Firestorm und Ray Palmer gehören und sie retten die Welt.“ Er winkte ab. „Lange Geschichte. Aber er ist fast schon sowas wie ein Held.“ Auf Joes zweifelndes Stirnrunzeln hin ergänzte er schulterzuckend: „Okay, auf jeden Fall eher Held als Superschurke.“

Barry warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Seit der Explosion bei den Bellmans gilt er tatsächlich Held“, ergänzte Iris und lächelte Barry an. „Er hat Leben gerettet.“

„Okay, es reicht.“ Joe hob abwehrend die Hände. „Warum will mir jeder hier plötzlich Captain Cold als eine Art Beinahe-Heiligen verkaufen?“

Rasch senkte Barry den Kopf um Joe sein Grinsen nicht sehen zu lassen. Offensichtlich hatten seine Gespräche mit Cisco und Iris, was ihn und Len anging, stattgefunden. Ein gutes Zeichen. Und es tat verdammt gut, ihre Unterstützung zu haben.

„Nicht jeder“, meldete Caitlin sich zu Wort. „Ich halte ihn nach wie vor für gefährlich.“ Sie wandte sich an Barry. „Wozu benötigen wir seine Hilfe? Wegen der Coldgun? Denkst du wirklich, wir können Zoom damit aufhalten?“

„Genau.“ Harry nickte ihr zu. „Zeit, zum Thema zurückzukommen.“  Er musterte Barry aus schmalen Augen. „Was sollte diese plötzliche Planänderung?“

„Er ist aus der Zukunft“, sagte Cisco mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Barry, als erkläre das alles – was es in gewisser Weise auch tat.

Für einen Moment redeten alle durcheinander und auf Barry prasselte eine Flut von „Warums?“ und „Was? Barrys!“ ein.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, okay?“ Barry fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und ging unruhig ein paar Schritte auf und ab. „Wenn es einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte, dann hätte ich das nicht getan. Aber es gab keinen. Es ist einfach alles fürchterlich schiefgelaufen. Ich musste in der Zeit zurücklaufen.“

„Wie weit aus der Zukunft?“, fragte Harry scharf. „Verdammt, die Zeitlinie ist nichts, womit man herumspielen sollte, nur weil man es kann.“

„Was ist mit dem Barry aus _dieser_ Zeitlinie?“, fragte Joe ihn angespannt. „Wo ist er?“

„Ich bin er. Ich habe quasi seinen Platz eingenommen.“ Es war nicht wirklich so simpel, aber es war die Erklärung, die jetzt ausreichte. Er suchte Joes Blick. „Wie damals, weißt du noch, Joe? Der Tsunami? Ich erlebe die paar Stunden – und es ist nicht einmal ein ganzer Tag – die ich zurückgereist bin, einfach nochmal.“

„Einfach, ja?“ Joe schnaubte.

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicher, alles ganz einfach.“

„Was ist in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie passiert?“ Iris kam näher und sah ihn forschend an. „Was hat Zoom getan?“

Barry schluckte hart und sagte dann ausweichend: „Er hat … er hat Wally entführt.“

„Oh Gott.“ Iris sog scharf den Atem ein.

„Wally?“, fragte Joe entsetzt. „Wie das?“

„Ich habe Zoom unterschätzt. Wir waren nicht gut genug vorbereitet.“ Müde rieb sich Barry die Augen. „Hört zu, ich verstehe, dass ihr tausend Fragen habt und ich erzähle alles, aber ich will das nicht zweimal tun müssen. Len …“ Eilig maskierte er den Versprecher mit einem Räuspern. „Leonard Snart müsste jeden Moment hier sein. Wir brauchen ihn und die Coldgun.“ Er sah Cisco an. „Snart hat sie irgendwie manipuliert und wenn wir erfahren, wie genau, haben wir eine wirksame Waffe gegen Zoom.“

„Die uns Snart ganz bestimmt nicht ohne völlig überzogene Gegenleistung überlassen wird“, bemerkte Joe bitter.

„Absolut korrekt, Detective“, ertönte Lens Stimme, spöttisch und schneidend, vom Eingang des Cortex her. Barry fuhr zu ihm herum. Er war schon hier? Dann musste er bereits in der Nähe von S.T.A.R. Labs gewesen sein, als Barry ihn angerufen hatte. Anders als in seinen Erinnerungen.

Mit langen Schritten betrat Len den Raum – ganz Captain Cold mit Coldgun, Parka und dem typischen herablassenden Grinsen auf den Lippen.  Nur zu offensichtlich genoss er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit die ihm sein wie aufs Stichwort erfolgter Auftritt eingebracht hatte. Nein, nicht _wie_ aufs Stichwort – vermutlich hatte Len tatsächlich den exakt passenden Moment abgewartet, um hier möglichst dramatisch einzumarschieren. Dieser verfluchte, umwerfende Mistkerl! Barry wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen.

„Snart!“, grollte Joe. Seine Hand zuckte in Richtung Gürtel – vermutlich ein Reflex, seine Waffe ziehen zu wollen, sobald Len die Bildfläche betrat. Fantastisch! Barry seufzte. 

„Detective. Immer wieder ein Vergnügen“, bemerkte Len spöttisch und taxierte Joe. Dann ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Cisco! Die reizende Dr. Snow. Iris.“ Er nickte ihnen zu. „Und Harry, nehme ich an.“ Caitlin erwiderte den Gruß mit einem knappen Nicken, Iris mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns. Harry wirkte in erste Linie amüsiert und murmelte kopfschüttelnd: „Das ist also _euer_ Snart. Nicht zu fassen.“

„Wie bist du hier reingekommen?“, fragte Cisco entgeistert.

„Haupteingang. Durch die Tür.“

„Was? Wir haben dem Sicherheitssystem erst ein speziell für dieses Gebäude entwickeltes Upgrade verpasst“, erklärte Cisco fassungslos.

„Hm.“ Len musterte Cisco herablassend. „Das würde ich reklamieren. Wen immer ihr dafür angeheuert habt - die Arbeit war ihr Geld nicht wert.“

Cisco sank sichtlich in sich zusammen und biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe. „Tja.“

„Ohh“, bemerkte Len langsam und gedehnt. „Du? Peinlich.“ Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Andererseits - das Problem in diesem speziellen Fall ist die Hardware, nicht die Software. Ein paar Tipps von einem Experten gefällig?“

„Wirklich?“ Ciscos Gesicht erhellte sich etwas. „Du würdest …?“

„Cisco!“, zischte Caitlin entsetzt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, was Cisco mit einem leichten Schulterzucken quittierte.

Iris versteckte ein rasches Lächeln hinter ihrer Hand, während  Joe dem Wortwechsel mit finsterer Miene folgte.

Um Lens Lippen zuckte es kurz. „Warum nicht? Bei Gelegenheit.“ Er wandte sich Barry zu. „Denn jetzt geht es erst einmal um Wichtigeres, wie ich gehört habe.“ Das erste Mal, seitdem er den Cortex betreten hatte, sah er Barry direkt an. Nichts in seiner Miene ließ erahnen, dass Barry für ihn mehr war, als jemand, mit dem er vorübergehend eine zweckdienliche Allianz schloss.

Barrys Herz sank. Andererseits – es musste es nicht unbedingt etwas bedeuten. Ihr erstes Date _hatte_ schließlich stattgefunden, auch in dieser Zeitlinie. Len hatte einfach ein beneidenswert gutes Pokerface und hier und jetzt war wirklich nicht der passende Moment, anders, als geschäftsmäßig miteinander umzugehen. Immerhin wussten die meisten hier nichts von ihrer Beziehung. Barry nickte Len also lediglich zu und sagte förmlich: „Danke fürs Kommen.“

„Sehr gern geschehen.“ Len beschrieb mit seinem rechten Arm eine weit ausholende Geste, die das ganze Gebäude einschloss und erklärte: „Einer Einladung hierher in die heiligen Hallen von Team Flash kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen.“

„Und was will er dieses Mal?“, fragte Joe Barry mit einer abschätzigen Kopfbewegung in Richtung Len.

„Oh, wir haben da bereits die eine oder andere Bedingung ausgehandelt“, entgegnete Len herablassend, bevor Barry etwas sagen konnte. „Flash als Komplize bei meinem nächsten Bankraub ist dabei mein persönlicher Favorit. Blitzschnell rein, sich die Beute greifen.“ Er ballte die Rechte mit einer raschen, zuschnappenden Geste zur Faust. „Blitzschnell wieder raus.“

„Barry? Bist du verrückt geworden?“, zischte Joe ihm zu, während Lens Grinsen noch einen Tick süffisanter wurde.

Barry rollte die Augen. Joe sollte ihn wirklich besser kennen. Und was Len anging:  Auch wenn Barry seinen unverschämten Sarkasmus, den schneidenden Witz und seinen Hang zur Dramatik sonst durchaus amüsant, und, wie er zugeben musste, verdammt sexy fand – jetzt hatte er keine Nerven dafür. Es war als hätte diese Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle und das Rennen durch die Zeit die letzte Energie aus seinem Körper gesogen und eine quecksilbrige Erschöpfung zurückgelassen – todmüde, aber zu aufgedreht, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Was sowieso kein Thema war, solange sie Zoom nicht hatten. Und sie mussten alle an einem Strang ziehen, um das zu erreichen und weder Joe noch Len trugen im Moment dazu bei, dass das auch nur ansatzweise funktionierte.

„Dad“, sagte Iris Kopfschüttelnd. „Das würde Barry nicht tun.“

„Er hat seine Hilfe _angeboten_ “, sagte Barry scharf, „und zwar ohne eine Gegenleistung zu fordern.“ Dann fixierte er Len und fügte im selben Tonfall hinzu: „Und wir haben gerade wirklich andere Probleme als uns gegenseitig ans Bein zu pinkeln.“

Len wirkte amüsiert, aber er senkte kurz den Blick und nickte dann.

„Richtig.“ Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Barry auffordernd an „Und da jetzt alle Beteiligten hier sind, ist es wohl Zeit für die längst überfällige Erklärung.“

„Ja. Ja, absolut.“ Barry holte tief Luft. Er sammelte sich einen Moment und begann dann in knappen, sachlichen Worten zu berichten, wie sie das Portal geöffnet hatten, Zoom sich befreit, sich die Informationen über die Position der Coldgun geholt, sowie die Konstruktionspläne gelöscht hatte.

Er stockte, als er zu Lens Tod und der Kälteexplosion kam und obwohl Len direkt vor ihm stand, lebendig und unversehrt, ließen sich die Bilder in seinem Kopf nicht einfach durch diese Realität überschreiben. Sie waren Teil seiner Erinnerungen, ließen seine Hände beben und seine Stimme rau werden. Er bemerkte die Besorgnis in Joes und das Mitgefühl in Iris‘ Augen und wandte unwillkürlich den Kopf um Len anzusehen.

Es war unmöglich zu erkennen, was in ihm vorging. Barry wünschte so sehr, dass das hier endlich vorbei war, denn er musste mit Len reden, musste von ihm hören, dass zwischen ihnen alles unverändert war. Gleich. Er schluckte hart, massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel und fuhr fort: „Dann hat er Wally entführt und mir die Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er Wallys Leben gegen meine Geschwindigkeit eintauscht.“

„Großer Gott“, murmelte Joe und wechselte einen entsetzten Blick mit Iris.

„Nicht unbedingt eine Option“, bemerkte Harry bitter.

„Wir haben nicht bedacht, dass er Jay ist.“ Caitlin biss sich auf die Lippe. „Er weiß so viel über uns.“

„Das alles ungeschehen zu machen, war der einzige Ausweg, den ich gesehen habe“, schloss Barry. „Wir haben eine zweite Chance. Und wir wissen jetzt, dass die Coldgun Zoom tatsächlich schaden kann.“

„Wow.“ Cisco blinzelte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Jay hatte sich für die Coldgun interessiert, jetzt ist klar, warum.“ Er strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und fragte Barry: „Wie ist sie explodiert? Hast du dazu noch mehr Infos?“

„Eine Überladung des Energiekerns“, sagte Len knapp. „Eine Funktion, die ich eingebaut habe, die man aber aktivieren muss.“

Barry nickte. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass du genau das getan hast. Als letzten Versuch, um Zoom aufzuhalten. Alles am … am Tatort deutet darauf hin.“ Er sah kurz zu Boden, blickte dann wieder auf und sagte leise: „Es hat dich dein Leben gekostet, hat uns aber einen wichtigen Hinweis geliefert, wie wir Zoom erwischen können.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Joe überrascht zu Len hinübersah.

Len hingegen sah Barry völlig ausdruckslos an, schien zu verarbeiten was er da gerade gehört hatte.

„Okay, okay“, fiel Cisco aufgeregt ein und rollte mit seinem Stuhl näher zu seinem Terminal. „Daraus lässt sich was machen. Eine Funktion, mit ähnlichen Auswirkungen, aber ohne, dass einem gleich alles um die Ohren fliegt.“ Schnell öffnete er eine Datei und rief die Konstruktionspläne der Coldgun auf. „Wenn man die Energie, die bei einer solchen Überladung frei wird, gezielt erzeugen und streuen könnte, so dass kein Strahl entsteht, sondern …“ Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Eine Art Cold-Field“, ergänzte Len, hielt seinen Blick aber unverwandt auf Barry gerichtet.

„Ja, Mann, genau!“ Cisco zielte mit dem Zeigefinger bestätigend auf Len. „Das ist es! Ein ganzer Bereich, in dem die Temperatur schlagartig sinkt, so dass ein Speedster nicht nur einem Strahl ausweichen muss – was er hinkriegt – sondern definitiv von dem Feld erwischt wird.“

„Du warst am Tatort, Barry?“, fragte Iris leise, trat neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ja, ich und Joe.“ Barry nickte. „Cisco hat dann die Trümmer der Coldgun untersucht, es war aber nicht mehr viel übrig. Und es hat uns nicht wirklich weiter gebracht, weil wir nicht wussten, was genau verändert wurde. Wir hatten die Pläne nicht mehr und … egal, jetzt haben wir sie und …“ Er merkte selber wie unkonzentriert und fahrig er war und schüttelte reumütig den Kopf. „Sorry, ich … es war ein langer Tag – fast zwei Tage für mich.“ Er holte tief Luft und sagte entschlossen in die Runde: „Jedenfalls haben wir alles, was wir für einen wirksamen Plan gegen Zoom brauchen. Wir fangen sofort an, entwickeln eine neue Strategie, arbeiten an diesem Cold-Field. Dieses Mal entwischt er uns nicht.“

„Barry“, sagte Caitlin warm, „du siehst nicht so aus, als wärst du ohne ein paar Stunden Schlaf in der Verfassung, dich auf eine Begegnung mit Zoom einzulassen.“

„Ja, mach eine Pause, Sohn“, warf Joe ein.

„Ich komm‘ schon klar.“ Barry schüttelte den Kopf. „Zoom ist da draußen und …“

„Ist er nicht“, fiel Len ihm ruhig und bestimmt ins Wort. „Richtig?“

Mit bebenden Fingern fuhr Barry sich durchs Haar und brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was Len gerade gesagt hatte. Richtig. Zoom war auf Erde 2, Len war hier, Wally war in Sicherheit, und auch wenn sie nicht endlos warten konnten, bis sie etwas unternahmen, so standen sie doch nicht mehr unter dem Druck es _sofort_ tun zu müssen. Er nickte erschöpft. „Ja. Ja, stimmt.“

Ohne weitere Erwiderung stieß Len sich von dem Tisch ab, an dem er gelehnt hatte und zog die Coldgun mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus dem Halfter, was Caitlin erschrocken nach Luft schnappen und Joe einen unterdrückten Fluch ausstoßen ließ. Mit einem Augenrollen und bevor jemand etwas Unüberlegtes tun konnte, legte Len die Waffe direkt vor Cisco auf den Tisch.

„Hey, Mann!“ Cisco zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Bleib cool“ Len grinste schief, öffnete eine verdeckte Klappe an der Seite der Waffe und entnahm ihr ein bläulich leuchtendes Etwas, den Energiekern, vermutlich. Ciscos sah Len sichtlich fasziniert zu, wie er mit raschen, geschickten Griffen die Waffe zerlegte. Harry kam näher und blickte Cisco über die Schulter.

„So.“ Len schnippte direkt vor Ciscos Gesicht mit den Fingern. Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, deutete er auf ein paar der Einzelteile. „Das, das und das habe ich eingebaut. Es kann vermutlich mit etwas Modifikation für das Erzeugen eines Cold-Fields verwendet werden. Fang schon Mal an und vergleiche deine Pläne mit meinen Änderungen. Ich habe noch was zu klären.“

„Wow. Super!“ Cisco lächelte. Es juckte ihm sichtlich in den Fingern, sofort loszulegen. Trotzdem vergewisserte er sich vorsichtig: „Ich soll wirklich …?“ Er deutete auf die zerlegte Waffe. „Ähm, du hast echt kein Problem damit?“

„Scheint so, als würden wir sowieso langsam zu einer großen, glücklichen Familie zusammenwachsen, nicht wahr, Cisco?“, bemerkte Len wissend und mit einem Hauch Spott. „Da können wir auch unser Spielzeug teilen.“

Cisco schluckte und wurde knallrot. „Ja. Ja, absolut.“

„Familie? Nur über meine Leiche, Snart“, murmelte Joe. Es klang aber eher belustigt, als verärgert.

Barry unterdrückte ein Lächeln und um Iris‘ Lippen zuckte er verräterisch.

„Hm.“ Len grinste nur, dann drehte er sich zu Barry um und suchte seinen Blick. „Auf ein Wort, Flash?“, fragte er leise.

„Ja.“ Barry nickte erleichtert. „Sicher. Komm mit.“ Er bedeutete Len, ihm in den Korridor zu folgen, der zu einem der unbenutzten Labore führte. Es war ihm klar, wie eigenartig es vor allem auf Joe und Caitlin wirken musste, dass er mit Len nicht nur unter vier Augen, sondern sogar in einem anderen Raum sprach, aber es war ihm egal. Er spürte, wie Joes forschender Blick ihn begleitete, bis er mit Len im Korridor verschwunden war.

***

In dem Labor, in das Barry ihn geführt hatte, angekommen, schloss Len die Tür hinter ihnen und vergewisserte sich rasch, dass hier eine kamerafreie Zone war. Dann drehte er sich zu Barry um. Das kalte, künstliche Licht des kleinen Raumes betonte seine Blässe und die Schatten unter seinen geröteten Augen.

Barry war tough, in jeder Hinsicht. Len wusste, was er alles einstecken konnte. Aber im Moment wirkte er so, als hielten ihn nur Adrenalin, seine Sturheit und der Wille Zoom zu kriegen, davon ab, einfach zusammenzuklappen. Und kein Wunder, denn – Und war _das_ nicht schwer zu schlucken? – Barry war durch die Zeit gerannt, um _ihn_ zu retten. Aber das war offensichtlich noch nicht die ganze Geschichte. Schon als Barry ihn vorhin angerufen hatte, hatte Len gemerkt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Dann die Blicke, die Barry ihm zugeworfen hatte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte. Fragend, unsicher und auf eine Weise distanziert, die sich nicht ausschließlich durch die Anwesenheit von Joe West erklären ließ. Es machte Len nervös.

Er ging einen Schritt auf Barry zu. „Danke“, sagte er knapp, aber aufrichtig. „Für mein Leben.“

„Ich musste es einfach tun“, erwiderte Barry schlicht. Da war noch immer diese eigenartige Distanz in seiner ganzen Haltung.

Aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus zog Len den Parka aus und warf ihn über einen der Labortische. Barry beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Len trat näher, bis er direkt vor Barry stand. „Bist du okay?“, fragte er ruhig, obwohl er die Antwort kannte, denn Barry war ganz offensichtlich _nicht_ okay.

„Ich … ja.“ Barry nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nicht ganz. Fast.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Hör zu, auch wenn es jetzt verrückt klingt, aber sag mir einfach, wann wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Bevor du vorhin hier reingekommen bist, meine ich.“

Der fast schon verzweifelte Unterton in seiner Stimme entging Len nicht, also verzichtete er auf Fragen und spielte einfach mit. „Heute Morgen.“

„Und wo?“

Okay, das war seltsam. „Mein Apartment.“ Len neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und musterte ihn. „Barry, was ist los?“

„Ich … ich bin zweimal in der Zeit zurückgelaufen. Das erste Mal bin ich am falschen Zeitpunkt gelandet. Kurz nach unserem ersten Date im Black‘s.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Und die Zeitlinie ist so … so unberechenbar, Len.“

Len runzelte die Stirn. „Das warst du? Du, aus der Zukunft?“ Und hörte sich das nicht verrückt an? „Im Flashanzug, nur Sekunden nachdem wir uns verabschiedet hatten?“ Er erinnerte sich. Diese Begegnung hatte ihn mit einem leichten Gefühl von Unbehagen, von Falschheit zurückgelassen. Allerdings nicht so sehr, um Nachzuforschen, was genau da nicht stimmte. Er hatte Barry später darauf ansprechen wollen, aber es gab dann so viel Wichtigeres zu klären, als die Frage, warum Barry bei dieser Begegnung so gewirkt hatte, als … als wäre er nicht er selbst. Was in gewisser Weise sogar zutraf.

„Ja. Ja, genau.“ Barry nickte. „Das war so nicht geplant, ich hatte … ich war unkonzentriert.“ Er schluckte und sah Len mit großen Augen an, als hätte er eine Frage, von der er nicht wusste, wie er sie stellen sollte.

Len atmete tief durch und spürte, wie seine eigene Anspannung sich auflöste. Das war es also. Natürlich. Er hatte selber erlebt, welche ungeahnten Folgen selbst kleinste Veränderungen in der Zeitlinie nach sich ziehen konnten. „Du weißt jetzt nicht, ob diese Begegnung etwas verändert hat und wenn ja, was. Ist das so, Barry?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Barry gepresst.

„Okay, Kurzfassung“, sagte Len knapp und legte Barry die Hände auf die Schultern. „Wir haben uns heute Morgen in meinem Apartment voneinander verabschiedet, nachdem du letzte Nacht bei mir geschlafen hast.“ Er lächelte leicht. „Besser gesagt, wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Wie auch schon die Nacht zuvor. Nachdem wir beschlossen haben, es tatsächlich miteinander zu versuchen.“ Er hob eine Hand und strich Barry sanft mit den Fingerknöcheln über die Wange, als könnte er die Unsicherheit in Barrys Miene mit dieser Geste vertreiben. „War es das, was du wissen wolltest?“

Etwas in Barrys Haltung brach. Er holte tief und stockend Atem, nickte, schlang die Arme um Len und vergrub sein Gesicht an seinem Hals. Ohne zu Zögern zog Len Barry enger an sich. Er spürte, wie Barry zu zittern begann, als die Anspannung aus seinem Körper floss, wie Wasser.

„Oh Gott, Len, du warst tot“, wisperte Barry gepresst und sein warmer, rascher Atem streifte Lens Haut. „Ich habe dich _gesehen_ , ich tue es noch immer. Ich konnte das nicht zulassen, ich musste das verhindern, ich musste einfach ...“ Er unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und krallte seine Finger in den Stoff von Lens Pullover.

„Es ist okay“, versicherte Len rau und hielt Barry einfach fest. Für ihn war die Geschichte seines Todes nichts weiter als genau das – eine Geschichte. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke, wie fürchterlich schief diese Sache mit Zoom gelaufen war, eine Gänsehaut verursachte, war es für ihn trotzdem nie geschehen. Barry, hingegen – Barry hatte es erlebt. „Es ist okay“, wiederholte er. „Ich bin da.“

Len spürte Barrys Nicken an seinem Hals, spürte, wie er langsam ruhiger wurde. Nach einem Moment fuhr Barry fort: „Und dann … Ich hatte so eine Angst, dass ich das zwischen uns zerstört habe, dass es so nicht passiert ist.“ Er löste sich etwas aus der Umarmung, eine Hand an Lens Hüfte, während er sich mit den Fingern der anderen hastig die Tränen von den Wangen wischte. Fragend sah er Len an. „Wir sind also zusammen?“, vergewisserte er sich.

„Absolut“, sagte Len warm, nahm Barrys Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn. Barrys Lippen waren weich und einladend und schmeckten nach Salz. Er seufzte etwas, als er den Kuss erwiderte, ein kleiner, zufriedener Laut und ließ seine Hände über Lens Rücken, seine Schultern, seine Arme wandern. Fast so, als wolle er ganz sicher sein, dass Len unverletzt war, als müsse er sich selber davon überzeugen. Schließlich brach er den Kuss und runzelte die Stirn, mit den Gedanken vermutlich schon wieder bei  Zoom, bei ihrer aktuellen Mission.

Seine nächsten Worte bestätigten das. „Wir müssen Zoom erwischen, Len“, sagte Barry entschlossen.

Len ließ seine Hände sinken, trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte Barry. Da war etwas in seinen Augen, wenn er über Zoom sprach, das oberflächlich betrachtet nicht zu ihm passen wollte, aber dennoch ein Teil von ihm war. Eine Rücksichtslosigkeit, vor allem sich selbst gegenüber, dieser Hang alles zu geben, aber auch von anderen alles zu verlangen, bis sein Ziel erreicht war. Aber wenn er es nicht erreichte, wenn er scheiterte? Es könnte der Beginn einer unumkehrbaren Spirale in die Dunkelheit sein.

Zeit, diesem oft allzu opferbereiten Speedster das eine oder andere über gesunde Selbstsucht beizubringen.

„Du weißt, dass ich das anders sehe“, erwiderte Len langsam. „Ich denke, Zoom ist dort, wo er gerade ist, verdammt gut aufgehoben. Aber ich verstehe, dass _du_ nicht damit leben könntest, ihm eine andere Welt zu überlassen, jedenfalls nicht, solange du etwas dagegen tun kannst.“ Er fixierte Barry. „Das ist es, unter Anderem, was dich ausmacht. Das ist es, was dich zu einem Helden macht.“

Barry senkte den Kopf, halb ungläubig, halb verlegen. Seine übliche Reaktion auf Komplimente jeder Art.

Len fuhr fort: „Und deswegen hast du nach wie vor meine Unterstützung bei dieser Sache.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Barry ernst.

„Aber, ich will neu verhandeln.“ Len lächelte schief und hob zwei Finger. „Zwei Bedingungen.“

„Wir hatten verhandelt?“ Barry runzelte die Stirn, dann winkte er müde ab. „Egal. Okay, ich höre.“

„Erstens: Ich bin von Anfang an dabei. Nicht als Plan B, im Hintergrund, sondern an deiner Seite.“

Barry presste die Lippen zusammen. „Okay.“

„Zweitens.“ Len trat näher und sagte sanft: „Du vergisst Zoom für einen Moment und sagst mir ganz ehrlich, was du _jetzt_ willst. _Du_ , Barry Allen. Nicht Flash.“

Barry lächelte überrascht, dann sah er zu Boden. Als er den Blick wieder hob, schimmerten seine Augen feucht. „Schlafen. Mit dir. Ich meine …“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Bei dir. Ich will mich mit dir in deinem Bett verkriechen und wenn ich aufwache, dann … dann will ich dich sehen.“ Mit einer  beinahe hilflosen Geste hob er die Schultern. „Ich denke, ich kann sogar schlafen, wenn ich weiß, dass du da bist.“

Len schluckte hart und für einen Moment fehlten ihm einfach die Worte. Barry brauchte ihn. Trotz der Macht die er hatte, das Universum nach seinen Wünschen zu gestalten – denn nichts anderes bedeutete die Fähigkeit in der Zeit zu reisen, auch wenn Barry sicher nie in dieser Weise darüber nachdachte – brauchte er _ihn_.

„Dann tun wir genau das“, sagte Len rau, strich Barry eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und ließ die Hand dann in seinen Nacken gleiten. Barry schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn.

Len zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung und genoss die Nähe noch einen Moment. „Hey“, murmelte er schließlich in Barrys Haar und streichelte seinen Rücken. „Wir sollten uns langsam wieder da draußen blicken lassen. Bevor dein überfürsorglicher Ziehvater mit gezückter Waffe auftaucht, um dich aus den Fängen des Superschurken zu reißen.“

Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sein Verhalten vorhin keineswegs dazu beigetragen hatte, Pluspunkte bei Joe West zu sammeln, aber das war bisher auch nicht auf seiner Agenda gestanden, im Gegenteil. Etwas, das er künftig  überdenken sollte.

Barry lachte leise, dann löste er sich sichtlich widerwillig aus Lens Armen und verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Autsch, ja. Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich ihm gleich das eine oder andere erklären muss, was uns beide angeht.“ Er suchte Lens Blick. In seinen Augen stand noch immer die Erschöpfung, aber sie leuchteten.  „Denn ich geh gleich definitiv mit dir nach Hause und schlafe eine halbe Ewigkeit.“ Sein Lächeln wurde schelmisch. „Und dann lass ich _dich_ für die nächste halbe Ewigkeit nicht aus dem Bett.“ Ernster fügte er hinzu: „Und dann erledigen wir Zoom.“

„Guter Plan.“ Len küsste ihn rasch und hart. „Gute Prioritätenliste. So tun wir das.“


	17. Geständnisse

Barry betrat den Cortex, Seite an Seite mit Len. Sie gingen so dicht nebeneinander her, dass ihre Arme sich berührten, und Barry praktisch spüren konnte, wie uncharakteristisch entspannt Len war.  Dafür, dass er sich – Wie hatte er es vorhin ausgedrückt? –  in den heiligen Hallen von Team Flash befand, jedenfalls. Barry musste lächeln und sah sich nach dem Rest eben dieses Teams um.  

Caitlin hantierte im angrenzenden Labor mit Reagenzglas und Pipette, Cisco und Harry waren noch mit dem Innenleben der Coldgun beschäftigt und sahen kaum auf. Joe und Iris hingegen, die sich ans andere Ende des Raumes zurückgezogen hatten, unterbrachen sofort ihr Gespräch, als sie Barry und Len bemerkten. Die Blicke, die die beiden ihm zuwarfen – Iris amüsiert, Joe mit einer Mischung aus Resignation und Entsetzen – ließen Barry keinen Moment daran zweifeln, dass sie ihm ansahen, dass er und Len in den letzten Minuten in dem kleinen Labor keineswegs nur geredet hatten. Aber er war zu müde, zu zufrieden und glücklich, um deswegen auch nur einen Hauch Verlegenheit zu spüren. „Okay, dann will ich mal …“, bemerkte er leise zu Len mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Joe.

„Und ich seh‘ nach, was Ramon und Wells 2.0 von der Coldgun übriggelassen haben.“ Len legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter und gesellte sich dann zu Cisco und Harry. Seinen Parka trug er über dem Arm, er hatte sich nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht, ihn anzuziehen.

Iris lächelte Barry an, als er zu ihr und Joe trat. „Ich nehme an, du machst für heute Schluss? Zoom steht morgen auf dem Programm?“

„Ja“, bestätigte Barry. „Wie Len gesagt hat: Er ist im Moment keine Gefahr.“ Er sah, wie Joe die Lippen zusammenpresste, aber dieses Mal korrigierte er sich nicht. Len war für ihn Len und jetzt – jetzt war sowieso die Stunde der Wahrheit.

„Okay.“ Iris hob die Augenbrauen und sah kurz von Barry zu ihrem Vater und sagte dann, an Barry gewandt: „Ich sehe mal nach, ob Caitlin vielleicht etwas Hilfe braucht.“ Mit einem aufmunternden Klaps auf Barrys Oberarm verschwand sie im angrenzenden Labor.

Joe sah Iris noch einen Moment nach, dann bedachte er Barry mit dem durchdringenden Blick, den er für Verhöre reserviert hatte – mit hartgesottenen Verbrechern oder mit seinen Kindern –  und der signalisierte: Leugnen hat keinen Sinn, ich durchschaue dich. Und obwohl Barry absolut vorhatte mit offenen Karten zu spielen, spürte er trotzdem, wie sein Herz schneller schlug, seine Handflächen feucht wurden und wie diese warme Zufriedenheit, in der ihn das Gespräch mit Len eben zurückgelassen hatte, zum Teil verschwand. Joe hatte es eben drauf.

„Also“, begann Joe schließlich. „Du und Snart –  was genau ist das zwischen euch?“

„Oh, Iris hat nichts erwähnt?“

„Nein, hat sie nicht“, erwiderte Joe und musterte ihn finster. „Sie sagt, du würdest das gerne selber tun.“

Klar. Natürlich. Also dann … Barry holte tief Luft. „Ich habe dir neulich von … von meinem Freund erzählt, du erinnerst dich?“

Joe schnaubte. „Sicher. Das Gespräch, bei dem du dich sichtlich davor gedrückt hast, mir irgendeinen Hinweis auf die Identität dieses Freundes zu geben.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Snart, also, ja?“

Auf Barrys bestätigendes Nicken hin seufzte Joe. „Damit kann ich mir die Frage, ob es nur eine flüchtige Affäre ist, wohl sparen. Was du neulich erzählt hast, klang nicht danach.“

Barry nickte erneut. „Ja, genau“, bestätigte er. „Und bevor du mich jetzt fragst, was ich mir dabei denke, ausgerechnet mit einem gesuchten Verbrecher etwas anzufangen: Es liegt nichts mehr gegen ihn vor. Ganz offiziell.“

„Verdammt nochmal, Barry, hast du dich etwa wieder dazu hinreißen lassen, Polizeiberichte verschwinden zu lassen?“

„Nein. Ich hatte damit nichts zu tun. Das war das Werk von –  keine Ahnung –  Felicity, vielleicht. Jemand der im Auftrag der Legends gehandelt hat.“

„Richtig, die Legends. Iris hat mir vorhin ausführlich von Snarts neu erwachtem Sinn für Heldentaten erzählt, während du und er …“, Joe deutete mit dem Daumen in Richtung Ausgang, „da draußen „geredet“ habt“, bemerkte er ironisch.

Barry senkte den Kopf mit einem leichten Lächeln, dann sah er Joe wieder in die Augen. „Wir _haben_ geredet. Ich … wir mussten ein paar Dinge klären, ob sich etwas verändert hat, weil … na ja, das Risiko der Zeitreise, eben.“ Barry hob die Schultern und sagte ehrlich: „Und ich bin so unheimlich froh, dass er lebt und dass zwischen uns alles unverändert ist.“

Joes Blick wurde für einen Moment weich, dann setzte er wieder eine strenge Miene auf. „Barry, ich hoffe nur, dass dir eines klar ist: Die Historie seiner Verbrechen ist vielleicht aus den Datenbanken gelöscht, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass er …“ Joe nickte kurz zu Len hinüber, der nach wie vor mit Cisco und Harry an der Coldgun hantierte „Sie begangen hat. Und ich rede nicht nur von geschickt geplanten Überfällen, bei denen die Superreichen um ein paar Tausender erleichtert wurden, sondern auch von kaltblütigen Morden. Sicher, dass er all das wirklich hinter sich gelassen hat?“

„Ja“, sagte Barry mit Überzeugung. Len hatte zwar nur versprochen, darüber _nachzudenken_ , ein anderes Leben anzufangen, aber er war definitiv kein kaltblütiger Mörder. Dafür würde Barry die Hand ins Feuer legen.

„Wegen dir?“, hakte Joe nach.

„Nein. Schon bevor er und ich … bevor wir … vor unserem ersten Date.“ Barry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er kam sich wirklich vor, wie bei einem Verhör, aber nichts anderes hatte er erwartet. Joe sorgte sich und das war seine Art, damit umzugehen. „Diese Veränderung und auch dass er sich den Legends angeschlossen hat, hat nichts mit mir zu tun, mit mir als Person, oder mit unserer Beziehung. Vielleicht damit, dass ich immer an das Gute in ihm geglaubt habe, okay, das schon. Ich meine …“ Er hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht war das alles, was es gebraucht hat, damit er einen anderen Weg einschlägt – dass jemand an ihn glaubt.“

„Hm.“ Joe wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Und was ist mit seinem Vater? Das war Mord, Barry. Und es ist noch nicht wirklich lange her.“

„Das ist etwas anderes“, erwiderte Barry sofort und merkte selber, wie lahm das klang. Er rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel. „Sein Vater … Len hat es getan um Lisa zu beschützen, denn sie wäre niemals sicher gewesen, solange er lebt.“ Er ließ seine Hand sinken und sagte eindringlich: „Mein Gott, Joe, Lewis Snart hat seiner eigenen Tochter eine Bombe in den Kopf eingepflanzt.“

„Ich weiß.“ Joe nickte.

„Und ich war dabei, als Len ihn getötet hat. Er war nicht eiskalt, er war …“ Barry unterbrach sich. Das, was er in jenem Moment in Lens Gesicht gesehen hatte, das, was Len ihn hatte _sehen lassen_ , diese Verletzlichkeit, war nur für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Es war privat, etwas zwischen ihnen beiden, und es fühlte sich einfach falsch an, das mit Joe, mit irgendwem, zu teilen. „Ich war dabei, Joe“, wiederholte Barry und fügte fest hinzu: „Und _ich_ weiß, wie ich zu bewerten habe, was Len getan hat. Das ist es, was zählt“.

Joe musterte ihn für einen langen Moment. Barry hielt dem Blick stand. Joe musste Lens Motive weder kennen noch verstehen, er musste nicht verstehen, warum Barry sich für einen Mann wie ihn entschieden hatte. _Barry_ hatte, unter Berücksichtigung aller Fakten, seine Wahl getroffen. Und das musste er Joe begreiflich machen. „Es gibt nichts, was du mir über Len erzählen könntest, was ich nicht bereits weiß“, verdeutlichte Barry. „Ich weiß, was er alles getan hat. Ich habe es weder vergessen, noch verdrängt und habe mich trotzdem für ihn entschieden. Und dabei bleibe ich.“

Joe presste die Lippen zusammen. Schließlich ließ er die Schultern etwas sinken und atmete hörbar aus. „Okay. Hab’s verstanden.“ Er rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Barry nickte und spürte, wie die Anspannung in ihm etwas nachließ. Dass Joe jetzt erstmal klein beigab, bedeutete nicht, dass er Barrys Meinung tatsächlich akzeptierte, das war ihm klar. Aber für den Moment war er einfach froh, dass es zu keinem echten Zerwürfnis zwischen ihnen kam.

„Ich … ähm … würde trotzdem gerne wissen, wie das mit euch angefangen hat. Reine Neugier.“ Joes rasches Lächeln wirkte erzwungen.

„Sicher. Klar doch, Joe.“ Barry nickte erleichtert und berichtete in Kurzfassung von den ersten, scheinbar zufälligen Begegnungen mit Len, dem Kaffee bei _Jitters_ , seiner Entdeckung, dass Len zu den Legends gehörte, ihrem Date, dem Bellman-Fiasko und warum Len überhaupt daran beteiligt gewesen war und schließlich von ihrer Aussprache und Lens Erklärung, dass es eine Begegnung zwischen ihnen in der Zukunft gewesen war, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, Barry nach einem Date zu fragen.

Joe hörte aufmerksam zu und als Barry fertig war, sagte er sehr ruhig: „Du tust das, diese … diese Sache mit Snart hoffentlich nicht, weil du glaubst, es sei dein Schicksal, Barry? Etwas, das so passieren _muss_?“

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht“, erwiderte Barry bestimmt. „Ich weiß, dass diese Begegnung, von der Len mir erzählt hat, eine _mögliche_ Zukunft ist, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie war für _Len_ der Auslöser, überhaupt zu glauben, dass er und ich eine Chance haben könnten. Sogar eine Chance auf etwas … Dauerhaftes.“ Er befeuchtete kurz seine trockenen Lippen. „Ich bin mit ihm zusammen, weil ich es will, aus keinem anderen Grund. Er … er bedeutet mir sehr viel, Joe.“

„Ja, offensichtlich“, erwiderte Joe und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Stirn. Mit einem fast traurigen, kleinen Lächeln fügte er hinzu:  „Das Verrückte ist, Barry, es überrascht mich nicht wirklich. Wenn es um ihn ging, warst du schon immer nachsichtiger, als er es verdient hat, warst bereit, ihm immer wieder eine Chance zu geben und ihm immer wieder zu vertrauen.“ Joe deutete mit dem Kopf zu Len, der gerade über Ciscos Schulter hinweg gemeinsam mit ihm auf den Monitor blickte. „Und was ihn angeht, nach allem, was ich so gehört und jetzt gesehen habe –  ich bemühe mich wirklich zu glauben, dass er seinem Leben eine andere Richtung geben will und dass es ihm ernst mir dir ist, aber ….“

„Das … das freut mich“, sagte Barry überrascht.

Joe hob einen mahnenden Finger. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig.“

„Okay.“ Barry grinste.

„Für meinen Seelenfrieden, bemühe ich mich das zu glauben“, sagte Joe mit gespielter Strenge. Dann seufzte er. „Dir muss aber klar sein, Barry, auch wenn er jetzt bereit ist, sein Bestes zu geben, damit das zwischen euch funktioniert …“ Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Was, wenn die ersten Schwierigkeiten kommen? Und die werden kommen. Er schleppt eine Menge Ballast mit sich herum. Eine Beziehung mit einem Mann wie ihm, mit seiner Vergangenheit, seiner kriminellen Karriere – selbst wenn er die an den Nagel hängen sollte – das ist nicht das heile, harmonische Vorstadt-Familienleben von dem du träumst, seitdem ich dich kenne.“ Joes Blick schien ihn durchbohren zu wollen. „Abgesehen davon, dass er alt genug ist, um dein Vater sein zu können. Du weißt doch, wie viel älter er ist als du, oder?“

Barry unterdrückte ein Augenrollen. „Ja, etwa 17 Jahre“, sagte er ruhig. Hatte Joe wirklich gedacht, er wusste das nicht? Zugegeben, er dachte kaum darüber nach, da der Altersunterschied in ihrem Alltag bisher keine Rolle gespielt hatte. Sicher deswegen, weil Len sein Alter nicht anzusehen war, aber mehr noch, weil Barry bei seinen ersten Begegnungen mit Captain Cold eher das Gefühl gehabt hatte, es mit einem aufsässigen Teenager zu tun zu haben, anstatt mit einem Mann, der fast so alt war wie Joe. Len konnte auch anders, das wusste Barry inzwischen, er hatte Verantwortungsbewusstsein, kümmerte sich um die, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, aber trotzdem hatte er nichts mit den Vaterfiguren und Mentoren in seinem Leben gemeinsam.

„17 Jahre“, wiederholte Joe und nickte bedeutungsvoll.

„Ich weiß, Joe.“ Barry seufzte. „Und mir ist auch klar, dass diese Beziehung, diese ganze Situation, meilenweit von dem entfernt ist, was ich früher von meinem Leben erwartet hatte.“

Ein Leben mit Len bedeutete Herausforderung,  Kompromisse – für sie beide – und war alles andere als das, was er vor ein paar Jahren noch als sein persönliches Happy-End  gesehen hatte. Aber das war eben vor ein paar Jahren gewesen. Es hatte sich seit dem so viel verändert. _Er_ hatte sich verändert. Barry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Joe sah ihn abwartend an.

„Früher, da dachte ich, alles, was ich jemals will, ist … ist eine Zukunft mit Iris, eine Familie, Kinder.“ Er stockte kurz. „Aber jetzt … ich hätte mir das, was ich jetzt tue, damals nie vorstellen können. Durch die Zeit zu reisen, in andere Welten, gegen Metawesen kämpfen. Feinde zu haben, die so mächtig sind, dass … ich meine, _überhaupt_ Feinde zu haben.“ Er hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Schultern  und ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass Len mit dem, was er gerade getan hatte, innehielt und zu ihm hinübersah und er warf ihm ein rasches Lächeln zu, das signalisierte: „Alles okay.“ Etwas an Lens Haltung entspannte sich wieder.

Falls Joe diesen kurzen Austausch zwischen ihnen bemerkt hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Jedenfalls“, fuhr Barry fort. „Das Leben, das ich früher wollte, passt zu Barry Allen. Aber das bin ich nicht mehr. Nicht nur. Ich bin Flash und … und ich liebe es Flash zu sein. Auch wenn es nicht immer leicht ist. Denn es wirkt sich auch auf diejenigen aus, die mir nahestehen. Auf meine Familie, meine Freunde und auf meine … meine Beziehungen. Es bringt die, die ich liebe in Gefahr. Ich hatte eine Zeitlang gedacht, dass ich es niemandem zumuten könnte, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Wegen der ständigen Gefahr zur Zielscheibe zu werden, weil es jemand auf mich, auf Flash, abgesehen hat. Unter anderem deswegen hat es mit Patty nicht funktioniert.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Mit Len ist es anders. Er wusste von Anfang an, wer ich bin. Und er kann auf sich selber aufpassen.

„Du bist gerade erst in der Zeit zurückgereist, um ihn zu retten“, warf Joe ein und musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ja, sicher, aber Zoom hatte es nicht _wegen mir_ auf ihn abgesehen. Das ist ein Unterschied, verstehst du? Und die meisten Feinde Flashs, die Metas, mit denen ich es zu tun habe, kommen gegen Len nicht an. Ich muss mir nicht ständig Sorgen machen, weil ich weiß, dass er … er braucht meinen Schutz nicht.“ Barry schluckte, versuchte sich selber über seine Gefühle klarzuwerden und sie in Worte zu fassen. „Und  das, diese Gewissheit hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich …“ Seine Augen brannten. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, die Sorge um euch, die Angst, dass euch etwas zustoßen könnte, nur wegen mir, erdrückt mich.“

„Barr“, sagte Joe sichtlich betroffen.

„Sorry, das kam nicht ganz so raus wie beabsichtigt. Es ist ja auch nicht ständig so, nur jetzt ganz besonders, wegen Zoom …“ Barry blinzelte kurz und rieb sich die Augen.

„Schon gut.“ Joe hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so empfindest, Sohn.“

„Ich auch nicht, nicht wirklich, bis eben gerade.“  Er lächelte müde und spürte, wie die Erschöpfung ihn einholte. „Jedenfalls mit Len – ich kann durchatmen und ich … ich fühle mich sicher.“

Joe presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Barry sah zu Len hinüber, der gerade die Coldgun wieder zusammensetzte, während Harry ihm mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dabei zusah und zu dem, was Cisco gerade gestenreich erklärte, zustimmend nickte. Anscheinend hatten auch die drei erstmal das Wichtigste besprochen.

„Okay, Barry“, sagte Joe schließlich, der seinem Blick gefolgt war. „Ich bin nicht glücklich über deine Wahl, wirklich nicht, aber ich … versuche zu verstehen.“ Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hoffe nur, du behältst Recht und er fällt nicht wieder in sein altes Schema zurück.“

Joe war anzusehen, dass er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, aber zumindest war dieses Gespräch erstmal beendet und es war alles in allem gut gelaufen. Barry atmete tief durch. „Das wird er nicht. Ich vertraue ihm“, sagte er mit Überzeugung.

Len nickte gerade Cisco und Harry zu, schob die Coldgun wieder ins Schenkelhalfter, schnappte sich seinen Parka und sah zu ihnen herüber.

„Sieht so aus, als wären die drei auch soweit“, bemerkte Joe. Er wandte sich an Barry: „Du … ähm … du kommst doch jetzt mit nach Hause? Ich kann dich mitnehmen. Oder …?“

„Nein, ich gehe heute nochmal mit zu Len.“ Barry hob die Schultern mit einem kleinen verlegenen Lächeln. „Ich kann jetzt nicht anders, nach allem was passiert ist.“

Joe sah ihn Kopfschüttelnd und mit einer Mischung aus Resignation und Zuneigung an. „Ich erfahre es aber rechtzeitig, bevor du deine Koffer packst und ausziehst, ja?“, fragte er mit einem Hauch Bitterkeit.

„Wie?“ Barry riss die Augen auf. „Nein, nein, dass ich ausziehe, ist absolut nicht geplant.“

„Absolut nicht, ja?“ Um Joes Mundwinkel zuckte es. „Wenn das ein subtiler Weg ist, mich zu fragen, ob Captain Cold bei uns _einziehen_ kann, lautet die Antwort: Vergiss es.“

Barry grinste. „Oh Gott, nein, sicher nicht.“ Ernster fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe bisher einfach noch nicht darüber nachgedacht.“

Joe nickte kurz. „Weiß dein Dad eigentlich schon Bescheid? Über dich und Snart?“

„Nein, ich wollte ihn in seiner Einöde da draußen besuchen, wenn das mit Zoom alles vorbei ist und es ihm persönlich erzählen. Nicht nur über’s Telefon.“ Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, ob und wenn ja unter welchen Umständen, sein Dad und Len sich schon in Iron Heights begegnet waren.  

„Ist sicher besser.“ Joe schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch in dem Moment kam Len auf sie zu. Joe bemühte sich sichtlich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck und nickte ihm knapp zu.

„Hey.“ Barry lächelte Len an. „Wie sieht es aus?“

Lens Blick wanderte kurz von Barry zu Joe, dann wieder zurück zu Barry, bevor er sagte: „Cisco hat erstmal alle Infos die er braucht und arbeitet an der einen oder anderen Idee. Ich maile ihm nachher noch ein paar Konstruktionspläne zu anderen Upgrades, die ich erstellt, aber nie umgesetzt hatte. Kann vielleicht nützlich sein. Morgen früh Punkt 9 Uhr machen wir weiter.“ 

„Oh, super.“ Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Len, Cisco und Harry schien sich ja wirklich gut anzulassen. Barrys Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Gähnen und er rieb sich die Augen. „Wollen wir los? Ich zieh‘ mich nur noch schnell um.“ Er hatte das Gefühl, im Stehen einschlafen zu können.

„Das ist dann wohl auch mein Stichwort, nach Hause zu fahren. Wir sehen uns morgen“, sagte Joe zu niemand bestimmten, sah zu Iris hinüber und bedeutete ihr, dass er jetzt aufbrechen würde.

Barry wechselte von seinem Flashanzug in seine eigene Kleidung. Nach allgemeinen Verabschiedungen und Ciscos Ermahnung an Len: „Vergiss bloß nicht, mir die Dateien zu schicken, okay, Mann?“  – was Barry grinsen ließ, denn offensichtlich hatte Cisco wirklich jegliche Scheu vor Captain Cold verloren – waren sie schon fast am Ausgang, als Caitlin auf sie zukam. „Barry? Hast du noch einen Moment?“

„Sicher.“ Barry nickte ihr zu und unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Ich warte hier“, erwiderte Len und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an einen der Arbeitstische.

„Okay.“ Gähnend folgte Barry Caitlin in ihr Labor. Sie kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache und hielt Barry eine Ampulle mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit hin. „Ein Beruhigungsmittel“, erklärte sie. „Zumindest sollte es auf deinen Metabolismus eine entsprechende Wirkung haben. Etwas, das dir hilft, beispielsweise nach Alpträumen wieder einzuschlafen.“ Si e biss sich auf die Lippe. „Du hattest erwähnt, dass du Probleme damit hast.“

„Danke.“ Barry nahm die Ampulle entgegen. Er hatte es Caitlin gegenüber erwähnt, richtig, und jetzt hatte er, Dank der Bilder der anderen Zeitlinie, weiteren Stoff für Alpträume.

„Ich halte eigentlich nicht viel von Medikamenten, die in die Schlafarchitektur eingreifen, aber bei dir ist es wirklich nicht einfach etwas zu finden, das überhaupt eine Chance hat zu wirken.“ Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Also, nur einen Tropfen und auch nur, wenn es unbedingt nötig ist, okay?“

„Okay.“

„Manchmal kann man schon deswegen besser schlafen, weil man jemanden bei sich hat, weil man nicht alleine ist.“ Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu Len. „Was bei dir zurzeit zutrifft, wenn ich das alles hier richtig deute?“, hakte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Ja.“ Barry lächelte. „Ja, das ist so.“

Caitlin presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und nickte. „Captain Cold, ja?“ Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sagte dann mit einem brüchigen Lächeln, das sofort wieder verschwand: „An diesen Gedanken muss ich mich erst gewöhnen.“

„Kann ich verstehen.“ Caitlin hatte Len bisher fast ausschließlich von seiner schlechtesten Seite kennengelernt und Barry vermutete, dass er in der Vergangenheit für den einen oder anderen von _Caitlins_ Alpträumen verantwortlich gewesen war.

Sie sah nochmals zu Len hinüber, der sie beide durch die Glaswand hindurch mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick musterte. Dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte sie warm: „Ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht, Barry. Wir sehen uns morgen früh.“

***

Lens Apartment zu betreten, fühlte sich ein bisschen an, wie nach Hause zu kommen. Es war die Atmosphäre des Raumes und der Geruch – Holz und Leder, etwas Zitrus und ein Hauch von Lens Aftershave – der für Barry inzwischen mit ausnahmslos guten Erinnerungen verknüpft war. Die andere Zeitlinie, in der diese Wohnung zu einem Tatort geworden war, zu einem Ort, an dem Kälte und Tod regierten, kam Barry immer mehr wie ein böser Traum vor.

Er hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe, während Len Coldgun und Parka in einer kleinen Kammer neben dem Schlafzimmer verschwinden ließ.

„Dusche? Oder erst Essen?“, fragte Len ruhig, während er auf Barry zukam, der unschlüssig mitten im Raum stand, mit einem Mal befangen. Diese Situation war neu. Zusammen hierher zu kommen, nur um zu essen und dann todmüde ins Bett zu fallen, als … als wäre das tatsächlich ihre gemeinsame Wohnung und Barry nicht nur ein Gast. Okay, er war zwar sicher mehr als das, aber trotzdem – vielleicht war es etwas voreilig von ihm, sich hier nicht nur fast schon zu Hause zu _fühlen_ , sondern sich auch so zu benehmen.

Mit einem müden, leicht nervösen Lächeln sagte er: „Duschen wäre jetzt wirklich super. Aber, ich kann dir auch beim Essen machen helfen. Also, nicht, dass ich erwarte, dass du etwas machst oder kochst, wir … wir können auch etwas besorgen.“ Er wies mit dem Daumen über die Schulter zur Tür. „Ich kann schnell losflitzen und …“

Len runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte dann mit einem schmalen aber warmen Lächeln den Kopf. „Nein. Kein Herumrennen mehr, heute Nacht.“ Er trat näher und blieb direkt vor Barry stehen. „Wenn du jetzt Duschen willst, dann tu es einfach. Du weißt ja, wo alles ist“, sagte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Bad. „Und ich seh’ inzwischen nach, was der Kühlschrank hergibt, okay?“

„Okay.“ Barry strahlte. Offensichtlich sollte er nicht alles überanalysieren, sondern einfach das tun, was sich richtig anfühlte. „Klingt absolut fantastisch.“ Er zog Len in eine Umarmung und kaum dass er Lens Arme um sich spürte, verflogen die  Zweifel und der letzte Rest Anspannung verließ ihn. Es war exakt dieses Gefühl nach einem langen, anstrengenden Tag nach Hause zu kommen und endlich abschalten zu können.

***

Barry blinzelte. Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn geweckt hatte. Ein Alptraum vermutlich – an dessen Details er sich zum Glück nicht erinnern konnte –  denn sein Herz schlug schnell und hart in seiner Brust und er hatte noch immer dieses vage, desorientierende Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Traurigkeit.

„Alles okay?“, erklang Lens Stimme dicht neben ihm, tröstlich und real, wie Lens Finger, die sanft durch sein Haar strichen.

„Ja“, erwiderte Barry automatisch und rieb sich kurz die Augen. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wo er war und wie er hierhergekommen war.

Lens Bett. Natürlich. Nach der Dusche und einem Berg Sandwiches, den er fast alleine verdrückt hatte, war er wie ein Stein ins Bett gefallen. Len wollte Cisco noch schnell die versprochenen Dateien zumailen und dann nachkommen – was Barry schon nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte. Er war eingeschlafen, kaum dass sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte.

Len drückte seinen Arm in einer beruhigenden Geste und ließ seine Hand noch einen Moment länger liegen, bevor er sie wieder wegzog. Schade. Barry setzte sich etwas auf. Das Licht von Lens Leselampe auf seiner Seite des Betts tauchte die nähere Umgebung in einen warmen, gelblichen Schein. Der Rest des Schlafzimmers lag im Dunkeln. Len saß, die Beine unter der Decke und ein Kissen im Rücken, gegen den Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt. Er trug ein verwaschenes T-Shirt, hatte ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in der Hand und musterte Barry durch eine Brille mit schwarzgerahmten Gläsern, die Barry bisher noch nicht bei ihm gesehen hatte. Es sah damit verboten gut aus.

„Steht dir, die Brille“, bemerkte Barry. „Du solltest sie öfters tragen.“

„Ich brauch‘ sie nur ab und zu zum Lesen.“ Mit einem selbstironischen Grinsen fügte Len hinzu: „Beginnende  Altersweitsichtigkeit.“

„So alt bist du nicht“, erwiderte Barry automatisch, musste aber sofort an sein Gespräch mit Joe denken.

„Doch, bin ich.“

„Egal.“ Barry gähnte. „Ich vergesse es meistens.“

„Gut. Ich auch“, erwiderte Len trocken.

Barry gähnte erneut. Sein Herzschlag normalisierte sich wieder und die Müdigkeit holte ihn ein. Er legte sich wieder hin und zog die Decke über seine bloßen Arme und Schultern. Es war kühl in Lens Schlafzimmer und Barry hatte vorhin aus reiner Gewohnheit auf ein T-Shirt verzichtet. Er drehte sich etwas zur Seite, um einen Blick auf den Buchtitel zu erhaschen. _Leviathan erwacht_. Wie konnte das Buch völlig unversehrt sein, obwohl …? Oh! Er blinzelte gegen die Erinnerungen an, in denen das Buch durch Wasser und Eis zerstört und für alle Zeiten unleserlich auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte und schüttelte sie wie die Reste des immer mehr verblassenden, bösen Traumes ab.

„Stört dich das Licht?“, fragte Len gerade. „Du warst vorhin schon komplett weggetreten. Auch eine Flutlichtanlage hätte dich vermutlich nicht geweckt.“

Barry lächelte. „Das Licht ist okay, lies ruhig weiter.“  Er kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Decke und  blinzelte schläfrig zu Len hoch. „Oder lies mir was vor.“

„Ernsthaft?“ Len bedachte ihn mit einem ungläubigen Blick.

„Hmm, ja. Ich mag deine Stimme.“

„Ist das so, _Flash_?“, fragte Len langsam, schleppend und ich echter Captain-Cold-Manier.

„Ja.“ Barry grinste und sah Len aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern an. „Ja, tu ich. Schon immer.“ Es war die reine Wahrheit. Auch wenn er es sich damals ganz sicher nie eingestanden hätte, aber er hatte wirklich schon immer, von ihrer ersten Begegnung an, eine Schwäche für Lens, für Captain Colds, Stimme gehabt. Und jetzt, da er wusste, wie diese Stimme klang, wenn sie zwischen atemlosen Küssen Barrys Namen gegen seine Lippen wisperte  – umso mehr.

Es war angenehm warm unter der Decke. Die Müdigkeit, das weiche Bett und diese Atmosphäre von Geborgenheit und Zuneigung schalteten offensichtlich alle seine Filter aus, denn er hörte sich sagen: „Und ich mag deine Augen und deine Hände. Nein, ich _liebe_ deine Hände.“

„Barry, wie viel von diesem Zeug, das Snow für dich zusammengebraut hat, hast du genommen?“, fragte Len halb amüsiert, halb besorgt. 

„Gar nichts“, murmelte Barry und spürte, wie ihm endgültig die Augen zufielen. „Ich liebe dich.“

Nach einem Moment absoluter Stille sagte Len rau: „Okay, keine Gute Nacht Geschichte, was ich gerade lese, aber wenn du drauf bestehst.“ Er räusperte sich und begann: „ _Die Schwerkraft zerrte aus verschiedenen Richtungen leicht an ihnen, während Alex das Schiff vom Deck abheben ließ und zur Hangartür drehte. Holden legte die Gurte an und vergewisserte sich, dass auch Naomi und Amos gut untergebracht waren. Der Mechaniker stöhnte und hielt sich eisern am Rand der Liege fest …_ “

Während er las, wanderte seine Hand wieder in Barrys Haar und sein Daumen rieb sanft über seine Schläfe, kommunizierte durch Berührung all das, was er nicht – oder noch nicht – sagen konnte.

Barry glitt langsam in den Schlaf und dieses Mal kämpfte er dagegen an, denn er wollte diesen Moment ausdehnen, dieses Gefühl von Zufriedenheit und Glück festhalten und so viel wie möglich davon mit in seine Träume nehmen.

Er schlief ein zum Klang von Lens Stimme und zu den Problemen fiktionaler Personen in einer anderen Zeit und auf einer anderen Welt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Textpassage, die Len liest, stammt aus "Leviathan erwacht" von James S. A. Corey.


	18. Zoom

Len lehnte an einem der Container in dem weitgehend leerstehenden Untergeschoss von S.T.A.R. Labs. Laut Barry hatte dieser Teil des Plans, Zoom hierher zu locken, schon beim ersten Mal funktioniert und da sie Zoom letztlich irgendwie hier bekommen _mussten_ , hatten sie an ihrer ursprünglichen Vorgehensweise nichts geändert. Bis auf Lens Beteiligung, generell erhöhte Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und darauf, dass Joe West seinen anderen Sohn, Wally, überzeugt hatte, ein paar Tage bei alten Freunden in Keystone City zu verbringen. Aus Gründen, die Len nicht nachvollziehen konnte, sollte der jüngere West-Sohn noch nicht über Barrys Doppelleben als Superheld aufgeklärt werden.

„Okay, wir sind in dem alten Krankenhaus. Cisco öffnet in ein paar Sekunden das Portal“, ertönte Barrys Stimme direkt in seinem Ohr. „Alle bereit?“

„Ja“, bestätigte Len knapp, hörte die zustimmenden Antworten der anderen, die sich in dem sicheren Raum befanden, und warf einen Blick auf das Display des kleinen Tablets, das ihm Barrys Position als rotblinkenden Punkt anzeigte. Rasch zog er sich an eine der Wände des Raumes zurück, verschmolz mit den Schatten und vergewisserte sich, dass die Coldgun richtig justiert war. Cisco, Wells‘ Doppelgänger von Erde 2 und er selbst, hatten in den letzten Tagen konzentriert unter anderem daran gearbeitet, die Funktion der Waffe zu erweitern.

Es war eine erstaunlich reibungslose Zusammenarbeit gewesen, was unter anderem daran lag, dass Wells 2.0 – Harry – keinerlei negative Erinnerungen mit ihm verband und glücklicherweise sehr schnell darüber hinweggekommen war, dass Len genau wie der „Playboy-Sohn des Bürgermeisters“ auf seiner Erde aussah. Len hatte darauf verzichtet, weiter nachzufragen.

Cisco hatte anscheinend schon nach den ersten Ideen, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, ihre bisher nicht wirklich freundschaftliche gemeinsame Vergangenheit vergessen. Dass Len dann auch noch die meisten seiner Film-Reverenzen verstand – kein Wunder, der Junge war, was seinen Filmgeschmack anging, in den späten 80ern steckengeblieben – ließ ihn komplett handzahm werden.

Mit dem Rest von Team Flash hingegen – Barry ausgenommen, natürlich – war es eine andere Geschichte. Sie waren im Grunde genommen eine große Familie und Len gehörte ganz klar nicht dazu. Er hatte nicht einmal den Status des schwarzen Schafs – er war ein Fremdkörper.

Ihm entging nicht, dass Dr. Snow nur aus nervösen Gesten und brüchigem Lächeln zu bestehen schien, kaum dass er in ihre Nähe kam. Iris war freundlich, aber sobald sie glaubte, er bemerke es nicht, musterte sie ihn abschätzend, als wäre er ein Puzzle, das es zu lösen galt.

Joe West reagierte so, wie Len es erwartet hatte. Wenn er den Cortex betrat, hatte er ein Nicken für Len übrig, das gerade noch als höflich durchging, ignorierte ihn sonst aber. Was mit Sicherheit im Moment das Beste war und – wenn es nur nach Len ging – auch gerne so bleiben konnte.

Barry sah das bestimmt anders. Nicht, dass sie darüber geredet hätten. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen, zwischen Barrys Forensik-Job, üblichem Flash-Business, den Vorbereitungen auf Zooms Empfang und Lens Arbeit am Coldfield, so schon kaum Zeit gehabt ein privates Wort zu wechseln.

Dazu kam, dass Barry die letzten Nächte zu Hause verbracht hatte. Was … okay war, so hatte Len Gelegenheit gehabt, das Abendessen mit Lisa und die längst überfälligen Drinks mit Mick nachzuholen.

Und selber wieder etwas den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Diese Sache zwischen ihm und Barry hatte sich mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit entwickelt, von einem Kaffeedate vor gerade einmal einem Monat zu Barrys geflüsterter Liebeserklärung im Halbschlaf vor ein paar Tagen.

Barry _liebte_ ihn. Es war nicht unerwartet, schließlich hatte er selber erlebt, wie der Barry in der Zukunft ihn angesehen hatte. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, diese Worte jetzt schon von Barry zu hören. Besser gesagt, er hatte ganz generell nicht mit _Worten_ gerechnet und Barrys Geständnis hatte ihn kalt erwischt. Was im Nachhinein schlampige Planung war, nichts weiter, denn es ging hier um _Barry_ , der mit derselben Selbstverständlichkeit über Gefühle redete, mit der Len es eben nicht tat. Er hätte …

Das Tablet in Lens Hand vibrierte leicht und riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Okay, jetzt war wirklich nicht der passende Zeitpunkt für Selbstanalysen.    

Der blinkende Punkt – Barry – setzte sich in Bewegung, zick-zackte in halsbrecherischem Tempo durch die Straßen Centrals, stoppte kurz, wie um sich zu orientieren und hielt dann wieder direkt auf S.T.A.R. Labs zu.

Nur Sekunden später zischten ein rot-orangener und ein neon-blauer Lichtstreifen durch den Raum, viel zu schnell, als dass Len ihnen mit Blicken folgen konnte. Er hörte das charakteristische Klacken, als sich die extra für Zoom zusammengestellte Bildergalerie präsentierte und ihn buchstäblich aus der Bahn warf.

Zoom ging zu Boden. Barry zögerte nicht, schnappte sich die bereitliegende Anti-Meta-Waffe und schoss die Manschette, die Zoom zur Bewegungslosigkeit verurteilte, um seinen Oberschenkel. Mit einem Aufkeuchen sank Zoom in die Knie und Barry riss ihm die Maske vom Gesicht.

„Okay, ich habe ihn“, sagte er gepresst. Len hörte seine Stimme direkt von der anderen Seite des Raumes und wie ein Echo über das Headset in seinem Ohr. Mit ein paar Schritten stand er neben Barry, hob die Coldgun, zielte und schoss. Das Coldfield war so justiert, dass die Temperatur in einem fächerförmigen Bereich, ausgehend von der Mündung der Waffe, rapide fiel. Feiner Nebel hüllte Zoom ein. Eiskristalle bildeten sich auf seinem Anzug und glitzerten in dem spärlichen Licht der großen Halle wie Diamanten. Zoom stöhnte, versuchte sich aufzusetzen und ließ sich dann wieder zu Boden sinken. Erst als sich eine dünne Frostschicht auf seinem Gesicht bildete, nahm Len den Finger vom Abzug und ließ die Waffe sinken. Barry wollte Zoom lebend.

„Clever, meine Eltern gegen mich zu verwenden“, stieß Zoom hervor. Er zitterte und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, die Lippen zu bewegen. Mühsam wandte er den Kopf und sah von Barry zu Len. Für einen Moment weiteten sich seine Augen entsetzt, dann fing er sich wieder und begann zu grinsen. „Und Cold und seine Waffe. Gut, dass er da ist. Ich habe noch so viel mit ihm vor …“

„Verdammt, halt die Klappe“, fiel Barry ihm ins Wort. Bevor Len richtig verstand, was geschah, flog Zooms Kopf in einem Gewitter aus roten Blitzen zur Seite. Er stöhnte auf und sein Körper wurde schlaff. Im nächsten Moment stand Barry wieder neben Len und ließ die geballte Faust langsam sinken. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter raschen Atemzügen.

Okay, nicht Barrys gewohnter Modus Operandi und auch nicht abgesprochen. Einen bewusstlosen Zoom in die Zelle zu _tragen_ , war absolut nicht Teil des Plans. Er sollte schön selber dahin laufen, in seinen Bewegungen durch das Coldfield so weit eingeschränkt, dass er zwar langsam gehen, aber auf keinen Fall entkommen konnte. Len hob die Augenbrauen und sah Barry forschend an. „Und da dachte ich, du wolltest ihn als Tiefkühlkost aber in Watte gepackt in der Zelle abliefern.“

„Hab ich nie gesagt“, erwiderte Barry tonlos. Sein Blick wanderte von seiner Faust zu Zooms reglosem Körper. Man musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu erahnen, was Barry gerade durch den Kopf ging. Es wäre ein Leichtes für ihn, dieser Sache genau jetzt ein Ende zu bereiten und Zoom zu töten.

Es wäre eine glatte Lösung, eine nach Lens Geschmack, aber keine, mit der Barry leben konnte  – auch wenn er das gerade vielleicht glaubte. Len fröstelte, was nicht an den Auswirkungen des Coldfields lag. „Barry …“, begann er, als in dem Moment Iris‘ besorgte Stimme über das Kommunikationssystem erklang: „Alles okay bei euch?“

Barry blinzelte kurz, als hätten ihn Iris‘ Worte erst wieder ins Jetzt und Hier zurückgeholt. Er atmete tief durch und sagte dann: „Ja. Alles lief nach Plan. Wir sind gleich da.“ Mit einer müden Geste zog er sich die Haube vom Kopf und unterbrach die Funkverbindung. Seine Hand bebte leicht, als er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr. Leise, fast wie zu sich selbst, sagte er: „Egal wo wir ihn einsperren, ich werde nie das Gefühl haben, dass es vorbei ist, dass wir vor ihm sicher sind.“

Len deaktivierte sein Headset. Die Richtung, in die Barrys Gedanken sich bewegten, gefiel ihm nicht, aber Barry musste selber zu dem Schluss kommen, dass diese Entscheidung für ihn die falsche wäre. Und wie er ihn kannte, würde er es. Ruhig sagte er: „Absolut verständlich.“

„Ich könnte …“ Barry unterbrach sich und schluckte hart. „Wenn ich ihn töte, _ist_ es vorbei.“

Len trat näher an Barry heran, ihm direkt gegenüber, so dass nur noch ein halber Schritt Abstand zwischen ihnen war. „Für ihn bestimmt“, bestätigte er. „Sicher, dass es damit auch für dich wirklich vorbei wäre?“

Barry sah an Len vorbei und fixierte einen imaginären Punkt hinter ihm im Raum. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein.“ Er atmete tief durch, tastete mit seiner Rechten nach Lens linker Hand und drückte sie. Obwohl sie beide Handschuhe trugen, glaubte Len die Wärme seiner Haut zu spüren.

Verflucht, er vermisste das. Diese Berührungen, Barry in seinen Armen. In den letzten drei hektischen Tagen hatten sie sich praktisch nur im Vorübergehen gesehen und das nie alleine. Und auch jetzt war das Timing miserabel. Trotzdem ließ Barry seine Hand nicht los, machte diesen letzten halben Schritt der sie voneinander trennte und legte den anderen Arm um Len, zwischen Parka und Coldgun, eine unbeholfene Beinahe-Umarmung. Sekundenlang lehnte Barry sich so an ihn, seine Wange an Lens gepresst.

Len drehte den Kopf etwas und streifte mit seinen Lippen Barrys Schläfe. Es war einer der besten Momente in den letzten Tagen.

Schließlich ließ Barry den Arm sinken und trat wieder etwas zurück. Mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Zoom, der noch im Traumland weilte, sagte er: „Okay, sehen wir zu, dass wir ihn wieder auf die Füße bekommen und schaffen ihn in seine Zelle. Er muss uns einige Fragen beantworten.“

„Wird er.“ Len grinste schief und drückte Barrys Hand, bevor er sie losließ. „Allein schon, damit er endlich den Monolog über seine finsteren Pläne halten kann, den du gerade so rüde unterbrochen hast.“

Barry schenkte Len die Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Ja. Aber den kenn‘ ich schon. Glaub mir, der war schon beim ersten Mal todlangweilig.“

 

***

 

„Warum bist du am Leben? Wir haben dich sterben sehen.“  Iris trat ein paar Schritte näher an die Zelle, in der Zoom im Schneidersitz am Boden saß, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, fast so, als wolle er meditieren. Nur das leichte Zittern, das seinen Körper ab und zu durchlief – eine Nachwirkung des Coldfields – unterbrach seine stoische Ruhe. Len unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Vermutlich hatte er einfach nur grausame Kopfschmerzen, nach dem beeindruckenden rechten Haken, den Barry ihm vorhin verpasst hatte.

Auf Iris‘ Frage hin öffnete Zoom langsam die Augen und ließ seinen Blick von einem zum anderen wandern. Team Flash war, bis auf Dr. Snow, in dem Gang direkt vor seiner Zelle versammelt. Len lehnte ein paar Schritte entfernt mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand. Sie befanden sich in dem Teil von S.T.A.R. Labs, der früher zum Teilchenbeschleuniger gehört und dann als vorübergehendes Gefängnis für Metawesen gedient hatte. Der einzige Ort, aus dem auch Zoom nicht entkommen konnte.

„Ein Tempo-Paradoxon?“, hakte Cisco nach, als Zoom nicht reagierte.

„Nein, nicht einmal ich wäre so schnell“, erwiderte Zoom wegwerfend. Dann sah er zu Barry hinüber. „Du hast keine Ahnung, oder?“ Er lachte leise in sich hinein.

Dafür, dass er in einem doppelt- und dreifach abgesicherten Raum saß, der so modifiziert war, dass er seine Kräfte nicht benutzen konnte, war er verdammt gut drauf. Len runzelte die Stirn. Zugegeben, der Typ war arrogant und mehr als nur ein bisschen verrückt, aber diese Selbstsicherheit ließ auf ein As im Ärmel schließen. Zoom hatte irgendeinen Plan B.

Len stieß sich von der Wand ab und wollte gerade in Richtung des kleinen Grüppchens hinüberschlendern, als er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Wie ein huschender Schatten am Ende des gebogenen Ganges.

Blitzschnell.

Seine Finger suchten automatisch den beruhigend kühlen Griff der Coldgun, als er den Gang entlang spähte.

Nichts.

Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken und atmete tief durch. Vermutlich nur das seltsame Licht hier. Rasch schloss er zu den anderen auf. Joe West sah ihn mit einem fragenden Stirnrunzelnd an, was Len mit einem herablassenden Grinsen quittierte. Er hatte nicht vor, ausgerechnet ihn wissen zu lassen, dass auch er manchmal Gespenster sah.  

„Wovon redest du?“, fragte Barry scharf und sah Zoom herausfordernd an. Er hatte sich inzwischen umgezogen, trug wieder Jeans und Pullover anstelle des Flashanzuges, wirkte aber dennoch mehr denn je wie der Anführer dieser kleinen Truppe. Wie der zu allem entschlossene Anführer. In den Blicken mit denen er Zoom bedachte, las Len kein Mitgefühl.

„Du bist ein Speedster. Das bedeutet so viel mehr, als nur schnell rennen zu können.“ Zoom stand langsam auf und trat Barry gegenüber.  „Wir Speedster haben das Potenzial Götter zu sein.“

Okay, vielleicht doch kein Plan B sondern einfach nur der übliche Größenwahn. Len rollte die Augen.

Harry schnaubte. „Klar.“

„Wir sind keine Götter, ganz sicher nicht“, erwiderte Barry bitter.

„Du wirst es auch noch erkennen“, sagte Zoom herablassend. „Wir sind uns so ähnlich, Flash. Unsere Vergangenheit, der Schmerz, der uns antreibt und die Dunkelheit, die …“

„Schluss damit!“, schaltete West sich ein und zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Zoom. „Beantworte die Frage. Wie hast du das angestellt? Wie hast du deinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht?“

Zoom hielt den Blick unverwandt auf Barry gerichtet, während er antwortete: „Das werdet ihr schon noch herausfinden. Vielleicht verrate ich es euch. Aber nicht jetzt.“

Len hätte seine Coldgun verwettet, dass Zoom es gar nicht erwarten konnte, bis ins letzte Detail zu erläutern, wie er Team Flash an der Nase herumgeführt hatte. Dass er es nicht tat, war … nicht gut. Zooms Selbstsicherheit war nicht aufgesetzt. Er hatte etwas geplant und die Antwort auf die Frage, wie er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte, war der Schlüssel herauszufinden, was es war.

„Aber du musst zugeben, Flash, es war ein genialer Schachzug.“ Zoom lächelte. „Du warst so besessen davon, den Tod eures guten alten Kumpels Jay zu rächen, dass du alles darangesetzt hast, noch schneller zu werden. Genau das, was ich wollte. Genau das, was ich brauche. Deine Geschwindigkeit.“

Barry schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte kalt. „Vergiss es.“

„Tja, Mann, sieht echt nicht so aus, als würdest du die kriegen“, bemerkte Cisco mit einer Geste in Richtung der Zelle.

„Ihr würdet mich also sterben lassen? Denn das wird geschehen, ohne Flashs Geschwindigkeit. Nicht sehr heldenhaft.“ Zoom drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden.

„Du weißt genau, dass Caitlin an einem Heilmittel für dich arbeitet“, warf Iris ein.

Zoom schnaubte nur. „Das wird mir nicht helfen.“ Er lehnte sich zurück.

„Sag uns wenigstens, wer dein Gefangener ist.“ Barry presste die Lippen zusammen und stellte sich direkt vor die Zelle, legte seine Hand an die Scheibe aus transparentem Kunststoff. „Der Mann in der  Maske. Wer ist er?“

„Die Fragestunde ist vorbei, Flash“, sagte Zoom gleichgültig und schloss die Augen.

„Witzig, als ob du uns irgendwelche Antworten gegeben hättest“, murmelte Cisco.

Barry starrte noch einen Moment länger auf Zoom, dann entriegelte er mit einer heftigen Bewegung den Mechanismus, der die schwere Sicherheitstür zur Zelle schloss und drehte sich zu seinem Team um. „Okay, Leute. Das hier ist Zeitverschwendung. Gehen wir in den Cortex zurück.“  

***

„Okay“, sagte Cisco und legte sein Handy weg. „Lyla ist unterwegs, um Zoom abzutransportieren. Bald sitzt er sicher im A.R.G.U.S. Gefängnis. Hey, Wir haben ihn. Das ist es doch, was zählt, oder?“ Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah fragend zu Barry, der unruhig vor dem langen Schreibtisch im Cortex auf und abging. Barry eindeutige Nervosität trug absolut nicht dazu bei, Lens ungutes Gefühl zu verscheuchen, das ihn seit dem Verhör da unten in der Pipeline nicht mehr losließ. Wie ein Kribbeln im Nacken, als würde er heimlich beobachtet. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte er sich nur mühsam beherrschen können, nicht ständig über die Schulter zu blicken.

„Nein“, beantwortete er Ciscos Frage. „Ist es nicht.“ Er schnappte sich den freien Stuhl neben Ciscos und setzte sich rittlings darauf.

„Ach, und warum, bitte?“, fragte Cisco und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Len hat Recht.“ Barry blieb stehen, nickte Len kurz zu und sagte dann: „Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass wir gewonnen haben, versteht ihr? Ich meine …“ Er hob hilflos die Schultern. „Hat Zoom eben auf euch wie jemand gewirkt, der besiegt wurde?“

„Nein, hat er nicht“, bestätigte Iris. „Aber, vielleicht will er sich einfach nur keine Blöße geben. Ihm muss klar sein, dass er nicht mehr entkommen kann. Er sitzt in einer Zelle, in der er seine Kräfte nicht benutzen kann.“

„Genau.“ Cisco zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Iris, rollte mit dem Stuhl an sein Terminal und nach ein paar Tastenklicks erschien die Kameraübertragung von Zooms Zelle auf dem großen Display. Zoom saß noch genauso da wie vor ein paar Minuten, als sie mit ihm gesprochen hatten.

„Ja, er wirkt nicht so, als würde er gerade einen Fluchtversuch starten“, bemerkte Joe West, klang aber nicht wirklich überzeugt. Vermutlich gefiel diese ganze Sache seinen Cop-Instinkten ebenfalls nicht.

Barry nagte geistesabwesend an seinem Daumennagel, schien dann zu realisieren was er tat und ließ die Hand rasch wieder sinken. Len unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Vermutlich hatte Barry in seiner Kindheit ständig abgekaute Fingernägel gehabt – so wie er auch. Dann sah er Len fragend an. „Was denkst du?“

„Der Kerl hat einen Plan und ist überzeugt, dass der funktionieren wird.“ Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf Zooms Abbild auf dem Monitor. „Deswegen ist er so verdammt gut drauf, obwohl er aus unserer Sicht mit dem Rücken zur Wand steht.“ Er grinste schief. „Ein größenwahnsinniger Superschurke, der freiwillig darauf verzichtet, euch zu erläutern, wie er euch aufs Kreuz gelegt hat? Sehr ungewöhnlich.“

„Wie gut, dass wir einen Superschurken hier haben, der seine jahrzehntelange Erfahrung mit uns teilt“, bemerkte Joe West. Sein Tonfall war eher neckend als unfreundlich, trotzdem warf Barry ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. West hob begütigend die Hände. „Ein Scherz, okay.“ Dann nickte er Len zu. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber Snart hat recht. Das Ganze ist verdammt …“

Eilige Fußtritte unterbrachen ihn, Caitlin Snow stürzte in den Raum, sichtlich außer Atem und kreidebleich. „Ich habe Zoom gesehen.“

„Was? Wann?“ Barry fuhr zu ihr herum.

„Gerade eben.“ Sie deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. „Im Gang. Ich war drüben, in einem der anderen Labore und da habe ich ihn gesehen. Nur ganz kurz, eigentlich nur seine Lichtspur, dann war er wieder weg.“

„Aber er war die ganze Zeit in seiner Zelle“, sagte Iris stirnrunzelnd und deutete auf den Monitor. 

„Bist du sicher, Cait?“, fragte Cisco behutsam. „Ich meine, nach allem was war, vielleicht … Es wäre nur verständlich, wenn deine Gefühle dir da einen Streich spielen.“

„Ich bin sicher, okay?“ Snow funkelte Cisco an. „Ich bilde mir das nicht nur ein.“

„Er kann da nicht raus?“, fragte West und nickte in Richtung des Monitors. „Auch nicht für ein paar Sekunden?“

„Absolut unmöglich“, bestätigte Cisco und zählte unter Zuhilfenahme seiner Finger auf: „Eindämmungsfeld, in dem er seine Meta-Kräfte nicht nutzen kann, zusätzliche automatische Aktivierung des Coldfieldes, sobald die Tür ohne den speziellen Code geöffnet wird und …“

„Ramon!“ Harry kam mit langen Schritten in den Cortex und maß Cisco mit einem grimmigen Blick. „Wie kann es sein, dass Zoom hier frei herumläuft? Ich habe gerade noch seine Lichtspur in einem der unteren Labore verschwinden sehen.“

„Damit wären wir schon drei“, bemerkte Len.

„Was?“ Barry sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Vorhin in der Pipeline habe ich was gesehen. Keine Lichtspur, eher eine Bewegung. Bin aber ziemlich sicher, dass uns jemand die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat.“

Snow hob die Hände in einer ‚Habe ich es nicht gesagt‘ - Geste.

„Verdammt“, murmelte Barry.

Iris zog ihre Strickjacke enger um sich und wechselte einen Blick mit ihrem Vater. „Was ist hier los? Wie kann er an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein?“

Barry schluckte hart. „Natürlich. Das hat er vorhin gemeint.“ Er sah zu Cisco herüber. „Ein Zeit-Relikt. Er hat vor unseren Augen sein Zeit-Relikt getötet und uns so getäuscht. Und jetzt hat er wieder ein Zeit-Relikt geschaffen.“

Ciscos Augen weiteten sich in plötzlichem Verstehen.  „Oh, Scheiße!“

***

Len hatte, seitdem die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers seine Stadt in eine Spielwiese für Metawesen und Superhelden verwandelt hatte, schon eine Menge pseudowissenschaftlichen Schwachsinn gehört. Ciscos rasche Erklärung – ein Speedster, der Sekunden in die Vergangenheit lief, so dass es ihn schließlich zweimal gab, nur um dann diese Version von sich wieder umzubringen – war daher nicht wirklich überraschend. Wenn auch verdammt verwirrend.

„Also, Zoom sitzt seelenruhig in seiner Zelle, während sein – Was? Doppelgänger? –  hier frei herumläuft?“, hakte West nochmal nach. Zum Glück war Len also nicht der einzige hier, der Probleme mit dieser Vorstellung hatte.

„Zeit-Relikt“, korrigierte Cisco und sah kurz auf, bevor er wieder hastig die Tastatur seines PCs bearbeitete. „Oder das Zeit-Relikt sitzt in der Zelle und Zoom plant es ebenfalls zu opfern, so wie das andere.“

„Gut möglich“, sagte Barry. „Er hat uns zur Ablenkung das Zeit-Relikt erwischen lassen, während er noch frei ist.“

„Aber wann hat er dieses Zeit-Relikt geschaffen?“, fragte Iris. „Er hatte doch keine Gelegenheit dazu.“

„Doch“, warf Len ein und blickte zu Barry. „Du hast kurz gestoppt, auf dem Weg hierher. Warum?“

Barry nickte langsam. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mir nicht mehr folgt. Das muss der Moment gewesen sein, in dem er ….“ Er unterbrach sich, stand plötzlich neben Len und packte seinen Arm. „Verdammt, ihr seid hier nicht vor ihm sicher. Er kann sich jederzeit einen von euch schnappen, so wie er es mit Wally getan hat und verschwinden. Wir müssen …“

„Warte!“ In einer weit ausholenden Geste betätigte Cisco die Enter-Taste. „Erledigt.“ Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück, als ein hochfrequentes Summen den Raum erfüllte. „Jetzt kann er zumindest nicht mit Super-Speed hier auftauchen und uns kalt überraschen.“ Er grinste zuerst Barry, dann Len an und sagte mit Verschwörer-Miene: „Immer gut, einen Plan B zu haben, richtig?“

„Richtig.“ Len erwiderte das Grinsen. Cisco war ein guter Schüler.

„Was?“ Barry sah sich um und runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Eindämmungsfeld?“ Er ließ Len wieder los, blieb aber direkt neben ihm stehen.

„Basierend auf der Anti-Meta-Technologie“, bestätigte Harry. „Wir haben den Cortex, die wichtigsten Labore und andere Bereiche des  S.T.A.R. Labs Gebäudes damit gesichert. Keine Meta-Kräfte, solange das Feld in Betrieb ist.“

„Denn, ernsthaft, Leute –  glaubt ihr, wir brauchen ganze drei Tage, nur um der Coldgun ein Upgrade zu verpassen?“ Cisco lehnte sich zurück und wirkte verdammt zufrieden mit sich.

 „Gut, und was tun wir jetzt?“, fragte Caitlin Snow. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Er kann zwar innerhalb des Feldes seine Kräfte nicht benutzen, da draußen aber schon. Und wir können uns doch nicht ewig hier drin verschanzen.“

„Zoom will meine Geschwindigkeit, um jeden Preis. Und er wird versuchen, mich irgendwie dazu zu bringen, sie ihm zu geben.“ Barry begann wieder unruhig  auf und ab zu gehen. „Er sagt, Familie sei eine Schwäche. Meine Schwäche. Das war sein Druckmittel, in der anderen Zeitlinie, als er Wally entführt hat und als er …“ Er stockte und sah kurz zu Len, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich denke, dass er wieder etwas Ähnliches versuchen wird. Dazu dürfen wir ihm keine Gelegenheit geben. Also bleibt ihr alle hier, bis wir einen Plan haben.“

„Kann er Wally finden? Oder deinen Dad?“, warf Iris ein.

„Nein.“ Barry schüttelte den Kopf. Er weiß nicht wo sie sind und er hat keine Zeit auf Verdacht alle möglichen Orte abzusuchen.“

„Ja, ihm läuft die Zeit davon. Wenn er nicht riskieren will, von den Zeitphantomen erwischt zu werden, muss er seinen Plan schnell ausführen“, warf Cisco ein. „Wie auch immer der aussieht.“

 „Zeitphantome?“ Len hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Böse, hässliche Dinger aus der Speedforce, die es auf Speedster abgesehen haben, die mit der Zeitlinie herumspielen.“ Cisco schüttelte sich. „Solche Aktionen, wie die von Zoom ziehen sie magisch an.“

„Okay, alle hier innerhalb des Feldes sind erstmal vor ihm sicher.“ Barry rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Aber das hindert ihn nicht daran, einfach jemand anderen zu entführen und mich damit zu erpressen, wenn ihm die Optionen ausgehen.“

„Moment“, schaltete West sich ein. „Er war doch eben noch hier. Vielleicht ist er das immer noch. Können wir das feststellen?“

„Warum sollte er sich freiwillig in einem Bereich aufhalten, in dem er seine Kräfte nicht benutzen kann?“, warf Iris ein.

„Weil hier alles ist, was er will. Weil er wenig Zeit hat. Weil er sich hier auskennt. Vielleicht will er versuchen das Feld auszuschalten. Dafür braucht er keinen Super-Speed“, sagte Len ruhig.

„Ausschalten? Nur über meine Leiche, Mann.“ Cisco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu seinem Terminal, offensichtlich bereit, sein Programm gegen sich nähernde Feinde vom Kaliber Zooms zu vereidigen.

„Hm.“ Len musterte ihn und grinste schief. „Würde ich nicht so laut sagen.“

„Ähm, ja.“ Cisco wurde etwas blass um die Nase. „Okay, vergesst, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Das mit … Leiche und so.“ Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Jedenfalls sind die Chancen ihn hier im Gebäude zu entdecken, wenn er nicht gefunden werden will, gleich Null. Nur die wichtigsten Bereiche sind kameraüberwacht und wir können ihn nicht orten.“

Harry räusperte sich. „Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Bewohner meiner Erde, so wie Zoom, schwingen auf einer anderen Frequenz als Bewohner dieser Erde. Dabei entstehen Handy-Funklöcher, wo immer einer von uns auftaucht.“

„Oh, habe ich deswegen keinen Empfang, wenn du in der Nähe bist?“, warf Cisco ein.

„Und wie hilft uns das weiter, Harry?“, fragte Barry müde.

„Ganz einfach. Wir verfolgen die Spur dieser Funklöcher, die Zoom hinterlassen hat, seitdem er hier ist. Eine Spur ist von Zoom 1, der jetzt in der Zelle sitzt. Dort endet sie. Die andere ist von Zoom 2, der gerade irgendwo herumläuft.“

 „Das funktioniert?“, fragte Caitlin ungläubig.

„Ja, ich habe so herausgefunden, wo meine Tochter steckt.“

„Okay.“ Cisco zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Harry und begann zu strahlen. „Das könnte klappen und es ist brillant. Es ist wirklich …“ Er unterbrach sich, als Harrys Augenbrauen amüsiert nach oben kletterten und räusperte sich. „Nicht übel, wollte ich sagen.“

Harry rollte die Augen. „Ich muss nur ein paar Sachen aus meinem Labor holen, dann können wir anfangen.“

„Nimm Joe mit“, sagte Barry. „Keiner von uns geht hier irgendwo alleine hin. Zoom kann zwar innerhalb des Feldes seine Kräfte nicht gebrauchen, aber dasselbe gilt für mich. Und er ist nach wie vor gefährlich und zu allem entschlossen.“

Harry und Joe nickten und gingen.

„Okay.“ Cisco ließ seine Finger über die Tastatur tanzen und rief eine Datei auf, die den Grundriss des S.T.A.R Labs Gebäudes zeigte. Er deutete auf einen rotmarkierten Bereich. „Hier ist das Eindämmungsfeld aktiv. Wir werden Harrys … ähm …  Funklochdetektor erst einmal mit diesem Programm verbinden,  dann sehen wir ob Zoom 1 hier irgendwo steckt.“ Cisco strich sein Haar hinters Ohr und sah zu Barry auf, der ihm über die Schulter blickte. „Zoom 1, Zoom 2 - etwas einfallslos, finde ich. Wie wär‘s mit …“

„Nein“, sagte Barry fest.

„… ‘The Twin’ für Zoom 2?“

„'Zoom 2' für Zoom 2“, unterstütze Iris Barry und lächelte.

Cisco seufzte. „Meinetwegen.“

„Was tun wir, wenn wir feststellen, dass er noch hier ist?“ Caitlin senkte die Stimme, als ob Zoom hinter dem nächsten Schreibtisch lauerte.

„Ihm gute Gründe geben, auch hier zu bleiben“, sagte Len.

„Ja, sehe ich auch so. Hier haben wir ihn halbwegs unter Kontrolle.“ Barry nickte. Er sah sich um und sagte leise: „Und dann müssen wir ihm eine Falle stellen. Ihm das Gefühl geben, dass er eine Chance hat, das zu bekommen, was er will.“

Len trommelte mit den Fingern auf seinen Oberschenkel, als sich in seinem Kopf ein Plan zu formen begann. Einer, der Barry nicht gefallen würde, der aber erfolgversprechend war. Zoom hat es auf Barrys Geschwindigkeit abgesehen. Seine Methode war, ihn unter Druck zu setzen, indem er seine Familie, seine Freunde bedrohte, die Menschen, die er … liebte. Len stand auf. „Barry?“

„Hm?“

Len ging auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. „Weiß Zoom von uns beiden?“

Barry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke nicht.“ Sein Blick wurde weich und er senkte die Stimme. „Außer er hat uns vorhin im Untergeschoss schon beobachtet, als wir Zoom 2 zur Strecke gebracht haben.“  

Len nickte langsam und sah sich um. Überall Glas. Wenn Zoom halbwegs strategisch vorging, dann war er bereits im Haus der Wests gewesen und hatte vergeblich versucht, Wally zu erwischen. Und jetzt – jetzt war er bestimmt hier irgendwo, beobachtete Barry und suchte nach Schwachstellen.

Zeit, ihm eine auf dem Silbertablett zu servieren.

Er hob eine Hand, legte sie auf Barrys Schulter, ließ sie zu seinem Hals gleiten und streichelte zärtlich mit dem Daumen über seinen Kiefer.  Barrys Augen weiteren sich erstaunt  - verständlich, denn es war so absolut untypisch für Len, jemandem außer Barry diese Seite von sich zu zeigen – aber dann  lächelte er leicht und lehnte seine Wange in die Berührung. „Len, was …?“

Len war sich überdeutlich bewusst, dass sie nicht alleine waren, er spürte die Blicke der anderen auf sich und hörte Ciscos gemurmeltes: „Oookay“, als er Barry an sich zog und mit seinen Lippen Barrys Wange streifte. Dicht an seinem Ohr flüsterte er: „Wie wäre es mit einem Köder, den er auf jeden Fall schluckt?“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich lebe noch! Und die Geschichte ist fast fertig. Noch ein Kapitel und dann der Epilog. :)


	19. Köder und Falle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach langer, ungeplanter Pause ist hier endlich das vorletzte Kapitel. Leider schließt es handlungstechnisch direkt an das vorherige an, was diese Pause besonders ungünstig macht, aber als ich dieses Kapitel angefangen hatte, wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich Monate brauche, um es zu beenden. Leider habe ich nicht einmal eine richtige Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Es ist einfach passiert. Tut mir wirklich leid und kommt nicht wieder vor. Zumindest nicht in dieser Geschichte. :) Denn das nächste – und damit letzte – Kapitel ist so gut wie fertig. Nur noch etwas feilen, einen Tag liegenlassen, nochmal drüberlesen, entsetzt die übersehenen Fehler verbessern und es dann mit den beim Drüberlesen immernoch übersehenen Fehlern posten. :D Also, eine Sache von maximal einer Woche. Wer also jetzt lieber wartet und das Ende der Geschichte auf einen Rutsch liest, kann das unbesorgt tun.   
> Es folgt dann zwar noch der Epilog, aber der ist eher ein Bonuskapitel und nicht wirklich nötig um der Geschichte ein passendes Ende zu geben. :)

Barry wich einen halben Schritt zurück und starrte Len mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. Es war offensichtlich, _welchen_ Köder er meinte. „Vergiss es! Auf keinen Fall“, stieß er hervor.

Len musterte ihn einen Moment lang wortlos, sah sich kurz um und bedeutete Barry dann mit einer Geste ihm ans andere Ende des Raumes zu folgen. Dort waren sie außer Hörweite der anderen, aber auch möglichst weit von den Glaswänden des benachbarten Labors entfernt. Glaubte Len wirklich, Zoom lauerte dort und las ihnen die Worte von den Lippen ab?

Schließlich wandte Len sich ihm wieder zu und fragte ruhig: „Hast du eine bessere Idee?“

„Ich benutze dich nicht als Köder, Len. Ich kann nicht …“

„Wen dann, wenn nicht mich? Iris? Joe?“

„Niemanden, okay?“ Barry rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Verdammt, warum konnte nicht einmal etwas nach Plan laufen? Es wäre so einfach gewesen – Zoom hierherlocken, mit Hilfe des Coldfields in Schach halten, ihn in die Zelle stecken und dann Lyla übergeben, die ihn im A.R.G.U.S. Gebäude festsetzen würde, bis ein Mittel gefunden war, das ihn seiner Kräfte beraubte. Oder bis er starb. Oder – Barry schluckte hart  – oder bis er einen Weg fand, aus diesem Gefängnis zu entkommen und jeden zu töten, der Barry etwas bedeutete. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten um das Beben seiner Finger zu unterdrücken.

„Barry“, drang Lens Stimme in seine Gedanken, „wir wissen, was Zoom will und wir wissen, auf welche Weise er höchstwahrscheinlich vorgehen wird. _Wir_ müssen jetzt die Regeln des Spiels vorgeben. Sonst tut er es.“

„Aber sicher nicht, indem ich dich in Gefahr bringe, das ist Schwachsinn“, schnappte Barry. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er dir etwas antut, nicht noch einmal.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah kurz zu Boden, verdrängte die Erinnerungen an Lens leblosen, kalten Körper aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Len ruhig und suchte seinen Blick. „Darauf baue ich. Ich würde das nicht vorschlagen, wenn ich nicht absolut darauf vertrauen würde, dass du alles tust, damit mich dieser Scheißkerl nicht erwischt.“

Len vertraute ihm mit seinem Leben. Es tat einerseits unglaublich gut das zu hören, andererseits – war dieses Vertrauen überhaupt gerechtfertigt? Verdammt, die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden hatten doch gezeigt, dass Zoom ihm immer einen Schritt voraus war. „Alles was ich tun _kann_ , ja“, bemerkte Barry bitter. „Und wenn das nicht reicht? Wenn …“ Er unterbrach sich. Dieser Gedankengang führte zu nichts. Und immerhin hatte er selber vorhin vorgeschlagen, Zoom eine Falle zu stellen und ein Köder gehörte schließlich dazu. Er holte tief Luft. „Okay, und wie soll das praktisch ablaufen?“

„Oh, dieser Teil des Plans wird dir gefallen.“ Len lächelte schief. „Zuerst geben wir Zoom noch ein paar Gelegenheiten mehr zu sehen, dass ich ein verflucht gutes Druckmittel bin.“ Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, trat er näher und zog Barry an sich, in seine Arme  „Und dann liefern wir ihm das passende Stichwort für seinen Auftritt. Wir locken ihn genau dorthin, wo wir ihn haben wollen und lassen die Falle zuschnappen.“

„Und welche Falle? Vielleicht sollten wir das zuerst klären. “ Barry seufzte und erwiderte die Umarmung, lehnte sich an Len, genoss die Nähe und die Wärme von Lens Körper so dicht an seinem. Es tat gut, einfach festgehalten zu werden. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr er das die letzten Tage vermisst hatte und wie sehr er das genau jetzt brauchte. Er wusste zwar, dass er nicht alleine war in diesem Kampf gegen Zoom, dass er ein Team hatte, Freunde, Familie, dass er _Len_ hatte, aber diese Berührung zementierte dieses Wissen für ihn, machte es greifbar. Es war als könnte er etwas von der Last, die auf seinen Schultern lag, teilen, als würde Len ihm etwas davon abnehmen. Er legte seine Wange an Lens Schulter und atmete den vertrauten Duft seiner Haut ein.

„Ich wette Cisco und Harry arbeiten schon an einer Idee“, murmelte Len in sein Haar und streichelte seinen Rücken. „Du hast ein Team, vergiss das nicht.“

Als hätte Len seine Gedanken gelesen. Barry schloss kurz die brennenden Augen. „Ich weiß“, erwiderte er nach einem Moment rau. „Aber danke für die Erinnerung. Und hierfür“, fügte er hinzu und zog Len nochmals an sich.

„Hm, was soll ich sagen, Barry? Ich berühre dich einfach gerne. Reiner Eigennutz.“ Die Wärme in Lens Stimme wollte nicht so ganz zu seinen Worten passen.

Am anderen Ende des Raumes fiel etwas klirrend zu Boden, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Fluch. Richtig, sie waren alles andere als alleine. Mit einem Seufzen löste Barry sich aus der Umarmung, sah  über die Schulter und bemerkte, dass Harry und Joe den Cortex inzwischen wieder betreten hatten. Harry war dabei, eines der Geräte, das er mitgebracht hatte, mit dem Hauptterminal zu verkabeln, was anscheinend nicht ganz problemlos verlief. Gemeinsam mit Iris sammelte er gerade irgendwelche Kleinteile vom Boden auf. Cisco saß an seinem Arbeitstisch und telefonierte angeregt, während Caitlin sich Notizen auf ihrem Pad machte. Joe stand mitten im Raum und sah mit einer steilen Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen zu ihm und Len herüber.

Aha! Nicht anzunehmen, dass Len _das_ entgangen war. Barry warf Len einen halb belustigt, halb anklagenden Blick zu. „Und dass Joes Blutdruck jedes Mal fast durch die Decke geht, wenn er uns so zusammen sieht, ist ein Bonus, ja?“

„Konfrontationstherapie.“ Len zeigte einen Hauch seines sardonischen Grinsens. „Alles zu seinem besten. “ Doch er nahm Barrys Hand und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über sein Handgelenk, etwas, das Joe gerade unmöglich sehen konnte.

Barry musste lächeln und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Klar.“

„Hey, ähm, wir sind gleich soweit“, rief Cisco, steckte sein Handy wieder ein und deutete auf den Aufbau am Hauptterminal.

„Okay.“ Barry nickte ihm zu. Zu Len sagte er: „Wenn wir sicher wissen, dass Zoom noch hier ist, müssen wir etwas tun, das sehe ich auch so. Aber …“ Er sah ihm fest in die Augen. „ich werde weder dich, noch sonst jemanden den Köder spielen lassen, verstanden? Was das angeht, bin ich nicht zu Kompromissen bereit.“

Len hielt seinem Blick stand, schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann nickte er nur bestätigend.

Barry holte tief Luft. „Dann sehen wir mal, was Harry mit seinem Funklock-Detektor herausfindet.“ Der Gedanke, dass  Zoom, hier irgendwo im Gebäude lauerte, verursachte Barry eine Gänsehaut. Eigentlich musste Zoom nur auf das Versagen des  Eindämmungsfeldes warten, das sie jetzt noch vor ihm schützte. Sie mussten handeln, bevor ihnen die Zeit davonlief und Zoom am längeren Hebel saß.

***

„So, Leute, gleich wissen wir, wo Zoom steckt“, erklärte Cisco, ließ seine Finger über die Tastatur fliegen und betätigte auf Harrys auffordernde Geste hin die Entertaste. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine Karte Central Cities und der näheren Umgebung. Rotblinkende Punkte waren wie Warnsignale über die Karte verteilt.

„Das sind die Funklöcher, die Zoom, genauso wie jeder andere Bewohner meiner Erde, hier erzeugt“, erläuterte Harry.

„Hier ist das alte Krankenhaus, wo ich das Portal zu Erde 2 geöffnet hatte.“ Cisco wies auf die Darstellung des Gebäudes. „Und wenn wir die Funklöcher von dort beginnend miteinander verbinden, sehen wir, wo Zoom überall war.“ Er verband die leuchtenden Punkte, die im Zick-zack durch die Straßen der Stadt führten, mit dem Finger zu einer imaginären Linie, die sich an einem Punkt – Union Street – gabelte und zu zwei Spuren wurde. „Hier, das ist die Stelle, an der er das Zeitrelikt geschaffen hat.“

Barry nickte. „Ja, in der Gegend habe ich gemerkt, dass er kurzzeitig nicht mehr dicht hinter mir war.“ Er verfolgte die beiden Spuren der Punkte mit den Augen. Beide führten zuerst zu S.T.A.R. Labs, eine endete dort, während die die andere einen Abstecher in eines der Wohnviertel Central Citys machte, bevor sie ebenfalls wieder S.T.A.R. Labs erreichte. So hatte Zoom es geschafft, wieder einmal an zwei Orten zur gleichen Zeit zu sein, genau wie damals, als er aus dem Portal heraus „Jay“ ermordet hatte.

An zwei Orten zur gleichen Zeit … Lens Vorschlag mit dem Köder … Barry rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Stirn, als sich aus dem vagen Geistesblitz eine konkretere Idee formte. Nicht ganz dasselbe, nicht _wirklich_ an zwei Orten zur gleichen Zeit, aber vielleicht gab es ja doch eine Möglichkeit, das Zoom zumindest glauben zu machen.

„Er war in unserem Viertel!“, bemerkte Iris in dem Moment. Sie stand neben Barry und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf den Monitor, der Zooms Weg durch die Stadt anzeigte. „War er etwa in unserem Haus?“

„Vermutlich, ja. Wie in der anderen Zeitlinie. Er hatte es auf Wally abgesehen“, bestätigte Barry. „Mit dem Unterschied, dass er dieses Mal keine Chance hat, ihn zu kriegen.“

„Ja, er ist okay und dort, wo Zoom ihn sicher nicht finden wird. Er hat mir vorhin erst eine Sms geschrieben“, warf Joe ein.

„Von euch aus ist Zoom dann direkt hierher gerannt“, sagte Caitlin und deutete auf die zweite Spur der Funklöcher.

„Und er ist noch immer hier“, ergänzte Cisco. „Wir haben hier gerade drei Funkloch-Störfelder.“ Mit dem Zeigefinger zielte er auf die drei blinkenden Punkte, die auf der Karte teilweise miteinander verschmolzen. „Zoom 1 in seiner Zelle, Harry und Zoom 2, der sich offensichtlich noch immer hier aufhält.“ Er lächelte. „Also, Leute, zwei wichtige Informationen: Zoom 2 ist noch irgendwo hier im Gebäude und es gibt außer ihm keine weiteren Zeitrelikte. Was echt eine gute Nachricht ist.“

Barry nickte ihm zu. „Ja, immerhin.“

„Wir sehen aber nicht, wo genau im Gebäude der Bastard ist, oder?“, fragte Joe und trat näher. „Oder welcher dieser Punkte wer ist?“

„Ich hatte gehofft, es wäre möglich, aber – nein“, erwiderte Harry. „Diese Darstellung ist alles, was wir haben.“

„Er ist also hier irgendwo und muss eigentlich nur abwarten, bis das Eindämmungsfeld zusammenbricht. Und das dauert nicht mehr lange, weil uns einfach die Energie fehlt, es über einen längeren Zeitraum aufrechtzuerhalten“, sagte Caitlin und spielte nervös mit dem Saum ihrer Bluse.

„Weiß Zoom das?“, warf Len ein. Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Darstellung geworfen und lehnte jetzt an Ciscos Arbeitstisch.

„ _Jay_ weiß mehr über die Vorgänge hier, als uns lieb ist, also – ja, vermutlich weiß er, dass er einfach nur abwarten muss“, bestätigte Barry.

„Aber auch er hat nur begrenzt Zeit, da er die Zeitphantome fürchten muss“, warf Iris ein.

„Okay.“ Barry begann auf und ab zu gehen – ein kläglicher Ersatz dafür, zu rennen, was er jetzt am liebsten tun würde, um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. „Wir wissen, dass er noch hier ist und dass wir schnell handeln müssen. Außerdem können wir davon ausgehen, dass er uns beobachtet hat und weiß, auf welche Weise wir Zoom 1 erwischt haben. Also, welche Falle könnten wir ihm stellen? Wie schaffen wir es, auch ihn sicher festzusetzen?“ Er blieb stehen, sah von einem zum anderen und hob hilflos die Schultern. „Ideen? Vorschläge? Denn, ehrlich, ich habe nichts.“

„Schall“, warf Harry in den Raum und sah Cisco auffordernd an.

„Genau“, begann Cisco und strich sich sein Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Diese Erde 2- Frequenz-Sache … es gäbe einen Weg, diese unterschiedlichen Frequenzen als Grundlage für eine Waffe zu verwenden, mit der wir Zoom buchstäblich lahmlegen können. Denn, stört man die Frequenz, mit der die Materie schwingt, stört man auch die Materie selber.“

„Wie eine Opernsängerin, die mit ihrer Stimme ein Glas zerspringen lässt“, bemerkte Iris.

„Exakt.“ Cisco deutete mit dem Finger bestätigend auf sie. „Ich habe da eine Idee und …“

„ _Wir_ “, korrigierte Harry ihn.

Cisco rollte die Augen. „Okay, okay, _wir_ haben eine Idee. Ich habe gerade mit unserem Experten in Sachen Sound und Schallwellen telefoniert und das mit ihm durchgesprochen …“

„Dem Drummer von _Anthrax_?“, warf Len trocken ein, was Joe mit einem nur mühsam unterdrückten Grinsen quittierte. Okay, wenigstens er schien eine Ahnung zu haben, wovon Len sprach.

„Hartley Rathaway“, fuhr Cisco unbeirrt fort und schenkte Len ein Stirnrunzeln für die Unterbrechung. „Und er ist auch der Meinung, dass es funktionieren könnte. Wir müssen eine Art interdimensionale Stimmgabel konstruieren – keine große Sache, das kriegen wir hin – und dann einen Raum hier so präparieren, dass die Wände wie ein Brechungsfeld wirken. Wir senden in diesem Raum einen Impuls aus, der von den Wänden abprallt, sich aufteilt, immer wieder mit sich selbst kollidiert und sich verstärkt …“

„Bis hin zu der höheren Frequenz von Erde 2“, fiel Caitlin ein. Sie lächelte. „Ja, das könnte wirklich funktionieren.“

„Okay, und wenn dieser Impuls auf jemanden von Erde 2 trifft, dann …?“ Barry sah fragend von Cisco zu Harry.

„Stört er dessen Nervensystem“, gab Harry die Antwort.

„Was bedeutet: Gute Nacht, Zoom“, schloss Cisco die Ausführungen und verschränkte zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust.

„Er klappt also einfach zusammen? Ist bewusstlos?“, vergewisserte Joe sich.

Caitlin nickte. „Ja, so würde sich das auswirken.“

„Klingt gut.“ Iris lächelte. „Aber wie bringen wir ihn dazu, in diesen Raum zu gehen?“

Barry suchte Lens Blick und sagte langsam: „Da hätten wir eine Idee, Len und ich.“

***

Etwa zwei Stunden später schallte Ciscos Stimme mit einem leicht panischen Unterton über die interne Lautsprecheranlage, die überall im Gebäude eingeschaltet war. „Hey, Leute, schlechte Nachrichten, ich muss gleich das Eindämmungsfeld auf den Cortex beschränken, sonst bricht uns hier die komplette Energieversorgung zusammen. Also alle hierher, aber pronto!“ Nach einem Moment fügte er hinzu:  „Snart, das gilt vor allem für dich. Falls du noch immer in dem Lagerraum im Keller bist, dann verschwinde von dort, es ist höchste Zeit.“

Barry spürte, wie sich sein Magen in Anspannung zusammenzog. Rasch justierte er die letzten Einstellungen an dem Projektor, den Cisco und Harry vorhin gründlich durchgecheckt hatten und bestätigte Cisco mit einem knappen „Okay“ über das Mikro in seinem Anzug, dass er verstanden hatte. Es konnte losgehen.

Der große Lagerraum im Untergeschoss, in dem er sich jetzt alleine mit Len befand, war der perfekte Ort, um ihren Plan durchzuziehen. Nicht nur die Akustik des Raumes war ideal, hier waren sie auch weit genug vom Cortex entfernt, um Zoom eine echte Chance zu geben, den Köder zu schlucken. Zudem befand sich der Raum noch innerhalb des Eindämmungsfeldes – zumindest bis Cisco es gleich abschalten würde. Cisco und Harry waren bis vor ein paar Minuten damit beschäftigt gewesen, den Impulsgeber – die „Stimmgabel“ - zu installieren und einen Teil der Wände des Raumes entsprechend zu präparieren. Inzwischen waren sie mit den anderen im Cortex und damit erst einmal vor Zoom sicher.

Len lehnte in der geöffneten Tür und beobachtete den langen Gang draußen. Solange das Eindämmungsfeld noch aktiv war, musste auch Zoom sich damit begnügen, die üblichen Wege in normalem Tempo zu nehmen und konnte nicht einfach durch Wände phasen und mitten im Raum auftauchen. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann sah das ganz anders aus.

„Hey, Barry“, hallte Ciscos Stimme erneut über den Lautsprecher. „Ist Len noch immer da unten? Alle anderen sind schon hier, nur er fehlt noch und ich _muss_ das Feld da unten jetzt abschalten. Ich gebe ihm noch eine Minute, Mann, mehr ist echt nicht drin, sorry.“

Barry antwortete nicht. Eine Minute reichte nicht aus, um von hier unten in den Cortex zu kommen, selbst nicht, wenn Len sofort lossprinten und rennen würde. Er sah angespannt zu Len hinüber, der den Blick unverwandt auf den Gang gerichtet hielt. Hoffentlich hielt Zoom sie alle nur für entsetzlich leichtsinnig und naiv und merkte nicht, wie verdammt durchsichtig dieser ganze Plan war.

„Wie steht‘s?“, ertönte Ciscos Stimme, dieses Mal direkt in seinem Ohr. „Ist Zoom schon zu sehen?“

Len machte keine Anstalten sich von seiner Position wegzubewegen, also nein. Gerade als Barry Cisco antworten wollte, trat Len einen halben Schritt in den Gang hinaus, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder in den Lagerraum zurückzuziehen. Mit langen Schritten kam er auf Barry zu. „Er ist gerade am Ende des Ganges aufgetaucht.“

„Sicher, dass er dich gesehen hat?“

Len nickte knapp. „Definitiv.“ Er blieb vor Barry stehen und drückte kurz seine Schulter. „Es kann losgehen.“

„Okay.“ Barry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und holte tief Luft. Er wartete, bis Len sich, wie besprochen, hinter die in einer Ecke gestapelten mannsgroßen Transpostkisten zurückgezogen hatte, dann schaltete er den Projektor ein und kontaktierte Cisco über Funk. „Er ist da. Schalt das Feld hier unten  aus.“

„Okay, Mann“, bestätigte Ciscos Stimme direkt in seinem Ohr. „Denk‘ aber bloß dran, er muss innerhalb der Markierung sein, damit es funktioniert.“

„Schon klar“, erwiderte Barry knapp. Besagte Markierung  waren unauffällige Klebestreifen am Boden, die ein etwa 10 Quadratmeter großes Areal mitten im hinteren Bereich des großen Raumes kennzeichneten. Der Köder stand exakt positioniert genau dort, in Parka und Schutzbrille, die Coldgun an der Hüfte und sein bestes sardonisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Barry schluckte hart. Es konnte trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen so viel schiefgehen.

„Barry“, schallte Ciscos Stimme erneut für alle hörbar über den Lautsprecher. „Ich kann nicht mehr warten, okay? Das Feld bei euch unten ist inaktiv in drei, zwei, eins …“

Im selben Moment spürte Barry, wie sich die Atmosphäre des Raumes änderte, wie das seltsame Spannungsgefühl, das ihn in den letzten Stunden wie unsichtbare Fesseln umgeben hatte, verschwand. Er konnte seine Kräfte wieder gebrauchen.

Genauso wie Zoom.

Nur Sekundenbruchteile später zischte ein bläuliches Leuchten an Barry vorbei, fegte quer durch den Raum und hielt schließlich an - knapp außerhalb des markierten Bereichs. Verdammt!

„Sieh an, Captain Cold und seine Anti-Speedster-Waffe“, sagte Zoom herablassend und musterte Len. „Schon wieder? Ist das alles, was ihr gegen mich aufzubieten habt?“

„Sicher nicht! Ich bin auch noch da“, rief Barry und schloss zu Zoom auf, stand jetzt nur ein paar Schritte neben ihm, Len gegenüber.

„Du bist wie immer zu langsam, Flash“, sagte Zoom wegwerfend und machte keinerlei Anstalten sich auch nur ansatzweise von Barry wegzubewegen. Ein deutliches Zeichen, wie überlegen er sich fühlte. „Wäre ich an deiner Stelle, hätte ich ihn“, er machte eine abschätzige Kopfbewegung in Richtung Len „schon längst zu den anderen in Sicherheit gebracht. Du hattest eine Zehntelsekunde – eine Ewigkeit nach unseren Maßstäben - und du hast sie vergeudet.“ Zoom lachte leise. „Aber gut, ich spiele gern. Wie wäre es dann mit einem kleinen Wettrennen zwischen uns? Der Einsatz ist sein Leben. Er ist dir doch so wichtig, also gib dein bestes.“

„Du wirst verlieren“, sagte Barry mit fester Stimme, obwohl ihm das Herz bis zum Halse schlug. Zoom schien den Köder tatsächlich zu schlucken. Er musste nur noch ein paar Schritte weiter, musste sich nur innerhalb der Markierung befinden und dann …

Plötzlich zog Len die Coldgun in einer fließenden, eleganten  Bewegung und zielte auf Zoom. Schnell, aber nicht schnell genug. Noch bevor Len den Abzug betätigen könnte, würde Zoom ihn haben.

Blaue Blitze sprühten und Barry spürte und sah, dass Zoom lossprintete. Kaum, dass er die Markierung passiert hatte und kurz bevor er Len berühren konnte - und merkte, dass er ins Leere griff - aktivierte Barry sein Funkmikro: „Jetzt Cisco!“

Ein hohes, singendes Pfeifen erfüllte den Raum. Unangenehm, wie Tinnitus, aber erträglich.

Doch nicht für Zoom. Er kam abrupt zum Halten, taumelte und hielt sich mit einem Aufstöhnen den Kopf. Blaue Blitze zuckten um seinen Körper, als er vergeblich versuchte, wegzurennen. Mit einem Aufschrei sank er in die Knie, versuchte sich nochmals aufzurappeln, brach dann aber endgültig zusammen. Reglos blieb er liegen. Barry war sofort neben ihm und ließ eine Anti-Meta- Fessel um Zooms Handgelenk zuschnappen. „Wir haben ihn“, teilte er Cisco über Funk mit.

Das Pfeifen verstummte.

Len kam hinter den Kisten hervor, die Coldgun lässig auf der Schulter und warf einen Blick auf Zoom. „Nett“, kommentierte er das groteske Bild, das sich ihm bot: Captain Cold, der mit gezückter Coldgun aus Zooms Oberkörper ragte. Barry schaltete den Projektor aus. Das Captain Cold-Hologramm flackerte und verschwand. 

Erst jetzt atmete Barry tief durch, seine Knie plötzlich weich, angesichts der Erleichterung, die ihn durchströmte. Er schenkte Len ein rasches, erschöpftes Lächeln. „Bloß gut, dass er nicht erst einmal eine Runde gedreht, die Lage sondiert und dich dabei hinter den Kisten entdeckt hat.“

„War nicht anzunehmen.“ Len ließ die Coldgun im Halfter verschwinden und trat zu Barry. „Er verlässt sich komplett auf seine Geschwindigkeit. Damit wird seine größte Stärke zu seiner Schwäche.“ Seine Miene wurde weich. „Wir haben ihn, Barry.“

Es war geschafft. Barry nickte nur und sah Len an, der direkt vor ihm stand, lebendig, mit einem leichten Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte und einem warmen Funkeln in den Augen. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihm losreißen und er wollte … 

„Hey, Barry, Zooms Taxi ist gerade vorgefahren“, ließ sich Cisco in dem Moment über Funk vernehmen. „Ich habe Lyla Bescheid gesagt, dass sie zwei Passagiere hat, anstatt einem. Sie wartet auf dem Parkplatz.“

Okay, es war _fast_ geschafft.

„Ich bring‘ ihn direkt zu ihr“, bestätigte er, die Augen noch immer auf Len gerichtet. Er trennte die Funkverbindung und sagte mit einem Seufzen: „Ich schaff‘ ihn lieber hier raus, bevor er wieder zu sich kommt. Alles andere …“

„Später“, ergänzte Len warm. „Tu das. Ich helfe, den anderen Bastard aus seiner Zelle zu eskortieren.“

Barry nickte. Rasch vergewisserte er sich, dass Zoom noch immer bewusstlos war und – wichtiger – dass die Handfessel richtig saß. Dann packte er ihn und rannte los.

 


	20. Das letzte Kapitel

Es dämmerte bereits, als Len nur wenige Minuten später zusammen mit den anderen den großen, fast leeren Parkplatz vor dem S.T.A.R. Labs Gebäude betrat. Zoom 1 lief, durch die Anti-Meta-Handfesseln seiner Kräfte beraubt und zusätzlich mit Fußfesseln gesichert, zwischen Joe und Cisco, Len direkt hinter ihm, die Coldgun im Anschlag. Iris, Caitlin und Harry hatten es sich ebenfalls nicht nehmen lassen, mitzukommen und das hoffentlich letzte Kapitel um Zoom live mitzuverfolgen.

Ein paar Meter entfernt stand ein unscheinbarer weißer Van. Barry wartete dort bereits auf sie, zusammen mit einer zierlichen dunkelhaarigen Frau – Lyla Michaels, die Leiterin von A.R.G.U.S. vermutlich – und einem durchtrainiert wirkenden, dunkelhäutigen Mann.

„Wohin soll es denn gehen?“, fragte Zoom. Die ersten Worte, die der Bastard überhaupt sprach, seitdem sie ihn aus seiner Zelle geholt hatten. Auch jetzt klang er eher gelangweilt als beunruhigt, in seiner Stimme nach wie vor dieser arrogante Ton, so als hätte er noch ein As im Ärmel. Len grinste leicht. Er konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, woher Zoom sich Hilfe erhoffte. Vergeblich, wie er gleich selber merken würde.  

Jetzt, nur noch ein paar Schritte von dem Van entfernt, war das hochfrequente Summen des Eindämmungsfeldes deutlich zu spüren. Dieser Van war nicht einfach nur ein Auto, sondern ein mit allem technischen Schnick-Schnack ausgerüsteter Transporter für Metawesen. Etwas, das Zoom in dem Moment auch aufzufallen schien. Er wirkte plötzlich nervös und sah sich hektisch um.

„Suchst du jemanden?“, fragte Barry, als Zoom direkt vor ihm stand. Er öffnete die Hecktür des Vans, und gab den Blick auf den Gefangenen im Innern des Transporters frei: Zoom2, der zusammengesunken auf der schmalen Bank saß. „Dein Zeitrelikt ist genau hier.“

Zoom blieb abrupt stehen. Dann stieß er hervor: „Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Flash. Er ist nicht der einzige.“

„Doch, Mann, ist er, wir haben’s überprüft“, warf Cisco ein und Joe versetzte Zoom einen unsanften Stoß in Richtung des Vans.

Plötzlich war die Luft erfüllt mit einem eigenartig singendem Zischen, als würde sich ein riesiger Insektenschwarm nähern. Lens Kopf ruckte hoch, in Richtung der Geräuschquelle. Am Himmel, direkt über dem S.T.A.R. Labs Gebäude, war ein Wolkenwirbel zu sehen, aus dessen leuchtendem Zentrum zwei Wesen herausflogen, die perfekt in jeden Horrorfilm gepasst hätten.

„Zeitphantome!“, stieß Cisco hervor, stolperte einen Schritt zurück und prallte fast gegen Len. Hinter ihm schnappte jemand hörbar nach Luft.

„Was zum …?“, murmelte Len und versuchte diese Dinger, die aussahen, wie schwarz-graue Skelette, an denen noch Reste von Fleisch und Kleidung hingen, im Blick zu behalten. Sie zischten im Tiefflug über ihre kleine Gruppe und den Van hinweg und für Sekundenbruchteile füllten tote schwarze Augenhöhlen und knochige, krallenartige Finger Lens Gesichtsfeld. Er ging unwillkürlich, so wie Joe und Cisco neben ihm ebenfalls, in Deckung. Zoom war zu Boden gesunken, zerrte panisch an seinen Fesseln und versuchte vergeblich Vibrationen zu erzeugen, um sich zu befreien.

„Barry, verschwinde“, rief Iris – und Len erinnerte sich: Natürlich, diese Biester hatten es auf Speedster abgesehen, die mit der Zeitlinie spielen. Eine von Barrys Spezialitäten. Sein Blick flog zu Barry, der bereits über den Platz schoss um Abstand zwischen sich und diese Dinger zu bringen. Doch wenn das stimmte, was Len über sie gehört hatte, dann hatte Barry keine Chance. Alles in Len wurde eiskalt. Das durfte nicht sein, es konnte nicht so enden. Er packte Cisco am Arm,  riss ihn zu sich herum und sah in seine weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Tu was, Ramon!“

„Seht doch, sie wollen gar nicht ihn“, rief Caitlin. Len sah in die Richtung, in die ihr ausgestreckter Zeigefinger wies. Langsam ließ er Ciscos Arm wieder los. Die Zeitphantome verschwanden mit einem hohen Kreischen, wie Triumphgeheul, in dem Van und tauchten kurz darauf mit Zoom 2, der strampelnd und schreiend zwischen ihnen hing, wieder auf. Bloße Materie war offensichtlich kein Problem für diese hässlichen Bastarde, denn die Fesseln des Zeitrelikts waren verschwunden. Sie zerrten ihn mit sich, schwebten mit ihm ein paar Meter über Len und den anderen, bevor sie Kurs auf den Wolkenwirbel nahmen. Zoom 2 schrie noch immer. Kein Wunder, er schien bei lebendigem Leib zu verfaulen, sich aufzulösen, um selber zu einem Phantom zu werden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Len plötzlich blaue Blitze. Zoom stand nur ein paar Schritte neben ihm, seine Hände mit den Anti-Meta-Fesseln zitterten, nein – verdammt! - _vibrierten_ , wurden zu einem unscharfen Fleck, blaues Leuchten zuckte um seinen Körper und …

Alles um Len herum schien den Atem anzuhalten und verschwamm. Er hörte nur das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren, war sich der schweren, vertrauten Kälte der Coldgun in seiner Hand überdeutlich bewusst. Alles woran er denken konnte, war die Verzweiflung in Barrys Augen, wann immer er über Zoom sprach. Der Scheißkerl durfte nicht entkommen, nicht noch einmal.

Len reagierte wie auf Autopilot. Erst als Zoom eingehüllt von einem zerstörerischen Eisstrahl am Boden lag, wurde Len bewusst, dass er den Abzug noch immer auf voller Leistung hielt, obwohl Zooms Körper längst zu Eis geworden war, die blauverfärbten Lippen in einem lautlosen Schrei geöffnet, der Blick tot und leer.

Len atmete aus, ließ den Abzug los und die Waffe sinken, taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und in dem Moment brach die Realität wie eine Welle von Geräuschen und Bildern über ihn herein:

Joe, der mit gezogener Pistole neben ihm stand, der Knall des Schusses, nur Sekundenbruchteile zu spät. Das dumpfe Splittern, als sich die Kugel hinter Zooms Körper in den Asphalt grub.

Ciscos überraschtes Aufkeuchen.

Barry, der plötzlich in einem orangeroten Blitz auftauchte, neben Zoom in die Knie ging und nach Lebenszeichen tastete, obwohl der bläuliche Frostschleier auf Zooms Augäpfeln eindeutig war. 

Caitlin, die sich die Hand auf den Mund presste, ihre Miene irgendwo zwischen Erleichterung und Entsetzen.

Iris hingegen atmete einfach nur auf, ganz eindeutig heilfroh, dass Barry okay war.

Es war Harry, der als erstes das Schweigen brach. „Nun, damit wäre meine Erde wirklich wieder sicher.“

Lyla schloss die Tür des Vans, die mit einem satten Klicken einrastete und sagte: „Eigentlich ist das kein Leichentransport, aber wir sollten in diesem speziellen Fall eine Ausnahme machen. Dann nehme ich wohl einen toten, anstatt zwei lebendige Metas mit.“

„Ja, sieht wohl so aus“, murmelte Cisco und fügte lauter hinzu: „Dann wollen wir mal.“ Die Worte waren wie ein Startsignal und es kam wieder Bewegung in die kleine Gruppe.

Len hatte nur Augen für Barry, der inzwischen wieder aufgestanden war, näherkam, und ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln fragte: „Warum hast du ihn getötet und nicht das Coldfield benutzt?“

Len blinzelte. Das war alles, was Barry jetzt einfiel? Natürlich war es das. Barry war _Flash_ , immer der Held.

West, der gerade seine Kanone wieder eingesteckt hatte, drehte sich bei Barrys Worten mit einer steilen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen zu ihnen um, schwieg aber. Nun, was wollte er auch sagen, das war schließlich die sprichwörtliche Glashaus-Steine-Situation. Die Kugeln aus seiner Waffe waren bestimmt nicht aus Zuckerwatte.

Aber es ging hier nicht darum, dass Zoom tot war – Barry weinte ihm sicher keine Träne nach – es ging um etwas anderes.

Barrys nächste Worte, die er leise sprach, bestätigten das. „Hast du es wegen mir getan? Weil du wusstest, dass ich ihn tot sehen wollte, es aber nicht … nicht tun konnte?“

Len holte Atem und hoffte, dass seine Stimme ihm gehorchte. Da war etwas an diesem ganzen Szenario, das ihn aufwühlte und gleichzeitig zu lähmen schien, wie ein Eisblock auf seiner Brust.

„Nein“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich habe es getan, weil er kurz davor war, sich zu befreien. Wieder einmal. Und ganz sicher nicht zum letzten Mal. Man kann aus jedem Gefängnis entfliehen, Barry.“ Er zwang den Hauch eines schmalen Lächelns auf seine Lippen. „Glaub mir, ich habe etwas Ahnung davon. Zoom wäre wieder entkommen und hätte versucht, dich zu zerstören – auf welche Weise auch immer. Ich konnte es verhindern, also hab ich es getan. Denn …“ Len stockte. Es war in gewisser Weise unfair, es ausgerechnet jetzt zu sagen und sicherlich absolut unromantisch, aber es war nun mal sein Motiv. „Ich beschütze die, die ich liebe.“

Er sah die Bedeutung seiner Worte bei Barry ankommen, sah, wie sein Blick weich wurde und er mit einem unwillkürlichen Lächeln den Kopf senkte, um Len dann mit feucht schimmernden Augen wieder anzusehen.

Etwas in Len entspannte sich, ließ ihn wieder freier atmen.„Und wenn das bedeutet, einen gewissenlosen, kaltherzigen Bastard töten zu müssen, dann tue ich das“, fuhr er leise fort. „Das sollte keine neue Erkenntnis für dich sein.“

Nach einem Moment nickte Barry. „Ich weiß.“

Len sah in seinen Augen, dass er genau wusste, wovon er gerade gesprochen hatte. Lewis, dieses Schwein, sein eigener Vater, den er getötet hatte, damit Lisa vor ihm sicher war. Etwas, das Barry ihm vermutlich noch im derselben Sekunde verziehen hatte. Aber das hier, das war etwas anderes, er hatte getötet, damit _Barry_ sicher war und das war für den immer opferbereiten Speedster schwerer zu schlucken.

Barry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch da rief Lyla nach ihm und winkte ihn zu sich.

„Sorry.“ Mit einem Seufzen griff Barry kurz nach Lens Hand und drückt sie. Die Berührung war zwar durch seine eigenen Handschuhe und Barrys hindurch kaum spüren, aber es war die Geste, die zählte. „Wir reden später, okay?“

Len nickte nur, plötzlich erschöpft und sah Barry nach, wie er mit West zusammen zu der Leiterin von A.R.G.U.S. ging. Später - das war anscheinend ihr neues Motto.

„Hey.“ Cisco schlenderte auf ihn zu. „ _Das_ waren übrigens die Zeitphantome.“

Okay, etwas Smalltalk. Vielleicht genau das richtige jetzt. „Du hast nicht übertrieben: Sie sind hässlich.“

„Ja, absolut.“ Cisco schauderte. „Wie die Dementoren bei Harry Potter.“

Len hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Okaaay, soll das heißen, du … du hast Harry Potter nicht gesehen?“ Cisco wirkte so entsetzt, als hätte Len ihm eben gestanden, dass er glaubte, die Erde sei eine Scheibe und werde von Elefanten getragen.

„Exakt.“

„Echt, Mann? Das bedeutet, wir brauchen dringend einen Filmabend. Harry Potter muss sein.“ Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und lächelte dann breit. „Hey, Lisa und ich wollten uns bei Gelegenheit ein paar der Klassiker, die sie noch nicht kennt, reinziehen. Wir machen einfach einen Potter-Abend draus und du kommst mit Barry dazu. Lisa hat sicher nichts dagegen.“

„Natürlich nicht“, bemerkte Len mit einem Blick gen Himmel. Wie er seine Schwester kannte, wartete sie nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit: Einen ganzen Abend mit ihm und Barry, um ihn später gnadenlos damit aufzuziehen, wie eindeutig hoffnungslos verschossen er in ihn war.

Offensichtlich wertete Cisco das als Lens Zustimmung, denn er zeigte ihm nur rasch seinen hochgereckten Daumen, zückte dann sein Handy und sagte, während er tippte: „Dann müssen wir uns nur noch auf einen Tag einigen. Ich frag Lisa, du Barry, okay?“

„Klar doch“, bestätigte Len sarkastisch. „Steht ganz oben auf meiner To-Do-Liste.“

„Super!“ Cisco strahlte ihn an, der Sarkasmus komplett an ihm verloren. Len fragte sich, was genau seine Schwester Cisco alles über ihn erzählt hatte. Sein über Jahre mühevoll aufgebauter Ruf als Superschurke war definitiv dahin.

***

„Später“ hatte Barry gesagt und das war ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff, wie Len gerade bemerkte. Sie alle waren wieder im Cortex und Barry schien überall gleichzeitig zu sein und mit tausend Dingen beschäftigt. Er rannte mit Iris nach Hause, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Zoom bei der Suche nach Wally wenigstens das West’sche Haus in einem Stück gelassen hatte – was der Fall zu sein schien, wie Iris‘ offensichtliche Erleichterung bei ihrer Rückkehr zeigte.

Dann holte er Pizza für alle – von Keystone natürlich - und befreite mit Ciscos Hilfe Zooms Gefangenen von Erde 2. Ein Mann, dessen Kopf komplett von einer an mittelalterliche Rüstungen erinnernden Maske bedeckt war, die aber anscheinend voller hochmoderner Technik steckte. Cisco und Harry waren dabei einen Weg zu finden, um sie zu öffnen, ohne selber ein paar Finger zu verlieren – oder der Mann in der Maske seinen Kopf.

Len hatte sich mit seinem Stück Pizza in eine ruhige Ecke verzogen, saß auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, die Beine von sich gestreckt. Alles, was er in den letzten Stunden von Barry gesehen hatte, war eine orangerote Leuchtspur. Mehr oder weniger.

Und jetzt stand er etwas abseits von den anderen und redete mit Joe West. Besser gesagt, West redete mit ihm und diese Tatsache und der ernste Gesichtsausdruck der beiden, inklusive Wests Hand auf Barrys Schulter sah verdächtig nach dem Erteilen väterlicher Ratschläge aus. Len konnte sich in etwa denken, worum es ging, vor allem, da Wests Blick immer wieder zu ihm huschte.

Die paar Bissen von seiner Pizza, die er bereits gegessen hatte, lagen plötzlich wie Steine in seinem Magen. Er legte den Rest auf seinen Teller zurück und stand auf. Ein Gespräch mit West würde zwar sicher nicht reichen, um Barry dazu zu bringen, diese Sache zwischen ihnen zu beenden, aber es konnte bereits vorhandene Zweifel verstärken. Vor allem nach dem, was er heute getan hatte. Und wenn Len irgendwann in Zukunft Mist baute – und das würde er, trotz aller guten Vorsätze, er kannst sich zu gut um sich diesbezüglich etwas vorzumachen, dann …

„Geschafft!“, rief Cisco in dem Moment und die Maske öffnete sich mit einem vernehmbaren Klicken. Darunter erschien das bärtige Gesicht eines Mannes, der Len nicht unbekannt war.

Barry hatte sich bei Ciscos Ausruf zu ihm umgedreht und seine Miene wechselte von Erstaunen zu verhaltener Freude. Er sagte noch kurz etwas zu West, dann ging er mit langen Schritten zu der kleinen Gruppe, die sich inzwischen um Zooms ehemaligen Gefangenen gebildet hatte und schüttelte ihm enthusiastisch die Hand.

Lens Blick wanderte zu West, der wiederum Barry mit offenkundiger Zuneigung beobachtete. Dann, als würde er spüren, dass er beobachtet wurde, gab er sich sichtlich einen Ruck und kam auf ihn zu. „Snart.“

„Detective West“, sagte Len ausdruckslos und wappnete sich für die eine oder andere Version von ‚Du hast Barry nicht verdient‘. Was ihm durchaus bewusst war, aber er konnte verflucht gut darauf verzichten, es insbesondere von Joe West zu hören.

West blieb vor ihm stehen, rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Stirn, setzte zum Reden an, zögerte und sagte dann schließlich: „Wegen vorhin, was du mit Zoom getan hast: Für mich war das ganz klar Notwehr.“ Er hob kurz die Schultern. „Wer weiß, ob das Coldfield ihn überhaupt aufgehalten hätte. Die Handfesseln haben es ja auch nicht.“

„Ja, wer weiß“, sagte Len langsam und versuchte die Überraschung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten, denn _damit_ hatte er absolut nicht gerechnet.

West nickte und fixierte Len. „Als ich vorhin geschossen hab, hab ich nicht auf seine Knie gezielt, sondern auf seinen Kopf.“

Okay, das war nicht wirklich neu, Len hatte es vermutet, angesichts der Position von Wests Arm, als er abgedrückt hatte. Aber West hätte es nicht sagen müssen. Er hätte es vor allem _ihm_ nicht sagen müssen.

Er sah Len noch immer an, schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten und als keine kam, fuhr er fort: „Das hab ich eben auch zu Barry gesagt. Falls du dich fragst, worüber wir geredet haben. Hab deine besorgten Blicke gesehen.“

Len runzelte die Stirn. „Besorgt?“, wiederholte er und die Welt von Sarkasmus, die er in dieses eine Wort fließen ließ, kam ganz automatisch, ein Reflex als Reaktion darauf, so transparent zu sein. Er neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah West spöttisch an. „Weswegen sollte ich be…?“

„Verschon mich mit dem Bullshit, Snart“, unterbrach West ihn, überraschend sanft und fast schon freundlich, trotz der harschen Worte. Er musterte Len und schüttelte schließlich mit einem Hauch Amüsement den Kopf. „Barry hat einen Narren an dir gefressen, aber ich hab‘ dich beobachtet. Du bist kein Stück besser dran, was deine Gefühle für ihn angeht.“ Um seine Lippen zuckte es. „Beruhigt mich tatsächlich.“

Das war … Len schluckte nur und wusste in dem Moment wirklich nicht, was er sagen sollte, oder was seine Miene gerade preisgab. Anscheinend das richtige, denn West nickte ihm sichtlich zufrieden zu, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte er sich wieder zu ihm um. „Nächsten Samstag sehe ich euch beide zum Familienessen, Leonard. 19.00 Uhr.“ Er zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Und ich verlass mich drauf, dass _du_ es schaffst, meinen Sohn dazu zu bringen, pünktlich zu sein.“

Len blinzelte und sah ihm nach, wie er langsam zu den anderen hinüberging, die sich noch immer angeregt mit Zooms ehemaligem Gefangenen unterhielten. Er blieb lieber wo er war, denn jetzt war ihm nicht nach Gesellschaft. Außer nach der Gesellschaft einer bestimmten Person. Er setzte sich einfach wieder, schloss die Augen, lehnte den Kopf an die Wand in seinem Rücken und hing seinen Gedanken nach. _Familienessen … Leonard._ Ein Lächeln zuckte um seine Lippen. Das sollte sich nicht so gut anfühlen, wie es das tat.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis er hörte, dass Barry auf ihn zukam. „Hey.“

Len öffnete die Augen und sah zu ihm hoch. „Hey.“

„Alles okay?“ Barry wirkte nervös, erschöpft und trotzdem auf eine Weise entspannt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Wegen Joe, meine ich. Weil ihr eben geredet habt.“ Das erklärte zumindest die Nervosität.

„Alles bestens. Ich schätze, er hat uns irgendwie seinen Segen gegeben.“

Barry errötete etwas, senkte lächelnd den Kopf und rieb sich den Nacken. „Ja, ich glaub‘ er kommt so langsam damit klar.“ Mit einem müden Seufzen ließ er sich ebenfalls zu Boden sinken, setzte sich neben Len, so dass ihre Schultern sich berührten, die langen Beine von sich gestreckt. „Was für ein Tag. Und ich kann noch nicht hier weg. Wir müssen Harry noch verabschieden, er will wieder zu Erde 2 zurück.“ Er warf Len einen raschen Seitenblick zu, fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare und begann dann zögernd: „Wegen Zoom … Ich bin froh, dass er … fort ist. Für immer. Ich wünschte nur, die Umstände wären anders gewesen, dass nicht du ihn hättest töten müssen.“

„Dann hätte Joe es getan.“

„Ja. Hat er mir gerade gesagt.“ Barry seufzte. „Auch nicht ideal.“

„Ideal wäre ein Ende, in dem der Böse sich selber richtet, einen tödlichen Unfall hat oder von einer dritten Seite erledigt wird, die plötzlich nur zu diesem Zweck auftaucht“, sagte Len ironisch. „Wie im Film. Es gibt keine Gefahr mehr, aber die Helden haben nichts von ihrem Glanz verloren. Die Realität sieht meist anders aus.“

Barry sah auf seine Hände, die auf seinen Oberschenkeln lagen und nickte. „Ich weiß“, sagte er leise, rutschte ein wenig und lehnte sich schwerer an Len. Barry war warm, sein Haar kitzelte Lens Hals und er spürte jeden seiner Atemzüge.

Es war ein seltsam zeitloser Augenblick, ein Moment der Ruhe, er und Barry, aneinander gelehnt auf dem Boden im Cortex von S.T.A.R. Labs, während alles um sie herum irgendwie weiterlief und der Rest der Truppe keine Notiz von ihnen nahm. Harry war verschwunden – Packen, vermutlich – die anderen waren noch immer hauptsächlich mit dem Neuankömmling beschäftigt.  

„Wer ist der Masken-Mann?“, fragte Len schließlich, auch wenn es ihm leidtat das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Der Flash von Erde 3. Jay Garrick. Der echte Jay Garrick.“ Barrys Lächeln war in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Verrückt, oder? Zoom hat seine Identität gestohlen und ihm diese Maske verpasst, um seine Kräfte zu unterdrücken.“

Diese Parallel-Universen-Sache war doch immer wieder für Überraschungen gut. „Er sieht aus wie dein Dad.“

„Ihr kennt euch?“, fragte Barry und hob den Kopf von Lens Schulter um ihn anzusehen. „Aus Iron Heights?“

„Kennen ist zu viel gesagt. Wir sind uns über den Weg gelaufen, vor ein paar Jahren, mehr nicht. Er hatte den Ruf, der einzige in dem ganzen Haufen zu sein, der wirklich unschuldig ist. Deswegen hab‘ ich sein Gesicht nicht vergessen. Dass er sich an mich erinnert, glaub‘ ich nicht.“ Len hatte schon immer darauf geachtet, im Knast die Füße stillzuhalten und alles daranzusetzen, schnell wieder rauszukommen.

„Okay.“ Barry wirkte erleichtert. „Seitdem mein Dad wieder draußen und rehabilitiert ist, hat er sich in seine Hütte im Wald zurückgezogen. Ich hab ihn eine Weile nicht gesehen. Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal besuche – würdest du mitkommen? Ich möchte, dass ihr euch kennenlernt.“

Oh, natürlich, das gehörte auch zu einer Beziehung – die Familie kennenlernen. Was Neuland für ihn war und daher auf ungewohnte Weise verunsichernd und aufregend zugleich. Er sollte bei Gelegenheit Mick einladen und ihm _Barry_ vorstellen. Bisher kannte er nur Flash, genauso wie Barry in erster Linie Heatwave kannte.

Er spürte Barrys fragenden Blick auf sich und sagte warm: „Lässt sich sicher einrichten.“

„Super, danke.“ Barry nickte erleichtert, griff nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. 

A propos Familie … „Cisco plant anscheinend einen Harry-Potter-Filmabend mit uns beiden und mit meiner Schwester.“

Barry wirkte dezent entsetzt. „Eine Art … Doppel-Date?“

„Hm.“

„Cisco ist mein bester Freund und ich mag Lisa, aber wollen wir das wirklich?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Len trocken. „Aber wie’s aussieht, hat Lisa schon Wind davon bekommen und jetzt wird sie nicht mehr locker lassen. Also müssen wir.“

„Okay“, sagte Barry schicksalsergeben und ließ sich wieder gegen Len sinken.

„Wir sind auch bei deinen Leuten zum Essen eingeladen“, bemerkte Len und streichelte mit dem Daumen selbstvergessen über Barrys Fingerknöchel.

„Samstag 19.00 Uhr, ich weiß.“

„Irgendetwas, was ich vorher wissen sollte?“

„Iris wird dich interviewen wollen, Wally findet dich mit Sicherheit total cool und da Joe es war, der dich eingeladen hat, besteht höchstens die Gefahr, dass er nach dem zweiten Bier anfängt, dir peinliche Kinderfotos von mir zu zeigen.“

Len grinste. „Kann’s kaum erwarten.“

„Übrigens, da fällt mir gerade etwas ein. Es ist …“, Barrys Lächeln wurde plötzlich schelmisch, als er sich aufrichtete und Len zuwandte. In seinen Augen funkelte nicht nur Lachen, sondern die inzwischen nur zu gut bekannten rot-gelben Blitze, die …

Len schnappte nach Luft, als der Ausgang des Cortex auf ihn zuraste. Als er wieder ausatmete fand er sich in einem komplett anderen Raum wieder, mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Barry stand direkt vor ihm, die Hände links und rechts von Lens Kopf flach an der Wand und lächelte. „ _Später_ “, beendete er seinen Satz.

Es war das kleine Labor, in das Barry ihn erst vor ein paar Tagen geführt hatte, wie Len feststellte, nachdem das leichte Gefühl der Desorientierung verschwunden war. „Und wir sind alleine“, bemerkte er und hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

„Genau.“ Barrys Lächeln wurde sanft, dann nahm er Lens Gesicht zwischen die Hände und küsste ihn – tief und leidenschaftlich, keineswegs sanft und absolut nicht für Publikum bestimmt. So als wolle er all das nachholen, was sie die letzten Tage versäumt hatten und noch etwas mehr. Eine verdammt gute Idee! Len ließ seine Hände auf Barrys Hüften fallen und zog ihn enger an sich, während er den Kuss in gleicher Weise erwiderte.

„Das“, sagte Barry als er seine Lippen nach einem langen Moment von Lens löste, „wollte ich schon eine ganze Weile tun.“ Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter raschen Atemzügen, seine Pupillen waren geweitet, seine Stimme rau.

„Nicht nur du und nicht nur das. Wie viel Zeit haben wir?“, wisperte Len gegen Barrys feuchte, vom Küssen knallrote Lippen.

„Jetzt? Nur noch ein paar Minuten, leider.“ Barrys Lachen war atemlos. Er stahl einen weiteren Kuss, bevor er sich etwas von Len löste, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können und sagte dann, einen Hauch ernster: „Aber ganz allgemein  – für immer?“

Es war eines dieser Versprechen, die niemand halten konnte, denn nichts war wirklich für immer, was Barry sicher auch bewusst war – aber egal. Len würde es versuchen. Sie würden es versuchen. Gemeinsam.

Len lehnte seine Stirn gegen Barrys. „Für immer klingt genau richtig.“

 

Ende

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Epilog kommt noch, aber da die Handlung der Geschichte mit diesem Kapitel abgeschlossen ist, habe ich sie jetzt schon mit "complete" gekennzeichnet.  
> Vielen Dank für's Lesen, für die vielen Kommentare, Kudos und Bookmarks - ich habe absolut nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese Geschichte so gut ankommt und habe mich unheimlich darüber gefreut! <3


	21. Epilog - Central City 2024

Als Barry die Polizeisirenen hörte, war er schon fast wieder auf dem Weg zu S.T.A.R. Labs um den Flash-Anzug für die Nacht an den Nagel zu hängen.  Die nächtliche Patrouille durch die Stadt war ereignislos gewesen, fast schon langweilig. Das, und die Tatsache, dass ihn sowieso niemand zu Hause erwartete, ließ ihn erneut sein Headset aktivieren. „Hey, Cisco. Ich seh‘ mir da eben noch was an. Zwischen Brighton Road und Eastlane, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Die Cops sind auch schon unterwegs.“

„Okay, Mann, ich hör mal rein, ob es schon Meldungen dazu gibt“, bestätigte Cisco. „Aber dann ist wirklich Schluss für heute, ja?“

„Versprochen.“ Barry grinste. Ciscos und Lisas Beziehung war im letzten Jahr ein ständiges Auf und Ab gewesen und steckte jetzt gerade wieder in einer „Auf“-Phase, was bedeutete, dass die beiden kaum die Finger voneinander lassen konnten. Cisco brannte offensichtlich darauf, endlich nach Hause zu kommen, vor allem, da er seit gestern ganz allein die Stellung im Cortex hielt.

Len war seit vier Tagen auf „Gastmission“ mit den Legends unterwegs und würde höchstwahrscheinlich vor morgen früh nicht zurück sein. Wegen einer Zeitanomalie konnte die Waverider nicht direkt nach dem Abflug wieder in der Gegenwart ankommen – etwas, das in den letzten Jahren meist erstaunlich gut geklappt hatte. Jedenfalls die paar Mal, bei denen Len mit von der Partie gewesen war.

Caitlin war auf Besuch bei ihrer Mutter, Wells sah sowieso nur sporadisch bei ihnen vorbei und Iris und Joe hatten mit Familienleben und Job genug zu tun, um nicht auch noch regelmäßig im Cortex sein zu können.

„Und, hast du was?“, fragte Barry.

„Verfolgungsjagd auf der Eastlane. Die Cops sind einem Autoknacker Richtung Westen hinterher. Der Typ sitzt in einem schwarzen Pontiac und ist nicht gerade langsam unterwegs.“

„Bin dran“, bestätigte Barry knapp. Vielleicht konnte er den Raser aufhalten, bevor der noch weiteren Schaden anrichtete. Noch dazu hier, ganz in der Nähe von Barrys Viertel.

Nur Sekunden später rannte er neben dem Wagen her, der in halsbrecherischem Tempo über den Asphalt schlingerte. Der Fahrer – fast noch ein Kind – sah ihn für Sekundenbruchteile mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an, Panik im Blick. Offensichtlich hatte er die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug verloren. Mit einem schleifenden Quietschen streifte er mehrere Müllcontainer am Straßenrand.

Glas splitterte, ein junges Pärchen schrie auf und brachte sich mit einem Satz zur Seite in Sicherheit. Kurz bevor der Wagen gegen die Hauswand prallen konnte, hatte Barry den Fahrer am Straßenrand ab- und sich selbst hinters Steuer gesetzt und eine Vollbremsung hingelegt.

Die Cops, die gerade mit heulenden Sirenen und quietschenden Reifen um die Ecke schossen, konnten sich jetzt um den Rest kümmern. Barry lächelte zufrieden. „Alles erledigt, Cisco. Bin gleich da.“ Er schaltete die Funkverbindung aus.

Langsamer jetzt, machte er sich auf den Weg zu S.T.A.R. Labs. Die Müdigkeit begann ihn einzuholen und plötzlich war die Aussicht auf sein – wenn auch leeres – Bett verdammt anziehend. Er nahm die Abkürzung durch weniger belebte Straßen und war gerade auf der Höhe des _Saints and Sinners_ , als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine vertraute Gestalt im Parka am Straßenrand stehen sah.

Len?

Waren die Legends doch schon zurück und Mick hatte Len noch zu einem Bier in ihrer alten Stammkneipe überredet? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass die beiden nach einer gemeinsamen Mission direkt noch hier landeten. Sie brauchten das manchmal um abzuschalten, je nachdem wie nervenaufreibend die Sache gewesen war.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, rannte Barry auf Len zu, packte ihn und sprintete mit ihm weiter. Jeder Bewohner Centrals, der wenigstens ab und zu die Nachrichten verfolgte, ahnte sicher inzwischen, dass Flash und Captain Cold mehr verband, als das gemeinsame Bekämpfen von Verbrechern und Metawesen, aber trotzdem musste er niemandem eine Show liefern.

Barry setzte Len nur ein paar Meter weiter, im Schutz eines leeren Hauseinganges, wieder ab und zog sich lächelnd die Haube vom Kopf. „Du bist schon zurück.“ Bevor Len auch nur blinzeln konnte, umarmte Barry ihn und zog ihn in einen raschen Kuss, der … der sich einfach nur falsch anfühlte. Weniger der Kuss selber als Lens absolute Nicht-Reaktion darauf.

Bedeutete das etwa …?

Hastig ließ Barry die Hände sinken und trat etwas zurück. Jetzt erst registrierte er Details. Der etwas andere Schnitt des Parkas, das altmodische Design der Coldgun, kein Grau in den kurzgeschorenen Haaren. Mit einem Schlag war Barry klar, wer da vor ihm stand und er platzte mit dem erstbesten heraus, das ihm in den Sinn kam: „Du bist nicht mein Len!“

***

Wenn überhaupt, dann hätte es schon viel früher passieren sollen. 2023 war das Jahr, in das Len damals von 2016 aus mit der Waverider gereist war. Doch dieses Jahr war gekommen und wieder gegangen, ohne dass Barry über einen zeitreisenden Len gestolpert war. Seine  Erwartung den Leonard Snart aus der Vergangenheit zu treffen, hatte daher in den letzten Monaten der Vermutung Platz gemacht, dass diese Begegnung einer der vielen Veränderungen der Zeitlinie zum Opfer gefallen sein musste, die er selber oder Len mit den Legends vorgenommen hatte. Len war derselben Ansicht.

Doch jetzt standen sie sich tatsächlich gegenüber, in der von Mondlicht erhellten, heruntergekommenen Gasse und Barry sah Verwirrung und Misstrauen in den Augen, die er so verdammt gut kannte, die im Moment aber trotzdem fremd wirkten. Und es waren nicht nur die Augen, oder dass dieser Leonard natürlich jünger war, als der Mann, von dem Barry sich erst vor vier Tagen verabschiedet hatte – es war die ganze distanzierte Haltung, die ihm unmissverständlich signalisierte: Das ist nicht _Len_! Noch nicht.

„Bingo, Scarlet.“ Leonard grinste sardonisch. „Sieht so aus als hättest du den falschen … _Len_.“ Sein Blick glitt offen über Barrys Körper, intensiv wie eine Berührung und zumindest das war vertraut – auch wenn in Lens Augen jetzt Zuneigung und Wärme und nicht Provokation stand, wenn er ihn so ansah.

Barry nickte und rieb sich unwillkürlich den Nacken. „Ja, sieht so aus.“ Seine Gedanken rasten. War es nicht verrückt, er hatte weiß Gott genug Zeit gehabt, sich auf diese Begegnung vorzubereiten, hatte sich gemeinsam mit Len zurechtgelegt, was er sagen und was er besser nicht sagen sollte und trotzdem fühlte es sich jetzt so an, als müsse er in einem Minenfeld navigieren.

Glücklicherweise hatte diese Begegnung hier keinen Einfluss auf seine eigene Zeitlinie, auf sein Leben mit Len jetzt, egal was dieser Leonard bei seiner Rückkehr ins Jahr 2016 tat, oder nicht tat. Aber sie bedeutete eine Chance für _diesen_ Leonard und für den Barry seiner Zeitlinie – wenn er sie ergreifen wollte. Daher wollte er ihm etwas mit auf dem Weg geben, das ihm klarmachte: Das hier könnte _seine_ Zukunft sein, wenn er sich dafür entschied.

Barry holte tief Luft und sagte so neutral wie möglich: „Du bist von 2016, richtig? Mit der Waverider. Die Jagd nach Vandal Savage.“

„Exakt.“ Leonards Augen verengten sich. „Du weißt darüber Bescheid?“

„Ja. Ja, sicher.“ Barry nickte. „Ich weiß über deine Missionen mit der Waverider und den anderen Legends Bescheid und ich weiß …“ Er biss sich kurz auf die Lippe und entschied sich, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. „Und ich weiß auch, warum du jetzt alleine unterwegs bist, ausgerechnet hier in dieser Gegend. Deinem Viertel.“ Einsamkeit. Melancholie. Die Angst, Mick als Freund für immer verloren zu haben. Len hatte es nie so formuliert, aber Barry hatte es herausgehört, als er über diesen Abend gesprochen hatte.

„Ist das so?“, fragte Leonard hart und kalt – ein Tonfall, den Barry so schon lange nicht mehr von Len gehört hatte, zumindest nicht, wenn sie alleine waren.

„Ja. Du hast es mir erzählt.“ Barry lächelte. Er hob kurz die Schultern und merkte wie sehr er aus der Übung war, mit dieser Version von Len umzugehen, die allem und jedem misstraute und die der Welt mit Kälte begegnete. Teils zum Selbstschutz, teils weil er es nicht anders gewohnt war. Dieser Leonard würde Mitgefühl oder Trost kaum akzeptieren, auch wenn es jetzt genau das war, was er brauchte.

Barry sah ihn offen an, versuchte mit seinem Blick und seiner Körperhaltung die Botschaft zu vermitteln: Ich kenne dich. Du musst dich nicht vor mir verstecken. Du kannst mir vertrauen.

„Tatsächlich?“, konterte Leonard, in seiner Stimme jetzt weniger Eis, dafür ein Hauch Überraschung.

„Tatsächlich“, bestätigte Barry. „Ich … ich sollte dir nicht zu viel über die Zukunft verraten, aber …“

Leonard schnaubte, eher amüsiert als herablassend. „Etwas spät dafür, Barry.“

Barry fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Aber bitte glaube mir: Es wird alles gut. Auch wenn es sich jetzt so anfühlt, als sei etwas irreparabel zerstört, es ist nicht so.“ Er wünschte, ihm mehr erzählen zu können, nicht nur über Mick, auch über sie beide –  vor allem über sie beide – wie verdammt glücklich sie miteinander waren, trotz Differenzen und Schwierigkeiten. Aber sie beide hatten entschieden, auch diesem Leonard nicht mehr Informationen als nötig mit auf den Weg zu geben.

An diesem leisen Aufblitzen von Hoffnung und Verletzlichkeit in den Augen seines Gegenübers erkannte Barry, dass er zu ihm durchdrang.  Leonard wandte den Blick ab und fragte leise:  „Ein Happy-End, also? Das versprichst du mir?“

„Ja, das tue ich“, erwiderte Barry fest.

„Danke“, sagte Leonard nach einem Moment leise. Er wirkte verloren und alleine und Barrys Herz brach etwas. Lens verletzlich zu sehen war seine Achillesferse, immer, in jeder Zeitlinie. Er brauchte jetzt kein Wissen um die Zukunft, kein imaginäres Drehbuch, das ihm seine nächsten Handlungen vorschrieb, er musste einfach nur das tun, was ihm sein Herz diktierte. „Hör zu“, sagte er warm, „Ich weiß, du bist nicht _er_ , aber irgendwie … irgendwie bist du es doch und …“ Er lachte verlegen auf. „Offensichtlich kann ich keine Version von dir so sehen und einfach nichts tun.“

Leonard runzelte die Stirn. „Was genau meinst du damit?“

Barry kam näher, hob eine Hand und legte sie langsam auf Leonards Schulter, gab ihm Gelegenheit der Berührung auszuweichen, wenn er es wollte. Dann schlang er den anderen Arm um Leonards Taille und hielt ihn einfach fest. Er spürte das rasche, heftige Pochen von Leonards Herz, atmete den vertrauten Duft nach Leder, Aftershave und diesem leicht metallischen Geruch ein, der immer nach den Missionen an Len hing. Ein Nebeneffekt der Luftaufbereitungsanlage der Waverider. Würde der Mann in seinen Armen nicht einer Statue gleichen, könnte er fast vergessen, dass es eben nicht Len war.

Barry ließ eine Hand in Leonards Nacken gleiten, warm und tröstend, während er sanft mit dem Daumen die empfindliche Haut hinter seinem Ohr streichelte. Genau wie er es bei Len tat, wenn er mit diesem Ausdruck nach Hause kam, als würde seine Welt in Scherben liegen, er aber nicht die Worte fand, um Barry zu bitten, ihm beim Aufsammeln zu helfen.

Nach einem langen Moment löste Leonard sich aus der Starre, erwiderte die Umarmung und zog Barry etwas an sich. Es fühlte sich noch immer nicht richtig an, da war noch immer zu viel Zögern in Leonards Haltung, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Warmer Atem streifte Barrys Hals, als Leonard hörbar ausatmete und sich ein wenig enger an ihn schmiegte.

Barry lächelte. Jetzt war er sich sicher:  Auch dieser Leonard Snart würde, zurück in seiner eigenen Zeit, seinen Barry beim Pizzakaufen erschrecken. Er würde ihn im _Jitters_ auf unkonventionelle Art zum Kaffee einladen, ihn zum Lachen und zum Weinen bringen und sein Herz an ihn verlieren  –  um festzustellen, dass er Barrys bereits besaß.  

Das hier, dieser Moment, war der Beginn.


End file.
